Quand Harry rencontre Ginny
by Joy1111
Summary: FIC COMPLETE. Si vous en avez assez des fics qui parlent d'amour et de sexe... passez votre chemin, sinon, VENEZ ! Amour, sexe, humour, retournement de situation et un minimum de fautes d'orthographes. Enjoy !
1. Préface

C'était une très belle nuit d'été qui marquait la fin de la dernière semaine de Harry chez les Dursley, il préparait ses affaires pour son départ direction le terrier des le lendemain matin. Il s'était entendu avec Ron pour arriver chez lui des le 31 juillet, les choses étaient beaucoup plus simple a présent qu'il pouvait transplaner. De plus, Harry avait reçu le matin même le faire part de mariage de Fleur et Bill qui aurait lieu le 30 août.

Après cette très longue mais inévitable semaine chez les Dursley, Harry avait hâte de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Cependant, malgré son excitation à l'idée de les retrouver, Harry appréhendait son retour au terrier, il craignait ses retrouvailles avec Ginny. En effet, leur histoire avait marqué la plus belle période de la vie de Harry, jamais il n'avait ressenti de sentiments aussi fort pour une fille, même pas Cho Chang. Mais il avait décidé d'écouter sa raison et non son cœur, et, peu après le décès d'Albus Dumbeldore, il avait annoncé à Ginny qu'il fallait qu'ils se séparent. Bien sur, il était très amoureux d'elle mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la mettre en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cette décision avait été extrêmement difficile à prendre mais il devait la prendre pour le bien de Ginny ; Harry refusait de continuer leur relation en faisant courir d'énormes risques à cette dernière simplement pour son propre plaisir. Il avait eu peu de temps pour se décider et savait qu'elle souffrait de cette situation autant que lui mais il avait pris la décision la plus raisonnable. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner si Voldemort faisait souffrir Ginny pour l'atteindre lui.

Harry était dans sa chambre, au numéro 4 Privet Drive et il pensait au jour qui arrivait. Il savait que de revoir Ginny serait très difficile (même si il la revoyait en permanence dans ses rêves) mais c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus a la fois. Il avait eu tout le loisir de penser a cet étrange moment, lorsqu'il arriverai demain et verrai la longue chevelure rousse de Ginny couler dans son dos, ses petit yeux noisette malicieux et ses lèvres roses. Il savait qu'il lui serait très difficile de résister à la tentation de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait plus que tout passer encore plus de temps avec elle. Une heure du matin constata Harry, je suis majeur songea-t-il, 17 ans, et déjà tellement de tragédie dans sa vie.

La mort de Dumbeldore avait eu un effet déclencheur sur Harry, plus que jamais il réalisait à quel point il était seul et à quel point il lui faudrait se battre pour tenter d'accomplir la destinée que Voldemort lui avait a attribué. Voldemort…, Voldemort, songea Harry c'était lui et lui seul qui avait détruit la vie de Harry. D'abords il avait tué les parents de Harry laissant un orphelin de un an, marqué et porteur d'un destin unique et terrifiant ; puis Voldemort avait pris son parrain, Siruis, le père par substitution de Harry et son ami. Enfin, un mois plutôt, il avait fait assassiner son protecteur de toujours, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, Albus Dumbeldore. Mais Harry n'avait plus peur à présent, il craignait Voldemort mais ne craignait plus son destin, il avait décidé de ne pas fuir et de se battre jusqu'au bout, il était prêt à donner sa vie.

Deux heure du matin, Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il réfléchissait, il avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, il souhaitait apprendre un maximum de choses afin d'avoir une chance contre Voldemort. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre lui et même si il savait que la situation était urgente, il avait décidé de se préparer au mieux. Après tout, si il était effectivement le seul à pouvoir le détruire, il lui faudrait s'entraîner, et cela prendrait sûrement beaucoup de temps. Poudlard sera très différent cette année pensa Harry, sans Dumbeldore, sans Snape. Harry avait beaucoup pensé à Snape durant son passage chez les Dursley, il ressentait un profonde haine envers lui et sentait monter la colère en lui à chaque fois qu'il voyais son visage dans la gazette du sorcier. Harry essaya de ne pas penser à lui, il enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué du tout mais il souhaitait dormir plus que tout afin d'éviter de penser encore et encore à Ginny, Dumbeldore ou pire, Snape.

Il finit par trouver le sommeil sans réellement s'en rendre compte et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ouvrant les yeux soudainement, comme si il avait reçu un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Il était 7 heures du matin et il faisait encore nuit mais Harry se leva et s'habilla rapidement songeant qu'il pourrait s'échapper sans avoir à faire ses adieux aux Dursley, qui, à cette heure-ci étaient encore profondément endormis. Un rapide passage à la salle de bain et Harry était près à partir, faisant descendre ses affaires silencieusement les escaliers à l'aide de la magie.

Tout était prêt et il décida au dernier moment de s'autoriser un rapide détour vers la cuisine, entendant son estomac gronder rageusement. Malheureusement, se petit détour valu à Harry de faire un départ beaucoup moins discret de chez les Dursley que celui qu'il avait prévu. Au moment de refermer le placard dans lequel il s'était choisi des petits gâteaux en chocolat en forme de dinosaures, il donna malencontreusement un coup de coude dans un verre que tante Pétunia avait, en paradoxe avec ses habitudes maniaques, laissé traîné avant de se coucher la veille. La conséquence la plus directe fut le rugissement de l'oncle Vernon retentissant jusque dans la cuisine ou Harry se tenait, regrettant fortement d'avoir cédé à son estomac. Il ne fallu pas une minute aux trois Dursley pour se précipiter dans la cuisine à la recherche du bruit suspect. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, leurs regards se figèrent, et oncle Vernon faisait passer un message très clair à Harry, il l'avait réveillé, il allait le payer. Harry n'avait nullement peur de son oncle mais il n'appréciait pas pour autant de se faire positionner dessus par ce dernier. Le départ de Harry fut très bruyant, l'oncle Vernon tenait à faire comprendre à Harry que ce jour était « magique » puisqu'il s'agissait du dernier jour de Harry au 4 Privet Drive. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas non plus retarder ce moment tant attendu et les adieux se firent rapide, Harry leur dit tout simplement adieu, il n'avait rien de plus a leur dire, eux qui l'avaient tellement malmené durant toutes ces années. Toutefois, au moment de franchir la porte, et sous les hurlements de joie et les insultes de l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia s'approcha de Harry qui eu un mouvement de recul immédiat :

-Sois prudent, lui dit-elle d'un ton sec avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Harry savait que tant Pétunia était loin d'ignorer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et pris sa phrase comme une marque d'attention.

C'était fini, jamais plus il ne serait forcé de revoir les Dursley, jamais plus il ne mettrait les pieds dans cette maison qu'il haïssait tant et qui l'avait tant haie Une sorte de soulagement mêlé à de l'appréhension envahi son esprit.

Il parcouru la rue sans regarder derrière lui essayant de ne pas penser que les prochains mois seraient sans doute encore beaucoup plus durs que ses années de calvaire chez les Dursley.

Au coin de la rue, Harry s'enfonça dans une entrée de garage qu'il avait repéré durant la semaine comme l'endroit parfait pour transplaner sans se faire remarquer des moldus.

Harry se concentra, serrant son Eclair de Feu bien fort contre lui et gardant une main posée sur sa valise. Il pensa très fort au Terrier, et au bon petit déjeuner qui l'y attendrait et fit un pas en avant. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans la cuisine des Weasley, face à un chaudron bouillant de lait. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit la voix de Ms Weasley :

-Harry ! Te voila enfin ! On a bien cru que tes moldus ne te laisserai jamais partir ! Viens, assied toi, boit un thé, lui dit-elle l'air réjoui en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumant.

-Merci Ms Weasley, répondit Harry, sentant en lui la joie d'être enfin de retour au Terrier face à ce visage amical.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour transplaner mon chéri ?

-Non, tout c'est très bien passé, merci, répondit Harry.

A cet instant, Hermione entra dans la cuisine, les bras chargé de robes en satin doré.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle posant les robes sur un coin de table, contente de te revoir, vraiment tu nous as manqué, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Elle était radieuse.

- Très bien Hermione et toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Très bien aussi, Ron est en haut, je vais le chercher, dit-elle avant de disparaître à toute allure hors de la cuisine.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux quelques secondes plus tard, Ron lui serra la main :

Comment ça va mec ? demanda Ron.

Harry lui répondit mais ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Ron semblait soucieux.

Je vais bien Ron, je suis content d'être là, content de vous revoir tous.

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble, rattrapant le temps perdu entre leur séparation le 30 juin et leurs retrouvailles.

Hermione était très excitée par le mariage de Bill et Fleur, elle serait demoiselle d'honneur avec Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur et Ginny.

Nous avons essayé nos robes hier avec Ginny, tout est prêt ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à la prononciation du nom de Ginny. Hermione sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle changea de sujet rapidement. Mais Harry la coupa :

Hermione, ou est Ginny ? lui demanda-t-il sans détour.

Hermione paru surprise et répondit :

Avec Fleur, elles s'entendent très bien à présent !

Il faut que je la voie, annonça Harry.

Malgré son appréhension, il souhaitait la voir le plus tôt possible afin d'éviter la gêne de se retrouver face à face plus tard au milieu du repas avec les Weasley, Hermione et Lupin qui devait arriver avec Tonks, mais plus que tout, il avait très envie de la voir.

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Ginny, sentant son cœur hurler de joie et de peine à la fois.

Arrivé face à la porte de la chambre de cette dernière, il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Face à la porte, il réfléchissait, comment se comporter face à elle ? fallait-il être distant ? La prendre dans ses bras ? Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de se décider car la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur à cet instant et Ginny apparut.

Tout deux se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, puis, tout doucement Harry s'approcha d'elle les bras ouverts et elle se serra contre lui, sans un mot. Ce fut un instant extrêmement agréable mais douloureux pour Harry qui se demandait déjà comment faire pour ne pas la garder dans ses bras toute la vie. Il avait fait une erreur, il le savait, jamais il n'aurait du la prendre dans ses bras mais son corps avait décidé pour lui.

Ginny le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes :

Tu m'as manqué, je sais ce que tu ressens et je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, peut-être même plus que pour moi car c'est toi qui as pris cette décision, mais je t'en prie, garde moi dans tes bras encore, dit-elle tout bas la voix tremblante.

Ginny tu m'as manqué bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je ne veux pas te lâcher, répondit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

Je sais que tu n'as pas changé d'avis et je respecte ta décision mais il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour m'habituer à ne plus être contre toi, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et ils restèrent là pendant de longues minutes, à se serrer dans les bras, silencieusement avant de redescendre rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.

L'atmosphère se tendit au moment même ou ils mirent les pieds dans la pièce, Hermione semblait souffrir de les voir ainsi, tout comme Ron. Cependant Ms Weasley n'avait jamais su que Harry et Ginny était amoureux et tout le monde repris sa conversation normalement.

Les jours passèrent au Terrier et Harry résistait tout les jours contre l'envie de serrer à nouveau Ginny dans ses bras, chose qu'il s'était formellement interdit par peur de ne plus pouvoir la relâcher. Quant à Ginny, elle n'évitait pas Harry mais se faisait discrète en sa présence. Le pire, Harry pensa, c'est qu'à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus bavarder ensemble de manière insouciante, et il souffrait de perdre cette amitié si importante à ses yeux.


	2. Retrouvailles

Ron quant à lui, semblait toujours préoccupé et Harry décida qu'il était temps de découvrir ce qui le tourmentait. Lors d'un dîner arrosé à la Bierabeurre un soir, il se pencha vers Ron :

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça Ron ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Moi ? Rien du tout, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Répondit-il sur la défensive.

-Arrête, je t'ai observé et franchement tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Je vais très bien répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Je ne crois pas. Tu fait semblant d'aller bien mais je te connais et t'es pas comme d'habitude, rétorqua Harry.

-Tudélires, ça va très bien, répondit-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

-OK, me dit rien, je le saurai tôt ou tard de toute façon ! répondit Harry.

Ron fit semblant de ne rien entendre et but sa Bierabeurre d'une traite.

Les jours qui suivirent furent au-delà de l'imaginable dans le genre cauchemardesques pour Harry. Un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher dans la chambre de Ron, il eu une vision qui le chamboula totalement. Ginny sortait de la salle de bain, elle était enveloppée d'une serviette qui cachait à peine le haut de ses jambes. Harry s'arrêta net, Ginny aussi ; ils se regardèrent un instant et Harry mis un petit moment avant de décoller ses yeux de la belle rousse. Il sentait son pouls battre à tout rompre, elle était très belle et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder beaucoup trop intensément.

Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire, je pensais que tout le monde était couché, j'étais sous la douche et… enfin… bonne nuit Harry, dit-elle rougissant d'une manière à faire pâlir Ron de jalousie.

Elle passa à côté de lui et s'enfonça vers l'autre bout du couloir. Avant qu'elle n'ait disparu à l'angle du couloir, Harry l'appela :

-Ginny !

-Oui ? répondit-elle en se retournant.

-Tu es… tu es… enfin… tu es très jolie, dit Harry sentant la chaleur envahir son corps.

-Merci, répondit-elle rougissant encore plus, bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves, dit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

Harry mis une bonne minute avant de se rappeler où il était et quelle était son intention avant de croiser Ginny, il se tapota les joues et reprit son chemin vers la chambre de Ron. Ca oui, de beaux rêves il allait en faire maintenant !

Harry alla se coucher en essayant en vain de chasser l'image de Ginny portant une seule serviette autour de son corps. Comme il l'avait prédit, son sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos, il s'était endormi après plusieurs heures durant lesquelles il avait testé toutes les positions possibles dans son lit. Ses rêves était très agité et comprenaient Ginny avec sa serviette, sans sa serviette… Harry était bien content que Ron ne lise pas ses pensées.

Mais le pire fut le réveil, lorsque Ron lui souhaita un bonjour pendant qu'il s'habillait du côté de son lit. Harry pris soin de remonter les couvertures sur son bas ventre qui se comportait de manière plus appropriée à son rêve qu'à la situation présente. Harry décida qu'une douche froide lui était indispensable et il se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain. Mais la encore, l'idée de savoir que Ginny avait été nue dans cette même douche la veille au soir n'aida pas Harry à se défaire de son rêve.

Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva la famille Weasley bien mouvementée, les derniers préparatifs du mariage de Bill et Fleur étaient on ne peut plus agités. Le mariage aurait lieu le lendemain et, à en croire Ms Weasley, rien n'était prêt.

Il passèrent donc la journée à préparer le jardin qui accueillerai la cérémonie le lendemain pendant que Fleur se pavanait en robe de mariée dans toute la maison hurlant à tue tête que ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il est évident que sa robe la seyait divinement bien et Harry pensa que, si une chose serait effectivement parfaite durant ce mariage, ce serait Fleur bien sur. La journée fut fatigante et les hurlements de Fleur n'accélérèrent pas le processus.

Ms Weasley avait préparé un festin pour le dîner, elle appelait ça « la répétition », et tous furent ravis de s'asseoir à table pour goûter ses merveilleuses tartes.

Bill était très nerveux, il jetait des regards furtifs à sa mère et n'arrêtai pas de se demander à voix haute si il avait bien pensé à réserver l'orchestre ou commandé la pièce montée. Fleur, quant à elle, essayait de le rassurer, elle caressait tendrement ses joues en lui murmurant des paroles qui, semble-t-il avaient le pouvoir de faire sourire Bill alors qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ron qui était assis à côté de Bill se comporta étrangement lorsqu'il entendit ce que Fleur chuchota à Bill. Personne, hormis Harry, n'avait remarqué sa réaction, et personne, hormis Ron n'avait entendu les paroles de Fleur. Mais Harry éclata de rire en voyant Ron rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et s'excuser vaguement avant de fuir en direction des toilettes.

Harry avait une vague idée de ce que Fleur avait pu marmonné à Bill et il connaissait très bien Ron et ne s'étonna pas de le voir se lever de table. Ron revint s'asseoir à côté de Harry quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ne résista pas à la tentation de lui demander :

-Alors, t'as repris tes esprits mec ?

-Woa, Harry, franchement si t'avais entendu ce qu'elle lui a dit… répondit ce dernier qui semblait à présent plutôt rire de la situation.

-J'imagine bien… sourit Harry.

Ils mangèrent pendant plus de deux heures et Mr Weasley compta neuf bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu vides sur la table, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour boire autant.

Harry avait largement participé à cet exploit et avait la tête étrangement lourde, il avait chaud et se sentait vraiment très heureux. Il riait sans retenue aux blagues de Fred et Georges dont le sujet était aussi brûlant que le Whisky Pur Feu et attirait les regards désapprobateurs de Ms Weasley. Ron aussi semblait sous l'influence de la boisson, il fixait Hermione avec un regard avide. Elle semblait un peu gênée mais rougis à la fois. Harry les observa un moment se demandant si ils allaient enfin se décider à être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Harry avait longtemps craint de les voir se rapprocher ainsi mais il souhaitait aussi leur bonheur et le fait de se tourner autour sans arrêt les conduisait souvent à se fâcher, c'est donc Harry qui en faisait les frais.

La musique qui s'échappait de la radio était très entraînante et Harry eu un élan d'enthousiasme. Il se leva et invita Hermione à danser. Celle-ci accepta avec un grand sourire. Alors que tous les deux dansaient, Ron parlait avec Fleur de la France et de ses spécialités culinaires. Harry, avait l'impression qu'il faisait semblant d'être occupé car il avait un œil résolument fixé sur Hermione.

Harry souhaitais par ce geste inciter Ron à inviter Hermione ensuite, il serait peut-être moins gêné si il n'était pas le seul à danser avec elle.

-Ho Harry ! J'ignorais que tu dansais si bien, dit Hermione qui semblait très imbibée aussi.

-Merci Hermione ! Dit, ça en est ou avec Ron ?demanda-t-il.

-Quoi Ron ?dit-elle avec l'air plus alerte.

-Ho rien, je me disais que peut-être vous aviez avancé un peu tout les deux cet été pendant mon absence…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Harry, ajouta-t-elle l'air faussement innocent.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, moi je souhaite seulement votre bonheur ! Et maintenant que Lavande et Krum ne sont plus dans vos pattes, je pensais que peut-être vous vous étiez enfin décidés à vous parler sérieusement.

-En fait…commença-t-elle, en fait on a…

-Oui ? L'incita Harry

-On a pas parlé de tout ça mais je pense qu'il sait ce que je ressent pour lui parce qu'il est très étrange en ce moment, il me regarde bizarrement et très souvent.

-C'est donc ça ! Compris Harry en pensant immédiatement au comportement étrange de son ami depuis son arrivée.

-En fait, continua Hermione, j'ai un peu peur de lui parler à présent, et…un peu honte, dit-elle en rougissant. J'ai peur que ça ne soit plus comme avant. J'essaie de lui faire croire qu'il m'exaspère mais je ne pense pas être très convaincante.

-Ho Hermione, soit patiente, je crois que Ron à juste besoin d'un peu de temps…dit Harry, tiens le voila qui arrive justement ajouta-t-il à la vue de Ron qui se dirigeait vers eux le pas chancelant.

-Je pourrais t'emprunter ta cavalière Harry ? demanda-t-il sous le regard surpris d'Hermione.

Harry se retira et laissa sa place à Ron pensant que son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Ron qui semblait déterminé à tenir debout malgré ses multiples pertes d'équilibre ne cessait de trébucher et de se rattraper sur Hermione qui avait de plus en plus de difficultés à soutenir son poids. Elle riait cependant car elle aussi était sous l'influence du fabuleux alcool.

La soirée se poursuivi avec le chocolat chaud de minuit, puis chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour un somme plus que mérité.

Harry aida Ron à monter les escaliers, le soutenant par la taille, celui-ci ne paraissait plus en état de marcher.

Content de sa soirée et euphorique grâce au Whisky, Harry n'arrêtait pas de sourire jusqu'à ce que Ginny s'approche de lui et Ron pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte que Ginny s'approchait de sa joue et fut très surpris de sentir les lèvres de cette dernière sur sa peau. Il se figea, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson et son euphorie s'évapora brusquement. Une fois dans son lit, son mal de tête s'intensifia mais il s'endormi en quelques secondes sous les ronflements sonores de Ron qui avait sombré avant même de se déshabiller.

Le réveil fut douloureux, Harry avait encore rêvé de Ginny, de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Le Whisky qui l'avait empli de joie la veille semblait prendre sa revanche en battant très fortement à ses tempes. Cependant, il repris rapidement ses esprit, le mariage aurait lieu à dix heures et il ne lui restait qu'une heure pour se préparer. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier de bal après une longue douche brûlante et se sentit émerger à la première gorgée de café.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Ginny dans la cuisine, assise près d'un grand chaudron. Ms Weasley déroulait les longs cheveux de Ginny de bigoudis, ils venaient former des boucles soyeuses dans son dos. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Hermione dire à Ginny qu'elle était très jolie. Il se retourna et la vit. Elle portait, tout comme Hermione, une longue robe en satin doré serré à la taille et légèrement décolleté, ses cheveux roux flamboyaient sous un rayon de soleil qui traversait la fenêtre. Harry eu du mal à articuler pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et préféra fuir dans les étages à la recherche de Ron. Ron était assis sur son lit, habillé l'air absent. Et Harry comprit que lui aussi avait vu Hermione et Ginny dans leurs belles robes.

Cependant, Harry fit preuve de courage durant toute la cérémonie, il ne regarda pas Ginny une seule fois, fermant les yeux lors de son passage de demoiselle d'honneur dans l'allée à côté de lui. Mais une fois Bill et Fleur marié, il ne pu plus ignorer Ginny car le plan de table avait décidé de les placer l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle lui sourit. Il ne répondit pas à son geste mais sentait ses entrailles taper les parois de son estomac.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

-Je suis désolé Ginny mais je ne me sens pas très bien, le Whisky j'imagine, mentit Harry en détournant son regard d'elle. Elle avait compris.

-Ecoute, dit-elle, on peut quand même se parler, et tu pourrais au moins me regarder dans les yeux quand tu t'adresses à moi.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

-Harry, reprit-elle d'une voix tendre, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je préfère te parler en souffrant que de souffrir de ne pas te voir.

Il se tourna vers elle, sentant son cœur se serrer et ses mains trembler.

-Ginny, je suis désolé, mais dès que je te regarde, mes yeux refusent d'obéir, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser et je ne contrôle plus rien. Il avait dit ça très vite en la regardant dans les yeux, exprimant ce qu'il ressentait au moment même.

Les yeux de Ginny s'emplirent de larmes ; elle prit la main de Harry qui sentit son corps se lever de sa chaise pour la suivre. Elle l'avait entraîné sur la partie du jardin ou les couples dansaient et se serra contre lui avant qu'il se soit rendu compte de la situation incontrôlables dans laquelle il s'était encore une fois mise. Puis, elle murmura à son oreille :

-Juste une danse, Voldemort n'est pas caché derrière un arbre ! Elle souriait.

Harry ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il avait perdu la partie et sentait ses mains se poser sur la taille de Ginny et sa tête se poser sur son épaule malgré lui. Ginny se rapprocha et Harry sentit son ventre se coller contre le sien, il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir résisté.

Ils dansèrent un long moment et Harry en oublia presque sa résolution de mettre le plus d'écart physique possible entre Ginny et lui. Il laissa ses mais caresser son dos de haut en bas et la serra plus fort contre lui, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre sous sa poitrine collée à son torse. Puis, la musique s'arrêta et le bruit des conversations réveilla Harry brusquement.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir mais se tenant toujours la main. Harry savait qu'il faisait une erreur.

-Ginny, on ne doit pas se laisser aller, lui dit-il.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est exceptionnel, répondit-elle.

Mais peut-être que Harry aurait du s'inquiéter.

Le mariage dura jusqu'à tard le soir et le repas français était succulent, Fleur et sa famille avait également ramené des alcools de leur pays et Harry s'enivra avec bonheur. Lui et Ginny étaient très enthousiastes et parvenaient à se parler normalement à nouveau, ils riaient très fort ensemble. La soirée s'acheva doucement et Harry se sentait réellement bien, pas seulement grâce à l'alcool (il se sentait clair) mais grâce à Ginny. Puis Ginny se leva soudainement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.

-Rien, je vais juste chercher un gilet dans ma chambre, il est tard, le temps se rafraîchi, répondit-elle.

-Très bien, répondit Harry qui sentit une envie intense de la suivre en la regardant partir.


	3. Sautons le pas

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard emmitouflée dans un gilet noir.

Vers trois heures du matin, les invités commencèrent à s'en aller, émettant de petits « pop » à chaque coin de jardin. Une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus que la famille Weasley (dont Fleur faisait à présent partie) et Hermione. Dans de dernières embrassades, chacun entrepris de rejoindre sa chambre. Mais Harry n'avais aucune envie de dormir, lui et Ginny étaient parfaitement éveillés et Ms Weasley, trop fatiguée par sa journée pour protester les laissa discuter dans le jardin sous le ciel étoilé. Ils étaient seuls à présent, sous les étoiles, main dans la main, plaisantant comme au bon vieux temps. Après beaucoup de plaisanteries et de discussion légères, Ginny décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Après tout, ils devaient rejoindre Poudlard le lendemain matin et il était déjà très tard. Harry acquiesa et accompagna Ginny jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, il avait tellement envie de la suivre. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Harry resta devant la porte, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il avait déjà posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque celle si s'ouvrit violemment. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, il sentit les lèvres de Ginny se poser sur les siennes brusquement, elle le tira dans sa chambre tout en l'embrassant, il l'a suivi sans y penser et referma la porte avec son pied sans se retourner.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, il porta Ginny jusqu'à son lit en l'embrassant fougueusement et s'allongea sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et leurs mains glissaient sur leurs corps. Ginny le regarda :

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, lui dit-elle.

Harry, oubliant toutes ses résolutions, se laissa aller en voyant les yeux de Ginny :

-Tu es tellement belle, lui dit-il souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Nous deux, ici, tous seuls ? demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux. Harry se rendit alors compte ou toutes ces caresses allaient les mener et se sentit nerveux.

-Ginny, je n'ai…je n'ai jamais…essaya-t-il de dire.

-Chut, répondit-elle pour le rassurer, je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

A ces mots, Harry pris conscience que Ginny semblait très à l'aise, trop à l'aise.

Harry n'avait jamais approché une fille de si près, encore moins fait l'amour, mais une pensée le frappa d'horreur. Ginny, elle, avait eu beaucoup de petits amis avant lui et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle n'ait jamais fait l'amour.

-Toi tu as déjà…déjà ? Lui demanda-t-il craignant sa réponse.

-Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre face au regard inquiet de Harry.

Il sentit son corps se détendre à cette nouvelle.

-Mais je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai jamais peur quand tu es près de moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry se sentit soudain beaucoup plus courageux, il la regarda un instant et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il savait instinctivement guider ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille et ne tarda pas à lui enlever délicatement son gilet noir. Il caressa ses épaules, embrassa son cou.

Il sentait les mains de Ginny sur lui, il voulait que ce moment dure une éternité. Tout en l'embrassant, elle releva son T-shirt et passa ses mains en dessous. Harry sentait la chaleur envahir son corps. Il releva délicatement la robe de Ginny et caressa ses jambes. Puis, Ginny ouvrit les boutons du pantalon de Harry et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Il se souvint alors de l'un de ses rêves. Il enleva la robe de Ginny et la posa délicatement à côté d'elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit et passa sa main dans son caleçon. Harry se sentait bien, très bien, il avait légèrement peur mais ne voulait rien arrêter.

Bientôt, Ginny retira entièrement le caleçon de Harry. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour pensa-t-il, et c'était tant mieux. Harry et Ginny étaient sur le lit et se caressaient tendrement, il était complètement nu et Ginny portait uniquement une petite culotte blanche en satin. Elle était si belle pensa Harry. Il embrassa son ventre et s'efforça de retirer la culotte de Ginny, il était nerveux, mais heureux. Il caressa encore ses jambes alors qu'elle le regardait. Puis il remonta à ses lèvres. Elle le caressa plus intensément. Harry ne pensait plus, il sentait son corps se recouvrir d'une fine couche de sueur et son cœur accélérer, il avait besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Avec une légère appréhension, il descendit sa main vers le bas ventre de Ginny et le caressa, il la vit fermer les yeux et compris qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Harry n'en pouvait plus des caresses de sa belle, il intensifia les siennes et Ginny commença à se cambrer sous lui en écartant doucement les jambes. Son sexe était très dur et ses doigts humides. Il prit alors les jambes de Ginny et les écarta plus largement. Harry la regarda et cru déceler une once d'appréhension dans ses yeux. Il devait faire doucement, pensa-t-il, même si son corps le torturait. Il la regarda dans les yeux :

-N'ai pas peur, lui dit-il sentant sa propre peur s'évaporer.

Elle ne répondit pas mais le regarda intensément.

Ginny le regarda et hocha la tête doucement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Il était en elle. C'était une sensation extrêmement agréable. Ginny avait sursauté au moment de son entrée et Harry ne bougea plus.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

-Très bien, répondit-elle dans un chuchotement, Vas-y, j'en ai envie, ajouta-elle face au regard légèrement inquiet de Harry.

Harry s'exécuta, il balança ses hanches d'avant en arrière et sentit le plaisir monter en lui. Il regardait Ginny dans les yeux, près à déceler le moindre signe de douleur et continua son va et viens doucement. Ginny respirait très fort et Harry ressentait un plaisir intense. Progressivement, il augmenta le rythme du mouvement de ses hanches et sentit son esprit s'évader. Jamais il n'avait ressentit tant de plaisir. Ginny était légèrement tendue mais regardait Harry avec amour, ce qui l'incita à augmenter le rythme. Il sentit des frissons remonter son dos et accéléra encore le mouvement. Profitant de chaque seconde, il releva la tête et sentit son corps tout entier se raidir. Une seconde plus tard, il ressentit une sorte d'explosion de plaisir dans son ventre, il se sentait en paix, et ne pensait plus à rien, il se rallongea sur le corps de Ginny, cessant tout mouvement. Il mis quelques instants à se remettre de cette sensation de perfection et regarda Ginny dans les yeux. Il était essoufflé et transpirait à grosses goûtes. Ginny le regardait, elle aussi épuisée et couverte de sueur. Elle ne souriait pas mais avait l'air d'aller bien. Harry l'embrassa encore et, sans en avoir vraiment envie, se retira de Ginny. Elle expira profondément au moment de ce geste. Tout deux se regardèrent un instant les yeux brillants, heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment si intense. Ginny caressa les lèvres de Harry et lui sourit, il passa une main encore tremblante dans les cheveux doux de la jeune femme et lui rendit son sourire avant de s'affaler à ses côtés.

-Ginny... Tu es magnifique…

-Merci Harry, je n'avais jamais rien vécu de si intense lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Merci à toi ! J'étais aux anges ! Ajouta-il avant de s'inquiéter, tu vas bien ? Enfin je veux dire tu n'a pas…mal ? L'idée qu'il ait pu la faire souffrir l'effrayait, il se sentait coupable.

-Plus maintenant, un peu au début mais je suis sûre que c'est normal, répondit-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, ajouta-elle face au regard apeuré de Harry, tu as été parfait.

Harry sentit son cœur se desserrer et se lova contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent encore alors que le soleil montrait ses premiers rayons du matin et Harry sombra bientôt dans un sommeil si lourd et profond que même le bruit du Poudlard Express dans lequel il monterait le lendemain ne l'aurait pas réveillé.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Harry se réveilla en sursaut sous les coups de coude de Ginny, il ouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'air paniquée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il apeuré.

-Ron est devant la porte, il te cherche, il me demande si je t'ai vu ! lui dit-elle très bas en lui faisant signe de rester muet.


	4. Moins une !

-Non Ron, Harry n'est pas là…enfin je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas vu cette nuit…enfin je ne sais pas ou il est. Cria-elle paniquée à travers la porte.

Harry entendit les pas de Ron s'éloigner. Il se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, paniqué à son tour. Si Ron le trouvait ici il était mort, pensa Harry. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse le plus vite possible sans compter qu'il lui faudrait expliquer à Ron ou il avait dormi. Réfléchissant à toute allure, il eu grand peine à se rhabiller et tomba lourdement au sol en enfilant ses chaussures.

-Chut ! L'implora Ginny, complètement paniquée. Il faut que tu parts tout de suite.

-Comment ? Je vais me faire prendre à peine un pied hors de ta chambre, lui répondit Harry imaginant déjà l'accueil que Ron lui réserverait si il savait que son meilleur ami avait défloré sa sœur cette nuit.

-Tu n'as qu'à transplaner, vite ! Lui dit-elle avec une certaine agressivité.

Transplaner ! Harry était tellement paniqué qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, oui, il pouvait transplaner dans la chambre de Ron ou n'importe ou pourvu que ça soit loin de la chambre de Ginny, ensuite il n'aurait plus qu'a mentir à Ron et lui faire croire qu'il avait abusé sur le Whisky Pur Feu et s'était endormi dans la cuisine la veille. Il rassembla le reste de ses affaires et s'apprêtait à transplaner lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es fou, tu veux qu'on nous prenne ou quoi ? Demanda Ginny en le regardant avec haine.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Vas t'en, vite !

-Ginny, je crois que je t'aime. Les mots avaient glissés de sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle le regarda bouche bée.

- Tu avais raison, c'était vraiment exceptionnel, ajouta-il avant de disparaître, souriant, dans un léger « pop ».

Il réapparu dans la chambre de Ron qui était miraculeusement vide, Ron était sans doute en train de faire le tour de la maison, s'inquiétant de plus en plus.

Harry pris quelques secondes pour se préparer et sortit de la chambre, tombant nez à nez avec Ron.

-Hé mec ! Mais t'étais ou ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Demanda Ron avec un regard inquisiteur.

-Quoi, ho heu…trouve une idée, vite, vite, pensa-t-il…Je suis sorti faire un tour, je n'arrivai pas à dormir, annonça-t-il l'air coupable.

-Toute la nuit ? Demanda Ron l'air inquiet.

-Quoi ? Heu oui…non mais en fait je me suis couché très tard, tu dormais déjà et je me suis levé il y a une heure, tu dormais encore, inventa Harry.

-Non. Dit Ron.

-Quoi non ? demanda Harry de plus en plus paniqué.

-Non tu n'as pas dormi dans ma chambre, je me suis levé vers 6 heures parce que j'avais soif et tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Rétorqua Ron.

Harry était perdu, il le savait, a moins d'une idée de génie…

-Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, annonça Harry usant de son meilleur regard gêné, j'étais malade, j'ai passé la nuit aux toilettes…la bouillabaisse sans doute…mais évite d'en parler aux filles s'il te plait.

- Ho OK, mais… tu vas bien maintenant, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Ron, sa curiosité s'effaçant aussitôt de son visage.

Harry avait réussi ! Ron ne serait probablement pas plus inquisiteur à présent, jamais il ne demanderait plus de détails ! Harry sentit son pouls ralentir.

Cependant, Ron insista pour que Harry confie son malaise à Ms Weasley afin qu'elle lui administre une potion antivomi. Harry se sentait gêné d'annoncer à Ms Weasley qu'il avait été malade toute la nuit mais il préférait de loin donner cette explication à son absence que de dire la vérité. Il bu donc son breuvage jusqu'à la dernière goûte sous les sourires amusés de Ginny qui avait assisté à la scène. Elle semblait tout de même soulagée de voir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et plus personne ne posa de question. Mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la manière dont Hermione le dévisageait. Il essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter, comment Hermione pourrait-elle savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Non, elle était simplement inquiète de savoir qu'il était « malade » pensa Harry.

Durant les heures qui précédèrent leur départ pour Poudlard, il fut impossible pour Harry de parler à Ginny en toute intimité, il y avait tant de mouvement dans la maison que chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, quelqu'un venait les rejoindre. Ce fut d'abord Ron qui attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira dans le jardin pour une partie de Quidditch après le petit déjeuner. Puis ce fut Hermione qui vint les interrompre :

-Harry, on pourrait parler une minute ? Demanda-elle.

Harry acquiesa et la suivit hors de la cuisine, se demandant non sans inquiétude la raison de cette interruption.

-Ou étais-tu cette nuit ? Demanda-elle l'air accusateur.

-J'étais malade Hermione, mais merci de me rappeler ce moment de honte s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

-Je ne crois pas, je suis allée aux toilettes cette nuit et tu n'y étais pas, tu nous caches quelque chose.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Hermione soit toujours si perspicace se demanda Harry. Il ne voulais pas raconter ce qui s'était passé et surtout pas avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de parler de tout ça avec Ginny.

-Hermione, écoute moi attentivement commença Harry, je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai fait cette nuit pour le moment, fait moi confiance et ne me pose plus de questions.

Elle semblait inquiète à présent.

-Harry, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, insista-t-elle.

-Je sais Hermione la rassura Harry, mais pour le moment je préfère garder tout ça pour moi.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que d'en parler te ferait du bien. Ca a un rapport avec Voldemort ? demanda-elle l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

-Non, mais je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment point à la ligne. Répondit fermement Harry.

Elle le sonda du regard et il garda un visage impassible.

Comment pourrait-il jamais parler de cette nuit avec elle, certes elle était sa meilleure amie mais elle était une fille songea Harry qui la vit différemment durant une fraction de seconde. Il aurait souhaité en parler avec un garçon, un ami garçon mais voila, il se trouvait que son meilleur ami ne serait pas ravi d'écouter sa petite histoire.

Hermione n'insista plus mais le surveilla de près pendant toute la matinée.

Ils quittèrent le terrier à 10h30 pour la gare King's Cross en transplanant (Ginny avait transplané avec Ron) et apparurent une seconde plus tard sur le quai neuf trois quart, face au Poudlard express.

Les adieux se firent assez rapides car seul Mr Weasley avait pu les accompagner à la gare. Ms Weasley était très occupée à ranger la maison, les jumeaux étaient rentrés chez eux, sur le chemin de Traverse, quant à Fleur et Bill ils étaient très occupés à « répéter » leur lune de miel pour laquelle ils partiraient le lendemain. Après avoir recommandé prudence à ses enfants, Harry et Hermione, il se volatilisa direction le ministère.

Très vite, ils trouvèrent un compartiment libre à l'avant du train et s'y installèrent.

Hermione, qui avait été nommée préfète en chef (nouvelle qui n'avait surpris qu'elle) disparu au bout de quelques minutes afin de rejoindre le wagon des préfets. Ron n'avait pas été désigné préfet en chef mais semblait plutôt soulagé d'être épargné d'un travail supplémentaire. Harry, Ron et Ginny restèrent donc seuls dans le compartiment avant d'être rejoins, au grand désarroi de Ron, par Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre que Lavande était toujours éprise de Ron, qui en revanche, se comportait de manière très détachée bien qu'il fut gêné par ses allusions.

Lavande et Parvati étaient si bavardes que Harry se sentit bientôt s'endormir contre la vitre du Poudlard Express. Encore une fois, il lui était impossible de parler à Ginny de leur nuit. Il l'aimait vraiment et leur nuit avait été un moment inoubliable, mais il savait que continuer à la voir serait dangereux pour elle. Il espérait profondément que Ginny avait compris cela car il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur une seconde fois. Quand Harry se réveilla de sa sieste inconfortable deux heures plus tard, Parvati et Lavande n'étaient plus là, Ginny caressait Arnold, son boursouflé en lisant la Gazette et Ron faisait une partie de Cartes Explosives.

-De retour parmi nous ? Demanda Ron. Pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué après la nuit que tu as passé…

Harry sursauta à ces mots et échangea un regard avec Ginny qui s'efforçait de cacher son visage rouge derrière la Gazette.

-Heu, ouais, répondit Harry, Hermione n'est pas de retour ? Les pies jacassantes sont parties ?

-Hermione ne devrait pas tarder, Parvati et Lavandes sont parties il y a quelques minutes… ajouta Ron en regardant ses pieds.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry qui avait remarqué la gêne de Ron.

-Won Won à toujours son fan-club, répondit Ginny avant que Ron n'ait pu prendre la parole.

Hermione entra alors dans le compartiment, l'air exténué.

-Hello ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir cette année entre les cours, les ASPIC et mon devoir de préfete… expliqua-elle.

Au fait, l'autre préfet en chef c'est Ernie Mac Millan.

-Ca va, il est plutôt cool ! Dit Harry.

-Ouais… enfin bon, de quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Hermione.

-On parlait de Ron et de ses admiratrices, reprit Ginny.

-Admiratrices ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, Lavande est passée par là, Won Won lui manquait, sourit-elle.

-Ginny, tu pourrais arrêter de raconter des bêtises, demanda Ron l'air gêné.

-Des bêtises ? Si tu veut mon avis, Lavande ne va pas te laisser tranquille de si tôt, rétorqua Ginny.

Hermione semblait aussi gênée que Ron et Harry préféra changer de conversation.

Une heure plus tard, Luna et Neville firent leur apparition dans le compartiment de Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et Ron prit une teinte cramoisie lorsque Luna déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Si même Luna s'y met ! Pensa Harry.

Le reste du voyage fut très sympathique, les discussions passaient des performances de l'Angleterre au Quidditch au dernier match de la ligue magique à la grande question de qui serait le nouveau professeur des forces du mal.

Puis, tous se changèrent en robe de sorcier et se préparèrent à descendre du train.

Ils firent bonjour de la main à Hagrid occupé avec les premières années sur le quai.

Après quelques minutes ils s'engouffrèrent dans une des diligences après que Harry ait doucement caressé la tête du Sombral qui la dirigeait. L'arrivée dans la grande salle fut, comme chaque année, très agitée. En effet, Peeves le poltergeist avait préparé un cadeau de bienvenue à quiconque franchissait la porte. Harry reçu donc, comme chacun de ses compagnons, une bombe à eau sur la tête qu'il s'empressa de sécher à l'aide de sa baguette.

Lorsqu'ils prirent place à leurs tables respectives, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au fauteuil de Dumbeldore, occupé par le professeur Mac Gonagal. La répartition terminée, Harry, affamé, se jeta sur les différents mets préparés par les elfes de maison en prenant soin de goûter à chaque plat.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe à ton estomac Harry, c'est pas prudent de manger tellement quand on a passé la nuit à être malade, observa Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas mais jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui le fixait étrangement.

A la fin du repas, le professeur Mac Gonagal se leva et prononça l'habituel discours de début d'année.


	5. Desespoir

-Une écoute à été mise en place, si vous ressentez le besoin de parler des événements tragiques qui ont eu lieu au mois de juin, n'hésitez pas à aller voir vos professeurs.

De plus, il est évident que quiconque aurait des informations relatives au monde extérieur, je veux dire ayant un rapport avec Vous-savez-qui est très fortement invité à les confier à ses professeurs.

Harry, qui appréciait le professeur Mac Gonagal malgré sa dureté, trouva le fait de ne pas nommer Dumbeldore révoltant. Il n'aimait pas non plus entendre qu'elle n'osait pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

-Quant à l'équipe des professeurs, le poste de défense contre les forces du mal sera occupé par Kingsley Shakelbot, auror de profession. Je vous invite à être très attentif à ses cours, qui en tant de guerre, sont particulièrement importants. Horace Slughorn a consentit à conserver le poste de professeur de potions pour cette nouvelle année.

Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, tachez de vous présenter aussi attentif et alerte à vos cours de demain. Merci et bonne nuit.

L'annonce du nom du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'eut pas un effet important sur la plupart des élèves. Seuls Harry et ses amis connaissaient Kingsley et pas plus d'une vingtaine d'élèves réagirent en entendant qu'il était auror.

Dans le brouhaha des raclements de chaises, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent et rejoignirent leur salle commune. Harry était exténué par sa journée (il n'avait pas dormi bien longtemps en 24 heures) et se dirigea directement au dortoir. Ginny le rattrapa et lui glissa discrètement un morceau de parchemin dans la main avant de s'éclipser dans le dortoir des filles. Harry fut étonné et aperçu le regard curieux d'Hermione avant de refermer la porte du dortoir. Il lut immédiatement le message de Ginny.

« Harry, j'aurais voulu te parler avant mais c'était impossible, j'ai besoin de te voir très vite, si tu veux bien, rejoins moi dans la salle commune demain à sept heure avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Je t'embrasse. Ginny. » Harry se sentit soudain nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec elle, il n'avait pu se défaire du souvenir de leur nuit de toute la journée si bien que tout ce qui se passait autour de lui glissait sur lui sans laisser de traces. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle voulait entendre, il savait qu'il avait été stupide d'aller si loin avec elle, il ne regrettait pas leur moment d'intimité si intense, loin de là, mais il se sentait très mal. Il allait payer cher son amour pour elle. Deux option s'offrent à moi pensa-t-il, je continue à voir Ginny, ce dont j'ai très envie et je la met en danger, ou bien je cesse de la voir et brise son cœur, et je préfère mourir plutôt que de la blesser.

Harry s'endormi, partagé entre le souvenir inoubliable de la nuit passée et l'horrible ultimatum qui l'attendait le lendemain.

A 6H30, Harry se leva, l'estomac noué, il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Ginny n'était pas encore là et Harry s'installa près du feu, dans son fauteuil préféré. Il réfléchissait, incapable de décider ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Lorsque Ginny arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'approcha de lui, l'air anxieux.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, observant le sol.

-Bonjour répondit Harry, incapable de bouger un muscle.

-Harry, je voulais te voir, pour parler de…commença-t-elle, pour parler de… Pour en parler.

Harry se sentait très mal à l'aise à présent, elle était si jolie, il aurait voulu l'embrasser.

-Ginny, je…commenca-t-il.

-Ne dit rien, le coupa-t-elle, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais tu as tort. J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi, on est plus fort ensemble. Je ne peux pas imaginer être sans toi après ce que nous avons partagé. Finit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Ginny, je n'imaginais pas pouvoir ressentir tellement de choses pour quelqu'un, je suis tellement heureux quand tu es là, je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir mais…

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Je suis tellement désolé… continua-t-il sentant ses yeux s'humidifier à son tour.

-Ne fait pas ça Harry… ne nous fait pas ça… Rien ne t'y oblige.

-Je suis désolé… je… je t'aime. C'est pour ça que nous ne devons plus nous voir, finit-il sentant un larme couler sur sa joue.

Ginny enfoui son visage dans ses mains mais Harry pouvait l'entendre sangloter, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'il l'aimerait quoi qu'il arrive mais s'y refusa. Il livrait un combat acharné contre son cœur.

Il approcha d'elle, les yeux remplis de larmes, le corps tremblant mais elle recula, le visage trempé, de la fureur dans les yeux.

-J'ai déjà rencontré Voldemort, j'ai lutté à tes côtés au ministère il y a deux ans, j'ai combattu des mangemorts l'été dernier, je sais à quoi je m'expose en t'aimant, je suis consciente du danger, mais je ne déciderais pas d'arrêter de t'aimer même si je le pouvais. C'est beaucoup trop fort, trop important.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Recule ! Vas t'en ! Cria-elle lorsque Harry continua à approcher, je croyais que ta plus grande force c'était l'amour, mais regardes toi, incapable d'accepter que je t'aime, tu préférais mourir plutôt que de me laisser prendre mes propres décisions.

A ces mots, Harry s'effondra littéralement, son corps tout entier tremblait comme une feuille.

-Tu…tu…tu ne peux pas imaginer…tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela me coûte de refuser ton amour… je doit l'affronter seul, Voldemort vous prendra tous, je doit vous protéger, c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé… pleura Harry.

Ginny lui lança un dernier regard plein de larmes et s'enfuit vers son dortoir.

Harry s'effondra dans son fauteuil, tremblant des pieds à la tête, incapable de reprendre ses esprits, Ginny avait vu juste, si sa plus grande force était l'amour, pourquoi ne pouvait-il se résoudre à accepter qu'elle l'aime ?

Soudain, Harry sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et il sursauta, c'était Hermione. Il était couvert de larmes et incapable de contrôler son corps, Hermione ne devait pas le voir ainsi.

-Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-elle choquée.

Harry ne pu tenir plus longtemps il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin d'une amie.

-Hermione…

-Racontes moi, tout va bien… lui dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras.

-Ginny, elle…et moi…on a…je doit la protéger, je ne peux pas être avec elle.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Ginny ? demanda-elle d'un ton si maternel que Harry retrouva la parole.

-J'ai rompu avec Ginny, mais il le fallait. Après le mariage de Fleur et Bill, on a discuté et… et on a fini par s'embrasser et je n'aurai pas du, c'était une erreur.

-Toi et Ginny vous êtes remis ensemble au Terrier ? Vous êtes à nouveau séparé, c'était donc ça, tu avais disparu toute la nuit… mais alors…vous étiez… vous étiez ensemble…toute la nuit… ?

Harry ne pu répondre, il ne voulait pas raconter sa nuit avec Ginny, il n'était pas sur de vouloir qu'Hermione sache maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits.

-Harry ? Tu as passé la nuit avec Ginny ce soir là ? demanda-elle choquée.

-Hermione, ne me pose pas cette question. Répondit-il, très gêné.

Hermione avait compris, elle semblait aussi bouleversée que Harry à présent.

-Très bien, admit-il, j'ai fait l'amour avec Ginny au Terrier ce soir là. Je t'en supplie ne dit rien à personne Hermione, et SURTOUT pas à Ron.

Hermione avait laissé échapper un petit cri et avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche mais se repris rapidement.

-Non, bien sur que non je ne dirais rien… et surtout pas à Ron, approuva-elle. Et maintenant vous êtes séparés ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était Harry.

-La situation n'a pas changé, si je l'aime, je dois la protéger et pour la protéger, je dois mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi. Rétorqua-il. Hermione, s'il te plait va voir comment elle va, mais ne lui dit pas que tu es au courant.

-D'accord, je vais aller la voir, et je ne dirai rien, mais tu devrais réfléchir, Ginny sait à quoi elle s'expose et tu devrais prendre son avis en considération, après tout, Voldemort s'est déjà servi d'elle dans le passé et ceci avant même que vous soyez amis… je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit plus en danger près de toi. Expliqua Hermione.

Harry la regarda s'en aller, réfléchissant, Voldemort lui avait tout pris, ses parents, son parrain, son protecteur, Hermione et Ron avaient faillit mourir, et voila que Voldemort l'empêchait d'aimer. Que devrait-il encore abandonner ?

Les cours se déroulèrent normalement mais Harry n'entendait pas la moitié de ce que disaient ses professeurs, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Harry aperçu Ginny en revenant de son cours d'herbologie, elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Il voulait savoir comment elle allait mais il lui était difficile de parler avec Hermione sans que Ron ne soit dans les parages. Lui aussi avait remarqué l'air absent de Harry qui du encore une fois prétendre que son estomac avait flanché après le festin de la veille.

Après le dîner, Hermione partit à la bibliothèque et Harry fit croire à Ron qu'il avait besoin d'un livre pour pouvoir la rejoindre. Elle lui raconta alors que Ginny avait prétendu que tout allait bien même si elle pleurait mais qu'il était difficile de la faire parler en feignant de ne rien savoir de son problème.

A leur retour dans la salle commune, Harry et Hermione trouvèrent Ron en grande conversation avec Lavande qui battait des cils toutes les dix secondes et ne se privait pas de toucher les biceps de Ron en ajoutant avec un air admiratif qu'il s'était beaucoup musclé pendant les vacances. Le comportement de Lavande enerva tant Hermione qu'elle rejoint Ron et interrompu leur conversation. Ron semblait ravi de s'entendre dire qu'il s'était musclé et demanda à Lavande de répéter son observation en la présence d'Hermione. Harry comprit que ça ne faisait pas partie du plan de Lavande que de vanter Ron devant une « concurrente ».

Les jours passèrent et Ginny semblait avoir oublié l'existence de Harry, elle l'évitait autant que possible et s'asseyait à l'autre bout de la grande salle ou de la salle commune pendant leurs heures libres. Harry souffrait de la voir ainsi, il souffrait aussi de la perdre et essayait en vain de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Le professeur Shakelbot leur avait donné un essai particulièrement ardu sur la traque des inféris. Le professeur Mac Gonagal leur avait également demandé d'écrire trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés de la métamorphose intra corpus (forme particulièrement difficile de métamorphose qui consistait en l'échange de corps humain de deux individus). Hermione qui était particulièrement douée et connaissait la détresse de Harry avait accepté de l'aider et lui avait prêté un de ses nombreux livres personnels sur le sujet.


	6. Jeux de vilains

Le mois de novembre approchait et Harry commença à préparer les sélections de Quidditch, il lui fallait remplacer la poursuiveuse Katie Bell. Chaque occupation de Harry le renvoyait sans cesse à penser à Ginny, même le Quidditch. Comment allaient-ils jouer en équipe si ils étaient incapables de se parler ?

La sélection fut rapide, Ethan Bronner, un troisième année, avait été de loin le meilleur et selon Harry, un joueur très prometteur. Ginny était venue découvrir son nouveau coéquipier mais avait ignoré Harry et était partie sans un mot après les sélections.

Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de rendre visite à Hagrid qui hébergeait désormais Graup dans sa hutte, le géant s'était métamorphosé, il comprenait les phrases essentielles et savait exprimer ses besoins vitaux. Il était loin de pouvoir suivre une conversation philosophique mais s'était abstenu de démolir la hutte de Hagrid jusqu'à présent ce qui constituait déjà un progrès en soi.

Les entraînements de Quidditch étaient très pénibles et Harry perdait goût à ce sport qui l'avait si longtemps fait vibrer. La sensation que lui procurait le vent lorsqu'il volait semblait insignifiante et ses performances elles-mêmes étaient moins bonnes car il regardait sans cesse Ginny. De plus, il lui fallait à nouveau supporter Lavande qui assistait à chaque entraînement et criait le nom de Ron à chaque fois qu'il arrêtait un tir. Mais elle ne se contentait pas d'applaudir ses performances au Quidditch, elle essayait sans cesse de s'insérer à table entre Hermione et Ron, se ruait sur lui dans la salle commune et s'asseyait derrière lui en cours en pouffant de rire si bien que la concentration de Harry (déjà diminuée par ses pensées pour Ginny) était définitivement perdue.

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison approchait à grand pas et l'équipe volait très bien, hormis Harry qui perdit deux vifs d'or, incapable de les attraper avant la nuit, il du abandonner.

Les Serdaigles avait un nouvel attrapeur (Cho Chang avait terminé sa scolarité), un cinquième année du nom de Adam Erdal qui paraissait très talentueux. Luna ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet.

Le jour du match, Harry se leva très nerveux, il savait qu'il était le maillon faible de son équipe et qu'il lui faudrait affronter un adversaire à sa taille. Il descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et y retrouva Ron, assaillit de questions par Lavande. Elle se montrait de plus en plus clair dans ses intentions et même Ron qui était d'habitude très doué pour ne pas comprendre se genre de choses ne pu ignorer ses allusions. Lavande ne se gênât pas pour proposer un RDV à Ron après le match de Quidditch, elle voulait « fêter » sa future victoire. Ron rougis jusqu'au oreilles et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible que Lavande prit pour un oui. En descendant au terrain de Quidditch, Harry demanda à Ron :

-Tu vas de nouveau sortir avec Lavande ?

-J'en ait pas envie, mais tu la connais, c'est difficile de lui faire comprendre.

-Tu devrait être clair avec elle une bonne fois pour toute, en retardant l'échéance, tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas. Pourquoi tu as accepté son RDV ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça devant tout les Gryffondor à table.

-Bonne chance alors mec ! Elle connaît ton point faible et s'arrangera toujours pour t'avoir à des moments où tu ne pourras pas refuser. Expliqua Harry.

-Le fait est qu'ELLE ne m'intéresse plus du tout. Dit Ron l'air gêné.

-Ha oui ? Et qui t'intéresse alors ? Demanda Harry en esquissant un sourire.

-Il fait beau non ? On devrait vaincre les Serdaigles sans trop de problèmes…

Ron avait volontairement ignoré la question de Harry, mais celui-ci savait très bien à qui pensait Ron.

Le match commença à 10H00 et fut très long, Harry mit une heure à trouver le vif d'or mais ne put l'attraper, Adam fut plus rapide que lui et l'empêcha d'emporter la victoire. Heureusement, Ron était particulièrement en forme et arrêtait toutes les souaffles qui passaient devant lui. Harry entendait les cris d'encouragements de Lavande dans la foule de spectateurs. Harry rata le vif d'or une seconde fois sous les cris de déception des Gryffondor, le score leur laissait tout de même l'avantage car les poursuiveurs et Ron étaient particulièrement performants. Enfin, après deux heures et demi de jeu, Harry aperçu le vif d'or pour la troisième fois et parvint à l'attraper de justesse devant le bras tendu d'Adam.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu l'attraper bien avant mais sa concentration était très mauvaise, il lui faudrait reprendre le dessus si il voulait gagner les prochains matchs et conserver son poste de capitaine. Harry descendit rejoindre ses co-équipier et les pris dans ses bras à tour de rôle. Ginny avait déjà rejoins les vestiaires sous le regard curieux de Ron.

Ron était particulièrement fier de sa performance, avec raison pensa Harry, et paraissait très heureux. Ils rejoignirent la salle commune pour fêter leur victoire. Sous les applaudissements, Lavande se précipita vers Ron à travers la foule et lui sauta au cou. Hermione qui n'avait pas pu approcher à cause de la foule paraissait déçue de voir Ron dans les bras de Lavande. Elle finit par être assez près de lui pour lui murmurer félicitations en se penchant pour lui faire la bise. Ron avait relâché Lavande à l'instant ou il avait vu Hermione et lorsque celle-ci approcha sa bouche de sa joue, il tourna la tête de manière volontaire si bien que leurs lèvres se touchèrent durant une fraction de seconde. Hermione recula d'une dizaine de pas en observant Ron qui lui souriait avec curiosité.

-Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda-elle gênée.

-Viens lui répondit-il en la tirant par le bras vers le coin de la salle commune ou se tenait Harry.

Elle le suivit.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? demanda-elle apeurée.

-Hermione…est-ce que tu accepterais si je t'invitais à venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard ce week-end ? Demanda-il en réunissant tout le courage qu'il possédait.

-Mais Ron, on va toujours à Pré-au-lard ensemble ! Répondit-elle suspicieuse.

-Je voulais dire… rien que nous deux, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione était figée sur place, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Ron qui souriait toujours. Elle esquissa un sourire gêné et répondit.

-Hé bien, d'accord… son visage était de teinte cramoisie mais elle paraissait aux anges.

Lavande, en revanche, semblait avoir reçu un couteau dans le dos, elle regarda Hermione et Ron avec haine avant de s'éclipser vers le dortoir.

Lorsque Ron et Harry rejoignirent leur dortoir ce soir là, Ron paraissait voler sur un petit nuage, il souriait à tout va.

-Content que tu te sois enfin décidé à inviter Hermione à sortir ! Dit Harry, souriant à la vue du visage émerveillé de Ron.

-Ca va être vraiment bien, je suis un peu stressé mais je suis déjà content qu'elle ait accepté, répondit-il en changeant soudain d'air. A présent il paraissait anxieux.

-T'inquiètes mec ! Le rassura Harry, je suis sûr qu'elle n'attendait que ça !

-Ha bon ? Comment tu sais ? Tu lui en as parlé ? Demanda Ron.

-Heu, non pas vraiment mentit Harry se souvenant de sa conversation avec Hermione au Terrier. Mais je la connais bien et je pensais qu'elle accepterait.

Ron paru rassuré mais Harry s'endormi sans entendre les habituels ronflements de son meilleur ami.

Cependant, le petit déjeuner du jeudi suivant le match prouva que l'affaire n'était pas si simple. Alors que Ron discutait avec Ernie à la table des Poufsouffle et que Harry et une Hermione radieuse prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, Lavande s'approcha de Hermione et se pencha vers elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Hermione, tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui, tu vas le payer, je sais que tu joues avec ses sentiments, tu vas le payer cher. Chuchota-elle si bien que seuls Harry et Hermione ne l'entendirent. Hermione paru choquée et regarda Lavande s'éloigner avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle à voulu dire par là ? Demanda-elle à Harry l'air anxieux.

-Laisse tomber Hermione, elle est jalouse, elle essaie de te faire peur, elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance contre toi avec Ron. Répondit-il en tentant de la rassurer.

Hermione ne paru pas rassurée par les propos de Harry et surveilla Ron et Lavande de près pendant le reste de la journée.

Cette journée eut l'effet de remonter légèrement le moral de Harry qui parvint à écarter ses pensées de Ginny en observant les comportements d'Hermione et Ron qui agissait d'une manière très comique l'un envers l'autre.

En effet, ils se montraient très polis l'un envers l'autre mais n'arrivait pas à discuter ensemble sans rougir affreusement.

Le vendredi, veille de leur rendez-vous, ils paraissaient si stressés que même Harry n'arriva plus à les calmer. Ils se regardaient sans cesse, souriants mais rougissant. Pendant le déjeuner, Hermione pris enfin la parole :

-Ou veut-tu aller demain à Pré-au-lard ? Demanda-elle en feignant un air détaché.

-Ho heu, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrais se promener en ville et aller boire une Bierabeurre…si ça te conviens bien sur, ajouta-il en la scrutant du regard.

-Bien sur, ça sera très bien, j'ai hâte d'y être, ajouta-elle avant de se lever et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Après ce geste, Ron se sentit plus en confiance :

-Je suis vraiment pressé d'être à demain, confia-il à Harry, je sens que ça va être extra ! Mais je suis un peu stressé à l'idée d'être seul avec elle…

-T'inquiètes pas, ces choses là viennent naturellement, vous aller passer un moment super, le rassura Harry.

- Ho fait, ça ne t'embête pas trop qu'on te laisse tomber pour demain ? Demanda Ron.

-Mais non, c'est pas un problème, j'ai pas mal de travail en retard, je n'irai sans doute pas à Pré-au-lard. Mentit Harry qui s'était secrètement réjoui de passer la journée avec ses amis.

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Ginny, je suis sûr que ça vous fera du bien de parler comme au bon vieux temps. Proposa Ron.

-Heu, ouais, je verrai demain… répondit Harry gêné.

Après le dîner, Ron retourna à la salle commune avec Dean et Seamus. Harry retint Hermione un instant pour lui demander des nouvelles de Ginny.

-Elle ne va pas bien du tout, lui confia Hermione, elle refuse de me parler de ce qui la tracasse, mais elle se couche très tôt tous les soirs et n'a plus beaucoup de contact avec qui que se soit, je ne suis pas sûre que tu ait raison de la laisser comme ça, elle est plus vulnérable que jamais.

-Hermione, ne croit pas que ça me fasse plaisir de la savoir si mal, au contraire, ça me tue, je me sens encore plus mal mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'en parlons plus tu veux bien ? Demanda Harry, exaspéré.

-Je crois que tu as le choix…

-Hermione, s'il te plait oublie ça ! L'interrompu-il.

-Très bien ! J'insiste pas…abandonna-elle, tu en es ou de ton essai en métamorphose ? demanda-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-Terminé, dit Harry l'air morose, merci de m'avoir prêté ton bouquin d'ailleurs.

-Oui, justement, si tu as terminé, je pourrais le récupérer ? Demanda-elle, je n'ai pas fini de le lire et j'aimerais bien lire le chapitre 15 dans mon lit ce soir, ça à l'air très intéressant.

-Bien sur, il est au dortoir, dis, tu n'arrêtes jamais de travailler ? Demanda-il en souriant. C'est une journée importante demain…

-Ho Harry, ne te moques pas de moi mais tu sais à quel point ça me détend de travailler. Expliqua-elle.

Harry éclata de rire.

-J'avais une question à te poser…dit-elle l'air soudain gêné.

-Oui ? demanda Harry toujours souriant.

-Je ne sais pas si tu veux bien m'en parler mais…comment c'est… comment c'est de… enfin tu vois ?

Harry cru comprendre et son teint tourna au rouge vif.

-Heu… c'est… c'est…

-Ca n'est pas grave, oublie ça, je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde pas. Le coupa-elle très gênée.

-C'est… incroyable, magnifique, fantastique, indescriptible, magique. Repris-il devant Hermione qui n'osait plus le regarder en face.

-Ho, tout ça à la fois ? Demanda-elle soudain curieuse.

-Oui, enfin… de mon côté en tout cas… dit-il en se rappelant que Ginny avait eu mal au début.

-C'est tellement angoissant, comment as-tu fais pour surmonter ta peur ? Tu n'étais pas effrayé ?

-Si bien sur, mais ensuite, tu oublies tout pour profiter de l'instant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu verras, ça sera formidable pour toi aussi. Répondit-il en souriant face à son air inquiet.

Après cette discussion, ils rejoignirent tous deux la salle commune afin de retrouver Ron. Mais celui-ci n'y était pas, Dean et Seamus leur annoncèrent qu'il était monté au dortoir, et qu'il était seul car Neville était en retenue. Harry proposa alors à Hermione de monter au dortoir avec lui afin qu'il lui rende son livre de métamorphose et qu'elle puisse souhaiter la bonne nuit à Ron.

Lorsque Hermione poussa la porte du dortoir et posa le pied à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle s'arrêta si soudainement que Harry lui rentra dedans. Elle ne bougeais plus, elle semblait pétrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Sans un mot, Harry s'avança pour voir lui aussi ce qui se passait. Sa réaction fut tout aussi brutale que celle d'Hermione.

Ron était couché dans son lit, torse nu, mais il n'était pas seul. Hermione (ou du moins une deuxième Hermione) était couchée sur lui en soutien gorge et l'embrassait, elle caressait son torse d'une main et avait enfoui la deuxième dans le pantalon de Ron.


	7. Encore loupé !

Ron était couché dans son lit, torse nu, mais il n'était pas seul. Hermione (ou du moins une deuxième Hermione) était couchée sur lui en soutien gorge et l'embrassait, elle caressait son torse d'une main et avait enfoui la deuxième dans le pantalon de Ron. La Hermione de Ron et ce dernier étaient si occupés qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée de l'autre Hermione et Harry. La scène était figée, Harry voyait deux Hermione, une se tenait à côté de lui dans un état de choc profond et l'autre embrassait Ron fougueusement. Harry se pinça le bras pour être sur qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité et laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

Ron et l'autre Hermione se rendirent alors compte de leur présence et la situation qui était déjà particulièrement étrange empira. Ron aperçu Harry et Hermione à la porte et se redressa soudainement, son regard allant frénétiquement de la Hermione assise sur lui à celle qui se tenait immobile et muette dans le cadran de la porte. Tous s'observaient, apparemment plus choqués les uns que les autres. Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, il fit un pas en avant et se racla la gorge.

-Hum…Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-il à qui pouvais l'entendre.

L'autre Hermione le regarda, esquissa un sourire, se leva, se rhabilla et s'avança vers la sortie. En passant devant Hermione, elle chuchota :

-Je t'avais prévenue Hermione, tu aurais du m'écouter…bonne chance maintenant. Dit-elle en souriant diaboliquement. Puis elle quitta la pièce sans un regard vers Ron.

Hermione ne bougeais toujours pas, elle était en état de choc et ne semblait même plus respirer. Ron n'avais absolument rien compris, il continuait à observer alternativement Hermione et l'espace par lequel s'était enfoui l'imposteur. Harry repris la parole.

-Je pense qu'il y a eu un malentendu énorme là, Ron, tu peux expliquer ? demanda Harry.

Ron mit une bonne minute avant de retrouver la parole.

-Hermione, mais…je ne comprends pas, tu étais avec moi et…tu es là aussi…tu es là deux fois…je ne comprend rien…

-Je pense que la vraie Hermione est là, dit Harry en indiquant Hermione qui paraissait stupéfixiée.

-Mais, ça n'est pas possible…repris Ron, à moins que…tu utilise un retourneur de temps à nouveau ? Demanda-il l'air complètement perdu.

Hermione ne semblait toujours pas capable de parler.

-Hermione, tu es là ? Demanda Harry.

-Je…je… répondit-elle.

-Tu peux nous expliquer ?

-C'était…c'était…c'était Lavande…dit-elle dans un petit cri en regardant Ron.

-NON ! Cria ce dernier en se levant. Hermione c'était toi ! C'est pas possible, je te jure que c'était toi, tu es venue vers moi dans la salle commune…tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas attendre demain…

Hermione enfoui son visage dans ses main, complètement abattue.

-Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ferait tout pour te reprendre sanglota cette dernière, je n'arrives pas à y croire…

-Mais comment ? Demanda Ron incrédule.

-Polynectar. Répondit Harry qui comprenait tout à présent.

Harry vu la compréhension naître sur le visage livide de Ron qui se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Hermione, je suis désolé, comment aurai-je pu savoir, je pensais que c'était toi…

Hermione ôta les mains de devant son visage, on pouvait lire la fureur dans ses yeux.

-Et toi bien sur tu ne t'es pas posé de questions, tu pensais vraiment que j'étais comme ça, que je me jetterai dans ton lit à la première occasion, tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Cria-elle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si on ne vous avait pas interrompus ! Tu me dégoûtes !

-Mais Hermione…attend…attend… cria-il lui aussi alors que cette dernière coura hors de la pièce, disparu dans les escaliers en laissant un Ron déconfit et un Harry choqué derrière elle.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Ron au plafond, elle ne me pardonnera jamais…non…non…pas ça…

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, ça n'était pas vraiment la faute de Ron mais Hermione ne le verrai sûrement pas de cet œil.

Harry avait essayé de raisonner Ron, de lui dire qu'Hermione ne lui en voudrai pas longtemps mais Ron avait passé le reste de la soirée assis sur son lit, muet les mains dans ses cheveux, l'expression vide.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva et descendit avec Ron dans la grande salle, Hermione était assise avec Ginny, elles semblaient toutes les deux abattues. Lorsque les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elles, elles se levèrent et quittèrent la salle.

-Elle ne m'en voudra pas longtemps tu disais ? Dit Ron en regardant Harry avec désespoir. Et Ginny qu'est-ce qu'elle a, pourquoi elle m'ignore comme ça ? Je lui ai rien fait à elle que je sache ? Poursuivit-il énervé.

Harry était très gêné, tôt ou tard, Ron se rendrait compte que Ginny ne lui en voulait pas à lui mais à Harry, ce qui exigerait des explications.

-Après tout, tu as raison Harry, ça n'est pas plus ma faute que la sienne, si elle m'avait dit que Lavande l'avait menacée j'aurai été sur mes gardes mais là je ne pouvais vraiment pas savoir…

Harry se contenta de tapoter l'épaule de Ron en signe de solidarité.

Les jours suivants furent très désagréables, Hermione refusait toujours de parler à Ron et Ginny se montrait toujours aussi distante. Harry avait essayé de raisonner Hermione :

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir…il pensait que c'était toi ! Tu sais bien qu'il s'en fiche de Lavande, il était tellement content que tu acceptes son invitation…

-Je sais que ça n'est pas sa faute si lavande n'est qu'une petite peste vicieuse qui ne recule devant rien. Répondit-elle avec un regard assassin en direction de Lavande qui rigolait avec ses amis à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Alors tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! Oublie cette histoire Hermione, c'est toi qu'il veut, il se sent tellement mal de t'avoir fait souffrir, tu sais que ça n'était pas volontaire !

-Je sais…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir sans cesse cette image de lui et de moi sur son lit, enfin ça n'était pas moi mais…Comment a-t-il osé ? Il faut vraiment être stupide pour penser que j'allais lui sauter dessus comme ça ! S'emporta-elle.

-C'est un garçon Hermione ! Il m'a raconté ce que Lavande lui avait dit, elle s'est jetée sur lui, elle l'a tirée vers le dortoir, il était bien trop content et stressé d'être avec toi pour se poser des questions. Je t'assure que n'importe quel mec aurait réagi comme ça.

-Le fait est que ça n'était pas moi ! Je me sens beaucoup trop humiliée, je n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, elle m'a mis pratiquement nue cette garce ! Ron m'a vu comme ça, toi aussi, tu te rends compte à quel point c'est humiliant ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai fermé les yeux ! Sourie Harry.

-Ca n'est pas drôle ! S'énerva-elle.

-Ho Hermione, ne te fâches pas, tu es très jolie je t'assure, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte !

Hermione rougis mais ne dit plus rien.

Harry était très déçu pour ses deux amis, il avait espéré que leur RDV soit un succès et qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer, il se réjouissait pour eux, se disant que l'amour pouvait fonctionner pour certains, qu'ils n'avaient pas le même obstacle que lui devait surmonter.

Il n'en pouvait plus de savoir Ginny malheureuse et la réaction de Hermione lui fit comprendre que de rompre avec Ginny après lui avoir fait l'amour était la pire des humiliations bien que ça n'ait jamais été son but.

Il avait besoin de lui parler, il voulait qu'elle aille mieux. Harry avait pris sa décision, il irait la voir et s'excuserait d'avoir été si maladroit. Il confia à Hedwige le soin de porter à Ginny un mot dans lequel il lui fixait RDV devant la salle sur demande le soir même à 20H00.

Il espérait profondément qu'elle vienne et ne fut pas déçu de la voir arriver à l'autre bout du couloir du septième étage ce soir là.


	8. J'ai besoin de toi

-Bonsoir lui dit-il

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-elle l'air impatient.

-Ginny, il faut que tu me pardonnes, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, tout est de ma faute…

-Oui, tout est de ta faute ! C'est tout ? Demanda-elle en faisant mine d'être pressée.

-Ecoute, il faut que tu comprennes que rien n'est de ta faute, je suis le seul responsable de la situation, je t'ai entraîné dans un cauchemar…

-Tu n'as rien compris n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle fâchée, tu es tellement bête, tu crois que je ne sais pas que tout est de ta faute ?

-Si bien sur mais pourquoi tu n'essaie pas de reprendre le dessus, je ne veux pas te voir si mal… si tu voulais sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir…dit Harry à contre cœur.

-Espèce d'idiot, répondit-elle avec fureur, je ne veux personne d'autre, je ne serais jamais heureuse à nouveau sans toi, alors si tu souffres de me voir comme ça, tu ferais bien de t'y habituer.

Harry la regarda, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il réfléchissait, peut-être que Hermione avait raison, Voldemort s'était servi de Ginny auparavant, était-elle vraiment plus en danger à ses côtés ? Il n'était pas sur de lui, mais Ginny était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir autant.

-Je…je…je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, je t'aime et peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être qu'on serait plus fort à deux…

Le regard de Ginny changea instantanément, elle s'immobilisa.

-Harry, répète moi ça s'il te plait ? Demanda-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr mais après tout, Voldemort s'est déjà attaqué à toi avant que nous soyons ensemble…

Ginny fondit en larmes et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tu as mis tellement de temps à t'en rendre compte ! Sourie-elle.

-Tu sais que les garçons sont parfois idiots non ? Répondit-il en souriant.

Après quoi ils demandèrent à la salle sur demande de se transformer en un endroit très confortable ou ils se sentiraient bien.

Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé en Chintz bleu ciel et s'embrassèrent. Le temps passa à une allure folle et ils discutaient toujours lorsque la pendule sonna 11H00. Harry avait raconté à Ginny ce qui s'était passé entre Ron et Hermione, il lui avoua aussi qu'il avait dit la vérité à Hermione sur leur nuit. Ginny était si heureuse qu'elle souriait sans cesse et Harry ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps. Presque 4 mois étaient passés depuis leur nuit ensemble et Harry n'avait cessé de se remémorer ces souvenirs.

-Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de penser à notre nuit ensemble, c'était incroyable et j'étais si malheureux de ne plus pouvoir être près de toi à nouveau, avoua Harry.

-Tu es près de moi maintenant lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Voulait-elle dire ce que Harry comprenait ? Il n'osait pas y penser et encore moins lui demander mais il avait très envie de renouveler l'expérience.

-Oui…dit Harry gêné.

-Et nous sommes seuls, remarqua-elle.

-Et nous sommes seuls… dit-il l'air malicieux.

Il avait très envie de la toucher à présent, de lui faire plaisir, autant que ce que lui-même avait ressentit ce soir-là au Terrier. Il lui caressa la cuisse en la regardant intensément, glissa sa main sous sa jupe et caressa sa culotte.

Ginny paraissait se sentir très à l'aise et Harry décida qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Il passa sa main dans sa culotte et la caressa. C'était particulièrement agréable pour lui de sentir le corps de Ginny s'humidifier, se réchauffer et de voir sa poitrine accélérer son mouvement. Il la regardait prendre du plaisir et ajustait ses caresses aux réactions de Ginny. Elle respirait très fort, les yeux fermés et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Harry avait très chaud aussi. Lorsque qu'il la vit se cambrer sous ses caresses, il ressentit l'excitation monter en lui et augmenta la vitesse du mouvement de ses doigts. Après quelques minutes, Ginny se mit à trembler. Il comprit alors qu'elle était en pleine extase et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant prendre tant de plaisir.

Il retira ses doigts et embrassa Ginny. Elle le regardait avec admiration :

-Ou as-tu appris ça ? Demanda-elle dans un souffle.

-Ca ? C'est rien ! Attend de voir la suite, lui dit-il l'air malicieux sans se rendre compte que ces paroles sortaient de sa bouche.

-Monsieur est un expert je vois ! Je suis désolé mais il faudra attendre la prochaine fois pour connaître la suite, il est pas loin de minuit et les autres doivent s'inquiéter…Dit-elle souriante en rabaissant sa jupe.

-Ha…Bon très bien, répondit Harry légèrement déçu, tu es sûre de pouvoir attendre ? Ajouta-il avec espoir.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi ! Répondit-elle dans un sourire, je serai patiente, il faut vraiment qu'on rejoigne la salle commune ou Ron va poser des questions.

Ron…Oui, il fallait absolument rejoindre la salle commune, pensa Harry qui se surprit à craindre son meilleur ami.

-Tu as raison, allons-y ! Dit-il l'air déterminé.

-Monsieur l'expert aurait-il peur de mon cher frère ? Demanda Ginny amusée.

-Pas du tout ! Rétorqua Harry, je devrais selon toi ? Demanda-il l'air plus inquiet.

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit Ginny en riant.

Ils quittèrent la salle sur demande et rejoignirent la salle commune qui était déserte. Très bien pensa Harry, j'aurai toute la nuit pour inventer une excuse pour Ron. Ca commence à être difficile de trouver des excuses satisfaisantes pensa Harry, et ça risque d'arriver de plus en plus souvent...

Ginny et Harry se mirent d'accord pour garder leur relation secrète, moins il y aura de personnes au courant, mieux ça sera pour nous, et pour toi lui avait-il expliqué.

Mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe bien longtemps, elle remarqua le changement total d'humeur de Harry dès le lendemain matin, et après avoir résisté pendant toute la journée, Harry finit par lui raconter ce qui c'était passé, ou du moins, que lui et Ginny était à nouveau ensembles.

-C'est formidable Harry ! Lui avait-elle dit en souriant, tu as pris la bonne décision, c'est mieux pour tous les deux.

-J'espère… répondit Harry, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'au moins, je n'ai plus envie de sauter du haut de la tour de Gryffondor le matin en me levant ! Ajouta-il.

-Et toi ? Avec Ron, tu t'es enfin décidée à passer outre ? Demanda-il.

-Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai trop honte, je me sens presque violée, elle a utilisé mon corps sans scrupules, tu as bien vu ce qu'elle lui faisait quand on est arrivés… Je n'oserai plus jamais regarder Ron en face.

-Mais tu ne lui en veux pas… continua Harry.

-Pas sur le fond, il ne pouvais pas savoir…mais voir ce qu'il faisait…j'ai l'impression que nous n'aurons jamais notre vrai premier baiser…j'ai l'impression que quoi qu'il arrive, il se souviendra de moi en train de le… Elle finit sa phrase dans un murmure inaudible.

-Arrête, il regrette ! Il ne savait pas comment réagir ! Imagine toi un instant, il t'aime depuis des années, il finit enfin par t'inviter à sortir, heureux plus que tout que tu acceptes, tu crois vraiment qu'il oserai te repousser si tu te jetait sur lui ?

-Mais je n'aurai jamais fait ça ! Répondit-elle indignée, il me connaît si mal que ça ?

Harry ne su pas quoi rajouter.

Il profita de l'absence d'Hermione ce soir-là (elle s'était encore réfugiée à la bibliothèque) pour avoir une conversation avec Ron. Harry espérait peut-être, inconsciemment, qui si il arrivait à recoller les morceau entre Ron et Hermione, celui-ci serait plus indulgent lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité à propos de Ginny.

Ron était désespéré que Hermione ne lui reparle jamais, il commençait même à lui en vouloir.

-Quand on y pense, je suis innocent, je suis désolé qu'elle souffre et tout ça…mais que voulais tu que je fasse ? La repousser ? Demanda-il.

-Je sais, Hermione aussi sait que tu n'y es pour rien…

-Mais alors pourquoi elle me fait la gueule ? Demanda-il indigné.

-Elle se sent mal…humiliée pour reprendre ses propres mots…

-Humiliée ? Mais pas à cause de moi, à cause de cette garce de Lavande.

-Oui bien sur mais le fait de vous voir ensemble sur ton lit…

-Ha… ça… je me suis laissé entraîné, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça arrive vite ces choses là…

Ho si, je le peux se dit Harry…

-Tant qu'on est sur le sujet, t'avais l'air plutôt absorbé par ton occupation, vous avez mis plus d'une minute à vous rendre compte de notre présence. Ajouta Harry partagé entre reproche et amusement.

-Heu…oui, bon et alors ? Je te l'ai dit, je me suis laissé entraîné…et une fois que tu commences, c'est dur…

-Dur ? Ca je m'en doute ! Ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Harry en plaisantant.

-Ha Ha Ha! T'es vraiment drôle mec, dit Ron avec un sourire gêné.

-OK, j'arrête ! Le fait est que du coup Hermione à l'impression que ça sera différent entre vous si vous sortez ensemble.

-J'aimerais tellement qu'on oublie cette histoire, dit Ron d'un ton désespéré.

-T'inquiètes, l'essentiel pour le moment, c'est qu'elle sait que tu n'y est pour rien, laisse lui un peu de temps pour oublier la vision qu'elle a eu et ça ira mieux. Le rassura Harry.


	9. Vengance!

Les jours suivants marquèrent une légère amélioration entre Ron et Hermione, celle-ci avait expliqué à Ron ce qu'elle ressentait, sa gêne, et Ron avait été particulièrement adroit.

Il l'avait écouté en silence, sans jamais l'accuser de lui en vouloir alors qu'il était innocent, il s'était même excusé encore de sa conduite.

Bien sur, il n'était pas question pour Hermione de sortir avec lui pour le moment et Ron fit de son mieux pour paraître compréhensif.

Ron avait également prévu de se venger de Lavande, il pensait ainsi regagner la confiance de Hermione et lui prouver qu'il n'aimait qu'elle.

C'est à ce point que l'affaire se corsa. Ron pensait se venger sur le même terrain que celui sur lequel avait joué Lavande. Il demanda donc à Harry d'être son complice. L'idée étant que Ron drague Lavande mais que si elle le voulait vraiment, elle devrait accepter que Harry fasse partie du trio. Ils devaient alors fricoter avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et s'enfui humiliée.

Harry avait d'abord trouvé l'idée répugnante, jamais il ne pourrai partager une fille avec quelqu'un d'autre et trouvait cette vengeance particulièrement méchante. Il était d'ailleurs surpris que Ron lui propose un tel plan. De plus, il ne s'imaginait pas une seconde expliquer à Ginny qu'il devrait draguer une autre fille pour aider Ron.

Ron, cependant, supplia Harry pendant plusieurs jours, il insista sur le fait que Harry n'aurait rien à faire si ce n'est jouer son jeu. Il souhaitait que Hermione (qui ne savait naturellement rien) soit juste assez près pour voir Lavande fuir dans le pire état possible. De plus, Ron ajouta que ce petit jeu permettrait à Harry de pratiquer sa technique de drague, qui, selon lui, manquait d'entraînement. Harry ne pu objecter, Ron ne savait toujours rien de lui et Ginny et finit par accepter à contre cœur.

Ils préparèrent donc leur plan en toute discrétion.

Le soir suivant, ils passèrent à l'attaque. Hermione était comme d'habitude à la bibliothèque et avait prévu rentrer vers onze heure. A dix heures, Harry commença à se sentir stressé. Il était presque l'heure, il fallait être sur que Hermione ne les voient pas entraîner Lavande dans le dortoir mais il fallait également qu'elle soit de retour dans la salle commune pour la voir redescendre.

Ron lança l'offensive à 10H30, il approcha de Lavande et demanda à lui parler ; il l'entraîna jusqu'à Harry et commença son jeu machiavélique.

-Bonsoir ma belle lui dit-il.

-Ron ? Bonsoir… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-elle l'air inquiet. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un tel traitement de sa part après sa conduite.

-J'ai réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces derniers temps, annonça-il l'air faussement gêné.

Il était définitivement convaincant pensa Harry.

-Ha oui ? Demanda-elle soudain curieuse et souriante.

-Oui, et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se remette ensemble.

Harry était à côté d'eux, très nerveux.

-Ho Ron… je suis surprise… je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Dit-elle souriant à présent.

-Oui, ta petite blague m'a fait sourire, et je me suis rendu compte que c'est ton genre de fille dont j'ai envie… annonça-il l'air malicieux.

-Ha ? Et Hermione ? Demanda-elle, cachant mal son enthousiasme.

-Hermione ? Qui est-ce ? Non, je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin d'une fille comme toi…une fille qui sache prendre les devants…

Il était vraiment très bon acteur.

-Hooo ! Vraiment ? Demanda-elle intéressée.

-Bien sur, en fait, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser soudainement, ajouta-il, mais je ne préfère pas le faire ici devant tout le monde…

-Heu…

-Ca te dérangerait de venir en haut avec moi, on pourrait parler plus tranquillement… Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-D'accord… Répondit-elle, l'air intéressé, tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois ou on était ensemble, tu es beaucoup plus courageux…

-Ho… et tu n'aimes pas ça ? Demanda-il faisant semblant d'être inquiet.

-J'adore, lui glissa-elle à l'oreille.

-Parfait ! Alors viens avec moi en haut, je ne peux plus attendre…

Harry se sentait mal d'être si méchant mais ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer Ron.

Lavande acquiesce et passa devant Ron en direction des dortoirs. Ron se retourna et fit un signe silencieux à Harry pour lui demander de les suivre.

Harry les suivit à contre cœur. Ils pénétrèrent le dortoir des garçons et Lavande remarqua la présence de Harry.

-Harry, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Ron et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… Demanda-elle, souriante en regardant Ron.

Harry ne bougea pas et Ron répondit à sa place.

-Tu veux vraiment être avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-il l'air très sûr de lui.

-Heu, oui bien sur.

-Parfait ! Mais il y a un hic…

-Quoi ? Demanda-elle soudain inquiète.

-Hé bien, tu sais à quel point Harry et moi sommes proches ?

Elle fit un signe de tête.

-Si tu veux être avec moi, il te faudra accepter que Harry soit là aussi, acheva-il avec un sourire coquin.

-Heu… Ron, je sais que vous êtes amis mais on peut quand même passer du temps seuls tous les deux non ?

-Non, tu n'as pas bien compris, on passera du temps ensemble bien sur, des moments très intimes…mais Harry y participera.

Le visage de Lavande se décomposa.

-Mais Ron…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que tout les trois nous allons… Demanda-elle ayant l'air amusée. Elle semblait penser que Ron plaisantait.

-Je crois que si ! On va commencer tout de suite d'ailleurs. Embrasse Harry.

Harry était figé, ce petit jeu allait beaucoup trop loin.

Lavande paru surprise, elle dévisagea Ron pendant un moment et ne paru pas y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Allons, allons, plus vite que ça ! Embrasse le ! Ajouta Ron avec une aisance effrayante.

A la grande surprise de Harry, Lavande s'approcha de lui et se prépara à l'embrasser. Il regarda Ron avec désespoir et celui-ci lui fit signe de foncer. Lavande se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Harry se sentait très mal. Ron s'approcha d'eux en silence, colla son corps contre le dos de Lavande et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je suis sûre que tu es pressée, tu ne vas pas être déçue…

Lavande recula immédiatement en poussant Ron et en marchant sur les pieds de Harry au passage.

-Ho mon dieu ! Cria-elle l'air apeurée.

Puis, elle couru jusqu'à la porte en sanglotant, en état de choc.

Ron éclata aussitôt de rire. Mais Harry ne riait pas.

-MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ? CA NE VA PAS OU QUOI ?

-T'excites pas mec, elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait cette garce ! répondit-il toujours hilare.

-ET SI ELLE N AVAIT PAS EU PEUR ? Hurla Harry toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je reconnais que j'ai eu un doute pendant un instant mais je savais qu'elle finirait par craquer, admit-il. Ne fait pas cette tête Harry ! Tu as été parfait ! Et moi, comment j'étais ? Je n'avais pas l'air trop stressé ? Demanda-il comme pour juger d'une de ses performances au Quidditch.

-Stressé ? J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais nous foutre dans ton lit tous les deux, répondit Harry qui perçu soudain à quel point il s'était inquiété et ne pu se retenir de sourire de soulagement.

-T'es malade ! J'étais terrifié aussi mais il fallait que je lui donne une leçon, merci d'avoir joué le jeu mec.

Harry sentit son cœur se desserrer et parvint même à ricaner.

-Allez, viens on va voir si Hermione a vu sortir Lavande. Dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Comme l'avait prévu Ron, Hermione était dans la salle commune et leur sauta dessus lorsqu'ils approchèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai vu Lavande quitter la salle en pleure, elle paraissait choquée.

Ron avait l'air satisfait.

-Ta revanche est prise Hermione ! Annonça-il en souriant malicieusement.

-Quoi ?

-Disons que j'ai, avec l'admirable aide de Harry, fichu une trouille bleue à cette garce.

Hermione avait demandé des explications plus précises mais Harry ne se sentait pas capable de raconter ce qui s'était passé et Ron resta bouche cousue. Cependant Hermione sembla satisfaite de voir que l'air choqué de Lavande était toujours sur son visage le lendemain matin et félicita Ron pour son action quoi qu'elle fut. Elle paru également un peu inquiète.

-Vous n'avez pas été trop méchants j'espère ?

-Hooo Hermione, laisse tomber, elle l'a mérité de toute façon.

Harry avait eu du mal à se remettre de ses émotions et culpabilisait par rapport à Ginny. Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de le savoir, seuls Lavande et Ron savaient ce qui s'était passé mais aucun d'eux n'oserait raconter quoi que ce soit. De plus, aucun d'eux ne savait pour lui et Ginny.


	10. Derniers moments d'intimité

Ginny avait refusé toutes les invitations de Harry qui essayait de l'attirer dans la salle commune dès que possible, elle disait avoir trop de travail, au point que Harry commença à s'inquiéter de ses sentiments envers lui. Elle le rassura cependant en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai aussi envie de te voir, moi aussi je suis une experte …

Harry se sentit soulagé par ses mots mais surtout très excité, il était particulièrement pressé d'être au mardi, jour de leur RDV à la salle sur demande.

Ce soir-là, il passa trois fois devant la salle sur demande en pensant très fort à un endroit confortable et tranquille, code qu'ils avaient décidés avec Ginny. Elle entra dans la salle 1Omn plus tard. Harry la regarda pendant une seconde avant de se jeter sur elle et de l'embrasser avec passion. Elle lui rendit son baiser et ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Alors monsieur l'expert, on a appris de nouvelles techniques ? Demanda-elle avec humour.

Harry la dévorait des yeux.

-A votre service mademoiselle ! Répondit-il en faisant un salut militaire.

Elle éclata de rire.

Elle commença par lui enlever son T-shirt et lui embrassa le cou. Elle descendit peu à peu sur son ventre, puis remonta embrasser ses lèvres. Elle parcouru à nouveau son torse, léchant chaque centimètre de sa peau en descendant vers son ventre très lentement. Harry sentit le désir monter en lui. Il plaça confortablement ses bras sous sa tête et l'observa. Lentement, et tout en continuant à lécher son corps, elle ouvrit les boutons du pantalon de Harry et plaça une main en dessous. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, tous ses soucis s'envolèrent. Elle le caressa de cette façon encore quelques minutes puis lui enleva son pantalon et son caleçon. Harry sentait les mains de Ginny se serrer autour de lui. Il la laissa faire, son excitation était telle qu'il ferma les yeux. Puis, Ginny baissa son visage au niveau de ses mains. La chaleur était si intense et l'excitation si forte qu'il gémit de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux durant ces instant de pure jouissance. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vu Ginny sourire, elle était parvenue à ses fins…

Elle se rapprocha de son visage, l'air très satisfaite. Harry était muet, impressionné et détendu à la fois.

-Alors, monsieur l'expert est sans voix ? Demanda-elle l'air amusée.

-Moi ? Un expert ? Ricana-il.

Elle sourit, apparemment ravie de le voir si admiratif.

Harry se sentait fatigué, et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'embrasser et à discuter.

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune sous le regard amusé de Hermione et les questions de Ron. Il fut très difficile pour Harry d'agir de façon détachée envers Ginny devant Ron, il avait pris tellement de plaisir… Il aurait voulu lui sauter dessus et recommencer et il se jura de lui rendre la pareille durant leur prochain RDV.

Noël approchait et Harry se réjouissait à l'idée de retourner au Terrier avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup pensé à ce moment, il souhaitait offrir un très beau cadeau à Ginny, quelque chose de significatif, quelque chose qui lui prouvait son amour pour elle.

D'un autre côté, il serait difficile de cacher leur relation à la famille Weasley, ils ne devraient pas poursuivre leurs petits rendez-vous au Terrier sans quoi leur secret serait dévoilé au grand jour.

Cependant, la veille de leur départ pour le Terrier, Harry proposa un rendez-vous à Ginny afin de « prendre des réserves » et de mettre au point leur discours pendant les vacances.

Ginny avait accepté de voir Harry mais n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder, en effet, elle avait beaucoup de recherches à faire à la bibliothèque avant son départ et ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer plusieurs heures dans la salle sur demande. Harry lui proposa donc de se retrouver dans la salle commune vers six heure, quand Ron serait en train de manger avec Hermione, Harry n'aurait qu'à prétendre être fatigué et monter plus tôt, il comptait aussi sur l'aide d'Hermione pour tenir Ron loin de la salle commune pendant leur discussion.

A six heures, la salle commune était vide, seuls Harry et Ginny étaient là :

-Bonsoir ! Dit Ginny.

-Bonsoir toi ! Répondit Harry en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

-Harr…humpfff… essaya-t-elle de dire avant que Harry ne plaque sa bouche contre la sienne.

-Harry, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Finit-elle par réussir à formuler.

-Je sais, mais c'est notre dernier moment rien que tout les deux avant les vacances… Allez, détend-toi ! Je t'aiderai pour tes recherches après mais pour le moment… il glissa sa main le long de son dos en la regardant intensément, j'ai d'autres plans…

-Je vois ça ! Répondit-elle l'air légèrement exaspérée. Bon, très bien… concéda-elle après quelque baisers dans le cou.

-Tu m'a manqué…je supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser quand tu passes devant moi…

-C'est toi qui a voulu ça, répondit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux que notre histoire reste un secret.

-Oui, je sais mais ne te plaint pas, moi aussi je voudrais passer plus de temps seule avec toi…

-Il va falloir être prudent pendant les vacances chez tes parents, pas de petits rendez-vous, dit-il plus pour se convaincre lui-même.

-Oui, je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi à moins de 10 mètres…

-T'as peur de ne pas pouvoir résister ? Demanda Harry avec un regard coquin.

-Ha ! Je commence à bien te connaître et je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui aurais du mal à résister ! En plus imagine la tête de mes parents si ils nous surprenaient…

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se dessiner une image mentale de Mr Weasley, sa baguette pointée sur lui, l'air furieux.

-Ca va vraiment être dur…avoua Harry. Mais !

-Quoi ? Demanda Ginny alarmée.

-Mais regarde ça ! C'est une pièce vide si je ne m'abuse… continua-il le regard empli de désir.

-Oui…et ? Demanda Ginny dans un murmure en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ca te dirait de… ?

-De ? Demanda Ginny l'air innocent.

Harry lui fit signe de la tête en direction des dortoirs.

-Harry, ce n'est pas prudent…

-T'inquiètes, j'ai demandé a Hermione de retenir Ron, on a au moins une demi heure tranquilles… ajouta-il le regard suppliant.

-Ho… répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tu deviens obsédé !

-Moi ? Obsédé ? répondit Harry choqué, non, pas du tout, j'ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec celle que j'aime avant d'en être séparé…

Harry avait gagné, il le savait, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, était-il vraiment obsédé ? Il pensait tout le temps à elle, c'est vrai, souvent de manière assez suggestive mais…obsédé ?

-Ben voyons ! répondit Ginny, allez, tu as gagné, dit-elle avant de le suivre dans les escaliers.

-Niark Niark ! Singea Harry en la poussant devant lui.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, Harry referma aussitôt la porte et se jeta sur elle, il l'embrassa et déboutonna son chemisier.

-Monsieur est pressé, je vois, dit Ginny d'un air amusé.

-Une demi heure Ginny ! Répondit Harry sans ralentir.

Il l'emmena sur le lit le plus proche, sans se rendre compte que c'était celui de Ron et s'allongea sur elle, enleva son T-shirt et embrassa sa poitrine. L'urgence de la situation augmentait son excitation. Malgré leurs rendez-vous, aussi agréables les uns que les autres, ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour depuis ce jour au Terrier.

Ginny ne disait plus rien, elle respirait très fort et se laissait aller sous les caresses de Harry.

Tous les deux étaient là, à moitié nus, s'embrassant et se caressant, sentant le moment tant attendu arriver. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur occupation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir.

-QU EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUS LES DEUX ?


	11. Retour au Terrier

Harry se redressa et la frayeur l'envahit. Ron se tenait à l'entée du dortoir, le visage contorsionné par la fureur.

Harry n'u pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit, Ron avait brandit sa baguette et la pointait sur lui. Harry eu le réflexe stupide de mettre les mains en l'air, il était toujours à califourchon sur Ginny qui e bougeait plus, elle aussi semblait effrayée.

Sans savoir comment, dans un éclair, Harry se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, torse nu, son pantalon ouvert, le dos douloureusement plaqué contre le mur, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez. Il mis très peu de temps à reprendre ses esprit et aperçu Ron, l'air plus furieux que jamais le menacer avec sa baguette.

-Ron, je suis désolé, arrête… dit Harry très rapidement.

-LEVES TOI ! DEBOUT ! Cria celui-ci.

Harry s'exécuta tout en refermant son pantalon.

Ron n'attendit pas pour lui mettre un coup de point très violent dans la figure.

-RON ARRETE NE LUI FAIT PAS DE MAL ! Ginny se leva et couru jusqu'à son frère, essayant de le retenir.

Harry était retombé contre le mur avec la force du coup porté par Ron, il se releva juste à temps pour en recevoir un deuxième dans le ventre. Il s'affala à nouveau, incapable de bouger, son ventre plié sous la douleur.

-ESPECE DE SALAUD ! C EST MA SŒUR C EST MA SŒUR ! Cria Ron.

Harry parvint à relever la tête à temps pour voir arriver Hermione, elle attrapa Ron et l'emmena en arrière.

Harry parvint tant bien que mal à se relever. Ron essayait de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Hermione.

-Ron, arrête, supplia Ginny, ça n'est pas sa faute…

-Par la barbe de Merlin, mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Mac Gonagal venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, son regard se posa sur Harry, torse nu, l'œil gauche bleu, Ginny, décoiffée, qui cachait son soutien gorge derrière le T-shirt de Harry et Ron, qui luttait pour se défaire de Hermione afin de foncer sur Harry. Elle en avait assez vu.

-Weasley, dans mon bureau tout de suite, ordonna-elle à Ron sévèrement. Potter, je veux vous voir devant mon bureau dans 15 mn avec Miss Weasley.

-Oui professeur, répondit Harry, rougissant jusqu'aux orteils.

Mac Gonagal ressortit en traînant Ron derrière elle, il regardait Harry avec haine.

-J'y crois pas… il manquait plus que ça… Ginny était accablée.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence et descendirent dans la salle commune. Seuls Seamus, Dean et Hermione étaient là, ils les regardaient en silence et Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard culpabilisateur à Hermione avant de quitter la salle avec Ginny.

Ils marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'au bureau du professeur Mac Gonagal et attendirent devant la porte. Ron sortit quelques minutes plus tard, toujours aussi rouge de colère, il jeta un regard assassin à Harry qui se glissa dans la pièce.

-Potter ! Appela Mac Gonagal. Asseyez-vous, vous aussi miss Weasley.

Harry et Ginny s'exécutèrent, ils étaient tous les deux très embarrassés, Harry n'osait plus regarder le professeur Mac Gonagal dans les yeux.

-Tout d'abords, sachez que votre attitude n'est pas acceptable à Poudlard ! Annonça-elle d'un ton sec, nous sommes dans une école de magie, et vous êtes bien placés pour savoir qu'il y a des règles à respecter.

-Oui professeur.

-Vous aurez chacun une retenue à votre retour de vacances.

-Très bien professeur.

-En ce qui vous concerne Potter, j'attendais un comportement plus responsable de votre part, les règles spéciales dont vous profitez ne vous autorisent pas à vous conduire de la sorte.

-Oui professeur. Harry sentait le regard glacial de son professeur sur lui, c'était tellement humiliant.

-Quant à vous miss Weasley, je suis déçue, c'est la première fois en tant d'années de carrière qu'une fille ose aller dans le dortoir des garçons pour se conduire de la sorte.

Ginny semblait tout aussi gênée que Harry, ils n'osaient pas se regarder.

-Bien entendu, j'informerai vos parents de votre comportement, ajouta le professeur Mac Gonagal.

Harry se ressaisit aussitôt.

-Professeur, il ne faut pas.

-Je vous demande pardon Potter ? Demanda-elle, outrée.

-Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache… Si Voldemort l'apprend…

Le professeur sembla le considérer un instant.

-Je comprend votre situation Mr Potter mais le fait d'avertir Molly et Arthur ne vous met pas plus en danger, il fallait réfléchir avant. Vous êtes peut-être majeur mais miss Weasley ne l'est pas et je suis obligée d'informer ses parents. Conclut-elle.

Quand Harry et Ginny eurent rejoins la salle commune, Hermione se jeta sur eux. Ginny était accablée et monta se coucher sans un regard pour Harry.

-Harry…

-Laisse tomber Hermione, tout le monde est déjà au courant j'imagine… dit-il d'un air sombre.

-Non, seulement Ron, j'ai parlé avec Dean et Seamus je leur ai fait croire que Ron avait pris une potion de violence… Ron est en haut…

-Chouette ! Je vais prendre ce que je mérite ! Dit Harry avec ironie avant de se diriger vers le dortoir.

Ron l'attendait, il avait l'air très grave.

-Ecoute mec, il ne s'est rien passé…

-RIEN PASSE ? TU PELOTAIS MA PETITE SŒUR...

-Heu…oui mais… Harry ne savait pas comment se sortir de là.

-MAIS QUOI ?

-Ne cries pas Ron ou Mac Go va revenir… le supplia Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda soudain Ron.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry l'air innocent, craignant déjà la suite de la question.

-AVEC MA SŒUR ?

-Chut ! Mais rien…

-Ne me prend pas pour un crétin !

-Oui bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On s'embrasse…

-ET ?

-Et rien ! Ecoutes, tu étais d'accord pour qu'on soit ensemble l'an dernier…

-JE REVE ! Oui j'étais d'accord pour que vous soyez ensemble mais pas pour que tu la tripotte ! Jusqu'où vous êtes allés ? Demanda-il prêt à frapper.

-Heu…répondit Harry sans savoir comment se sortir de là.

-TU AS COUCHE AVEC ELLE ? Il hurlait à nouveau et s'approcha de Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas et Ron interpréta son silence pour un oui. VLAN, un autre coup de point vint noircir l'œil gauche de Harry.

-Ecoute, je l'aime, j'aime Ginny, elle m'aime…Dit Harry une main sur son visage.

-Tu as…avec ma sœur… répéta Ron comme choqué.

-Ron, ça n'a aucune importance… repris Harry.

Ron était muet, Harry pouvait lire sur son visage l'envie féroce de le frapper à nouveau.

-On s'aime, mais on n'a rien dit parce que je veux la protéger…

-TU LA PROTEGE EN COUCHANT AVEC ELLE ? Demanda Ron sidéré.

-Non…tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, si on ne t'a rien dit c'est pas contre toi, le meilleur moyen de la protéger c'est que personne ne sache rien. Harry avait parlé très vite et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Je t'interdis de l'approcher à nouveau ! Repris Ron sur un ton de défi.

-Mais Ron, c'est ridicule…On va passer trois semaines au Terrier tous ensemble…

-Bah ! Encore mieux, je vais pas te lâcher mon petit gars, tu t'approches une seule fois d'elle et je t'arrange l'autre œil ! Finit-il l'air menaçant avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux de son lit.

-Ron…

-JE TE CONSEILLE DE DEGAGER TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla ce dernier.

Harry compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire ce soir et abandonna. Non seulement plusieurs personnes étaient maintenant au courant de leur relation mais en plus Ron lui en voulait (avec raison pensa Harry) et qui sait ce que Ginny pensait en ce moment…

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas plus calme, le départ imminent pour le Terrier obligea Ron, Harry et Ginny à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Harry appréhendait son arrivée au Terrier, le hibou du professeur Mac Gonagal était probablement arrivé à présent. Ginny semblait avoir du mal à supporter le regard dégoûté de Ron, elle évitait de croiser le regard de Harry à qui cette situation convenait bien. Il avait honte de lui face à Ron, et savait que Ginny ressentait la même chose. Hermione était la seule à adresser la parole à chacun d'eux. Pour une raison étrange, cependant, Ron était très distant avec elle.

Elle avait évidemment assisté à la scène de la veille et savait pourquoi l'ambiance était si lourde. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de préparer leurs malles en silence, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Ginny et Hermione dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du château. Ils marchaient dans l'herbe d'un pas rapide.

-Heu… Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Tenta hermione. Ron, tu sais si Fleur revient au Terrier pour les vacances ? Ajouta-elle dans l'espoir de faire parler l'un d'eux.

-Sais pas. Marmonna Ron.

-OK… Harry ? Tu as pensé à prendre ta cape d'invisibilité avec toi ? Essaya-elle.

-Oui. Répondit Harry sans lever les yeux du sol.

-Bon… Ginny ? Ca te dérange si Pattenrond dort avec nous au Terrier ?

-Non.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! On va passer deux semaines ensemble, vous ne pouvez pas vous faire la tête pendant tout ce temps ! Annonça-elle agacée.

Personne ne répondit.

Arrivés au portail de Poudlard, Ron attrapa violemment Ginny par le bras pour l'amener vers lui afin de transplaner. Sans un mot, il disparut avec elle. Hermione regarda Harry et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne transplane à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda-elle l'air anxieux.

-Quoi ? Je peux rien faire Hermione, il sait pour Ginny et moi et je ne peux pas retourner dans le passé… Répondit Harry légèrement agacé.

-Il faut que tu lui parles, que tu le raisonnes…

-Pff ! Tu connais Ron… J'ai essayé hier soir, il ne veut rien entendre.

-Oui mais vous êtes amis… Ajouta-elle désespérée.

-C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire… Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire, honnêtement, je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir de réagir comme ça après ce que j'ai fait à sa sœur…

-Oui bon, essaye quand même, il finira bien par se rendre compte que ça n'a pas d'importance…

-Si tu le dis… Répondit Harry avant de faire un pas en avant et de disparaître dans un léger « pop ».

Il arriva dans la cuisine du Terrier quelques secondes plus tard. Ms Weasley était en train de crier face à une Ginny en pleurs. Ron était dans un coin de la cuisine, l'air renfrogné, il regardait la scène sans y participer.

-MAINTENANT MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! Hurla Ms Weasley.

Ginny disparu dans les escaliers en sanglotant. Ms Weasley se tourna alors vers Harry qui n'osait pas lever la tête, il regardait le sol, se détestait lui-même. Non seulement il avait mis Ginny en danger et dépassé les bornes dans sa relation avec elle mais en plus il avait trahi la confiance des Weasley, les seuls qui avaient toujours été présents pour lui, à la manière de parents.

-Harry mon chéri ! S'exclama Ms Weasley en changeant soudain d'humeur.

Harry s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.


	12. Vive la famille!

-Ms Weasley, je… commença-il gêné. Mais il s'arrêta en voyant que Ron lui faisait de grands gestes derrière le dos de sa mère.

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Heu… hésita-il, de toute évidence, elle ne savait rien. Rien, je suis désolé…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-elle inquiète. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu devrais peut être t'allonger…

-Ho, heu…oui, merci, ça me fera du bien, répondit Harry en pensant qu'il en profiterait pour tenter de comprendre la situation.

-Je vais l'accompagner… Annonça Ron.

Ils quittèrent alors la cuisine en laissant Ms Weasley seule avec Hermione.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-il.

-Apparemment, tu as le cul bordé de nouilles, Mac Go n'a pas dit dans sa lettre que TU étais le garçon avec qui Ginny était dans les dortoirs. Annonça Ron avec un regard culpabilisateur.

Maman a lu la lettre à voix haute quand on est arrivés, Mac Go a écrit qu'elle avait surpris Ginny « dans une situation inacceptable et indigne d'une jeune fille »Ginny a passé un sale quart d'heure.

Mais bon… elle l'a mérité.

-Alors ta mère ne sait pas que c'est moi… Dit Harry se culpabilisant de la punition que Ginny allait recevoir par sa faute.

-Non, elle semblait penser que c'était Dean… vu qu'ils étaient ensemble à une époque et qu'elle était dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Expliqua Ron. En tout cas, bien joué mec, tu as mis ma sœur dans de sales draps et tu t'en sors très bien… Ajouta Ron pour culpabiliser Harry encore plus.

-Ron, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé, si je pouvais payer à sa place je le ferais… Répondit Harry sur un ton d'excuses.

-Bien sur ! Rétorqua Ron avec ironie avant de s'éloigner de Harry.

-Non attend ! Ecoute moi bien, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en ne te disant rien, c'était stupide mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. J'aime Ginny et j'ai besoin de ton amitié aussi, que veux-tu que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ? Repris Harry sans cacher le désespoir dans sa voix.

Ron l'observa un moment.

-Il y a deux choses que tu peux faire, finit-il par annoncer, premièrement, ne touche plus jamais ma sœur si tu tiens à la vie, et deuxièmement, si tu l'aime tellement et que je compte pour toi, dit la vérité.

-La vérité ? Repris Harry perplexe.

-Oui, explique à mes parents qui était avec Ginny dans les dortoirs. Termina-il sur un ton sec avec un air de défi.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il tenait à Ron, mais dire la vérité aux Weasley reviendrait à leur planter un couteau dans le dos.

-Pour le moment mon père ne sait rien, mais quand il rentrera ce soir, maman lui dira, alors si tu veux aider Ginny, lui éviter de passer pour une traînée, dit leur ce soir.

Ron s'éloigna et disparu à nouveau dans la cuisine.

Harry monta les escaliers tout en réfléchissant, peut être que dire la vérité aux Weasley était la meilleure des choses à faire… Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ginny être punie pour lui et il savait que si il disait la vérité, Ron lui pardonnerai peut être plus vite.

Vers dix-huit heures ce soir-là, Harry descendit dans la cuisine pour le dîner. Tout le monde était à table, tout le monde sauf Ginny… Mr Weasley le salua amicalement mais Harry nota tout de suite l'air contrarié et inquiet du chef de famille. Il savait. Ron discutait avec Hermione, il évitait soigneusement Harry depuis leur arrivée, mais lui jetait des regards de défi à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

-Où est Ginny ? Demanda Harry à la tablée.

-Dans sa chambre, elle est punie répondit Ms Weasley l'air contrarié.

-Ginny est punie pour le restant des vacances, disons qu'elle a… qu'elle s'est conduite de manière… disons qu'elle va avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir à sa conduite. Acheva Mr Weasley. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, rien de grave, reprit-il avec un léger sourire face au regard inquiet de Harry.

-C'était moi. Avoua Harry sans réfléchir, il savait qu'attendre rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles.

-Je te demande pardon Harry ? Demanda Mr Weasley qui avait l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-C'était moi… avec Ginny… Dans la tour Gryffondor… Acheva Harry en baissant les yeux.

Un long silence emplit la cuisine, Ms Weasley posa ses couverts et était décomposée, Mr Weasley fixait toujours Harry et paraissait ne pas comprendre.

-Je suis désolé, Ginny et moi sommes sortis ensemble l'an passé, mais nous nous sommes séparés avant l'été car… j'avais peur pour elle. Mais quand je suis revenu ici en août, nous nous sommes à nouveau mis ensembles, et nous sommes toujours ensembles depuis. Harry préféra un aveu complet, il avait besoin de soulager sa conscience.

-Je… tu… vous… vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Mr Weasley.

-Oui, j'aime Ginny. Acheva Harry, il était très étrange d'avouer son amour pour elle à toute la table mais il était lancé et préférait être honnête jusqu 'au bout.

-Hé bien… je… je suis surpris, je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez fréquenté l'an dernier. Dit Mr Weasley, l'air surpris mais légèrement sévère.

Harry ne répondit pas, il attendait de payer sa franchise. Cependant, il constata que Ms Weasley paraissait attendrie par son témoignage.

-Je sais que je vous déçois beaucoup et je comprendrais que vous vouliez que je m'en aille…

-Ne sois pas ridicule Harry, répondit Ms Weasley, pourquoi seraient-on déçus ? Nous t'aimons beaucoup et Ginny a toujours eu un faible pour toi… Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Mr Weasley ne parlait pas, il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément.

-Cependant, je veux bien comprendre que vous vous aimez mais je ne veux plus jamais recevoir de lettre du professeur Mac Gonagal.

Harry était très gênée que son intimité soit révélée ainsi.

-Je suis désolé Ms Weasley…je ne… sais pas… quoi… dire… Répondit-il très gêné, rougissant de manière atroce.

-Harry, je peux te parler dehors s'il te plait ? Demanda Mr Weasley qui reparla pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Oui monsieur. Répondit Harry aussitôt en suivant Mr Weasley dans le jardin.

Ils passèrent la porte menant au jardin sans un mot, le silence retentissant horriblement dans les oreilles de Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était gêné en la présence de Mr Weasley.

-Harry… je te connais bien, commença Mr Weasley d'une voix très calme en regardant Harry dans les yeux, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de sérieux.

-Merci Monsieur. Répondit Harry.

-Je te crois si tu dis aimer ma fille… reprit-il.

-Oui monsieur, je l'aime.

-Mais vous êtes jeunes et… insouciants… du moins dans le domaine de l'amour car tu es probablement l'un des jeunes de ton age les plus responsables. Mais tu comprendras que Ginny est ma fille et qu'en tant que père, il est de mon devoir de la protéger.

-Oui monsieur.

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais Ginny n'a que seize ans, vous êtes jeunes tout les deux… vous avez toute la vie…

-J'aimerais le croire aussi, répondit Harry en pensant à la prophétie.

-Je comprends… répondit Mr Weasley qui semblait avoir lu les pensées de Harry, je sais ce que tu traverses en ce moment, je sais quel poids tu portes sur tes épaules… et je suis heureux de savoir que tu aimes Ginny, tu sais à quel point nous t'aimons Molly et moi, nous ne pouvions espérer quelqu'un de mieux pour notre fille.

Harry sentait son cœur se serrer.

-Disons que les circonstances jouent en ta défaveur, cette lettre… elle est jeune… trop jeune… Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir dix-sept ans, les hormones te travaillent…

Harry ne savait plus ou regarder, il sentait son visage le brûler de honte et était bien heureux qu'il fasse nuit afin de cacher son teint cramoisi.

-Mais je voudrais que tu sois patient, je ne souhaite pas que ma fille grandisse trop vite…

-Oui monsieur. Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette lettre.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard… reprit Mr Weasley en sondant Harry du regard.

Harry sentit son pouls accélérer, il ne savait pas mentir aux gens qu'il aimait. Il sentait son visage le trahir.

Mr Weasley soupira et frotta ses yeux en signe de fatigue. Il n'est pas dupe pensa Harry.

-Fait attention à elle. Faites attention tout les deux. Ajouta-il avec un regard réprobateur.

-Oui monsieur. Répondit Harry, plus gêné que jamais.

-Et bien sur, il t'est interdit de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Ajouta-il l'air légèrement menaçant. Je ne veux rien voir ou imaginer pendant votre séjour ici.

-Non monsieur. Répondit rapidement Harry en hochant la tête et en avalant sa salive.

La fin du repas se passa en silence, Ron ne disait toujours rien, Mr Weasley avait le regard vide, celui de la désillusion, Ms Weasley était plutôt souriante mais avait un regard accusateur et Hermione paraissait légèrement gênée de se retrouver témoin de cette scène.


	13. Calvaire

Au cours du petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Harry décida que Ginny devait savoir qu'il avait dit la vérité à ses parents.

Mr et Ms Weasley étaient en train de boire leur café, Hermione lisait la Gazette et Ron mangeait sa douzième tartine de confiture lorsque Ginny arriva. Elle avait l'air déprimée.

-Bonjour. Lança-elle à la tablée.

-Bonjour répondit Harry.

Elle s'assit sans un mot supplémentaire et se servit un café noir.

-Ginny, j'ai dit à tes parents que nous sommes ensemble. Annonça Harry devant tout le monde.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et le regarda un instant. Puis elle se leva, sourie et vint embrasser Harry. Il était gêné car tous les Weasley les regardaient.

-Ginny ma chérie, je suis ravie que tu ai choisi Harry, mais ta punition tient toujours. Annonça Ms Weasley. Il t'est interdit de quitter la maison et tu seras consignée dans ta chambre au moindre faux pas.

-Oui maman, répondit Ginny sans effacer son sourire. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry et lui prit la main. Ron et Mr Weasley regardaient ailleurs.

-Et j'exige que vous vous conduisiez de manière plus responsable sous notre toit. Ajouta Ms Weasley.

-Oui maman, répondit Ginny.

-Oui Ms Weasley, affirma Harry en serrant la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

-Comme ils sont mignons ! Repris Ms Weasley les larmes aux yeux en regardant son mari.

-Heu… oui, très mignons concéda Mr Weasley.

Harry se demandait si c'était bien la réaction que Ron attendait de la part de ses parents. Il aurait peut être aimé les voir le gronder. Harry quant à lui, était heureux d'avoir dit la vérité, il aurait bien sur préféré ne pas avoir à avouer à Mr Weasley jusqu'ou il était allé dans sa relation avec sa fille mais au moins, il pourrait l'embrasser quand il voudrait. Et Ms Weasley semblait penser qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour très pur et que la scène du dortoir était un accident.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans encombres, Harry essayait de ne pas se montrer trop proche de Ginny en la présence des parents de celle-ci mais ne pouvais s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec passion dès qu'ils avaient un moment d'intimité, quelque soit le lieu et le temps dont ils disposaient, dans un couloir en se croisant, dans le jardin derrière un buisson.

Ron semblait ne pas les voir, et Harry essayait de ne pas approcher Ginny en sa présence.

Hermione était très heureuse pour eux, elle les regardait avec attendrissement.

Le soir de noël, Fred et Georges étaient venus les rejoindre au Terrier, Fleur et Bill étaient arrivés la veille, Charlie n'avait cependant pas pu rentrer de Roumanie.

Lorsque Fleur et Bill étaient arrivés et avaient été témoin d'un baiser que Ginny fit à Harry, leurs réactions furent très différentes l'une de l'autre. Fleur poussa un grand cri d'étonnement et leur sourie.

-Ha! Harry et Ginny ! J'étais sure que ça allait arriver un jour ! S'écria-elle ravie.

Bill, semblait tout aussi surpris mais saisi la première occasion pour parler à Harry en tête à tête.

-Hé mec, alors tu sors avec ma petite sœur maintenant ? Demanda-il à Harry.

-Heu… oui… répondit Harry légèrement inquiet. Il savait que tous les frères de Ginny lui feraient passer cet entretien et ils étaient nombreux !

-Bon, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup mais j'espère que tu es sérieux avec elle parce que Ginny à un faible pour toi depuis des années alors ne va pas lui briser le cœur. L'avertit Bill.

-Je l'aime ! Répondit Harry de manière rassurante. Je l'aime depuis plus d'un an, Bill, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

-Si tu le dit, t'as l'air sérieux, mais prend soin d'elle Harry. Dit Bill en esquissant un sourire et en lui mettant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Fred et Georges par contre, furent bien plus directs avec Harry le soir de Noël :

-Harry, si tu fais souffrir Ginny, on te fera souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert… Expliqua Fred.

-Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter avec elle si tu ne veux pas t'attirer nos foudres. Repris Georges.

-Hé ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, je l'aime, je préfèrerais mourir que de la voir souffrir. Répondit Harry.

-Très bien, parce que c'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu la fait souffrir ! Répondirent les jumeaux.

Une fois ces différentes mises en garde passées, Harry pu profiter du réveillon. Lui et Ginny étaient assis ensemble sur le canapé, et attendaient pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Harry avait acheté un set de Quidditch à Ron (deux cognards, un vif d'or et un souaffle) il espérait que Ron serait plus sympathique avec lui après avoir ouvert son cadeau. Il avait commandé une très jolie robe de sorcière à Hermione de la nouvelle collection de Mme Guipiure. Pour Ms Weasley, il avait choisi un magnifique chapeau de sorcière bleu ciel. Il offrit son vieux réveil moldus à Mr Weasley qui afficha un grand sourire avant de s'éclipser et de revenir avec un tas d'outils, prêt à percer les mystères de cette magnifique invention.

Pour Fleur, il avait acheté un parfum moldus particulièrement agréable et Fleur ne tarda pas à asperger toute la salle de la senteur avant de comprendre le fonctionnement du vaporisateur. Il offrit un livre intitulé « les mystères de l'Egypte ancienne » à Bill et un tas non négligeable de friandises de chez HoneyDukes aux jumeaux. Quant à Ginny, il avait prévu quelque chose de très particulier, il avait en fait deux cadeaux pour elle mais ne pu lui offrir que le premier : Un magnifique collier en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur sur lequel il avait fait graver leur initiales. Elle fut ravie de son cadeau et lui sauta au cou sous le regard désapprobateur de tous les hommes Weasley présents.

Harry reçu l'habituel pull tricoté de Ms Weasley (sur lequel on pouvais voir un très bel Hippogriffe), un tas de farce et attrapes de Fred et Georges. Hermione créa la surprise en lui offrant une paire de chaussures toutes neuves, Fleur et Bill lui offrirent une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et Ron une boite de dragées surprises de la Bertie Crochue. Harry fut très touché lorsqu'il reçu une très belle montre de la part de Ginny.

Après une longue soirée et un très bon repas, ils allèrent se coucher. Harry rattrapa Ginny et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-J'ai un deuxième cadeau pour toi, je te le donnerai quand on sera seuls tout les deux.

Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de disparaître dans la chambre de Ron.

La fin des vacances fut plutôt agréable, mais Harry luttait chaque jour pour ne pas être trop proche de Ginny, il n'avait qu'un envie, être seul avec elle pendant quelques heures…

Ron quant à lui, était moins distant avec Harry, il n'était pas aussi détendu et honnête qu'auparavant mais il semblait accepter la relation de Harry et Ginny de mieux en mieux.

De même, il se montrait plus entreprenant avec Hermione, il pensait qu'il était temps qu'elle oublie toute cette histoire avec lavande et qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui.

Il insistait tous les jours et passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, Harry surpris une de leur conversation.

-Hermione, sors avec moi ! La suppliait-il.

Elle ne répondait plus à cette demande depuis plusieurs jours.

-Allez ! Fait moi confiance ! Insistait-il.

-On verra une fois de retour à l'école… répondait-elle inlassablement.

Elle semblait néanmoins amusée et flattée par l'insistance de Ron.

-Dépêches-toi de te décider, plus tu attends, plus je serais impatient ! Répondit-il avec un sourire coquin.

La veille de leur retour à Poudlard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny préparaient leurs affaires lorsque Mr Weasley appela Ginny.

Lorsque celle-ci réapparu une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait l'air décomposé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-Ho… Heu… rien… disons que papa viens de me faire un serment sur l'amour et les relations intimes entre deux individus…

-Ha… et tu lui as dit pour… nous… ? Demanda Harry gêné.

-T'es fou ? Répondit-elle choquée, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il savait… ajouta-elle l'ai angoissé et honteux.

-Il… il sait… Annonça Harry sans la regarder.

-QUOI ? Demanda-elle furieuse.

-Hé bien… le soir ou je leur ai dit pour nous il m'a tiré les vers du nez, j'ai rien dit mais il a lu sur mon visage et…

-C'est pas vrai… tu n'aurais pas pu mentir ? Demanda-elle toujours furieuse.

-Je… je suis désolé… Répondit-il gêné.

-Tu es toujours désolé, c'est facile ! Tu ne pourrais pas réfléchir avant ? Ca t'éviterait de faire n'importe quoi ! Lui lança-elle furieuse.

-Ginny, ça n'est pas grave… reprit-il en essayant de la rassurer.

-Pas grave ? C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Comment tu veux que je le regarde dans les yeux maintenant, c'est mon père, c'est tellement gênant…

Harry ne su quoi répondre et se contenta d'avoir l'air désolé.

Ils transplanèrent pour Poudlard à 10 heures ce matin-là, après avoir dit au revoir aux Weasley. Harry avait du supporter le regard de mise en garde de Mr Weasley.

A leur arrivée à Poudlard, il entrèrent dans le château et déballèrent leurs affaires, Harry profita d'un moment seul avec Ginny pour lui glisser un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il lui fixait RDV pour le soir même dans la salle sur demande. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait passé deux semaines avec elle, à dormir dans la chambre à côté de la sienne sans pouvoir jamais la toucher…


	14. Révélations

A 20 heures, Harry s'excusa auprès de Ron et Hermione pour aller retrouver Ginny. Ron lui lança un regard assassin et lui dit :

-Si je ne vous vois pas dans la salle commune d'ici une demi heure, tu regretteras de ne pas être mort. Ajouta-il l'air menaçant.

Harry s'éloigna, ils avaient une demi-heure ! Ron ignore tout ce qu'on peut faire en une demi-heure !

Il rejoint Ginny dans la salle sur demande et l'embrassa passionnément, il avait besoin de rattraper le temps perdu. Mais Ginny l'arrêta.

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle. Annonça-elle l'air grave.

-Heu… je t'écoute. Répondit-il surpris.

-Voila, on ne peut pas continuer à se voir ici, comme ça, j'ai réfléchi et papa à raison, on est trop jeunes… Expliqua-elle.

-Attend… tu plaisantes… répondit Harry son sourire s'effaçant aussitôt de son visage.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas, on est allés trop loin, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Mais… mais, je t'aime. Répondit-il inquiet.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Mais on pourrait ralentir un peu ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

-Ho… dit Harry déçu, je vois, mais ça va être difficile…

-Justement, je trouve que tu deviens un peu obsédé, à chaque fois qu'on est seuls tous les deux on ne parle plus, on finit toujours par…

-Ha… mais, ça n'est pas vrai, on a passé deux semaines sans rien faire, on a parlé tout le temps… Répondit-il avec espoir.

-Oui, hé bien justement, j'ai beaucoup aimé ça et je voudrais que l'on continue comme ça un moment !

-Combien de temps ? Demanda Harry dans une grimace.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Répondit-elle amusée, je te ferais signe quand ça sera terminé !

-Ha… bon, répondit-il résigné, tiens, c'est ton autre cadeau, tu peux l'avoir maintenant. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Elle prit le paquet et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle le déballa doucement et ouvrit une très belle boite rouge. Elle découvrit alors une très jolie nuisette bleu ciel en soie.

-Ho ! C'est très joli Harry ! Merci ! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Alors ? Tu l'essayes ? Demanda-il avec un regard curieux.

-Quoi ? maintenant ? Demanda-elle surprise.

-Hé ben oui ! Si elle ne te va pas il faut que l'échange ! Répondit-il dans un sourire.

-Bon… très bien… concéda-elle, retournes toi s'il te plait.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Retournes toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies nue ! Répondit-elle agacée.

-Mais Ginny ! Je t'ai déjà vu nue ! Laisse moins au moins te regarder si je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher ! Répondit-il suppliant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à se déshabiller.

Harry la regarda détacher ses cheveux, en lever son t-shirt pour dévoiler son ventre pale et son soutien-gorge rose. Elle déboutonna ensuite son pantalon et le laissa glisser sur ses jambes révélant ainsi sa petite culotte rose pale et ses jolies jambes blanches. Harry ne pu empêcher la chaleur de monter dans son dos, il la désirait tellement.

Elle glissa la nuisette au dessus de sa tête et l'enfila. Elle était vraiment jolie, pensa Harry.

-Voila ! Alors ? Verdict ? Demanda-elle avec un sourire malin.

-Heu… c'est… c'est… enfin tu es… magnifique… répondit-il troublé.

-Merci ! dit-elle dans un sourire.

Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle en la regardant dans les yeux, il se sentait attiré par elle comme un aimant.

-Ne t'approche pas ! L'avertit-elle avec un regard coquin.

-Ginny ! Arrête de me torturer ! Marmonna-il continuant à avancer.

Elle le laissa approcher sans bouger et constata la satisfaction sur son visage.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, passa une main dans ses cheveux en intensifiant son baiser et dirigea son autre main dans son dos. Il la désirait plus que tout, il sentait la chaleur l'envahir, le désir monter en lui. Elle le laissa faire sans rien dire, il glissa rapidement sa main sur sa poitrine et embrassa son cou. Il l'amena jusqu'au divan et l'allongea avant de se placer sur elle. Il sentait sa peau douce sous ses mains et ne tarda pas à ouvrir son pantalon et à l'enlever. Il lui enleva complètement sa nuisette et son soutien gorge et embrassa ses seins. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment que son excitation était décuplée. Elle respirait profondément sous ses coups de langue et caressait ses cheveux. Il glissa sa main dans la culotte de Ginny. Soudainement, Ginny se redressa et tendit le bras pour attraper ses vêtements. Harry ne comprenait pas.

-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-il surpris.

Elle remis son soutien-gorge et sa culotte avant de lui répondre.

-Je t'avais prévenu que je ne voulais rien faire… Répondit-elle d'un air triomphant.

-Quoi ? Mais ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Répondit-il choqué.

-Je t'avais prévenu et tu as fais comme si de rien n'était, tu ne peut t'en prendre qu'a toi ! Dit-elle de manière provocante.

-Mais ! Attend ! Je… tu… tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Dit-il indigné en indiquant son bas-ventre.

-Débrouille-toi tout seul ! Répondit-elle dans un sourire diabolique en finissant de se rhabiller.

Harry était muet, il se sentait tellement frustré, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Elle s'éloigna en silence jusqu'à la porte de la salle sur demande et se retourna.

-Au fait… merci pour la nuisette ! Ajouta-elle avec un sourire machiavélique avant de sortir et de le planter là tout seul.

Harry était très énervé, il en voulait à Ginny de lui avoir fait cette mauvaise blague, il se retrouvait là tous seul, son corps manifestant un désir qu'il ne pouvait assouvir. Il se rhabilla après une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles il tenta de convaincre son corps de se calmer. Il rejoint Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune et ne pu s'empêcher de leur montrer son humeur exécrable. Ginny riait dans un coin de la grande salle avec ses amies et affichait un sourire satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? Demanda Hermione soucieuse.

-Rien, grommela-il.

Ron semblait ravi de le voir de si mauvaise humeur.

-Ginny est revenue un quart d'heure avant toi, elle au moins elle me respecte. Dit-il.

-Ho ferme-la ! Lui envoya Harry. Toi et tes stupides règles ! Ginny et moi faisons ce que nous voulons ! Ca ne te regarde en rien ! Répondit-il agacé.

-Hé bien apparemment vous ne faites rien du tout à en juger par ton humeur ! Répondit Ron entre rage et amusement.

Le lendemain, Harry n'avait toujours pas digéré la mauvaise blague de Ginny, il comptait bien prendre sa revanche mais Ginny semblait décidée à ne pas le laisser l'approcher de trop près. Lorsqu'elle vint le voir et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, il pris un air renfrogné.

-Alors ? On boude ? Demanda-elle amusée.

-Oui, je boude ! Répondit-il sur un ton de défi, tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Rétorqua-il énervé. Tu craqueras avant moi !

-Ha oui ? Répondit-elle. Je relève le défi ! Tu ne tiendras pas deux jours avant de te mettre à genoux devant moi ! Répondit-elle en riant.

-On verra bien ma belle ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire machiavélique, j'ai un plan ! Bientôt tu me supplieras de te soulager !

-Ha tu crois ça ? Répondit-elle légèrement agacée. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Tu verras bien… répondit-il avant de lui glisser sa main sur sa cuisse et de se lever pour s'en aller.

Il avait pris sa décision, peu importe à quel point il se sacrifierait, il allait la torturer…

Pour commencer, Harry ne lui donna plus aucun RDV durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, il esquivait à chaque fois qu'elle approchait de lui pour l'embrasser et ne la touchais plus du tout même si il en mourrait d'envie.

Ginny semblait agacée, elle lui avait fait la tête pendant quelques jours après qu'il ait volontairement évité un de ses baiser devant Hermione. Il se sentait de plus en plus excité par ce petit jeu, il pensait à elle sans cesse, mais s'interdire de la toucher augmentait son excitation et son désir de vengeance.

Ron semblait particulièrement apprécier la situation, il pensait croire que Harry et Ginny avaient cessé de se tourner autour, il était de plus en plus sympathique avec Harry.

Hermione semblait amusée de voir Harry et Ginny s'éviter, elle finit par en parler avec ce dernier :

-A quoi vous jouez avec Ginny ? Demanda-elle.

-Au chat et à la souris ! Répondit Harry d'un ton mystérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois si distant ?

-Disons que Miss Weasley m'a joué un mauvais tour et qu'elle va le payer ! Répondit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

-Ho… disons qu'elle… a joué avec moi… avec mes désirs…

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Heu… oui, si tu veux bien me le dire… Répondit Hermione intriguée.

-Je veux bien, mais j'ai peur d'écorcher tes oreilles chastes ! Répondit Harry en riant.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça aussitôt.

-Je plaisante Hermione ! Répondit Harry toujours hilare.

-Très drôle… répondit-elle vexée. Excuse moi d'être SI inexpérimentée ! Répondit-elle sarcastique.

-Ho Hermione je plaisantais ! Repris Harry en souriant, d'ailleurs, si tu veux en savoir plus sur la chose, il y en a un qui n'attend que ça… finit-il en faisant signe de la tête vers Ron.

-Ha ha ha! très drole ! On est pas tous aussi pressés que toi Harry ! Répondit-elle agacée.

-Je crois au contraire que si, mais vous ne le savez pas encore ! Répondit Harry amusé.

-Ha ! Ecoutez le sage parler ! Souria-elle.

-Mais non ! Je veux juste dire que tu verras bien que quand tu aimes quelqu'un ces choses viennent vite.

-Je sais… Répondit Hermione.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

-Je sais… Ginny me raconte tout tu sais ! Annonça-elle l'air triomphant.

Le visage de Harry se décomposa.

-Ha… heu… tout ? Demanda-il gêné.

-Hé oui ! Tu sais que les filles sont bavardes…

-Heu…et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Je veux dire est-ce qu'elle semblait… contente… de moi ? Demanda-il soucieux.

-Hé bien… Souria-elle.

Hermione faisait volontairement patienter Harry.

-Alors ? Demanda-il impatiemment.

-Elle a dit que tu…

-Quoi ? Demanda-il de plus en plus inquiet.

-Elle a dit que tu étais bien bâtit… et que tu étais plutôt doué… répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Ha Ha ! Dit Harry triomphant. Je vais devenir le fantasme de l'école ! Ajouta-il en prenant une voix très virile.

-T'es content hein ? Demanda Hermione outrée.

-Hé ben oui ! Affirma Harry, allez Hermione, je sais que tu es curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y a sous cette robe de sorcier, ajouta-il plaisantant toujours avec une voix virile.

-Harry ! Répondit Hermione choquée… Tu rêves… je ne suis pas du tout intéressée…

-Je plaisantais Hermione ! Je sais qui t'intéresse et je te suggère d'accepter un de ses RDV avant qu'une autre lui mette le grappin dessus.

A la grande surprise de Harry, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Ron. Il ne pu pas entendre ce qu'elle lui dit mais remarqua qu'ils souriaient tous les deux et que Hermione avait posé sa main sur le bras de Ron.


	15. Ca chauffe !

Harry se sourie à lui-même, au moins il avait été utile à ses amis et il savait à présent que Ginny le désirait autant que lui la désirait et qu'elle le trouvait doué… Une idée vint alors frapper Harry. Il savait comment accélérer le processus et rendre Ginny folle.

Ce soir là, alors que tout le monde travaillait tranquillement dans la salle commune, Harry se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il redescendit dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers Ginny qui lisait un livre toute seule près du feu. Il se glissa derrière elle, toujours caché par la cape et lui souffla dans le cou. Ginny se retourna surprise mais ne vit personne. Harry du se retenir de rire. Il allait pousser le vice plus loin, elle allait devenir folle…Il repassa devant elle et s'agenouilla face à ses jambes sous la table. Il passa alors sa main sous la jupe de Ginny qui sursauta.

-Chut ! Ne bouge pas… Lui glissa-il à l'oreille.

Elle fit ce qui lui dit en souriant. Il remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse et la caressa, il passa volontairement sa main sur le côté de sa fesse et revint vers l'avant. Ses caresses étaient très légères, comme un souffle, plus suggestives que réelles. Il se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il était bien caché par sa cape et constata que Ron était dans la pièce. Harry souri à sa propre audace. Il continua sa torture encore quelques minutes, sentait la chaleur envahir Ginny. Stop se dit-il à lui-même, ça suffit, on va bien voir ce qu'elle en pense de cette petite blague elle ! Harry se releva toujours couvert de la cape et s'éloigna sans la quitter des yeux, elle mis quelque secondes à comprendre qu'il était parti et paraissait déconfite.

Le lendemain, Ginny attendit Harry dans la salle commune :

-Bonjour ! Lui dit-elle.

-Bonjour, répondit-il l'air désintéressé.

-Ca n'est pas juste ! Annonça-elle soudainement.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Ca n'est pas juste, tu as des armes que je n'ai pas, le jeu n'est pas équilibré ! Souria-elle.

Harry comprit alors qu'elle parlait de la cape d'invisibilité.

-Ha ! Mais je t'en prie, tu peux te servir de la cape quand tu veux, tu sais ou je la range ! Répondit-il, ravi que son petit jeu fonctionne aussi bien.

-Très bien… répondit-elle. La guerre est déclarée ! Ajouta-elle avec un regard coquin.

-Hé ma belle, c'est toi qui as déclaré la guerre il y a trois semaines ! Répondit Harry, en lui adressant un sourire diabolique, je ne fais que suivre les règles du jeu…

-Tu vas perdre ! Rétorqua-elle, je ne te laisserai jamais gagner à ce jeu…

-On verra ! Sourie Harry, je doit aller en cours, je te vois après.

-Ok, moi je n'ai pas cours, on a une heure de liberté, Mr Vector est souffrant...

-T'as bien de la chance, répondit-il, j'ai droit à un bisou ? Demanda-il avec espoir.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'en aller.

Harry se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphose, content de faire autant d'effet à Ginny et satisfait de voir que son jeu lui permettait au moins de la provoquer bien que lui-même ne savait plus comment faire pour se retenir, son corps appelait à des rapports beaucoup plus intenses. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui discutait déjà avec Ron.

Le professeur Mac Gonagal entra dans la salle avec son habituelle sévérité. Les élèves devaient étudier le chapitre 13 du livre intitulé « De la métamorphose à la formation de morphomage ». Harry tenta de se concentrer sur le chapitre mais ses pensées s'évadaient inlassablement vers Ginny. Il parcourait pour la sixième fois le deuxième paragraphe du chapitre lorsqu'il ressentit un chatouillis le long de sa jambe gauche. Il sursauta et se baissa pour voir ce qui lui avait procuré cette sensation. Il ne vit rien mais il savait ce qui se passait. Elle est folle ! pensa-il, en cours, avec Mac Go ! Il savait que Ginny allait lui faire payer son audace de la veille. Il sentit sa braguette s'ouvrir en silence et regarda tout autour de lui. Si quelqu'un les surprenait… Il se sentait partir, jamais il ne pourrait supporter ça ici sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il cacha son visage derrière son livre de métamorphose en tentant de garder son calme. Hermione le regarda soudain inquiète.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Chuchota-elle.

-Oui…très…bien…Hmm, parvint-il à murmurer.

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et se retenait de gémir. Il sentait le moment arriver, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Soudain, il ne sentit plus le souffle de Ginny et su qu'elle était partie. La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Tout le monde se leva et Harry tenta de refermer sa braguette discrètement. Il ne pouvait pas se lever tout de suite, personne ne devait le voir dans cet état, il tenta de cacher la bosse qui s'était formée sous son pantalon avec un pan de sa robe et se leva, se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Quelques secondes d'intimité lui suffirent à se soulager. Ca n'est pas juste, pensa-il, elle n'a pas besoin de courir aux toilettes quand moi je la torture, quelle injustice !

En sortant des toilettes, il eu la surprise de voir Ginny appuyée contre le mur, souriante, l'air victorieux.

-Ne sourie pas ! Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait ! Dit Harry énervé de la voir sourire ainsi.

-Je trouve ça très drôle au contraire ! Répondit Ginny hilare, mais je n'apprécie pas que tu me trompes avec ta main !

-Ha Ha Ha ! Tu es vraiment vicieuse, j'aimerais bien jouer encore un peu à ton jeu pervers mais je ne peux plus, j'abandonne, tu as gagné ! Rétorqua-il vexé. Contente ?

-Oui ! Très contente ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Bon alors, j'imagine que puisque j'ai perdu je vais continuer à te tromper avec ma main… Demanda Harry résigné.

Ginny s'approcha de lui sans un mot et lui glissa un petit morceau de parchemin dans la poche, lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir.

Harry déroula immédiatement le parchemin et sauta de joie en voyant les mots : « C'est toi qui a gagné ! RDV ce soir comme d'habitude, ne sois pas en retard ».

Harry passa la fin de l'après midi dans la salle commune avec Ron et Hermione, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, Hermione avait accepter que Ron l'invite à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Ginny s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque, une habitude que Harry qualifiait d'Hermionienne. Vers 19h30, Ron proposa une partie d'échec à Harry qui ne pouvait pas accepter en vue de son RDV avec Ginny.

-Une partie d'échec mec ? Demanda Ron.

- Heu… non merci, je n'ai pas le temps. Répondit Harry.

-Pas le temps ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Ron suspicieux sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione.

-Heu… Hé ben oui, j'ai RDV avec Ginny. Avoua Harry l'air coupable.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je t'avais prévenu, je ne veux pas que tu l'approches ! S'énerva Ron.

-Mais… Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait enfin regagné la confiance de Ron mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à ce RDV tant attendu.

Mais ce fut Hermione qui intervint de manière particulièrement surprenante et efficace.

Elle attrapa Ron par la nuque et l'embrassa. Ron paru surpris mais se laissa faire docilement.

Lorsqu'elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de Ron, elle affichait un regard satisfait et Ron paraissait complètement hagard.

-Occupes-toi plutôt de moi ! Lui dit-elle très bas en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Ron qui semblait ne plus se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé avant ce baiser.

-Je… Herm…Hermione… marmonna-il en la regardant admiratif.

Harry en profita pour s'éclipser, il sourie à Hermione pour la remercier et s'en alla.

Il conserva son sourire sur tout le chemin le menant à la salle sur demande, pensant encore à l'air ahuri mais heureux de Ron. Il pénétra dans la salle avec quelques minutes de retard mais Ginny n'était pas là.

-Ginny ? Appela Harry à travers la salle.

Pas de réponse. Il avança jusqu'au sofa et s'y installa en l'attendant. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas être en retard !

Harry sursauta, Ginny se tenait devant lui.

Il sourie, elle était très jolie ce soir.

-Je t'attendait… répondit-il dans un souffle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa et s'assit à ses côtés sur le sofa, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux et sentit se parfum de fleur qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

-Alors c'est moi qui ai gagné finalement ? Demanda-il en souriant.

-Disons que… officiellement c'est moi mais… officieusement… Répondit-elle d'une voix très sensuelle.

-Ca me va très bien, si c'est ça de perdre, je veux bien être un looser toute ma vie ! Répondit-il en la regardant enlever son gilet très doucement.

-Puisque j'ai gagné, c'est moi qui décide… Ajouta-elle dans un murmure en se penchant vers son oreille.

Elle défit ses cheveux et ôta sa chemise, le faisant languir bouton après bouton. Il approcha ses mains d'elle mais elle le repoussa.

-Laisse-moi faire… chuchota-elle.

Puis, elle fit glisser très lentement sa jupe le long de ses jambes, en fixant Harry intensément. Il aurait voulu la toucher mais il avait appris à respecter ses règles du jeu et ne fit rien.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en prenant beaucoup de temps et poussa Harry sur le sofa. Très lentement, elle lui déboutonna sa chemise en le regardant toujours intensément. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui si bien qu'il sentit la douceur du coton de sa petite culotte frotter son ventre. Elle lui ôta sa chemise et approcha son visage du torse de Harry, très lentement, elle embrassa chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il se sentait bien, la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout était en train d'embrasser son corps. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle ouvrit son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses jambes, elle plaça alors sa main sur son caleçon et toucha son sexe à travers le tissu. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il aurait voulu la toucher lui aussi mais s'en empêcha. Il l'observait toujours, admirait la beauté de ses courbes et se laissa aller à la délectation. Harry la regardait avec envie, l'attente augmentait son désir. Elle Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle arrêta ses caresses, et tout en fixant Harry, elle vint se placer au dessus de lui. Enfin ! il était en elle. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny. L'effet fut immédiat, Harry ferma les yeux, il ne pensait plus, la seule chose qui comptait à présent était qu'elle continue de bouger ainsi. Il accompagna son mouvement avec ses hanches et Ginny se baissa bientôt sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la beauté de son corps…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny vint s'affaler sur lui, le souffle court. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, Harry sentait son corps en harmonie, il était détendu et heureux.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry se sentait serein, rien ne pourrait l'atteindre, son corps et son esprit étaient en harmonie.

-Ca va ? Demanda Ginny dans un murmure.

-Mieux que mieux, répondit-il dans un sourire. Tu me rends complètement fou.

-Et toi tu arrive à me faire faire des choses qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille ne devrait pas faire… soupira-elle. Je t'aime.

Il était incroyable de penser que ces trois mots pouvaient avoir un effet aussi fort sur lui mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, il se sentait emplit de fierté, heureux et ne pouvais plus détacher ses yeux d'elle.

-Au fait, il parait que Hermione a embrassé Ron ! Annonça Ginny en riant.

-Oui, j'en étais témoin. Répondit Harry en souriant.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Et peut être que Ron nous lâchera la grappe si il est occupé avec Hermione !

-C'est clair ! Je suis content pour eux, depuis le temps que ça traînait… J'espère que ça va marcher entre eux…

-De toute façon, Hermione me racontera tout ça ce soir au dortoir… Répondit Ginny.

-Tiens, puisque tu mets le sujet sur la table… J'ai appris que tu racontais nos petits RDV à cette chère Hermione… Annonça Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

-Heu… commença Ginny mal à l'aise.

-ET, j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu me trouvais bien bâtit ET doué… Continua Harry avec fierté et amusement.

-Je vais la tuer ! S'exclama Ginny.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda Harry qui prenait un malin plaisir à la voir rougir.

-Hé bien… oui, j'ai peut être dit ça… Répondit Ginny l'air agacé.

-Wou wou ! Siffla Harry, je me présente, Harry Potter, la bête de sexe ! Ria-il.

-Oui ben calme toi si tu veux avoir l'occasion de recommencer un jour ! Répondit-elle franchement agacée.

-Ho ! Ginny ! Je suis juste content de savoir que tu apprécies aussi mon corps ! Répondit-il pour la calmer. Et puis… si tu veux tout savoir, ton corps me rend dingue, tu n'as même pas besoin de me toucher, un seul regard de toi, je fonds littéralement et je sens durcir ma…

-Hé ! Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? Demanda-elle entre reproche et amusement.

-Je te dis juste ce que je ressens… Répondit Harry dans un sourire. Allez, à toi.

-Quoi ?

-Dis moi ce que tu sens quand je te touche… comme ça par exemple, ajouta-il avec un sourire coquin en caressant sa poitrine.

-Arrête… le supplia-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Dis moi ce que ça te fait et j'arrête… Répondit-il dans un soupir…


	16. Anniversaire

Ils se réveillèrent environ une heure plus tard, nus, serré l'un contre l'autre, le corps couvert de sueur, leurs odeurs se mélangeant.

Harry vit Ginny ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire.

-Tu vas bien demanda-il avec amour.

-Très bien répondit-elle souriante, je suis avec toi…

-Tu es vraiment belle, tu m'as rendu fou. Avoua-il dans un murmure.

-Oui, je l'ai sentit !

-Ha… j'y ai été trop fort ? Demanda-il inquiet.

-C'était vraiment très bon, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais j'aurais besoin d'une douche… sourie-elle.

La salle sur demande montra une fois de plus toute la magie et l'ingéniosité de sa création lorsqu'une douche apparu dans un coin de la pièce. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres très chère ! Sourie-il.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la douche, fit couler l'eau et se glissa sous le jet. Harry la suivi.

-Viens ! Lui dit-elle en lui faisant geste de s'approcher. Ca fait du bien…

Harry vint la rejoindre nu, lui aussi.

-Ho, attend, je prend des serviettes lui dit-il en faisant demi tour jusqu'à une petite table sur laquelle reposaient 2 grandes serviette blanches en coton.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour la rejoindre il vit qu'elle souriait en le regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-il souriant à son tour.

-Rien… ria-elle, c'est juste que… j'adore tes fesses ! Répondit-elle riante.

-Mes fesses ? Demanda Harry surpris, elles te plaisent ?

-Moui ! Elles sont parfaites, rondes, musclées…

-Haa ! Et elles ne sont rien qu'a toi ! Ria-il en prenant les mains de Ginny pour les déposer sur ses fesses.

Ils chahutèrent longtemps sous la douche, s'observant nus, s'embrassant, se caressant tendrement, puis ils quittèrent la salle sur demande et rejoignirent Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Leurs visages heureux et comblés ne plurent pas à Ron qui détourna la tête l'air dégoûté en les voyant arriver. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il venait de passer le plus beau moment de sa vie avec Ginny. Il se sentait fatigué mais détendu, son corps était étrangement léger même si ses muscles fessiers étaient douloureux.

-Pourquoi vous avez les cheveux mouillés ? Demanda Ron agressif.

-On a pris une douche ! Répondit Ginny sans gêne.

-QUOI ? POURQUOI ? S'énerva-il.

-Parce qu'on a beaucoup transpi…

-STOP, Tait-toi… je ne veux rien savoir ! La coupa-il.

-C'est toi qui a demandé ! Sourie Ginny.

-Si papa et maman…

-RON ! Le coupa Hermione, ne m'oblige pas à t'embrasser à nouveau pour te faire taire ! Ria-elle.

L'attitude de Ron changea aussitôt, il regarda Hermione d'un air amusé puis tourna la tête vers Ginny en souriant tout en surveillant Hermione du coin de l'œil :

-Si papa et ma…hmff… il avait réussi, Hermione l'embrassa, comme il l'avait prévu !

Harry et Ginny assistèrent à la scène en souriant. Lorsque Hermione s'écarta de Ron, celui-ci lui demanda :

-Tu ne veux pas un peu embêter Harry et Ginny aussi ? Comme ça j'aurais une excuse pour t'embrasser !

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'une raison pour m'embrasser… répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Ha ! Ben si c'est comme ça ! Et il se pencha à nouveau vers ses lèvres.

Grâce à la relation de Hermione et Ron, Harry et Ginny avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour se voir, Ron avait renoncé à les surveiller (surtout car il était lui-même très occupé) mais ils devaient tout de même être prudents pour ne pas dévoiler leur relation à toute l'école. Ils continuèrent donc à se voir dans la salle sur demande, seul endroit du château ou ils se savaient loin des regards ou oreilles indiscrets.

Le mois de mars approchait et Hermione avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête surprise pour Ron à l'occasion de son anniversaire le premier mars. Elle avait planifié de faire la fête dans la salle sur demande, lieu parfait car il contiendrait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Harry décida de sacrifier sa bouteille de Whisky pur feu pour l'occasion et alla également chercher des ravitaillements chez les elfes de maison dans la cuisine du château.

Hermione voulait faire une fête en petit comité, seulement les amis. Elle invita donc Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati et Padma, Luna et bien sur Harry et Ginny.

Le vingt-huit février, Ron ne se doutant toujours de rien, passa la journée à se demander si il allait recevoir des cadeaux et bassinait Hermione pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle lui avait acheté. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 2 semaines et s'embrassaient tellement souvent que leur compagnie était devenue désagréable, surtout pour Harry et Ginny qui ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller en public comme eux.

Ce même soir, Harry avait pour mission d'entraîner Ron dans la salle sur demande ou les attendaient tout les autres. Ils se montra peu adroit, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à une excuse pour le traîner là bas et s'en voulu.

Vers 21 heures, les autres prétendirent qu'ils allaient se coucher, Harry devait alors emmener Ron dans le château et l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le temps de redescendre et de se rendre dans la salle sur demande.

-Ron, viens avec moi s'il te plait, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Annonça Harry.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron d'un air las.

-Viens avec moi tu verras… Répondit Harry qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire.

Il traîna Ron hors de la salle commune et commença un parcours tortueux à travers les couloirs de l'école. Il le mena d'abords vers le couloir du cinquième étage avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

-Heu… tu peux me dire où on va ? Demanda Ron d'une voix absente.

-Je crois que je me suis trompé… répondit Harry en se disant que les autres devaient être arrivés dans la salle sur demande à présent.

-Toi ? Te tromper de direction à Poudlard, tu vas bien mec ? Demanda Ron soudainement inquiet.

-Quoi ? Ho… heu oui, mais je me suis trompé sur l'endroit ou je voulais aller… j'ai la tête à l'envers, excuse moi.

-Ben dis donc, t'as bu trop de Bierabeurre ! Répondit Ron en ricanant. Bon on va ou ?

-Patience… Ils arrivaient devant la salle sur demande.

Ron connaissait très bien cet endroit et demanda ce qu'ils venaient y faire.

Harry ne répondit pas, il passa trois fois devant l'entrée en pensant à « l'endroit parfait pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ron ». Hermione avait essayé plusieurs demandes mais celle-ci était celle qui avait donné le meilleur résultat.

Il demanda à Ron de passer devant. Ron pris un air suspicieux et poussa la porte doucement, la salle était dans la pénombre mais au moment ou il posa le pied à l'intérieur, la lumière s'alluma.

-SURPRISE ! Crièrent tous ses amis.

-Woaa ! s'écria Ron ravi en voyant ses amis l'accueillir ainsi.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de s'approcher de lui et l'embrassa longuement sous les regards exaspérés des autres.

Ils passèrent la soirée en musique, buvèrent beaucoup de Whisky pur feu et les esprits s'échauffèrent. Harry et Ginny étaient frustrés de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher de trop près.

Vers minuit, les jumelles Patil proposèrent un jeu stupide appelé « action-vérité ».

Harry et Hermione qui connaissaient le jeu pour avoir grandi chez les moldus s'y opposèrent mais la curiosité des autres l'emporta.


	17. Un peu trop de Whisky pur feu

Vers minuit, les jumelles Patil proposèrent un jeu stupide appelé « action-vérité ».

Harry et Hermione qui connaissaient le jeu pour avoir grandi chez les moldus s'y opposèrent mais la curiosité des autres l'emporta.

-Ho non, on ne va pas jouer à ce jeu stupide ! Tenta Hermione avec l'appui de Harry.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Ginny à Harry.

-C'est débile, franchement, tu choisi, action ou vérité, si tu prend action, tu dois faire un gage, si tu prend vérité tu doit répondre à une question que te pose le dernier à avoir joué.

-Ca à l'air plutôt drôle ! Dit Ginny.

-Ho non pas toi aussi ! Répondit Harry.

-Bon alors on joue ? Demandèrent les jumelles avec un sourire gourmand.

-Ron, tu décides… Dit Hermione dans une dernière tentative.

Ron avait beaucoup bu et était assez euphorique.

-Allez… ON JOUE ! Répondit Ron sur le ton de la victoire.

Ils se placèrent assis en tailleur en cercle et baissèrent l'éclairage.

-Ron commence puisque c'est son anniversaire. Décida Padma.

-Bon… (Il fit mine de se concentrer), Harry, action ou vérité ? Demanda-il au grand désarroi de Harry.

-Pff… Vérité… Répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

-Ok…Mmm… Qu'est-ce qui t'excite le plus chez une fille ? Demanda-il avec un regard coquin sous les protestations de Hermione et Ginny.

-C'est stupide… j'aime bien les yeux, les cheveux…répondit-il.

-La question c'est qu'est-ce qui t'EXCITES ? Repris Padma en ricanant.

-T'es obligé de répondre, souleva Parvati en souriant.

-Bon… heu… ce qui m'excite le plus chez une fille… facile ! Sa poitrine, ses fesses ! Répondit-il en souriant. Les garçons rigolèrent de bon cœur.

-Bon a moi alors… reprit-il sur un ton de vengeance en les regardant tour à tour. Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui t'excite le plus chez Hermione ? Demanda-il en souriant diaboliquement face au visage décomposé de Ron.

Hermione regarda Harry avec haine mais il nota qu'elle observait discrètement la réponse de Ron.

-Heu… chez Hermione ? Tout ! Mais particulièrement ses fesses ! Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Hermione rougis. Harry siffla entre ses doigts en riant, il se prenait au jeu.

-C'est de nouveau à moi… Dean !

-Heu… vérité…

-Combien de fille as-tu embrassé ? Demanda Ron curieux.

Dean sourie mystérieusement et fit mine de compter sur ses doigts avant de répondre « deux » sous les rires de ses camarades. Il demanda ensuite à Padma si elle était bel et bien sortie avec Ernie Macmillan comme le prétendait la rumeur. La réponse fut un oui gêné.

-Ginny ! Action ou vérité, demanda Padma.

-Vérité…

-Pourquoi Harry et toi avez rompu ? Demanda-elle curieuse.

Harry se figea.

-Heu… On… on…s'est rendus compte qu'on n'étaient amis, pas amoureux…ça n'avait pas d'intérêt… répondit-elle sans conviction.

Cette réponse parue satisfaire tout le monde.

-Luna ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui ? Demanda celle-ci comme émergeant d'un rêve lointain.

Tout le monde ria.

-Action ou vérité ? Reprit Ginny entre deux rires.

-Ho… heu… action ! Répondit Luna sous les exclamations de ses camarades.

-Bon… heu, tu vas désigner l'un de nous pour boire une chope de Whisky pur feu cul sec ! S'exclama-elle fière de sa trouvaille.

-Ho… Facile ! Harry ! Répondit Luna très rapidement.

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça instantanément. Il avait déjà beaucoup bu… il pris la chope sous les encouragements de ses amis et l'a bu d'une traite.

-Neville ? Demanda Luna.

-Vérité, répondit Neville tendu.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un Ronflak Cornu ? Demanda Luna sous les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Neville paru surpris de cette question mais rassuré de ne pas avoir à répondre à pire.

-Heu… non ! Répondit-il en souriant.

-C'est dommage… tu savais que le ministère en avait réimplanté en Irlande ? Demanda-elle curieuse.

-Heu…non ! répondit Neville en souriant encore plus. Bon, à moi ! Seamus ?

-Actioonnnn ! Répondit Seamus sur un ton mystique.

-Ok, alors tu vas devoir nous réciter le chapitre sur la métamorphose intra corpus qu'on doit savoir pour lundi.

-Hé merde ! Répondit Seamus sous les éclats de rires et moqueries. Heu… l'ancéphalo doit contenir… heu… doit contenir les propriétés… heu… hé merde, j'ai trop bu pour ça ! S'exclama-il.

La preuve que Hermione avait bu aussi fut faite, elle ne récita pas le chapitre.

-Bon… miss Granger ! Repris Seamus.

-Pff… heu… vérité ! Choisit-elle.

-Ok, dis nous comment embrassait ce cher Victor Krum !

Ron leva la tête de manière curieuse.

-Hé bien… bien ! Répondit Hermione légèrement gênée en scrutant Ron du regard. Mais pas mieux que Ron ajouta-elle en sa direction dans un sourire.

Ron semblait content de lui.

-Dean ? Demanda Hermione.

-Action !

-Ok ! Vas me chercher mon gilet sur le divan, je caille ! demanda-elle en claquant des dents.

Dean sourie bêtement sous le rire des autres et s'exécuta avant de reprendre sa place dans le cercle.

-Ok les amis, vous voulez la jouer comme ça ? Ria-il, Harry ?

-Heu… un peu d'action je crois ! Décida Harry qui prenait à présent plaisir à jouer (en partie grâce au Whisky).

-Bien… bien bien bien ! Tu vas embrasser Hermione pendant 15 secondes ! Annonça Dean.

Ron se leva, tituba et regarda Dean furieux, Ginny semblait gênée et ça n'était rien à côté de Hermione.

Parvati insista :

-C'est le jeu ! T'es obligé ! Allez faites pas cette tête, c'est qu'un jeu ! Ajouta-elle en voyant Ron, Hermione et Harry se regarder curieusement.

C'était vraiment étrange, embrasser Hermione ? Sa meilleure amie ET accessoirement, la petite amie de son meilleur ami.

Harry prit son courage à deux main, s'approcha de Hermione la regarda de manière interrogative. Elle avait l'air effrayée et gênée à la fois. Ron détourna la tête en disant :

-C'est la première et dernière fois que t'embrasse ma copine…

Harry s'avança, il sentit les lèvres de Hermione sur les siennes et entrouvrit la bouche, la boisson l'avait rendu téméraire. Il ferma les yeux et caressa sa langue avec la sienne d'une manière très sensuelle. Ce fut plutôt agréable. Le silence emplissait la pièce.

-15 ! Annonça Padma un sourire béat sur ses lèvres.

Harry relâcha Hermione qui paraissait confuse, il se tourna vers Ginny qui leva les yeux au ciel comme pour dire « t'es toujours obligé d'en faire des tonnes », Ron ne broncha pas mais regarda Harry avec férocité, Hermione se rassit, prit la main de Ron dans la sienne et le regarda de manière rassurante.

-Bon… repris Harry en rompant le silence. Qui ? Alors… Padma ? Toi qui t'amuse tellement avec ce petit jeu ! Continua-il d'un ton revanchard.

-Heu… vérité !

-Trop effrayée de prendre action maintenant ? Sourie Harry, pas grave, dis nous quel est le mec présent dans cette pièce avec qui tu aimerais passer un peu de temps en intimité ? Demanda-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Elle paraissait gênée.

-Hé bien… elle hésitait, Seamus je pense… répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Tout le monde siffla, mise à part Seamus qui rougit.

-Ron ? Reprit-elle immédiatement afin de stopper les moqueries de ses camarades.

-Acccction ! Répondit-il sur un ton excité.

-Ok, heu… elle réfléchit, tu vas… nous mimer un orgasme ! Reprit-elle fière et souriante.

-Que hein quoi ? Balbutia Ron en reprenant ses esprits.

-Un orgasme, tu sais de quoi je parle quand même ? Demanda-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Harry ria, tout comme les autres, hormis Hermione qui rougissait à n'en plus finir.

-Ca peut pas se mimer ça…répondit Ron en cherchant un echapatoir.

-Ho que si ! Répondit Padma, alors ?

-Bon… c'est nul ton truc… répondit-il sous les rires moqueurs des autres garçons.

Il effectua alors une série de bruits étranges, ressemblant plus à des cris de douleurs qu'autre chose. Tout le monde ria, y compris Hermione et Ron lui-même.

Il demanda ensuite à Luna d'embrasser Neville. La scène fut particulièrement rocambolesque, Luna ne présentait aucune gêne et se jeta sur un Neville tremblant.

Neville mis quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits et Luna replongea immédiatement dans son attitude rêveuse.  
Le jeu continua ainsi…

Puis ce fut à nouveau au tour de Harry de choisir une vérité posée par Parvati.

-Harry… est-ce qu'une fille à déjà glissé sa main dans ton pantalon ? Demanda-elle avec une expression coquine.


	18. Mauvaise idée

Harry répondit sans honte, oui, sous les sifflements admiratifs de ses amis.

-Ginny ? Demanda Harry avec un regard diabolique.

-Heu… tu choisis pour moi… répondit-elle confiante.

-Alors ça sera vérité ! Reprit-il souriant, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce petit jeu pour ses propres intérêts. As-tu déjà eu un orgasme avec un mec ? Demanda-il fier de lui. Ron se boucha les oreilles.

Ginny le regarda gênée.

-Non. Répondit-elle tout simplement.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter, il était tellement sur que sa réponse allait être oui. Il se sentait nul, honteux, alors comme ça il n'avait jamais réussi à la faire jouir, il en était pourtant certain. De plus, Hermione avait tout entendu… il avait vraiment honte de lui…

Il se rassit déconfit et croisa les bras.

-Seamus ? Demanda Ginny comme si de rien n'était.

-Vérité… tenta-il. Comment trouves-tu Padma ? Demanda-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Heu… Seamus était très gêné, elle est… très jolie ! Répondit-il en rougissant. Tous les garçons sifflèrent et Padma le regarda avec curiosité.

-Dean ? Demanda Seamus.

-Allons y pour de l'action… je commence à prendre racine ! Répondit-il courageusement.

-Bon… hé ben, embrasse Ginny pendant 30 secondes.

Harry releva la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Ginny parue gênée mais se laissa faire. Harry les regarda avec haine, non seulement il n'arrivait pas à lui donner de plaisir mais en plus elle embrassait fougueusement son ex devant ses yeux… Quel jeu pourri !

Ron du ensuite embrasser Parvati.

-Allez… on n'est plus à ça près ! Dit-il en attrapant Parvati pour l'embrasser sous les yeux de Hermione. Fait pas cette tête Hermione ! Reprit-il en voyant son regard, t'as embrassé Harry toi !

Le jeu prit alors une autre tournure, chacun devait écrire un gage ou une vérité sur un bout de papier et le mettre dans une boite. La boite ferait alors le tour du cercle et chacun y piocherait un papier au hasard.

Dean fut le premier, il lut : « Combien de rêves érotiques fait-tu par semaine ? »

Il ria.

-Par nuit vous voulez dire ! Plaisanta-il, je sais pas moi… au moins trois ou quatre fois !

Ils rirent tous.

Neville fut le suivant. « As-tu déjà vu un homme ou une femme nu ? »

-Hé ben je partage mon dortoir avec 4 autres mecs alors…

-Fait gaffe ou tu mets tes yeux toi ! Plaisanta Ron.

Luna pris la suite : « Sur tous les professeurs de l'école qu'il y a eut durant ces sept années, lequel ou laquelle aimerait-tu embrasser ? »

-Lupin ! Répondit simplement Luna sous les rires de ses camarades.

Harry pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il raconte ça à Lupin, ça le ferait bien rire !

Ce fut au tour de Ginny : « Mets de la chantilly sur le torse de ton voisin de droite et lèche ! »

Harry avait envie de hurler… qui était à droite de Ginny ? Dean bien sur ! Ca n'aurait pas pu être sa gauche par merlin ? Harry vida d'une traite le reste de la bouteille de Whisky pur feu à côté de lui.

Ginny s'approcha de Dean, déboutonna sa chemise sous les acclamations des autres et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui enleva complètement sa chemise. Dean se laissa faire, il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres qui donnait envie à Harry de lui mettre un bon coup de pied bien placé pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits… mais il ne fit rien, personne ne devait savoir pour Ginny et lui… il observa la scène désespéré. Ginny mis de la chantilly sur le torse de Dean, de son cou jusqu'au bas de son ventre et commença à lécher par le haut. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait, Harry sentait sa rage augmenter. Elle atteint enfin le bas de son ventre sous les rires et moqueries de ses amis et se releva. Dean resta à terre quelques instants, mimant l'extase avant de rigoler avec les autres.

Ron fut le suivant : « Décris-nous ton plus grand fantasme érotique »

-Ha ! Bonne question… disons… je viens de gagner la coupe de Quidditch et toutes les filles se jettent sur moi… elles me veulent toutes, elles me poursuivent…elles sont folles de mon corps… j'en choisi une ou deux et je les emmène avec moi sous la douche… Termina-il en fermant les yeux, un air rêveur sur son visage avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres.

Harry du ensuite choisir un morceau de parchemin : « Fait nous un strip tease ! »

-Ou ouuuuu ! S'exclamèrent toutes les filles à l'unisson.

-Du calme mesdames… il y en aura pour tout le monde ! Annonça-il avec une voix virile en souriant. Il me faudrait de la musique ! Ajouta-il sur un ton professionnel. La salle exauça sa demande. Harry était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et il sentait que tout était facile pour lui.

Il se leva sous les acclamations des filles qui commencèrent à taper dans leurs mains sur le rythme de la musique. Il commença à remuer son corps doucement et sensuellement sur la musique, ondulant le bassin, se mettant dos aux filles et remuant ses fesses devant elles.

Elles l'acclamaient. Il se retourna face à elles et enleva doucement sa cravate avant de la lancer vers les filles. Il avait adopté un regard coquin, et les regardaient l'une après l'autre. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, bouton après bouton pour les faire languir. Il prenait plaisir à se montrer, il avait confiance en lui (le Whisky y était pour quelque chose). Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier bouton, il caressa doucement son torse en les regardant intensément. Il enleva complètement sa chemise et entendit les filles en demander plus. Il enleva ses chaussures sans se baisser et entendit les filles hurler et rire. Il dansa encore un peu avant d'ouvrir très doucement sa braguette dans un long « zip ». Il se retourna pour faire durer le suspense et mis ses fesses en valeur en se déhanchant. Puis, il fit mine de baisser son pantalon sur ses hanches avant de le remonter. Elles criaient. Il laissa alors glisser entièrement son pantalon et se retrouva en caleçon dos aux filles et leur lança son pantalon. Il se retourna face à elles et passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon, faisant apparaître ses poils noirs. Les filles applaudissaient et il aimait voir qu'il leur faisait de l'effet. Il se retourna à nouveau et enleva son caleçon, dévoilant ses fesses à l'assemblée. Il cacha son sexe avec ses mains et se retourna pour voir l'effet produit. Les filles l'acclamaient et riaient très forts. Ils se mit à rire avec elles et fit stopper la musique.

-Hé ! Tu n'as pas fini ! Crièrent-elles en cœur, frustrées de le voir arrêter.

Il leur sourie, attrapa son caleçon, l'enfila avant de se retourner.

-Désolé mesdemoiselles, il faut bien garder du mystère ! Dit-il dans un clin d'œil en achevant de se rhabiller. Tout le monde ria.

Après ce petit interlude musical, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de piocher un papier.

« Etale du nutella sur le torse de ton voisin de droite et lèche le ! »

-On l'a déjà eu celui-là ! Dit-elle à l'assemblée.

-Non, répondit Parvati, c'était de la chantilly avant, faut croire qu'il y en a plusieurs qui ont eu la même idée ! Ria-elle.

Hermione se tourna vers la droite… Harry !

Ron pris la tête dans ses mains. Hermione paraissait gênée mais l'alcool l'avait désinhibée.

Tout le monde siffla pour les encourager. Harry ne se fit pas prier, après tout, Ginny l'avait bien fait à Dean…

Il fit signe à Hermione comme pour l'inciter et se prêta volontairement au jeu. Il s'allongea par terre et mis ses bras sous sa tête sous les sifflements de ses amis.

Hermione vint se placer au dessus de lui comme l'avait fait Ginny avec Dean. Harry sentit le poids de sa camarade sur son corps, sa jupe recouvrait chaque côté de ses jambes mais Harry sentit sa petite culotte se poser contre le bas de son ventre. Elle lui déboutonna la chemise et y étala le nutella. Harry se sentait bien, trop bien. Il la regarda lécher son torse avidement, sentant sa langue glisser entre ses tétons jusqu'à la raie de poils du bas de son ventre. Par Merlin ! Retiens toi… pense à autre chose… mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son sexe durcissait nettement sous les coups de langues que Hermione donnait à son torse. Il se sentait très excité. Il regarda Hermione et sa peur se confirma, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle avait sentit quelque chose. Harry essaya de ne pas penser à la petite culotte de Hermione, qui frottait son sexe à travers son pantalon. Elle se dépêcha de terminer, sentant le sexe de Harry gronder pour sortir de son pantalon


	19. Ca va beaucoup trop loin!

Hermione se rassit à sa place, légèrement gênée et Harry se rassit rapidement pour ne pas montrer aux autres la bosse de son pantalon.

Dean passa ensuite : « Dis nous quelle est la personne dans cette pièce que tu aimerais embrasser »

-Hé ben… je vais dire… Ginny, même si c'est déjà fait ! Répondit-il avec un sourire malin.

Harry sentit encore une fois la haine l'envahir.

Parvati du ensuite choisir un garçon et l'embrasser. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et introduit sa langue dans sa bouche. Il avait toujours bien aimé Parvati, elle était plutôt jolie, mais tout ça faisait trop d'émotion pour un même soir. Tout le monde siffla et rigola en les regardant.

Puis, Seamus lut son morceau de parchemin : « Es-tu puceau/pucelle ? »

-C'est quoi cette question de merde ? Dit-il en rougissant affreusement.

-Alors ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Ben ça vous regarde pas… répondit-il gêné.

-On va prendre ça pour un oui ! Annonça Dean en tendant la boite à Padma.

-« Embrasse la fille qui se trouve le plus près de toi à gauche ! » Lut-elle. Ha non ! Ca ne va pas ça ! Se rebella Padma, ce n'est pas valable si c'est une fille qui le pioche !

Les garçons se rebellèrent. Harry prit la parole :

-Ho si c'est valable ! Quand c'est nous qui tombons sur des trucs salasses ça t'amuse alors maintenant c'est à notre tour de rire un peu ! Expliqua-il amusé de la voir prendre une teinte cramoisie.

Harry aurait du réfléchir avant de parler car il se trouvait que la fille le plus près de Padma à sa gauche n'était autre que Ginny qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

Padma se leva sous les regards excités des autres et se dirigea vers Ginny. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa place, rouge comme une tomate.

Ce fut à nouveau au tour d'Hermione de piocher un gage.

-« Si tu devais choisir deux personnes dans cette pièce pour un ménage à trois qui choisirais-tu ? » Lut-elle. Je ne peux vraiment pas répondre, je ne veux pas faire de ménage à trois ! Répondit Hermione.

-Peu importe ! Tu crois que moi j'avais envie d'embrasser une fille ? Se rebella Padma. De toute façon c'est qu'un jeu ! Tu dois répondre ! Et puis c'est facile, t'en as déjà un sous la main ! Acheva elle en désignant Ron.

Hermione était gênée.

-Pff… hé ben Ron alors…et…pff… Harry. Répondit-elle.

Harry se sentit flatté.

Luna poursuivit le jeu.

-« Parles nous de tes envies sexuelles dans un langage très cru » Lut-elle. J'ai envie de baiser… commença-elle le plus naturellement du monde, ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus sentit une grosse queue dans mes mains… Ca ira comme ça ? Demanda-elle pas du tout gênée devant les regards ahuris de ses camarades en passant la boite à Neville.

Neville enchaîna rapidement : « Qui sont tes acteurs por…pornos préférés ? » Lut-il l'air bête.

-C'est quoi des acteurs pornos ? Demanda-il avec un air ahuri.

Tout le monde s'écroula de rire.

-Laisse tomber, Neville ! Passe la boîte ! Lui répondit Dean entre deux rires.

Neville s'exécuta, un regard d'incompréhension sur son visage.

Parvati prit la boite.

-« T'es-tu déjà masturbée ? » Heu… oui… répondit-elle d'une petite voix alors que la salle riait de plus belle. Ben quoi ? Je pari que tout le monde le fait ici ! répondit-elle sur un ton agressif. Elle passa la boite à Seamus.

- « Choisi quelqu'un dans l'assemblée et fait-lui enlever le vêtement de ton choix » Woaa ! Ca c'est bien comme gage, dit-il en se tournant vers Padma l'air malicieux. Tout le monde ria. Padma, donne moi ton soutien-gorge s'il te plait ! Demanda-il sur un ton impérieux.

Padma glissa un bras dans sa chemise, et sortit son soutien-gorge fushia par l'autre manche sous les houhouments de ses camarades. Elle le tendit ensuite à Seamus en grimaçant. Celui-ci fit mine de le mettre dans sa poche ce qui fit rire la salle de plus belle.

Elle piocha ensuite un morceau de parchemin.

-« Enlève ta chemise » Lut-elle scandalisée. Ha non ! Désolée mais là je refuse ! Tout le monde ria. Non ! Si encore j'avais mon soutif', à la limite mais là…non ! Pas question.

-Rend lui son soutif' qu'elle puisse enlever sa chemise ! Ordonna Dean à Seamus en riant.

Elle remit son soutien gorge et déboutonna sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle l'enleva, les mecs sifflèrent et la regardèrent avidement. Elle passa la boite à Ron.

« Si tu es une fille, quel est ton tour de poitrine ? Si tu es un mec, combien mesure ton sexe en érection ? » Finit-il sans voix. Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf lui. Il relut le parchemin plusieurs fois avant de dire bêtement :

-Hé ben… j'en sais rien… j'ai jamais mesuré !

-Allez ! Nous ne prend pas pour des cons ria Dean, tous les mecs le font !

-Nan, je vous jure, je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Répondit-il avec un air honnête.

-Bon hé ben alors c'est le moment ! Annonça Parvati.

-Hein ? Demanda Ron étonné.

-On aurait besoin d'un mètre et d'une cabine… dit Parvati en levant les yeux vers le plafond comme pour demander à la salle de lui répondre.

« pop », la cabine et le mètre apparurent sous les rires.

-Allez ! Tu peux maintenant ! Ajouta-elle l'air victorieux.

-Ca va pas ou quoi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle la fin de la question ? « En érection » Expliqua-il un regard ahuri sur son visage. Je ne vais pas faire ça maintenant !

-Hé ben si ! T'as une petite cabine, tu seras tranquille ! Répondit Padma en riant avec les autre face au visage incrédule de Ron.

Il se leva à contre cœur et se dirigea vers la cabine. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, sous les moqueries de ses camarades, il demanda :

-C'est quoi la norme ?

-Dit nous combien t'as et on te dira si t'es dans la norme ! Répondit Dean en éclatant de rire.

-Il parait que c'est 14 centimètres la moyenne, répondit Luna à la surprise générale.

-Bon hé bien… mesdemoiselles… dit il en faisant durer le suspense, je suis bien au dessus de la moyenne ! Annonça-il d'une voix claironnante, un sourire satisfait s'affichant sur son visage.

-Combien ? Demanda Padma curieuse.

-T'as qu'a venir voir ! Répondit-il de manière provocante.

-Allez ! Dis-nous ! Insista Parvati.

-Vous ne saurez pas le chiffre exact… bande de curieuses ! Je dirais juste que ça se situe entre 16 et 20. Point barre ! Pour en savoir plus, il faudra se montrer très gentille ! Finit-il par répondre en riant.

-Ouais… bon on va dire que t'as fait on gage, concéda Padma.

-Harry à toi ! Dit Ron.

-OK…alors… « Danse un slow avec la personne située à ta gauche et raconte lui ton fantasme le plus érotique qui la concerne à l'oreille pendant que vous dansez ». Hermione… désolé… c'est encore pour toi ! Dit Harry en se tournant vers elle et lui tendant le bras pour qu'elle se lève.

La musique commença. C'était une chanson langoureuse. Hermione se leva et ils se mirent à danser au milieu du cercle. Il la serra contre lui, plaça une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Hermione mis ses bras autour de ses épaules et approcha son oreille de sa bouche.

-Alors…mon fantasme le plus érotique…commença-il de manière à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Il avait tellement bu qu'il était complètement désinhibé à présent et ne se sentait pas du tout gêné de parler de ça avec Hermione. Bon… qui te concerne… alors… je suis en train de bosser sur un devoir franchement chiant à la bibliothèque…Hermione fut secouée d'un petit rire, je galère vraiment… tu arrives et me propose ton aide… comme d'habitude, j'accepte…mais tu sens que je suis tendu alors tu commence à me faire un massage… c'est bon… Hermione ne disait rien, je suis sur ma chaise, tu me masse le dos mais comme tu vois que je suis vraiment tendu malgré tout, tu te glisse devant moi et t'assied face à moi sur mes genoux…une jambe de chaque côté…il la serra plus fort contre lui, sentant le bas de son ventre pressé contre son sexe, tu portes ta jupette d'uniforme, tu n'as pas de collant… je sens ta culotte contre moi… Hermione respira profondément, je pose mes mains sur tes hanches, tu me caresse le torse avec tes mains douces…et tu commence à remuer ton bassin sur moi…je glisse une main sous ta chemise dans ton dos…il lui caressa machinalement le bas du dos en disant cela, je me sens de mieux en mieux, et toi tu sens que je durcie sous toi… il sentait son fantasme le rattraper, il serra Hermione encore plus fort et elle sursauta en sentant son sexe dur contre le bas de son ventre. J'ouvre ta chemise pour embrasser ta poitrine… je lèche tes seins… tu te cambres en arrière, m'offrant ta poitrine… elle à un goût sucré…je suis de plus en plus dur… tu le sens…Hermione le sentait réellement et sa respiration était plus rapide, Harry l'entendait dans le creux de son épaule, je passe mon autre main sous ta jupe…je caresse tes fesses…j'écarte ta culotte… je passe ma main en dessous…il l'entendit soupirer. Je te caresse, je durcis, j'ai ta poitrine rosée et chaude devant moi…j'ouvre mon pantalon…il la sentit tressaillir et se frotter légèrement contre son sexe dur comme du bois. Je sors mon sexe…il l'entendit couiner à son oreille, je ne peux plus attendre…

-C'est finit ! Les coupa Ginny d'une voix forte.


	20. Au réveil

_Je te caresse, je durcis, j'ai ta poitrine rosée et chaude devant moi…j'ouvre mon pantalon…il la sentit tressaillir et se frotter légèrement contre son sexe dur comme du bois. Je sors mon sexe…il l'entendit couiner à son oreille, je ne peux plus attendre…_

-C'est finit ! Les coupa Ginny d'une voix forte.

Ils n'entendaient rien, la musique s'était arrêtée et ils ne s'en rendirent compte que lorsque Seamus vint leur tapoter l'épaule pour les ramener vers eux.

Harry relâcha Hermione, lui sourie gêné, il s'était oublié… il avait vraiment joué le jeu… et à en juger par l'expression d'Hermione, elle aussi était rentrée dans son fantasme.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et Ginny piocha le dernier morceau de parchemin de la boite.

-« As-tu déjà fantasmé sur une autre personne que celle avec qui tu sortais ? » Lut-elle.

Oui ! Répondit-elle simplement.

Harry la regarda incrédule.

-Y a plus de gages ! Annonça Dean en regardant au fond de la boite.

Il était près de quatre heures du matin.

-Bon hé ben c'est fini alors ! De toute façon il est super tard ! Répondit Parvati.

-Hé vous avez vu tout ce qu'on a bu ? Demanda Seamus interloqué.

-Quoi ? Combien ? Demanda Padma.

-Hé ben on est 10 et il y a 8 bouteilles de Whisky pur feu out ! Répondit-il presque admiratif.

-Woaa ! Je me disais bien que j'avais la tête qui tournait, répondit Neville.

-Bon hé ben merci beaucoup tout le monde, c'était bien sympa cette soirée, merci pour les cadeaux et tout et tout ! Dit Ron.

-De rien répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, la tête lourde, son corps refusant de bouger. Il avait mal à la tête, il avait fait un rêve étrange, il ne s'en rappelait pas bien mais il savait qu'il contenait Ginny, Hermione et Parvati. Il se frotta les yeux et tenta de se redresser dans son lit. Il regarda à travers les rideaux, Neville ronflait, Seamus et Dean n'étaient plus là et Ron bavait sur son oreiller. Il se leva, prenant équilibre contre la commode, attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, luttant pour ne pas se cogner contre les murs. Il fit couler l'eau, se glissa en dessous et son cerveau se réveilla brusquement. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il se souvenait de tout. Il se souvenait de la fête d'anniversaire de Ron, il se souvenait avoir embrassé Hermione, avoir bandé pour elle et il se souvenait l'avoir sentit excitée par ses paroles. Il se souvenait aussi de Ginny, comment elle avait embrassé Dean, léché son torse, avoué ne jamais avoir jouie avec lui et avouer avoir fantasmer sur d'autres garçons.

Son cerveau était vif à présent, il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il devait parler à Ginny, savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment… Il devait aussi s'expliquer avec Hermione, il avait bandé pour elle et elle s'était frottée contre lui…C'était sa meilleure amie ! ET la petite amie de Ron !

Ron ! Il devait lui parler à lui aussi…

Harry se rhabilla rapidement après sa douche et rejoignit la grande salle en quatrième vitesse.

Il trouva rapidement Hermione qui buvait un café noir, seule, à un bout de la table, le regard dans le vide mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Ginny. Harry sentit ses oreilles chauffer, il se dirigea vers Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda et détourna les yeux très rapidement, rougissant terriblement, elle se souvenait de tout elle aussi…

-Hermione… Commença Harry.

-Bonjour. Répondit-elle sans le regarder.

-Viens, il faut qu'on parle… Dit Harry en lui attrapant le bras et la menant vers l'extérieur du château.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, la froideur de ce premier mars était vivifiante.

-Ecoute, à propos de hier soir… tenta-il.

-Je suis désolée… le coupa-elle.

-Désolée ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-il interloqué.

-Je suis désolée, j'avais bu et… je me suis laissée entraînée… Harry, continua-elle en le regardant inquiète, dis moi que tout ça ne va rien changer entre nous.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Hermione, reprit Harry d'un ton rassurant, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, j'avais vraiment beaucoup bu et je me sentait libre, je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras…Non je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit à notre relation ! Répondit-il honnêtement.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'était…excité… continua Harry, et…bon, tu as pu le sentir aussi…c'est juste une réaction naturelle… c'était un jeu…finit-il avec une voix assurée.

-Oui… mais ça me gêne maintenant… répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Mais non ! Il ne faut pas être gênée, c'était un jeu stupide, on s'est laissée portés c'est tout… et les autres aussi, je me rappelle même plus qui a embrassé qui tellement il s'est passé de choses !

-Ron a embrassé Parvati ! Répondit-elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai… et nous aussi on s'est embrassés, tu te rappelles ? Demanda Harry essayant d'éviter qu'elle en veuille à Ron.

-Pas seulement embrassés ! Sourie-elle.

-Heu… je te l'ai dit, je suis désolé, je n'était pas moi-même… ou peut être que j'étais trop moi-même justement…

Elle rigola. Il était heureux qu'elle le prenne ainsi.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir…heu…tu sais quoi ! Reprit-il. Mais il ne faut pas être gênés l'un envers l'autre. Je suis avec Ginny, tu es avec Ron, les choses sont claires, il n'y a pas d'ambiguïtés entre nous!

-T'as raison ! Sourie-elle, c'était l'ambiance… et l'alcool ! Répondit-elle avec une voix plus assurée.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois mon amie, je t'adore et j'ai besoin de toi, hier soir je me suis juste rendu compte que tu étais une fille très attirante…et j'ai un peu oublié que tu étais ma meilleure amie !

-Pareille pour moi ! Répondit-elle en riant.

Harry se sentait soulagé, il avait eu peur de la réaction d'Hermione, non pas qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour lui mais qu'elle soit gênée ou choquée par son attitude.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis content que toi et Ron soyez ensemble ! Remarqua-il.

-Moi aussi ! Répondit-elle, je pense que ça pourrait bien marcher entre nous !

-Il était vert quand on a du s'embrasser ! T'as pas de soucis à te faire, il est dingue de toi ! Reprit Harry avec honnêteté. Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher au bord du lac.

-En tout cas, ce jeu est vraiment nul ! Dit-elle en marchant, tu as vu la tête de Neville quand on lui a demandé ses acteurs X préférés ? Demanda-elle en riant.

Harry se mit à rire en se souvenant de ce moment.

-Ouais, on s'est quand même bien marrés ! Remarqua-il. Combien de temps avant que Seamus et Padma ne sortes ensemble à ton avis ? Demanda-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Et ils se promenèrent, riant aux souvenirs de leur soirée, sans ressentir de gêne l'un envers l'autre.

En revenant vers le château, Hermione arrêta Harry.

-Dis moi… heu… tu trouves vraiment que je suis attirante ? Demanda-elle en rougissant.

-Hé ben oui Hermione ! T'es une très jolie fille ! T'as bien vu que ton charme provoquait une certaine réaction sur moi ! Répondit-il en prenant une voix de ténor.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais sourie largement.

-Et moi ? Je suis pas trop mal non ? Demanda Harry pour la faire rire.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal ! Répondit-elle en riant.

-Allez ! Dis moi ! Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda-il plus sérieusement.

-Hé bien… commença-elle en prenant un faux air gêné, j'ai trouvé ton strip tease particulièrement intéressant !

-Merlin ! J'avais oublié le strip tease…pff, j'était vraiment à la ramasse, j'ai montré mes fesses à tout le monde ! Se rappela-il en plaquant sa main contre son front.

-T'inquiètes ! Elles sont jolies tes fesses… répondit Hermione avec un sourire coquin.


	21. Règlement de compte à OK Poudlard!

-T'inquiètes ! Elles sont jolies tes fesses… répondit Hermione avec un sourire coquin.

-Il parait ! Dit Harry en se souvenant de la remarque de Ginny. Tiens au fait tu as vu Ginny ce matin ? J'aurais besoin de lui parler… se rappela-il soudain en oubliant sa bonne humeur.

-Non, elle doit dormir… ne sois pas trop dur avec elle… ajouta Hermione sur un ton compréhensif.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harry.

-Elle et moi on se parle souvent, elle t'aime, ne prend pas ses réponses à ce jeu stupide pour des affronts personnels… Répondit-elle d'un ton maternel.

-Pas des affronts personnels ? Demanda Harry sentant sa colère pour Ginny monter, elle a quand même dit qu'elle fantasmait sur d'autres mecs et qu'elle avait jamais…il finit sa phrase dans un murmure inaudible sentant la honte l'envahir.

-Peut être, mais toi tu fantasmait bien sur moi hier soir alors tu peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est naturel ! Répondit-elle pour le calmer.

-Ouais bon… peut être mais c'était un jeu… elle avait l'air vachement sure d'elle…

-Laisse tomber Harry, elle avait bu aussi ! Repris Hermione d'un air agacé. Et… en ce qui concerne l'autre question… parle un peu plus avec elle… dit Hermione avec mystère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Rien… juste que… on en a parlé et…

-Mais elle te raconte vraiment tout alors ? La coupa Harry scandalisé.

-A peu près ! Sourit Hermione.

-Ca par contre ça me gêne tu vois ! Repris Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hé ben… j'ai l'impression que tu sais tout de moi… répondit-il l'air gêné.

-Arrête ! Ginny est mon amie, on se parle c'est tout ! répondit Hermione amusée.

-Ha ouais ? Et comment tu le prendrais si Ron me racontait tes secrets les plus intimes ? Demanda Harry avec un air de défi.

-Heu… y pas grand-chose à raconter… Répondit-elle gênée à présent. Et puis c'est un truc de fille… j'ai une seule chose à te dire, parle avec Ginny.

-Truc de fille… marmonna Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Ho Harry ! Fit Hermione exaspéré, elle m'a dit que tu était bien fait, mais ça j'ai pu le constater hier soir… elle a dit que tu était bien bâtit et ça aussi j'ai pu le constater hier soir… bref, rien que je ne sache déjà !

-Ha… Harry se sentait fier à présent, mais… elle t'a parlé de cette fameuse question de hier soir ? Demanda il inquiet.

-Oui, mais je pense que c'est avec elle que tu devrais en parler, on a déjà eu assez de moments gênants entre nous ces derniers temps, on va pas se mettre à parler de sexe… en plus j'y connaît rien… finit-elle l'air résigné.

-Bon, ok, je lui en parlerai, c'est mieux. Répondit-il.

Harry alla prendre son petit déjeuner et retrouva Ron à moitié couché sur la table en train de fixer une mandarine, l'expression vide.

-Salut ! Fit Harry.

-Salut, répondit Ron sur un ton monocorde.

-Comment va ? Demanda Harry.

-Tête va exploser, yeux brûlent… et t'as embrassé Hermione…

-Hein? Ho…comprit Harry, heu… ouais, pour le jeu…

-Tu fais chier…marmonna Ron sans relever la tête.

-Quoi ? Mais c'était ce jeu stupide, t'as embrassé Parvati, t'as mesuré ta queue, j'ai dansé à moitié à poil… Ria Harry, c'était un putain d'anniversaire ! Conclut-il en se rendant compte à quel point ils avaient déraillés.

-Ouais, je sais que c'était un jeu, je t'aurais démolis autrement… Répondit Ron d'un ton las.

-Bon il est ou le problème alors ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire en pensant que Ron était loin d'être capable de démolir qui que se soit dans cet état.

-Bof… c'est juste que… t'as de l'expérience toi…

-Et… ?

-Et pas moi ! Je suis une merde, je sais pas m'y prendre… elle va me jeter c'est sur…

-Hein ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Encore ce matin elle me disait qu'elle t'aimait ! Répondit Harry perplexe.

-Ouais… bon… elle m'aime…n'empêche que je sais pas comment m'y prendre… j'ai trop les boules… il faut que tu m'aides… Dit-il avec un regard suppliant.

-T'aider ? Heu…comment ? Demanda Harry étonné.

-J'sais pas, dis moi comment il faut s'y prendre avec une fille quand… tu sais… quand ça devient sérieux.

Harry ne répondit pas, il aurait voulu aider Ron mais se rendit compte que sa technique laissait sûrement à désirer puisque Ginny ne prenait pas de plaisir…

-Heu… je veux bien t'aider mais… je suis pas sur d'être la bonne personne… répondit Harry le moral à zéro.

-T'en sais sûrement plus que moi…

Pas faux, pensa Harry, mais il avait besoin de parler à Ginny avant tout.

-Ecoute, bois un café, prend une douche froide, met des fringues propres et rejoins moi dans la salle commune après, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Ouais… ok… répondit Ron sans enthousiasme.

Harry sortit de la grande salle et se mit à la recherche de Ginny. Il alla d'abords dans la salle commune, sans succès, il fonça alors à la bibliothèque, elle n'y était pas… Il vérifia la salle de bain des préfets, personne. Il retourna alors désespéré à la salle commune. Elle était là, assise près du feu, en train de caresser Pattenrond.

-Ginny ! Il fut soulagé de la trouver.

-Harry… répondit-elle sans enthousiasme.

-Il faut qu'on parle ! Annonça-il sans détour.

-Je m'en doutais… je pense que c'est une bonne idée… répondit-elle l'air absent.

-Tu viens ? Demanda-il pressé.

-Où ? Je suis encore en robe de chambre ! Répondit-elle l'air fatigué.

-Dans la salle sur demande.

-Ho nan Harry, je suis naze là… répondit-elle en retombant dans sa chaise.

-Mais… juste pour parler…s'il te plaît… il avait l'air désespéré.

-Bon très bien… concéda-elle.

Harry la prit par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Demanda-elle une fois là bas en s'affalant sur un sofa.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda-il brusquement.

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda-elle sans réelle curiosité.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Repris Harry sur un ton accusateur.

- Nan… désolée, je ne vois pas…

-Bon arrête ton cinéma là ! D'abords j'apprends que tu ne prends aucun plaisir quand on fait l'amour et ensuite tu déclares ouvertement fantasmer sur d'autres mecs, sans parler de te voir te trémousser devant Dean…

-STOP ! Elle s'était levée et paraissait énervée à présent. Rien de tout ce que tu viens de dire n'est vrai ! Annonça-elle en haussant la voix.

-Que ? Hein ? Demanda Harry interloqué, tu l'as dit toi-même !

-Harry… t'as rien compris… reprit-elle l'air exaspéré.

-Moi ? Rien compris ? Je t'ai entendu dire tout ça et je t'ai vu embrasser et lécher Dean !(Il commençait à hurler), tu te trémoussais littéralement devant lui !

-Premièrement, je ne me trémousse devant personne ! Sa voix n'était plus calme du tout, et puisqu'on est sur le sujet, t'es pas bien placé pour causer, je t'ai vu avec Hermione aussi !

-Ouais ben… c'est pas pareil… Hermione est mon amie, Dean c'est ton ex… et c'était un jeu stupide ! Reprit-il en ayant difficulté à trouver ses mots dans son émotion.

-C'était un jeu pour moi aussi, et j'ai été ravi de voir que ton AMIE te faisait autant d'effet ! Reprit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Quoi ? Effet ? Quoi ? Harry balbutia.

-Allez, fait pas l'innocent, je te connais, tu fantasmait complètement sur elle, et tu bandais… répondit-elle l'air dégoûté.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il respira profondément pour retrouver son calme.

-Je me suis laissé porté par le jeu… avoua-il, comme tout le monde…

-Ouais, bof pas vraiment comme tout le monde ! Dean est resté cool, il ne s'est pas mis à baver comme un dingue dès qu'on le touchait ! Répondit Ginny sur un ton accusateur, les larmes commençant à déborder de ses yeux.

-Je… j'ai complètement pété les plombs… je suis désolé… j'en ai parlé avec Hermione, elle était gênée aussi mais tout va bien…

-Oui t'as pété les plombs… Répondit Ginny entre rage et tristesse.

-Je suis désolé… Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il était allé beaucoup plus loin qu'elle dans le jeu et qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ginny.

-Je t'aime, confessa-il, c'est toi que j'aime, je suis juste con par moments… je ne me suis pas rendu compte… j'avais bu…

-Ouais… je t'ai vu danser avec elle et lui raconter des cochonneries, tu y prenais plaisir… Lança-elle le visage trempé et déformé par la rage.

Harry ne su quoi répondre, elle avait raison, il y avait pris plaisir… mais il l'aimait et tout ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

-Ginny… c'est vraiment nul… je suis vraiment nul… je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je te faisais du mal, je suis désolé… vraiment…

Elle lui tourna le dos mais il pouvait l'entendre sangloter.

-Ginny ? Tenta-il.

-Je sais que ça n'était pas volontaire… je sais que tu m'aimes… mais tu m'as fait du mal…

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

-Je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je t'aime trop… dorénavant je ne boirait plus… je m'occuperai de toi…

-J'ai pas dit que tu pouvais plus boire… je m'en fou… mais refait moi une seule fois un coup comme ça et tu ne me revois plus…

Harry se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'elle disait, il était effrayé, jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cette soirée aurait autant de conséquences…Ginny le menaçait… avec raison, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était conduit de manière irrespectueuse envers elle… il se haïssait.

-Je t'aime… je t'aime… je n'ai jamais pensé une seule fois à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y a que toi pour moi… il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Je sais… mais je t'en prie, réfléchit un peu avant d'agir la prochaine fois… sanglota-elle au creux de son épaule.

-Je te le promet… dit-il sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il embrassa son front et la serra plus fort contre lui, il ne supporterait jamais de la perdre… il n'avait jamais imaginé vivre sans elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble.

-Tu sais, reprit-elle en relevant la tête de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux, quand j'ai dit que j'avais déjà fantasmé sur un autre gars que celui avec lequel j'étais, je parlais de toi… je parlais de quand j'étais avec Dean ou Michael… c'était sur toi que je fantasmais…

Harry se sentit plus coupable encore. Dans sa rage il avait supposé le pire, sans réfléchir.

Elle vu son regard désolé et l'embrassa tendrement.


	22. Explications

-Tu sais, reprit-elle en relevant la tête de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux, quand j'ai dit que j'avais déjà fantasmé sur un autre gars que celui avec lequel j'étais, je parlais de toi… je parlais de quand j'étais avec Dean ou Michael… c'était sur toi que je fantasmais…

Harry se sentit plus coupable encore. Dans sa rage il avait supposé le pire, sans réfléchir.

Elle vu son regard désolé et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Et quand tu as dis que tu n'avais jamais pris de plaisir avec moi… commença-il, tu aurais du m'en parler… j'avais l'impression que ça te plaisais…je me sens tellement nul… acheva-il désespéré.

-Hé ! Le coupa-elle en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne prenais pas de plaisir, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. J'ai dit que je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme !

-Heu…c'est pareil… tenta Harry.

-Mais non ! Sourie-elle, ça n'est pas pareil du tout ! J'adore que tu me fasses l'amour, je prends beaucoup de plaisir, tu me rends dingue, j'aime tout chez toi, ton esprit, tes qualités, tes défauts, ton corps… je t'aime. Je prends du plaisir ! Un plaisir intense même si je n'atteins pas l'orgasme ! Assura-elle d'un ton réconfortant en voyant son air désespéré.

-Mais… Harry ne comprenait pas, si tu n'as pas d'orgasme, tu ne prends pas vraiment de plaisir ?

-Harry ! Ecoute moi ! Quand tu fais l'amour, avant d'avoir un orgasme, c'est comment pour toi ?

-C'est super… répondit Harry qui commençait à comprendre.

-Hé ben c'est pareil pour moi ! Expliqua-elle.

Harry voulait être sur d'avoir bien compris.

-Donc… tu prends du plaisir… tu aimes ça… mais tu n'as pas d'orgasme ? Demanda-il inquiet.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui ! Sourie Ginny.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Harry désespéré.

Ginny soupira.

-Ca n'est pas aussi facile et automatique pour une fille que pour un garçon… ça prend plus de temps, ça arrive moins vite. Mais ça viendra ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, ça viendra ! Répondit Harry beaucoup plus sur de lui, ça viendra parce que la prochaine fois tu va me dire exactement ce que tu voudras que je fasse et ça marchera, je te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu n'aura pas eu d'orgasme, je veux pas que tu rates ça !

Ginny ria. Elle l'embrassa. Harry se sentit beaucoup plus léger.

-Tu t'y prends très bien, ça n'est qu'une question de temps ! Conclut-elle.

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune ensemble, oubliant sur le chemin qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main mais ne croisèrent personne.

Ron attendait Harry dans la salle commune. Avec toutes ces émotions, Harry avait oublié sa promesse d'aider Ron.

Ron s'approcha de lui et l'emmena dans un coin de la salle.

-Bon vas y… mais surtout, ne cite jamais ma sœur ! demanda Ron en l'avertissant du regard.

-Bon…qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda Harry.

-J'sais pas… c'est quoi les principes de bases ?

-Ok… Harry prit une grande respiration, premièrement, ne va pas trop vite.

-Ok

-Deuxièmement, ne vas pas trop lentement.

-Heu…

-Troisièmement sois très à l'écoute de ses envies.

-Heu attend… j'ai décroché au deuxième point… comment faire pour aller ni trop vite ni trop lentement ? Demanda il perplexe.

-Hé ben, tu t'adaptes à ses réactions… tu vois déjà si elle à l'air de se sentir bien ou si elle à l'air d'être nerveuse…

-OK… c'était quoi le trois déjà ? Demanda Ron très concentré.

-Sois à l'écoute de ses envies. Répéta Harry.

-Et comment tu fais, y a un signal d'alarme ou quelque chose ? Demanda Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Le plus important c'est que tu sois patient, que tu t'occupes d'elle avant, que tu la prépares…

-La prépare ?

-Des caresses quoi ! J'sais pas moi, fait fonctionner ton imagination, elle mesure 1m70, t'as l'embarras du choix, essaye d'aller partout…

-Ok, je comprends. Ensuite ?

-Oublie pas de t'occuper d'elle-même si elle est déjà en train de s'occuper de toi surtout…

Ron eut un sourire en coin.

-Je sais ! Répondit Harry, c'est dur, mais c'est très important. Ensuite tu fonces… mais doucement ! Enfin…surtout au début… c'est toujours pareil, tu guettes ses réactions. Si elle a l'air d'avoir mal…

-Mal ? Merde !

-Ouais… je sais… mais c'est compliqué les filles…

-Bon, ok je t'ai suivi jusque là, ensuite ?

-Ben y a pas de ensuite ! Ensuite, c'est fini !

-Ha…

-Mais ça fini bien t'inquiète ! Ajouta Harry avec un regard complice. Ha et aussi, t'offusque pas si elle a pas l'air d'aimer autant que toi au début… encore un truc de fille.

-Ha…

-En fait, pour résumer, occupe toi d'elle, occupe toi d'elle et occupe toi d'elle et ça se passera bien ! Conclut Harry dans un sourire. Et n'hésite pas à lui demander ce qu'elle aime, vaut mieux demander que de faire n'importe quoi… ajouta Harry en pensant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait.

-Bon…ok… ça a pas l'air sorcier ! Répondit Ron avec l'air sur de lui.

-Juste un truc encore…

-Ouais ?

-T'es pas obligé de faire ça tout de suite ! Y a plein d'autres trucs à faire avant…

-Du genre ?

-Du genre, utilise tes mains, ta langue…

-Ok je vois le coupa Ron. Pas trop de détails s'il te plait !

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qui faut surtout pas te jeter sur elle, commence par des trucs moins… enfin plus… soft, sinon, elle risque de le prendre mal, il faut être patient.

- Je ne suis pas pressé. Répondit Ron en laissant paraître son angoisse.

-Parfait alors parce que vous êtes ensemble depuis quelques semaines seulement…

Harry était heureux que Ron ai beaucoup bu la veille, il n'imaginait pas ce qui se serait passé si il avait, comme Ginny, remarqué à quel point Hermione avait eu de l'effet sur lui.

Harry était pressé de revoir Ginny dans la salle sur demande, il s'était fixé un objectif, il voulait attendre que Ginny lui suggère un tête à tête et non l'inverse. Il se disait que lorsque celle-ci lui proposerait un RDV, c'est qu'elle en aurait vraiment envie et pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir. Mais c'était difficile, Harry avait tout le temps envie d'être avec elle, il ne pensait plus qu'a elle, à chaque instant de la journée. Il fut soulagé de recevoir un mot de Ginny par hibou, l'invitant à la rejoindre dans la salle sur demande ce soir là. Il s'y rendit un sourire fixé sur les lèvres mais légèrement tendu. Il voulait qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que lui mais n'était pas sur d'y arriver.

A 20 heures, Ginny était là, elle accueilli Harry avec un sourire coquin qui signifiait autant je suis ravie que tu sois là et embrasse moi tout de suite. Harry l'embrassa.

-Comment tu vas ? Demanda-il.

-Je vais bien, je suis surprise que tu ne m'ai pas proposé de nous voir avant…répondit-elle avec un regard curieux.

-Oui heu… je pensais… que ça serait mieux si ça venait de toi…pour être sure que tu en ai vraiment envie… Répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Ginny lui sourie.

-C'est gentil…

-Quoi de neuf ? Demanda Harry un peu gêné.

-Ho rien de très palpitant… j'ai eu un examen de potions… ça c'est pas trop mal passé… et toi ?

-Bof… pas grand-chose, je traînais avec Ron et Hermione… ils ne sont pas très bavards en ce moment… pas que leurs embrassades m'ennuient mais à la longue…

-Ouais, je sais ! Ils sont pathétiques ! Enfin Ron surtout ! Répondit-elle en riant.

-Non… je pense que nous aussi on agirait comme ça si on le pouvais…

-T'as raison mais bon ils sont quand même collés l'un à l'autre tout le temps !

-Ouais… ils en sont aux préliminaires ça prend du temps ! Ria Harry.

-Tu crois qu'ils… ? Demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

-Non. Répondit Harry franchement.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ?

-J'ai parlé à Ron… Mais… je pensais que toi et Hermione vous disiez tout ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-En fait, elle est plutôt secrète, et je peux pas dire que ça me dérange, j'aimerais pas qu'elle me raconte comment mon frère est au lit ! Mais Ron t'en as parlé ?

-En fait il m'a surtout demandé des conseils…

-Ha oui ? Alors ça y est, il ne t'embête plus pour que tu arrêtes de me voir l'hypocrite ! Maintenant que ça lui sert, il ne dit plus rien !

Harry ria.

-A ce propos… dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un regard suggestif, tu pourrais aussi me donner des conseils…

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

-Si tu veux un conseil… commença-elle en le regardant intensément, rapproches toi de moi…Elle passa ses mains sur les fesses de Harry avant de défaire sa ceinture.

-Je vois… murmura-il en lui caressant le dos.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le sofa et Ginny se plaça sur Harry. Elle défit son pantalon et glissa sa main dans son caleçon. Elle le sentait durcir et regardait Harry fermer les yeux avec plaisir.

Elle enleva son chemisier et son soutien gorge pour lui offrir sa poitrine. Il adorait la caresser… sa peau était si douce. Il enleva son t-shirt et releva la jupe de Ginny pour passer ses mains en dessous. Il se sentait très excité et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir si elle continuait ses caresses.

-Arrête… lui demanda-il, ou je ne tiendrait pas.

Elle lui sourie en fermant les yeux sous ses caresses. Il s'occupa d'elle encore un moment et vu qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il se coucha sur elle. Elle aimait sentir le poids de son corps sur elle. Elle plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Harry en soupirant de désir. Il entra en elle dans un gémissement. Il ne fit plus aucun mouvement, attendant qu'elle lui demande.

Il la regardait avec un sourire malin.

-Harry… allez… supplia-elle.

Ravi de voir qu'elle était aussi impatiente que lui, il commença doucement son mouvement. Ginny ferma aussitôt les yeux dans un soupir.

Harry continua son mouvement plusieurs minutes avant d'accélérer le rythme. Il se sentait partir, il essaya de penser à autre chose car il savait que Ginny n'en était pas encore au même point que lui. Il devait se retenir. Il focalisa toutes ses forces pour éloigner son esprit de son corps, pensant à ses cours, à son prochain match de Quidditch. Il n'en pouvait plus, le moment était d'autant plus difficile à reculer car il savait à quel point c'était bon… Elle soupirait de plaisir. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, son esprit s'évadait vers des pensées excitantes, il voyait Ginny devant lui, nue, rouge de plaisir, sa poitrine offerte devant lui, il pensait à son corps, il voyait Hermione à califourchon sur lui entrain de lui lécher le torse. Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans son esprit ? Vas-t'en pensa Harry sentant le moment arriver. Par Merlin ! Elle ne partait pas ! Malgré tous ses efforts, l'image de Hermione sur lui restait dans sa tête. Harry sentit arriver le plaisir, il se raidit et un plaisir intense envahi son corps alors qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement ou se mêlaient plaisir intense et soulagement.

Il se laissa retomber sur Ginny, ne pensant plus à rien. Ils étaient trempés de sueur et brûlants.

Il vint s'allonger à côté de Ginny. Il savait qu'il avait échoué une fois de plus.

-Je suis désolé… dit-il le souffle court.

-Désolé ? Demanda Ginny dans une voix fatiguée, Harry, c'était très bon… Répondit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés l'un à coté de l'autre en silence, reprenant des forces.

Harry réfléchissait. Hermione, pourquoi avait-il pensé à Hermione alors qu'il faisait l'amour avec Ginny ? Il ne ressentait rien pour Hermione, il en était sur, mais il s'était rappelé de cette soirée ou il s'était sentit excité par sa présence…


	23. Supris en pleine action!

Harry et Ginny rejoignirent la salle commune vers 22heures et s'attelèrent à leurs devoirs. Ron et Hermione étaient dans un coin de la salle. Hermione travaillait sur une table et Ron qui était assis en face d'elle la regardait attentivement. Il se leva et se plaça derrière elle, commença à lui masser les épaules et se baissa pour lui faire des bisous dans le cou.

Hermione se débattit.

-Ron ! Il faut vraiment que je travaille… dit-elle exaspérée.

-Tu travailles trop Hermione… répondit Ron en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

-Non, je n'arrive pas à bosser quand tu me tourne autour comme ça…

-Ha ! Tu n'arrive pas à te concentrer quand je suis là… dit Ron avec un air content de lui-même.

-Hé ben oui ! Répondit Hermione avec un regard plein de reproches face à l'air fier de Ron. D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de travailler toi aussi…

- Moi non plus je ne peux pas bosser quand tu es là ! C'est déjà dur en temps normal mais quand je vois ton air concentré… j'ai soudain envie de t'embrasser… répondit-il avec un sourire avant de placer ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione.

Harry et Ginny assistaient à la scène depuis l'autre bout de la salle, ils souriaient à la vue de leurs amis.

Les semaines passèrent et Harry et Ginny se virent rarement dans la salle commune car Hermione apparaissait dans la tête de Harry à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour. Il s'en voulait beaucoup mais n'arrivait pas à chasser cette image. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour elle et ne pensait à elle dans ces termes que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et de se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait bien sur n'en parler ni à Ginny ni à Ron et ni à Hermione elle-même, en fait, tous ses amis étaient beaucoup trop concernés pour qu'il se permette de leur faire la confidence.

Le deuxième match de Quidditch de l'année approchait, les Gryffondor devait jouer contre les Serpentard. Harry n'avait plus la même motivation de battre cette équipe depuis que Malfoy n'en faisait plus partie mais il souhaitait tout de même emporter la victoire. Les entraînements se passaient très bien, Harry était fier de son équipe, ils jouaient de mieux en mieux et il y avait une vraie complicité entre les membres ce qui rendait leur jeu imprévisible et efficace.

Sans surprise, les Gryffondor emportèrent largement la victoire en seulement quelques minutes de jeu, Ron avait notamment arrêté des tirs particulièrement habiles et Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or au bout de 15 minutes de jeu.

Hermione les attendit devant les vestiaires après le match, elle était très euphorique pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron qui était heureux de voir qu'elle l'admirait. Harry, Ron et Ginny prirent une douche et se changèrent. Harry et Ginny sortirent de la douche avant Ron.

-On monte à la salle commune Ron, on te retrouve là bas ! Annonça Harry criant pour couvrir le bruit de la douche.

Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le château avec le reste de l'équipe.

Harry montait les escaliers menant à la tour Gryffondor en riant avec ses amis, tous les élèves Gryffondor devaient les attendre dans la salle commune et il était pressé de faire la fête avec eux. Mais Harry s'arrêta soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Ginny.

-J'ai oublié mon vif d'or ! Répondit-il.

-On s'en fiche, viens, on monte faire la fête ! Répondit-elle avec un regard exaspéré.

-Mais une fête de victoire sans mon vif d'or c'est pas une fête et ça portera malheur à l'équipe ! Répondit Harry très sérieusement.

-Je savais pas que t'étais aussi superstitieux ! Répondit Ginny amusée, et puis t'en a plein des vifs d'or…

-Nan, vas-y, je te rejoins en haut, dit Harry avant de faire demi tour.

Ginny lui lança un regard exaspéré. Il traversa le château et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, il entra dans les vestiaires, regarda sous les bancs pour trouver son gris-gris mais ne le trouva pas. Il se dirigea vers les douches, poussa la porte et…Haaaaaa ! Ron et Hermione. Ron était nu il était enlacé avec Hermione qui le caressait à un endroit sensible …

-Heu… désolé… balbutia Harry sous le choc.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent, Hermione avait un air choqué et rougis instantanément ; Ron attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches avec l'air de quelqu'un qui viens de se faire prendre entrain de faire une grosse bêtise.

Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, il fit volte face et s'en alla, choqué, sans penser à récupérer son vif d'or. Il remonta au château et rejoignit la salle commune ou l'attendait Ginny.

-Hé ben t'en fait une tête ! On a gagné ! Sourie ! Se moqua-elle en l'entraînant dans la pièce.

Harry ne répondit pas, il était choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Hermione et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis… entrain de… trop bizarre.

Les Gryffondor l'attrapèrent et le soulevèrent sous les applaudissements.

-LE VIF D'OR ! LE VIF D'OR ! Réclamèrent-ils.

Harry les regarda un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

-Heu… je l'ai pas… marmonna-il sans y penser.

Ils firent une drôle de tête mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention bien longtemps, Colin Creevey força une bouteille de Bierabeurre dans les mains de Harry et le harcela de questions sur le match. Harry faisait semblant de participer à la fête mais sa tête était ailleurs.

Lorsque la foule se fut éclaircie, il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré près du feu et fut rapidement rejoins par Ginny.

-T'as pas trouvé ton vif d'or ? C'est pour ça que tu boudes ? Se moqua-elle.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas son regard changea et devint inquiet.

-Harry ? Tu te sens mal ? Demanda elle en le scrutant du regard.

-Je vais bien… marmonna-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-elle sur un ton très amical et concerné.

-Heu… c'est juste que… enfin ça va mais… disons que j'ai vu… quelque chose… Ron… et Hermione… Balbutia-il.

-Ron et Hermione quoi ? Demanda Ginny inquiète.

-Ils… quand je suis retourné aux vestiaires…ils étaient entrain de… enfin… Dit-il la voix toujours mal assurée.

-QUOI ? Demanda Ginny soudain curieuse et choquée. Ils… ils… ils le faisaient ? Demanda-elle d'une petite voix.

-Non… non ! En fait… c'est Hermione qui le faisait… qui LUI faisait… plaisir…

Ginny éclata de rire.

-Mon pauvre, ça devait pas être le plus beau des spectacles ! Ria elle, je comprends pourquoi tu tire cette tête !

Harry sourie. Ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui l'avait choqué mais plutôt le fait que ce soit ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était très gênant. Parler de sexe passait encore mais en être témoin…

Depuis que Harry avait découvert le sexe, il avait vécu une série de moments particulièrement gênants ou il avait souvent risqué son amitié avec Ron ou Hermione. D'abords en sortant avec Ginny, lorsque Ron les avaient surpris, Harry avait réellement eu peur de ne jamais récupérer son ami. Ensuite, il y avait eu cette soirée durant laquelle Harry s'était un peu trop rapproché d'Hermione et maintenant, il venait d'assister aux ébats amoureux de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ron et Hermione étaient comme ses frères et sœur et il les connaissait depuis 7 ans, ils avaient grandit ensemble, vécus des moments difficile et des moments agréables, mais bizarrement, le sexe rendait les choses beaucoup moins simples. Les sous entendus et les ambiguïtés étaient omniprésents dans leur relation.

Ron et Hermione firent leur apparition beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione monta se coucher immédiatement, beaucoup trop gênée pour souhaiter bonne nuit à Harry ou même pour oser le regarder en face. Ron avait l'air gêné lui aussi mais s'approcha de Harry et Ginny en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure Ron… j'avais oublié mon vif d'or et… enfin désolé… termina Harry d'une petite voix en regardant ses pieds.

-Ouais… désolé aussi… répondit Ron très gêné.

Ginny ne disait rien mais suivi la scène avec amusement avant de se lever :

-Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire tout les deux… je suis crevée… bonne nuit dit-elle dans un bâillement en embrassant Harry et se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

Harry et Ron restèrent seuls un moment dans un silence gênant.

-T'as trouvé ton vif d'or finalement ? Demanda Ron concerné en regardant Harry.

-Non. Répondit-il.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je t'ai cassé ton coup ! Ria Harry.

-Ouais c'est clair, j'ai mis une heure à la convaincre de remonter dans la salle commune ! Elle va plus me laisser l'approcher. Répondit Ron entre fou rire et reproche.

-Désolé ! Ria Harry. Mais elle s'en remettra vite, c'est une curieuse Hermione ! Dit Harry en train de rire.

Ron changea soudain d'attitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Ron en fixant Harry, il ne riait plus du tout.

-Heu… Harry se rendit compte que Ron avait un regard accusateur, rien… c'est juste que… on parle ensemble tout les deux…

-Et ? Demanda Ron de plus en plus insistant.

-Et rien… continua Harry sur le ton de la défensive, je sais juste qu'elle est plus curieuse que gênée, c'est tout…

-De quoi vous avez parlé tout les deux ? Demanda Ron toujours suspicieux.

-Rien ! Elle m'a posé quelques question sur la chose c'est tout ! N'y vois rien de plus ! Répondit Harry exaspéré.

Ron se détendit.

-Désolé, c'est juste que… t'y connais un rayon toi alors… elle se tourne vers toi pour poser ses questions…

-Ben oui ! C'est mon amie !

-Ouais… et qu'est-ce qu'elle te demande ? Demanda Ron curieux.

-Heu… elle veut savoir comment c'est…mais elle à l'air plutôt curieuse que stressée…

-Ah oui ? Sourie Ron. Tu crois qu'elle en a envie ? C'est super !

-T'as pas attendu si longtemps que ça ! Remarqua Harry, vous êtes ensemble depuis même pas deux mois…

-Ouais, je sais mais on se connaît depuis toujours alors forcement, y a pas la longue période ou on fait connaissance et puis… j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur elle dans un autre sens aussi…

Harry ria.

-Ca commence bien avec ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui !

-Ce qu'on avait commencé à faire tu veux dire ! Remarqua Ron d'un ton accusateur, en ce qui me concerne j'ai pas pu finir… merci à toi au fait…


	24. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avant son cours de potions. Il repéra rapidement Ginny et Hermione qui déjeunaient ensemble et papotaient. Lorsque Harry vint s'asseoir entre elles, le teint de Hermione vira au violet et elle s'arrêta de parler immédiatement.

-Bonjour ! Dit Harry sur un ton de fanfaron, il était de bonne humeur.

-Bonjour répondit Ginny en lui envoyant un regard plein d'amour. Je suis à la bourre… je te vois entre midi et deux… dit-elle en se levant et lui passant discrètement la main sur la joue en s'en allant.

Harry la regarda partir, elle était vraiment ravissante.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Hermione, il vit qu'elle s'était levée et s'apprêtait à partir.

-Hermione ? Harry l'arrêta.

-Pas le temps… j'ai cours… dit-elle en tentant de fuir.

-Heu… on a cours dans une heure Hermione. Remarqua Harry inquiet.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le banc avec un air résigné.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Demanda Harry concerné.

-Je te fuis pas… répondit-elle toujours incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Hermione, c'est à propos de hier ? Demanda-il un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Elle le regardait méchamment mais ne répondit pas.

-Si c'est à cause de hier, faut pas te sentir gênée tu sais… dit il amusé de la voir si mal à l'aise.

Elle soupira.

- Non… je ne suis pas gênée…

-Si tu l'es! Insista Harry. Y a pas de mal, j'en ai vu d'autres tu sais ! Déclara il avec un sourire malin.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans une situation gênante, vraiment… s'excusa-il.

Elle se radoucit.

-Je… je suis désolée… que tu ais… vu… tenta-elle gênée.

Harry sourie, elle lui parlait enfin.

-Alors toi et Ron ça devient sérieux ? Remarqua-il.

-Heu… sérieux… peut être… elle était toujours aussi gênée.

-Hermione ! Tu peux me parler ! Dit il exaspéré.

-Oui je sais… mais c'est très gênant… répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Gênant ? Avec qui j'étais le premier à parler de ça quand je suis sorti avec Ginny ? Demanda il offusqué.

-C'est vrai… concéda elle, c'était moi… mais c'est pas pareil… c'est Ron…

-Et alors ? C'était Ginny ! Insista-il.

-Oui bon… je sais pas quoi te dire de toute façon… il n'y a rien à dire…

-Tu peux te confier à moi, tu n'es pas obligée mais je suis là si jamais ! Dit Harry d'un ton rassurant, après tout, t'en sais un rayon sur moi alors y a plus de quoi être gêné entre nous !

Elle sourie.

-C'est juste que… elle rapprocha sa tête de Harry et baissa le volume de sa voix, je commence à ressentir des choses… du désir… depuis cette soirée…

Elle avait pris un air grave.

-Cette soirée ? Demanda Harry pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

-L'anniversaire de Ron, (Harry avait bien compris), depuis ce soir-là, depuis ce stupide jeu et… depuis notre… notre… enfin… j'ai très envie d'aller plus loin avec Ron.

Harry se détendit, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse sa phrase par le prénom de Ron.

-C'est… c'est normal… tu aimes Ron et tu as envie d'aller plus loin… Harry tentait de ne pas paraître gêné.

-Oui mais c'est depuis cette soirée, quand tu as… enfin tu vois… finit-elle gênée. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, ajouta-elle rapidement face à son regard inquiet, mais j'ai l'impression que ça a déclenché quelque chose…

-Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde avec Ron, il a très envie de toi… la rassura-il.

-Je m'en suis bien rendue compte mais… je n'arrive pas à en parler avec lui, il est comme mon frère, c'est trop bizarre… avoua-elle.

- Ron est très ouvert sur le sujet, n'ai pas peur de lui parler.

-C'est difficile… mais d'un autre côté, si je ne lui en parle pas, j'ai peur de mal faire…

-Ce que tu faisais hier était très bien ! Annonça Harry avec un regard coquin.

-Harry ! S'il te plait ! Le supplia-elle.

-Désolé ! Mais je voulais juste dire que tu peux continuer sur ta lancée… il adore !

-Ha oui ? Demanda-elle soudain curieuse et souriant discrètement.

-Hé ben faudrait être difficile ! Il est juste déçu que vous n'ayez pas eu plus de temps… par ma faute…

-C'est Ginny qui m'a donné des idées… elle m'a dit que toi tu… enfin que tu… que tu aimais beaucoup ça… Finit-elle rouge à nouveau.

-Heu… oui ! Ginny est sacrement bavarde ! Remarqua Harry légèrement gêné.

Hermione sourie.

-En fait tu sais tout de moi toi ! Remarqua Harry, tu sais ce que j'aime, comment je suis… c'est dommage qu'on soit pas ensemble, tu serais sacrement douée avec moi ! Plaisanta-il.

Hermione rougis de plus belle.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en continuant à se faire des confidences et rejoignirent la salle de potions à 9H30.

La journée fut longue malgré la bonne humeur de Harry, les professeurs parlaient sans cesse des ASPICS et personne (à part Hermione bien sur) n'était prêt à passer les examens. Ils leur restaient plusieurs mois pour se préparer mais Harry ne savait que trop bien combien il était difficile et stupide d'attendre le dernier moment pour commencer à réviser. Il se promit donc de se mettre au travail plus sérieusement. Le soir même, dans la salle commune, l'excitation et le stress étaient à leurs combles. Tout le monde avait été surpris par l'alerte « Attention les ASPICS arrivent ». Harry et Ron étaient confortablement installés près du feu.

-Je suis déjà fatigué… Marmonna Ron à Harry

-C'est mal partit… on a même pas commencé à bosser ! Répondit Harry compatissant.

-Ouais mais là c'est encore plus dur, d'habitude je demande de l'aide à Hermione mais en ce moment je suis incapable de ne pas lui sauter dessus quand on est ensemble…

Harry ria.

-Elle est ou d'ailleurs ? Demanda-il surpris de ne pas savoir Ron et elle dans la même pièce.

-Bof… sûrement à la bibliothèque… elle était paniquée après le serment de Mac Go et tu la connais… quand elle stress, elle file à la biblio… Répondit-il en finissant sa phrase avec un regard exaspéré. Et Ginny ? Demanda-il à Harry en retour.

-Sais pas… je l'ai pas vu depuis midi… Se rendit compte Harry. Hé ! Alice ! Cria alors Harry à travers la salle en direction d'une des camarades de chambre de Ginny, tu n'aurais pas vu Ginny ?

-Heu… je pense qu'elle est allée prendre une douche, elle est partie il y a 10 minutes… répondit celle-ci.

Harry eu alors une idée.

-Ron ? Commença-il doucement avec un regard inquiet.

-Quoi ?

-Heu…ça t'embeterais si je te laissait… Poursuivit-il avec prudence.

Ron le regarda avec suspicion.

-Pour…quoi ? Demanda il el le sondant du regard.

-Hé ben… je me disais que…Ginny….

-Dégage… répondit Ron avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de céder et avait compris ce que Harry voulait dire.

-Merci ! Dit Harry en se levant et s'en allant assez vite pour ne pas laisser le temps à Ron de changer d'avis.

Il monta au dortoir, récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité et redescendit l'escalier recouvert de sa cape. Il ralentit un instant en pensant à ce que son père dirait si il savait à quelles fins il utilisait sa vieille cape… je suis sur qu'il serait fier de moi ! Pensa Harry en esquissant un sourire. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains des préfètes, accélérant le pas en croisant Ms Norris.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le tableau à l'entrée de la salle, il murmura « Plaisireus » et se faufila dans la pièce. Il entendait l'eau couler, venant de l'une des douches au fond de la salle. Dommage, il aurait bien rejoint Ginny dans un bain… Il s'approcha doucement de la dernière cabine, toujours recouvert de sa cape. Il voulait la regarder, et il devait faire attention de ne pas lui faire peur en se montrant.

Lorsqu'il atteint la dernière cabine, il regarda entre le rideau de douche et le mur et aperçu de longues jambes fines, elles étaient très longues… il glissa légèrement le rideau pour en voir plus et sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Ce n'était pas Ginny ! C'était Hermione ! Il aurait du s'en douter, ces jambes étaient bien trop longues… Il essaya de ne pas faire de bruit sous le coup de la surprise, ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains contre ses yeux. Je ne peux pas regarder (il retira une main)… je ne peux pas regarder (il retira l'autre main)…ce n'est pas bien (il entrouvrit un oeil)… ce n'est vraiment pas bien (il ouvrit complètement l'œil)… je ne devrais pas faire ça (il ouvrit l'autre œil)… Par Merlin ce qu'elle est belle!

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme stupéfixié, il la regardait sans ciller. Hermione était nue, du savon moussait le long de ses jambes, il remonta d'un cran, son entre jambes était mouillé… il remonta encore, son ventre était plat et ses hanches bien dessinées, il remonta encore, ses seins étaient ronds, très attirants. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Hermione nue était déjà éprouvant en soi mais le savon et l'odeur de vanille titillaient les sens de Harry. De plus, les nombreux jets placés le long du mur projetaient de l'eau sur elle, produisant des éclaboussures sur sa peau.

Elle frottait son corps avec ses mains d'une manière très sensuelle, d'abords les jambes, tout doucement, en remontant jusqu'à ses seins qu'elle massait fortement. Harry eu un doute. Ses cheveux trempés formaient des boucles légères et encadraient son visage reluisant. Elle continuait à se malaxer les seins, commençant à soupirer de désir. Harry n'avait plus de doute. Lorsqu'elle descendit ses mains et commença à passer ses doigts entre ses jambes, Harry sentit son sexe lutter pour sortir de son caleçon. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était très mal mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps était immobilisé et ses yeux la fixaient avidement. Elle caressait son entre jambes du bout des doigts, passant son autre main sur ses mamelons. Harry se sentait très humide aussi, mais les jets d'eau n'y étaient pour rien. Il avait terriblement envie de partir en courrant, mais il se contenta de l'observer en train de se donner du plaisir. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il savait comment tout ça allait se terminer… De son côté, Hermione gémissait sans retenue, chacun de ses cris de plaisir venaient torturer le sexe de Harry plus intensément. Elle n'était pas loin de l'orgasme, et lui non plus. Elle gémit très bruyamment une dernière fois et un sourire de contentement apparu sur ses lèvres. Harry aussi se sentit arriver, il essaya de se contrôler mais laissa tout de même échapper un léger gémissement lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son sexe. Heureusement, Hermione ne paru pas l'entendre, sûrement grâce aux bruits de la douche. Il l'avait échappé belle, une seconde plus tard, elle ferma les robinets, ouvrit violement le rideau de douche et Harry eu tout juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur pour pas qu'elle ne lui rentre dedans. Elle passa devant lui, attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa poitrine. Harry la suivit, maintenant qu'il avait vu tout cela, la regarder encore quelques minutes n'empirerait pas la situation. Hermione passa un peigne dans ses boucles, grimaçant de douleur lorsque celui-ci restait coincé dans ses cheveux. Elle enleva ensuite la serviette et entreprit de se sécher en frottant lentement toutes les parties de son corps. Harry l'observait, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici et que ce qu'il venait de faire était très mal et irrespectueux. Mais il était toujours hypnotisé par le corps de Hermione, il n'en laissait pas une seule miette. Alors que ses yeux refusaient de la quitter, son cerveau argumentait vivement pour qu'il quitte les lieux sur le champ et oublie immédiatement ce qu'il venait de voir. Se battant contre lui-même, sans la quitter des yeux, il commença à reculer vers la sortie.

VLAAMM ! Il avait reculé sans regarder ou il allait et avait fait tomber un portant en acier sur lequel étaient disposés plusieurs flacons de champoing et autres produits de bains. Le bruit aurait pu réveiller les morts.


	25. Qui est là?

-Qui est là ? Demanda Hermione très inquiète après avoir bondit d'une cinquantaine de centimètres sous le choc.

Harry ne répondit pas, il prit ses jambes à son cou, ne prenant même pas le temps de vérifier que ses pieds étaient toujours recouverts de la cape. Il sortit en courrant de la salle et pu entendre un autre « QUI EST LA ? » paniqué depuis la salle de bains. Il couru à en perdre haleine, se moquant du bruit de ses pas, il remonta dans la tour Gryffondor plus vite que jamais, s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame et s'appuya contre le mur, haletant.

Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle et pénétra dans la salle commune. Il monta directement aux dortoirs, passant devant Ginny et Ron qui discutaient et ne pouvaient naturellement pas le voir à travers la cape d'invisibilité.

Une fois dans les dortoirs, il retira la cape, s'assit sur son lit, réfléchissant à vive allure.

Nom de nom ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Je suis mort ! Hermione sait que j'ai la cape, Ginny pourra dire que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ce soir et Ron pourra attester que je suis partit pour la salle de bains il y a des lustres ! Harry était totalement paniqué, si Hermione avait vu ses pieds… il n'osait pas imaginer la suite. Il ne pensait même plus au plaisir qu'il avait prit à la regarder, tout ça paraissait vieux de millions d'années à présent !

Il se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit, incapable de faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

Il resta là, tentant de réfléchir mais sa tête était étrangement vide, comme sous l'effet d'un choc. Lorsque Ron monta se coucher bien plus tard, Harry était toujours éveillé, luttant pour se calmer.

-Ha ben t'est là ! Dit Ron surpris. Ginny est revenue il y a des heures ! Qu'est ce que tu foutait ?

Harry se contenta de le regarder sans trouver de mots adaptés à la situation. C'en était trop, si Ron apprenait ça, il pouvait définitivement tirer un trait sur leur amitié et creuser sa tombe tout de suite.

-Hé Ho ? Ca va ? Demanda Ron plus inquiet.

-Oui… répondit Harry.

-T'étais ou ?

-Là…

- Je ne t'ai pas vu remonter… Dit Ron inquiet.

-Je… je suis là depuis longtemps… j'était fatigué… marmonna Harry.

-Ha… mais… tu dors pas… reprit-il l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-Je viens de me réveiller inventa Harry, il est quelle heure ? Demanda il avec un faux bâillement.

-Minuit… J'attendais Hermione avant d'aller me coucher… commença-il, elle m'a raconté une drôle d'histoire…

Harry sentit à nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre, il était perdu !

-Ha…heu…quoi ? Demanda il innocemment.

-Elle s'est fait une petite frayeur… si tu veux mon avis, elle travaille trop, ça lui bouffe le cerveau… continua Ron sur le ton de la confidence. Elle a dit que quelqu'un l'avait suivi ce soir…

-Heu… qui ? Demanda Harry sentant des palpitations cardiaques.

-Elle a rien vu… mais bon, à mon avis, c'était un coup de Peeves !

-Sûrement… Répondit Harry avec un air convaincu.

-Bon… bonne nuit mec, j'en peux plus…

-Bonne nuit, répondit Harry rassuré que Ron soit si peu perspicace.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir dormi, il s'était retourné dans son lit pendant des heures, sans succès.

Ron et lui descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner vers huit heures du matin. Ron gracia Hermione d'un tendre baiser et Ginny regarda Harry avec son habituelle douceur du matin. Harry observait Hermione, guettant le moindre signe inhabituel.

Elle ne fit rien.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée qu'elle approcha de Harry et demanda à lui parler en privé.

-Je t'écoute. Dit-il avec un regard faussement curieux lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-Harry… je voulais savoir… commença elle gênée.

Je suis mort ! Pensa Harry, peut être que Ron est assez crédule pour accuser Peeves, mais Hermione est la personne la plus logique et perspicace que je connaisse…

Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Il m'est arrivé un drôle de truc hier soir…

-Ha bon ? Répondit Harry en tentant de paraître curieux.

-Oui, Ron ne t'en a pas parlé ? Demanda elle surprise.

-Ha ! Ca ? Si si, il a mentionné quelque chose. Répondit Harry en essayant de garder sa contenance. En quoi puis-je t'aider Hermione ?

Il avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux mais faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne rien laisser paraître. Hermione, quant à elle l'observait attentivement.

-Heu… je ne sais pas comment te demander ça mais… commença elle gênée.

C'est fini ! Cours ! Sauve toi ! Pensa Harry.

-Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose d'étrange hier soir ?

Quoi ?

-Comment ça ? Balbutia-il.

-Est-ce que tu aurais vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un traîner dans les couloirs hier soir ?

-Dans… dans… dans les couloirs ? Begaya-il.

-Oui, Ron m'a dit que tu était sortit pendant un moment et je pensais que peut être tu avais vu quelqu'un…

Harry sentit le soulagement l'envahir.

-Non. Désolé. Je n'ai rien vu. Répondit il sur de lui.

-Ha… et… tu ne regardais pas la carte du maraudeur par hasard ? Demanda elle avec espoir.

-Non. Désolé.

-Donc tu n'as rien vu… tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda elle avec insistance.

Pourquoi elle insiste comme ça merde ?

-Hé ben… non, je te l'ai dit. Répondit il tachant de cacher son inquiétude.

-Très bien…tant pis… dit-elle l'air déçue. Tu es sur ? Insista elle lourdement.

-Mais oui ! Je suis sur ! Répondit Harry sur la défensive.

Elle le sonda du regard.

-Très bien, reprit elle avec contenance, alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as suivi dans les douches hier soir ?

La mâchoire inférieure de Harry tomba. Son cœur s'arrêta.

-S…sui…suivi… ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! L'accusa elle.

-N…non…pas…pas…pas du…du tout.

Il savait qu'il se trahissait.

-Harry ! Reprit elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je sais que c'était toi, ne me prend pas pour une idiote, tu avais la cape et Ron m'a dit que tu étais allé à la salle de bain.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir. Il rassembla toute sa mauvaise foi et décida de tout nier en bloc.

-Hermione, tu délires ! J'étais dans mon lit hier soir, je peux t'assurer que je ne t'ai pas suivi ou que ce soit ! Répondit il la voix assurée.

-Comment oses-tu mentir ? Dit-elle l'air dégoûté.

Il se sentait très mal.

-Mais je ne mens pas ! Je t'assure, il avait pris un ton amusé.

-Tu m'as suivi et je le sais ! Je n'ai encore pas dit à Ron ce qui s'était exactement passé mais si tu me mens… Elle était très fâchée à présent.

-Ecoutes, tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité Hermione, je ne t'ai jamais suivi ! Je suis désolé mais je ne passe pas mon temps à te regarder ! J'ai une copine ! Répondit il sur un ton franchement moqueur.

Elle paraissait scandalisée.

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Le volume de sa voix avait augmenté, JE T'AI LAISSE UNE CHANCE DE ME DIRE LA VERITE, JE SAIS QUE C'ETAIT TOI ET JE VAIS LE PROUVER ! Hurla elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de rejoindre le château d'un pas furieux.

Aie ! Pensa Harry. Je suis vraiment une ordure, elle a raison… Non seulement je la matte mais en plus je lui ment ouvertement ! Elle va me le faire payer…

C'était vraiment mal partit, Hermione était toujours parvenue à ses fins, en quatrième année, elle s'était jurée de prouver que Rita Skeeter faisait quelque chose d'illégal et y était parvenue. L'année dernière, elle s'était persuadée que le livre de potions de Harry avait un lien avec la mère de Snape et elle l'avait prouvé…

En regardant Hermione s'éloigner d'un pas furieux, Harry s'était rendu compte de la gravité de la situation. Il savait qu'il avait perdu la confiance d'Hermione et il savait que Ron ne tarderait pas à tout apprendre. Que lui resterait-il alors ? Ginny ? Sûrement pas ! Si elle apprenait la vérité, Harry savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, elle l'avait déjà avertit une fois…

Que devait-il faire ? Courir et rattraper Hermione pour lui avouer son péché ? Oui, c'était probablement le mieux à faire. Mais c'était tellement dur !

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement désagréables. Hermione refusait de parler à Harry et le fuyait furieuse à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait. Harry attendait, il attendait le jour ou Ron viendrait le trouver et lui mettrait son poing dans la figure. Il attendait qu'Hermione raconte tout à Ron. Mais ce jour n'arriva pas, du moins pas la première semaine suivant leur dispute. Ron et Ginny ne comprenaient rien, Hermione et Harry ne s'étaient jamais fâchés en sept ans. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait affreusement.

Ginny avait à plusieurs reprises tenté d'avoir des explications mais Harry avait simplement esquivé ses questions et prétexté un « malheureux désaccord » avec Hermione.

Ron quand à lui, paraissait ennuyé de devoir sacrifier de son temps pour passer d'Harry à Hermione au lieu de les avoir tous les deux en même temps. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et Harry commençait à se détendre, se disant que Hermione ne dirait jamais rien à Ron mais il se sentait très mal, il aurait du tout avouer… en fait, pensa-t-il, j'aurais du commencer par ne pas la regarder sous la douche…


	26. La culpabilité aide

Avril était bien entamé et le soleil faisait son apparition en éclairant de lumière orangée les crépuscules de chaque jour. Harry se sentait toujours aussi coupable, il avait été incapable de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione mais ce qui le torturait plus que tout était de savoir qu'il avait trahi Ginny. Ne pense pas cela se disait-il, tu n'as rien fais, tu pensais trouver Ginny sous la douche, pas Hermione… mais une petite voix dans sa tête répétait inlassablement « _Personne ne t'a obligé à rester la regarder »._

Harry avait esquivé de nombreux RDV dans la salle sur demande avec Ginny, prétextant qu'il devait travailler dur pour les ASPICS. En réalité il était vrai qu'il passait à présent beaucoup de temps à étudier à la bibliothèque. Mais Ginny commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-elle un soir en le prenant par surprise.

-Hein ? Heu non, rien du tout, je vais très bien ! Mentit-il sur un ton convaincant.

-Ecoutes, je me fais du soucis, reprit Ginny, c'est à cause de moi ? Demanda-elle inquiète.

-A cause de toi ? Mais non Gin, tu es parfaite… dit-il la culpabilité l'envahissant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu en privé… rien que tous les deux… ça me manque… et ça ne te ressemble pas… Répondit-elle inquiète. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose vas-y… Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à recevoir une très mauvaise nouvelle.

-Non, Ginny, arrête, tu es tellement… je ne sais pas comment te le dire… je t'aime, acheva-il très sincèrement.

Ginny sourit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-elle au creux de son épaule, se serrant plus près contre lui.

Il se sentait tellement mal, il l'aimait de tout son cœur et ces quelques semaines passées sans faire l'amour avaient en fait eu un effet bénéfique sur lui, il avait l'impression de l'aimer plus encore si cela était possible… Il avait bien sur très envie de faire l'amour avec elle mais sa culpabilité était trop forte.

-J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se retrouve à la salle sur demande plus tard… chuchota-elle à son oreille.

Harry s'y était attendu et lui-même en avait très envie. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait justifier un refus et se montra enthousiaste à la proposition de Ginny.

Ce même soir, il rejoint Ginny comme à l'habitude. Il referma la porte derrière lui, très anxieux.

-Je t'aime ! Annonça elle avec un grand sourire.

-Moi aussi ! Répondit Harry dans un souffle, elle était si belle, il l'aimait tellement…

-J'ai très envie de toi… ajouta-elle dans un murmure.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ginny s'attela immédiatement à défaire sa ceinture. Il y avait une sorte d'urgence, de spontanéité et de violence dans ses gestes et Harry sentait sa culpabilité s'envoler. Ginny le poussa violement contre le mur, pressant son ventre contre son sexe en érection.

-Mmm… tu as l'air d'en avoir envie toi aussi, murmura-elle en entrant sa main dans son caleçon.

-C'est toi qui me rend dinGUE ! Finit-il en sentant sa main froide sur lui.

Ginny était très pressée, elle ne s'était jamais comportée de cette manière. Gardant une main dans son caleçon, elle empoigna les fesses de Harry dans son autre main, le plaquant toujours contre le mur.

-Woa…Gin…Marmonna il.

Elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura des paroles que Harry ne pensait jamais entendre sortir de sa bouche.

Il rougit.

-C'est pas que j'aime pas ça mais… je suis étonné de t'entendre parler comme ça ! Annonça il surpris en tentant de se ressaisir un instant.

Elle le poussa plus fortement contre le mur.

Ok, pensa Harry, c'est pas le moment de parler apparemment !

-Prends moi… murmura elle.

Harry embrassa sa poitrine et la retourna contre le mur, gagnant ainsi une position plus dominante sur elle. Elle se laissa pousser contre le mur avec un gémissement de satisfaction.

Il enleva le reste des vêtements qu'elle portait toujours et appuya son sexe nu contre son ventre, il la souleva et l'allongea sur le sofa avant de s'affaler de tout son poids sur elle. Elle paraissait satisfaite et souriait.

Harry qui savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière mis tous son cœur à l'ouvrage, il caressa Ginny pendant plusieurs minutes, ne se préoccupant que de son plaisir.

-HARRRRYY…

Il entra en elle après plusieurs minutes en continuant à la caresser. Ginny soupirait très fort.

Leur étreinte dura très longtemps et Ginny manifestait son plaisir de manière très bruyante, ce que Harry appréciait.

Après ce qui paru une éternité des plus plaisantes, Harry rassembla ce qui lui restait de forces sachant qu'il allait bientôt arriver lui-même. Dans un dernier coup de reins, il sentit son corps se raidir. Il retomba sur Ginny de tout son poids et mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle. Il la regarda lui sourire. Mais ce sourire était différent, elle paraissait ébahie.

-Woa… Harry… ! Dit-elle essoufflée, je… woa… je viens d'avoir un orgasme…

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, enfin elle prenait autant de plaisir que lui !

Il lui sauta à nouveau dessus pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il était très heureux.

-Alors ? Demanda il curieux et souriant.

-MON DIEU ! Répondit elle avec un regard entendu, C EST… C EST… woaaaaa !

Harry était très fier et heureux.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la salle commune, Ron était seul, assis dans un fauteuil et semblait nerveux.

-Salut les tourtereaux ! Annonça il avec un regard coquin.

-Salut ! Répondit Ginny. Tu vas bien ? Tu es très charmant ce soir !

-… Heu… Ginny… qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? Demanda Ron perplexe.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Harry et Ron ne préféra pas en savoir plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore debout à cette heure ? Demanda Ginny.

-Hé bien…commença il entre gêne et joie, je doit retrouver Hermione…

-Haha ! S'exclama Ginny. Mon frérot à un rencard en pleine nuit… continua elle amusée.

-Va te coucher gamine, répondit il cachant mal son sourire.

Ginny lui frotta les cheveux avant d'embrasser Harry et d'aller se coucher.

-RDV avec Hermione hein ? Demanda Harry d'un air entendu.

-Hé oui ! Répondit Ron sans cacher sa bonne humeur. Elle ne va pas tarder…

-Heu… je devrais aller me coucher aussi… annonça Harry en pensant que se retrouver dans la même pièce que Hermione ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à vous reparler vous deux ? Demanda Ron agacé.

-Heu… je sais pas… mais je suis vraiment fatigué… termina Harry en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

-Attends ! Lança Ron à travers la pièce.

Mais Harry ne se retourna pas, il était effectivement vraiment fatigué, ses muscles fessiers et dorsaux le torturaient et il ne pensait pas que rester en bas à attendre qu'Hermione arrive soit un bon début au RDV de Ron et elle.

Il se coucha immédiatement, pensant à Ginny et à ce plaisir qu'il avait enfin réussi à lui procurer, il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentit pendant plusieurs semaines semblait s'alléger.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude, week-end oblige.

Il se leva, commença à s'habiller et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il appela Ron pour lui demander si il voulait descendre avec lui qu'il se rendit compte de son absence.

Ha ! Pensa Harry, Ron réveillé avant 10 heures ? Un week-end ? Nooonnn ! Harry se rappela de son RDV avec Hermione la veille. C'est pas possible ! Il descendit très vite dans la salle commune y trouva Parvati pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Parvati ! L'interpella il, tu as vu Hermione ?

Parvati fit un sourire.

-Je suis ravie de t'apprendre que Miss Granger à découché cette nuit ! Dit elle avec un sourire en coin.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il rejoignit la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et repéra rapidement ses deux meilleurs amis, enlacés à la table des Gryffondor. Il renfrogna un sourire et les rejoins. Comme à son habitude, Hermione l'ignora mais elle semblait de très bonne humeur. Quant à Ron, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

-Salut mec ! Café ? Jus de citrouille ? Demanda il d'un ton réjoui.

Harry le regarda étrangement, tentant de lire son visage mais Ron était ailleurs.

-Café s'il te plait. Finit il par répondre.

Ron lui en servit une tasse avec générosité et continua de sourire à tout le monde.

Harry n'avait plus de doute. Il observa Hermione un moment sans attirer son regard et constata qu'elle paraissait différente, plus souriante, plus sure d'elle.

Hermione le considéra un instant, le regardant toujours avec le sourire avant de détourner les yeux et de laisser son sourire s'effacer.

Harry avait pensé un instant qu'elle oublierait leur querelle mais il s'était trompé.

Bon… pensa Harry, ça y est…Ron et Hermione ont fait l'amour… Harry se sentit soudain plus vieux. Ils avaient grandis, ils avaient tous grandis… il était réelement heureux pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry se réfugia à la bibliothèque pour le reste de la matinée, il avait prit l'habitude de travailler tout les dimanches, se forçant souvent à ne pas céder à la tentation d'aller voler sur son éclair de feu dans le soleil du mois d'avril.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle commune aux alentours de 17 heures, Harry eu la surprise de croiser Hermione, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il marchait la tête baissée, se récitant mentalement son chapitre sur les propriétés des fleurs de varennes. Il releva la tête en entendant des pas et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

-Hermione ! Dit il surpris.

Elle prit un air fâché et accéléra le pas sans lever les yeux.

-Hermione attends ! L'implora il. J'en peux plus de cette situation… tu me manques…

Elle s'arrêta dos à lui et se retourna doucement, un air furieux sur le visage.

-Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant.

-Attends ! Je suis désolé… je ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir te parler…

-C'est de ta faute… répondit elle sans pitié. Mais j'imagine que tu vas encore dire que je me suis fait des idées…

-Non… écoute, commença il plus gêné que jamais, tu as raison… c'est de ma faute…

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec intérêt.

-Alors… tu avoues ? Demanda elle avec défi.

-Hermione… il faut qu'on parle de tout ça tranquillement… viens avec moi…

-Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant… dit elle, je doit aller travailler…

-Mais…

-Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant… si tu ne peux pas être sincère, je ne peux rien pour toi… dit elle exaspérée.

-Je… tu… tu as raison… c'était moi… dit il très honteux.

Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea.

-Maintenant viens avec moi, il faut qu'on parle… insista il.

-Bien… on parlera ce soir… il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler… RDV dans la salle commune à 22 heures.

-Merci… parvint à articuler Harry malgré son sentiment de gêne et de honte intense.

Il était temps qu'il cesse de se comporter comme un enfant, il savait qu'il aurait du tout avouer le jour ou elle lui avait tendu une perche. Mais il s'était montré lâche et il le regrettait amèrement. Après tout, ça n'était pas réellement grave, du moins ça n'était rien que l'honnêteté ne puisse réparer. Tout ce temps il avait hésité à parler à Hermione mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Après tout, Hermione comptait trop pour lui pour qu'il continue cette mascarade. Ensuite, il lui faudrait parler à Ginny, lui expliquer pourquoi il avait été si distant ces derniers temps, elle comprendra pensa Harry, sentant son cœur se serrer. Il était temps que les choses reviennent à la normale, avec un peu de chance, Ginny se montrerait compréhensive…


	27. Mieux vaut tard que jamais

Il rejoignit donc la salle commune ou il retrouva Ron, toujours de si bonne humeur ce qui parvint même à lui décrocher un sourire.

-Alors ? Demanda il avec un regard entendu.

-Alors quoi ? Répondit il innocemment.

-Alors toi et Hermione ? Demanda Harry impatiemment.

Ron le fixa un moment l'air grave avant de sourire très largement.

-C'était… c'était… le plus beau moment de ma vie ! Sans comparaison !

Harry sourie face au visage réjoui de son ami.

-Je suis content pour vous ! Ca c'est bien passé alors ?

-Mieux que mieux… Hermione est… sublime, répondit il avec un air rêveur.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'acquiescer mentalement.

-Elle est tellement… continua il l'air absent, un sourire fixé sur ses lèvres. Et je crois que j'ai été pas mal… ajouta il avec fierté.

Harry sourie encore plus largement.

-J'étais aux anges… je suis pressé de recommencer ! Acheva il rêveur.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer de l'air abruti et rêveur de Ron.

-On a passé toute la nuit ensemble… c'était… magique…

-Fais gaffe vieu, tu deviens romantique ! Plaisanta Harry.

-Il y a de quoi ! Je m'en fiche de passer pour un crétin je l'aime !

-Ho lala… reprit Harry entre rire et inquiétude, tu es affligeant !

- Arrêtes ! Me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas Ginny ! Heu… tu l'aimes hein ? Demanda il en reprenant bientôt maîtrise de son sourire.

-Bien sur que je l'aime ! Répondit Harry d'un ton rassurant. D'ailleurs tu l'as vue par hasard ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle allait rejoindre Mione à la bibliothèque…

-Mione ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Harry soudain inquiet pour la santé mentale de son ami.

-Heu… Hermione… rougit il.

-OK je vois ! T'es atteint grave ! Je te laisse, je vais aller prendre un bon bain pour me changer les idées…

Harry rejoignit la salle de bain, amusé par l'air ahuri de Ron mais inquiet de la conversation avec Hermione qui devait avoir lieu dans la soirée. Il était sincèrement heureux pour eux et sa relation avec Ginny était parfaite. Tout ce qui lui manquait était l'amitié d'Hermione.

Il traîna longuement dans son bain, pensant à ce jour ou Myrtle était venue le surprendre. Il esquissa un sourire au souvenir de ce moment gênant. Il pensa ensuite à Hermione, le soir ou il l'avait observé dans la douche… Il était grand temps qu'il s'excuse. Harry regarda sa montre, 21h30, il avait traîné assez longtemps dans l'eau. Il se sécha et se rhabilla avant de rejoindre la salle commune. Hermione était là, seule, elle l'attendait. Harry s'assura que personne n'était autour avant d'approcher.

-Hermione…

-Harry…

-Je… je suis désolé… c'était moi mais c'était un malentendu et je…

-Attends ! Le coupa elle, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda elle hésitante.

-Quoi ? Ben…comment ça ? Il ne voulait pas en dire plus que nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Répéta elle énervée, quand es tu arrivé ?

-Heu…

Hermione utilisa son silence pour confirmer ses pires craintes.

-Alors tu as tout vu ? Tu m'as vu sous la douche ? Tu as tout vu ? Demanda elle au bord des larmes.

-Oui mais ça n'était pas mon intention je te le jure, je pensais que c'était Ginny sous la douche, pas toi ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Tu le sais ! S'indigna il.

-Mais tu es quand même resté ? Demanda elle entre dégoût et curiosité.

-Heu… je n'étais plus moi-même… je… je suis désolé… conclut il en regardant ses pieds.

-Mais quand tu as vu que je n'étais pas Ginny, pourquoi tu n'es pas partit ? Demanda elle scandalisée.

-Ho Hermione… je… je savais que c'était mal mais… quand je t'ai vu… je n'ai plus pu te quitter des yeux… acheva il sur un ton de défi.

-Tu… tu… tu as tout vu… elle paraissait choquée.

-Ecoute… je suis un crétin… je n'aurais pas du rester…

-Non bien sur que non ! Tu aurais du partir tout de suite et t'excuser ! Je t'ai laissé une chance le lendemain… je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais mentir sans ressentir la moindre gêne !

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mentit mais… tu es avec Ron, je suis avec Ginny et je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient que c'était un accident.

-Ca n'était pas un accident ! Tu n'es pas venu pour moi mais tu es resté à me regarder ! Sa voix était montée de plusieurs octaves.

-J'ai… j'ai plus pu te quitter des yeux… je suis débile… je me suis laissé aller… je suis désolé… Mais tu n'as rien dit à personne toi… ?

-Non… répondit elle d'un ton accusateur, j'ai bien pensé le dire à Ron mais je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté et j'étais enfin avec lui… je ne voulais pas gâcher tout ça par ta faute…

-Hermione… je m'en veux… vraiment… j'aurais du te dire la vérité avant mais…

-Mais ? Reprit elle sans lui laisser de répit.

-Mais… je suis lâche… et… j'avais honte… je ne voulais pas que tu le saches…

Elle se radoucit.

-Harry, Ron et moi c'est sérieux, je ne veux pas qu'il ai des doutes… je l'aime depuis tellement longtemps… et je ne veux pas non plus gâcher votre amitié.

-Merci. Dit il sincèrement. C'est pareil pour moi… je suis très content pour vous deux… vraiment… et avec Ginny… tout va très bien. La seule chose qui me manque c'est toi !

Elle paru touchée par sa sincérité et s'approcha de lui.

-Bon… on oublie tout ça alors… Dit elle d'un ton maternel avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes.

-Tu m'a manqué sourit elle.

-Toi aussi, c'est horrible de ne pas t'avoir comme amie !

-Dit… commença elle gênée, à propos de ce que tu as vu…

-J'ai tout oublié !

- Arrêtes ! Je voulais juste te dire… ça… ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de faire ça tu sais… elle était réellement rouge de honte.

-Hermione… tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi ! Répondit il en cachant son amusement.

-Je sais mais quand même… c'est horriblement gênant !

-Je crois qu'après tout ce que nous avons traversé, il n'y a plus aucune gêne entre nous ! Sourie il. D'ailleurs… puisqu'on en est aux confidences…reprit il, j'étais très…hum… excité par ce que tu faisais…

-Harry !

-Désolé ! Mais tu es très belle et…bon… c'est difficile de rester insensible face à un tel spectacle !

Elle paru choquée mais flattée à la fois.

-Bon… rougit elle, ne parlons plus jamais de ça tu veux bien ?

-J'en rêve !

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et comme les très bons amis qu'ils étaient, éclatèrent de rire.

-Bonne nuit Harry. Dit elle en se retournant et marchant vers les dortoirs.

-Bonne nuit ! Répondit il.

Pffouuuu ! Content que ça soit finit ! Pensa Harry, tout va aller pour le mieux à présent, tout reviens à la normal… c'était sans compter sur Ginny cependant.

Harry entendu un petit bruit, il se retourna immédiatement mais ne vit rien, un vase était tombé derrière un canapé. Il s'avança vers l'origine du bruit et…..Ginny ! Elle tenait la cape d'invisibilité dans ses bras… elle l'avait sûrement attendu pour lui faire une surprise…

-Ginny ! Harry sursauta. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda il en avalant sa salive.

Ginny le regardait avec haine.


	28. Leçon n1: dire la vérité

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois ! Annonça elle avant de tourner les talons et de courir à son dortoir.

-GINNY ATTENDS ! Hurla Harry en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Non… elle ne pouvais pas avoir entendu… elle ne pouvais pas le quitter… elle ne pouvais pas le laisser sans explications…non…

Harry lui couru après dans les escaliers, à peine eut-il atteint la seconde marche que l'escalier se transforma en toboggan et Harry tomba lourdement en avant, cognant sa tête contre la pierre. Il glissa au bas des escaliers, assommé par le choc. Il se releva difficilement, sa tête cognant douloureusement. Il parvint à atteindre le fauteuil le plus proche et se hissa dedans.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, la tête plus douloureuse que jamais.

-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Hein… quoi… il reprenait doucement ses esprits…Ginny !

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Moi c'est Hermione !

-Où est Ginny ? Parvint il à articuler.

-A la bibliothèque… mais attends ! Hurla elle inquiète en le regardant courir hors de la salle commune.

Harry ne se retourna pas, il coura le plus vite possible, sa tête encore douloureuse et engourdie. Il atteint la bibliothèque et se rua à l'intérieur.

-GINNY ? Hurla il. GINNY ?

-Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Cria Ms Pince, on ne hurle pas dans une bibliothèque !

-GINNY ? Continua Harry sans se soucier de la bibliothécaire qui le suivait dans les étalages.

Il la trouva, penché sur un livre, faisant semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

-Ginny ! Fit il essoufflé, viens, parlons, viens, lui dit il en lui prenant le bras.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Dit elle d'un ton sec et cassant que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

-Mais moi j'ai des choses à te dire ! Viens s'il te plait. Implora Harry en recouvrant les hurlements de Ms Pince.

-DEGAGE ! Cria Ginny les larmes aux yeux, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, VAS T EN !

Harry se sentit tiré en arrière et atterrit sans s'en rendre compte hors de la bibliothèque.

Il se releva, massant son dos qui avait violemment heurté le sol.

Ca ne pouvais pas arriver… c'était un horrible malentendu… pas ça…

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il resta planté là, faisant le pied de grue devant la bibliothèque, attendant que Ginny sorte. Il ne pouvais pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi, tout irait bien une fois qu'elle l'aurait écouté, il en était sur.

Lorsqu'elle sortit une bonne heure plus tard, elle passa devant Harry sans lui adresser un mot et accéléra le pas.

-Ginny ! Attends ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !

-Je m'en fiche, j'en sais assez… marmonna elle sans s'arrêter.

-Mais attends ! C'est ridicule ! Implora il en se plaçant devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer.

-Enlève toi de mon chemin. Dit elle très calmement.

-Ginny écoute moi !

-BARRE TOI DE MON CHEMIN ! Hurla elle.

Harry lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle de cours vide la plus proche. Il l'a poussa à l'intérieur et se plaqua contre la porte pour l'empêcher d'en sortir.

-Harry, si tu ne me laisse pas sortir tout de suite… commença elle l'air menaçant.

-Pas avant que tu m'aies écouté ! Dit il sur un ton autoritaire, Ginny… je… je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais tout ça n'est qu'un mal entendu, il y a un mois, je suis allé dans la salle de bain des préfets en pensant t'y trouver mais tu n'étais pas là, Hermione y était et… Il parlait très vite, il fallait qu'il lui explique.

Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait pas, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le cœur de Harry.

Harry se raidit et se poussa contre la porte.

-Ginny ! Mais… attends… Implora il.

-Harry, si tu n'es pas hors de mon chemin dans deux secondes…

-Ginny…

-FURONCULUS ! Elle avait levé sa baguette avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Il se sentit poussé le long du mur et tomba en arrière sous la puissance du sort. Puis il sentit son visage le démanger… il n'attendit pas, il sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa sur lui-même.

-FINITE INCANTATUM ! Cria il sans voir si il visait bien sur lui.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable d'ouvrir les yeux, Ginny était partie


	29. L2:ne pas abandonner & rester Zen

Toutes les tentatives de Harry pour approcher Ginny dans les jours qui suivirent lui valurent de nouvelles bosses. Elle n'hésitait pas à se servir de sa baguette. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre.

-Je vais lui parler… dit Hermione qui se sentait un peu responsable.

-Je sais pas si ça servira à grand-chose… tu connais Ginny… elle est aussi butée que Ron…

-Mais… qu'est ce qu'elle a entendu au juste ? Demanda Hermione.

-J'en sais rien… tout je suppose… répondit Harry désemparé.

-Mais alors elle sait que ça n'était pas volontaire !

-Je pense pas qu'elle en ai grand-chose à faire…

-Pourquoi ? Elle peut pas te plaquer comme ça parce que tu as fais une bêtise… bon c'est vrai que c'était très stupide mais quand même…

-Le problème c'est que…

-Oui ? L'incita Hermione.

-En fait elle m'a déjà fait la gueule une fois à cause de… cette soirée… tu sais quand toi et moi on…

-Ha. Heu… elle t'en voulait ? Demanda Hermione un peu gênée.

-Disons qu'elle m'a fait comprendre que… que si je lui « refaisait un coup pareil » elle me quitterai… Ironisa Harry, tu crois que ça veut dire qu'elle m'en voulait !

-Harry, j'essaie de t'aider moi !

-Oui, je sais… pardon.

-Bon… je vais essayer de la raisonner mais…

-Tu ne me promet rien… termina Harry à sa place en sentant le désespoir l'envahir.

-Hé bah t'es pas non plus tout innocent là dedans !

Hermione ne tarda pas à revenir.

-Alors ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Heu… Hermione paraissait secouée. Elle… elle m'a dit que je ferais mieux de lui ficher la paix si je ne voulais pas qu'elle raconte tout à Ron…

Harry prit son visage dans ses mains.

-Parfait ! Je suis mort ! Ironisa il.

-Arrête un peu ! Ginny ne dira rien… et tu ne penses qu'à toi hein ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que Ron pourrais m'en vouloir aussi ! Et que Ginny me fait la tête à moi aussi ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! S'indigna Hermione.

-Bon… ok… t'as raison… excuse moi… ne t'occupe plus de ça, je trouverais un moyen pour lui parler.

-Harry… je veux pas te démoraliser mais… j'ai expliqué à Ginny ce qui s'était passé… en sautant les détails bien sur… bien qu'elle ai tout entendu… et je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à la convaincre… Finit elle l'air désolé.

-Je… je trouverais un moyen… dit Harry résolu et sur en son fort intérieur que Ginny allait lui pardonner.

Il était décidé à la forcer à l'écouter, peu importe ce qu'il lui faudrait faire. Il décida donc de jeter une embuscade à Ginny et se positionna dans une classe vide prêt du couloir qu'elle devait emprunter en sortant de son cours de sortilèges.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et la laissa approcher. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, il lui sauta dessus, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier de surprise. Il l'emmena dans la classe de force et ferma la porte avant de la relâcher. Il saisit alors sa baguette avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il fut très rapide et la désarma avec un expeliarmus et condamna la porte avec un collaporta.

-HARRY ! Hurla elle.

-Ginny je suis désolé mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Annonça il.

-Laisse moi sortir tout de suite.

-Non. Tu vas m'écouter. Ensuite tu iras ou tu voudras.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu veux dire.

Harry l'ignora.

-Je t'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aimes alors tu vas m'écouter. Il se montrait très autoritaire.

Elle avait le visage tordu par la fureur.

-Ecoute, commença il, je voulais te faire une surprise ce soir là, te rejoindre dans la salle de bains. Mais quand je suis arrivé, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la douche. Je n'y suis pour rien ! Il avait gardé une voix très calme.

-Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Je sais tout ça, Hermione était dans la douche et tu es resté à la regarder se tripoter et ça t'as excité, ensuite tu as foncé dans quelque chose et tu t'es barré et quelques jours après, tu es venu me voir et me faire l'amour comme si de rien n'était. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Finit elle furieuse.

Harry se sentait très mal. Elle n'avait vraiment rien oublié.

-Ecoute, commença il doucement après un moment de silence. Je t'aime, tu le sais, c'était très stupide, j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai merdé, mais je t'aime… tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça n'était pas important !

Des larmes menaçaient de couler le long des joues de Ginny mais elle l'écoutait enfin.

-Je ne ressens rien pour Hermione, tu le sais, reprit-il calmement en s'approchant d'elle et saisissant ses poignets. Dis moi que tu le sais !

Elle le laissait parler.

-Jamais je n'y serais allé si j'avais su que ça n'était pas toi ! Tu sais que je ne veux personne d'autre !

Les larmes coulaient à présent.

-Je t'aime, je ne t'ai jamais trompée, même pas en pensée (chut la conscience !), je n'ai pas touché Hermione et je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! C'est toi que j'aime !

Ginny ne bougeait pas, son visage était trempés et ses yeux baissés sur le sol.

-Ginny, reprit il tout bas en lui soulevant le menton, regarde moi… dit moi que tu sais que je t'aime.

Son visage était couvert de larmes mais sa voix était stable.

-Je t'aime… je sais que tu t'en fiches d'Hermione mais c'est finit entre nous. Annonça elle d'un ton décidé.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Ca n'était pas possible, elle devait lui pardonner normalement.

-Ginny… commença il la voix tremblante, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Je suis sérieuse Harry. Je sais que tu m'aimes mais je ne veux plus être avec toi. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle.

-Mais… Harry sentait ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Je vais m'en aller maintenant. Acheva elle en dégageant ses poignets.

Harry était incapable de bouger un muscle. Ginny venait de le quitter. Le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

Il l'entendit sortir de la pièce et refermer la porte. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger et se laissa tomber sur le sol, sentant une larme brûlante couler le long de sa joue.

Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ? Il passa les jours suivants à errer dans les couloirs du château sans destination précise. Marcher était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas passer son temps à se cogner la tête contre les murs.

Il avait essayé de parler à Ginny le lendemain mais elle s'était montrée très distante, elle lui avait expliqué que peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, elle trouvait qu'il avait changé et avait besoin d'être seule un moment. Harry n'en revenait pas, il était tellement sur qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le lui disait tout le temps avant… il se sentait vide, inutile, comme si un détraqueur avait aspiré son âme. Chaque repas était insipide, chaque heure durait une éternité et chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche était monocorde et dénué de tout intérêt. Il ne supportait plus rien et ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher. Il commença alors à fréquenter la bibliothèque plus souvent que nécessaire et tentait de travailler pour ne plus penser à Ginny.

Il était passé de la tristesse à la l'indignation en quelques jours, tout cela était stupide, il en avait assez de ces gamineries. Le désespoir avait fait place à de la colère, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de retrouver Ginny, qu'elle se rende compte que cette histoire était idiote et qu'elle accepte ses excuses. Il savait qu'il avait été malhonnête en mentant à Hermione et en ne racontant rien à Ginny tout de suite mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il assumait son erreur, s'était excusé mais Ginny ne voulait rien entendre. Il était fâché contre elle car elle agissait de façon très détachée. De plus, Dean était en permanence près d'elle, il lui tournait autour tout le temps. Harry sentit sa haine pour Dean décupler un jour qu'il révisait à la bibliothèque et surprit une conversation entre Dean et Seamus.

-Elle me manque… confia Dean à Seamus, tu sais, quand elle est sortie avec Harry l'année dernière je pensais que je n'aurais plus jamais ma chance mais là… depuis l'anniversaire de Ron je me dis que peut être…

Dean esquissa un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Cette fois c'en fut trop pour Harry. En plus de voir Dean tourner autour de Ginny sans arrêt, profitant de chaque occasion pour la toucher, il entendait clairement qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner. De plus, Ginny s'était montrée très réceptive aux allusions répétées de Dean, elle souriait à ses blagues et le laissait volontiers graviter autour d'elle quand Harry était dans les parages. Il savait qu'elle essayait de le rendre jaloux et tentait de ne pas lui montrer sa colère mais il se sentait très mal. Il en voulait à Ginny de l'avoir rejeté, il lui en voulait car il était convaincu que tout comme lui elle savait qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

A présent, elle utilisait Dean pour rendre Harry fou de jalousie. Elle est si puérile, pensait Harry, elle sait qu'elle et moi c'est LA vrai histoire, pourquoi perdre autant de temps à se faire du mal ?

Harry se rappelait très bien de l'attitude d'Hermione avec Mac Laggen l'année précédente, elle en voulait à Ron et était prête à tout pour le rendre jaloux… Ginny utilisait la même tactique, mais avec son ex… ce qui était beaucoup plus inquiétant en soi puisque Harry savait que Dean avait plu à Ginny à une époque… ce qui n'était pas le cas de Hermione et Mac Laggen…

Harry luttait en son fort intérieur. Il était déchiré entre deux attitudes, il avait très envie de foncer sur Dean et de lui asséner un coup de pied bien placé… en même temps, il avait envie que Ginny revienne et savait que pour cela il lui faudrait être très patient. Il aurait voulu lui parler, lui expliquer que son petit jeu le rendait fou mais il comprenait à présent que c'était cette même attitude qu'il avait eue avec Hermione qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici…

Ron, quant à lui, ignorait toujours la raison qui avait mené Harry et Ginny à la rupture. Il faut dire qu'Hermione se débrouillait assez bien pour le faire penser à autre chose…

Ron et Hermione étaient en permanence collés ensembles, ils semblaient couler un amour parfait. Harry était bien sur très heureux pour eux mais une petite voix en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler à chaque fois qu'il les voyait s'embrasser.

Il travaillait d'arrache pied, pensant qu'au moins quelque chose aurait réussi pour lui si il obtenait beaucoup d'aspics. Il se sentait seul, un rat de bibliothèque même si il y croisait souvent Hermione qui semblait approuver son geste désespéré.

-Harry… laisse lui du temps. Répétait inlassablement Hermione.

Il soupira.

-Elle t'aime toujours !

-… au début, je pensais aussi qu'elle allait revenir mais maintenant ça fait un mois et… sa voix se resserra, nan mais enfin, tu l'as vue avec Dean ? Demanda-il hors de lui.

-Harry… reprit Hermione visiblement touchée par son émotion, sois patient, Ginny s'en fiche de Dean…

Sois patient… il n'y croyait plus. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, chaque jour était un jour de plus le séparant d'elle. En fait, il ne regardait pas en avant, il se contentait de se lever le matin, d'aller en cours, de manger de temps en temps, de remplir ses devoirs de capitaine de Quidditch et de foncer à la bibliothèque dès qu'il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier un peu trop.

De plus, Harry devait constamment supporter les baisers langoureux de Ron et Hermione et il lui arriva plus d'une fois d'entrer dans le dortoir des garçons à de mauvais moments. Il est vrai que ses deux amis n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher comme lui et Ginny et trouvaient chaque intercours et chaque moment de liberté (ou Hermione n'était pas à la bibliothèque) comme l'occasion parfaite pour démontrer à tout le monde à quel point ils aimaient s'embrasser. Et c'était sans compter les innombrables heures ou ils disparaissaient mystérieusement et ou seule la carte du maraudeur permettait de confirmer via deux petits points noirs qu'ils se trouvaient ensembles dans une classe vide, un couloir désert ou encore disparaissaient totalement de la carte ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient dans la salle sur demande (ce qui avait le don de provoquer chez Harry un intense besoin de se cogner la tête contre un mur).


	30. L3:Relativiser,ça arrive aussi o autres

Un soir de mi-mai, alors que Harry travaillait dans la salle commune, il du faire face à une conversation avec Dean qui lui donna des envies de meurtre. En effet, Dean avait la ferme intention de récupérer Ginny et n'hésita pas à demander conseil à Harry.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés l'été dernier Ginny et toi ? Demanda Dean sans préambule.

-Rien de très précis, répondit Harry les dents serrées, évitant de croiser le regard de Dean.

-Ah… et tu crois qu'elle t'aime toujours ? Insista-il.

Harry respira profondément pour garder son calme avant de répondre.

-Aucune idée.

-Mais toi tu t'en ficherais si je lui demandais de sortir avec moi ? Demanda Dean d'un ton dégagé.

Harry sentit deux forces opposées se battre dans son ventre et décida de ne pas répondre.

-Je crois que je vais l'inviter à Pré-au-lard… annonça Dean sans prêter attention au silence de Harry, une petite promenade en amoureux… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Cette fois, Harry ne pu retenir sa colère, il n'avait pas à supporter cela.

-Ecoute, commença-il sur un ton agressif, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi ok ? Le fait que je ne sois plus avec Ginny ne signifie pas que j'aime t'entendre faire des plans avec elle ou te voir tourner autour d'elle !

Dean sembla surprit par sa réaction, il regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds, sûrement étonné de le voir s'emporter ainsi. Bien sûr, Dean ne savait absolument rien de ce qui c'était passé entre Harry et Ginny cette année. Il eut tout de même le bon sens de ne plus insister.

Le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison consacra l'équipe Gryffondor, Ron semblait très en confiance et arrêtait le moindre souaffle. Ginny et Demelza volaient très bien et la victoire n'étonna personne. Harry appréciait à nouveau de passer du temps à voler, il se sentait plus libre que jamais dans les airs et redoutait l'instant ou il devait poser pied à terre. Il se sentait un peu exclu ces temps-çi ; à la fois à cause de l'attitude de Ginny (qui même si elle ne l'ignorait pas, refusait toujours de lui laisser une chance) mais également à cause de Ron et Hermione qui étaient suffisamment occupés à deux et avaient beaucoup moins besoin de Harry qu'auparavant. Ses seuls refuges étaient donc les heures qu'il passait à voler et la bibliothèque.

Mais un événement mal opportun lui coupa à nouveau l'envie de voler.

Un week end, alors qu'il survolait le château, il repéra Ginny dans la cour et ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle était en grande conversation avec Dean. Harry faillit avoir une nouvelle blessure en déviant au dernier moment avant de foncer droit dans la tour des Serdaigles.

Il se demandait si Dean avait invité Ginny à sortir… il se demandait si elle allait accepter… il se demandait pourquoi elle accepterait alors qu'elle s'était séparée de Harry pour « être seule un moment ». Il ne savait pas trop si il devait s'inquiéter des avances incessantes de Dean mais il était évident qu'il arrivait à le rendre fou de jalousie et encore plus en colère contre Ginny.

Mai avançait et le soleil emplissait le ciel et les cœurs, du moins ceux de ses camarades… Harry se sentait toujours aussi vide.

Un soir, alors qu'il travaillait dans un coin de la salle commune, Harry fut témoin d'une scène mémorable.

-Dit moi ce que c'est ! Demandait Ron.

-Non ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! C'est mon courrier personnel ! Répondit Hermione rouge, en cachant une lettre derrière son dos.

-Allez Mione ! Dit moi ! Insistait il.

-Non !

-Je vais finir par penser que tu me caches quelque chose ! Dit il sur un ton suspicieux.

-Je ne te cache rien, ce courrier est à moi c'est tout, tu n'as pas à le lire.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, dit Ron en devenant beaucoup plus sérieux et inquiet.

-Mais non ! Ron ne sois pas stupide ! Répondit Hermione agacée.

-Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je sache dans cette lettre. Renchérit Ron plus qu'insistant.

-Ecoute, cette lettre est personnelle, elle n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est tout ! Répondit Hermione franchement énervée.

Mais Ron était buté, tout le monde le savait… il se jeta sur Hermione et lui arracha la lettre des mains avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de l'en empêcher.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à la parcourir.

-RON ! Hurla Hermione furieuse.

Ron ne répondit pas, ses yeux allaient frénétiquement d'un bout à l'autre du parchemin son visage se décomposant un peu plus à chaque mot.

Lorsqu'il finit la lettre, il la tendit à Hermione qui l'observait furieuse. A vrai dire, tout le monde dans la salle commune les observait.

-JE LE SAVAIS ! Rugit Ron.

-RON TU ES STUPIDE ! Répondit elle rouge de colère.

-TU AS REVU KRUM ! Annonça il devant la salle entière.

-T'ES VRAIMENT UN GROS CRETIN IRRESPECTUEUX ! Hurla Hermione.

-NE ME PREND PAS POUR UN IDIOT C EST ECRIT NOIR SUR BLANC !

-C'ETAIT IL Y A TROIS ANS RON ! Hurla elle incrédule et furieuse.

-OUAIS BAH… IL A ECRIT QU'IL T'AIME TOUJOURS ET CA C'ETAIT PAS IL Y A TROIS ANS ! Répondit il d'un ton victorieux.

-ET ALORS ?

-ET ALORS ? Reprit il incrédule, ET ALORS CA VEUT DIRE QUE TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ! Hurla il.

Tout le monde les observait.

Hermione paru s'en rendre compte aussi car elle regarda soudain autour d'elle et reprit ses esprits. Elle regarda Ron avec haine une dernière fois avant de monter au dortoir d'un pas furieux.

Ron était planté au milieu de la salle commune comme un Boutefeu Chinois, tous les regards posés sur lui. Il se retourna et quitta la salle commune sans un mot.

Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain et alla s'asseoir avec Hermione.

-Hum… bonjour… tenta il.

-Bonjour. Répondit elle sur un ton sec.

-Pas besoin de te demander comment tu vas…

-Non.

-Bien… abandonna Harry.

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment, Hermione était trop survoltée, lui parler de Ron risquerait de la rendre folle de rage et Harry ne se sentait de toute façon pas assez fort pour remonter le moral des autres.

Ils prirent donc leur petit déjeuner en silence.

Ron arriva un peu plus tard et se glissa à côté d'Hermione l'air gêné.

-Heu… je suis désolé Mione… tenta il.

Mais Hermione ne paraissait pas encore prête à accepter ses excuses. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Hermione… insista il ignorant les gestes muets de Harry, je suis désolé d'avoir crié.

-Tu peux ! Répondit elle sèchement.

-J'aimerais que tu me parles de Victor… continua il faisant preuve d'une indélicatesse qui lui était propre.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

-QUOI ? Demanda elle furieuse.

-Krum, il y a quoi entre vous ? Continua il bêtement.

-MAIS JE REVE ! S'emporta elle. TU LIS MON COURRIER PERSONNEL, TE CONDUIT COMME UN CRETIN ET… TU ES… TU N ES QU UN IDIOT… JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT J AI FAIT POUR TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE TOI ! Hurla elle s'offrant en spectacle à tous les élèves et professeurs présents.

-HA OUI ? S'emporta aussi Ron.

-OUI !

-PARFAIT ! Dit il en se levant de sa chaise le visage rouge de colère

-PARFAIT ! Répéta Hermione en se levant et s'enfuyant vers la sortie.

-MR WEASLEY ! Gronda soudain une tout autre voix.

Le professeur Mac Gonagal s'approchait elle aussi rouge de colère.

-DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT !

Ron ne paraissait pas se soucier des conséquences de sa crise, il suivit Mac Gonagal sans ciller, l'air toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Le soir même, Ron retenta une approche vers Hermione.

-Hermione… commença il.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ou de te parler ou de t'entendre pour le moment. Répliqua elle sèchement sans le regarder.

-Très bien ! Répondit il sur un ton qui ne laissait rien prévoir de bon.

Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'il joue son rôle d'ami et décida de parler à Ron.

-A quoi tu joues avec Hermione ? Demanda-il le lendemain soir dans la salle commune.

-Moi ? Je ne joue à rien moi… je constate c'est tout… répondit-il buté.

-Allez, ne sois pas stupide, elle s'en fiche de Krum, annonça Harry d'un ton exaspéré.

Ron ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se renfrogner un peu plus.

-Non mais sérieusement, ne fais pas l'imbécile Ron, prévint Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… répondit Ron d'un ton inquiétant.

-Ron… commença Harry qui voulait à tout prix éviter une nouvelle bêtise de son ami.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter le coupa-il avec un regard diabolique.

Harry sentait que cette discussion ne présageait rien de bon, il était très inquiet à vrai dire. D'une part il ne voulait pas que ses amis se séparent et souffrent comme il souffrait lui-même mais en plus, il ne supporterait jamais que Hermione et Ron s'ignorent comme avant.

Mais la journée du lendemain fut encore pire, lorsque Harry se leva et descendit dans la salle commune, il eu une vision d'horreur. Ron était enlacé avec Lavande.

Lavande ? Non… Mais quel idiot !

Il passa à coté d'eux sans se retourner et rejoignit la grande salle. Hermione était assise avec Ginny, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Harry se précipita vers elles. Il regarda Ginny interrogativement et elle se contenta de lui hocher la tête pour répondre « elle sait ».

Harry s'assit à coté de Hermione, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Hermione, je suis désolé.

Elle le regarda le visage plein de larmes. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait.


	31. Leçon n 4: Prendre les devants

Voila voila ! Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin… bouh ! Je suis toujours en train de travailler sur le chapitre final, vous l'aurez donc au courant de la semaine…

En tout cas, je tiens déjà à vous remercier pour toutes les review que vous m'avez envoyé depuis le début, c'est très agréable de savoir que sa fic est lue et appréciée ! (alors continuez !)

En attendant la fin… ENJOY !

-Ron ? Interpella Harry.

-Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci sur la défensive.

-Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Demanda Harry agressif.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Mais t'es givré mon pauvre, à quoi tu joues ? Demanda Harry incrédule en haussant le ton.

-Ecoute mec, c'est de sa faute, elle aime Krum, je ne fais que vivre ma vie…

-T ES VRAIMENT AUSSI STUPIDE ? Hurla Harry.

Ron se figea, il semblait surpris que Harry lui hurle dessus.

-NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA ! J AI ESSAYE DE LUI PARLER, ELLE NE VEUT PAS, DE TOUTE EVIDENCE ELLE SE FICHE DE MOI ALORS C EST FINI POINT BARRE ! Hurla il à son tour.

Harry avait très envie de lui asséner un coup de poing.

Hermione de son coté, refusait tout bonnement de parler à Ron, le voir avec Lavande l'avait dégoûté et Harry se retrouvait au milieu de ce combat infernal.

Les rares occasions inévitables pendant lesquelles Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce les jours suivants furent tout autant agitées. Ron prenait un malin plaisir à embrasser Lavande le plus ouvertement possible dès que Hermione passait devant lui.

Hermione le regardait avec haine et ne se privait pas de glisser des « attention Lavande, il est tellement stupide qu'il pourrait croire que tu le trompes avec des inféris si jamais il met la main sur ton devoir de DCFM » à Lavande.

La guerre était déclarée. Harry avait prit le parti d'Hermione. Après avoir longuement tenté de raisonner Ron, il avait du avouer que son comportement était non seulement stupide mais immonde.

Les examens approchaient et le fossé entre Ron et Hermione augmentait. Chacun semblait penser que l'autre avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait et Hermione tentait de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle s'en fichait de Ron.

Pendant ce temps, Harry glissait entre eux, exaspéré de devoir à nouveau supporter leurs conflits. De plus, il n'avait fait aucun progrès avec Ginny et même si elle se rapprochait de lui, Harry avait le sentiment que ce n'était qu'en ami. Il avait presque abandonné tout espoir, bien que son cœur hurlait de douleur dans sa poitrine.

Mais voir Ron et Hermione se déchirer ainsi avait donné envie à Harry d'agir, il ne supportait plus d'attendre que Ginny revienne, il allait lui parler, la raisonner, lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui de la sorte. Car Ginny semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se montrer proche de Dean en la présence d'Harry. Il se rendait compte alors que Ron et Ginny était bien frère et sœur, ils avaient adopté la même technique, rendre jaloux l'autre. Même si Harry remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir à assister, comme Hermione avec Ron et Lavande, à des baisers fougueux entre Dean et Ginny. Harry avait surpris Ron rejeter Lavande plusieurs fois quand Hermione ne se trouvait pas à portée de vue. Sa conduite était vraiment stupide d'autant plus que Ron détestait Lavande depuis le jour où elle avait prit l'apparence d'Hermione.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il assista pour la énième fois au flirt Ginny-Dean qu'il décida qu'il était grand temps de parler à Ginny. Il voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir. En effet, Ginny avait accepté d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec Dean le week end suivant ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit elle voulait rendre Harry fou, soit (et Harry sentait son cœur se désintégrer à cette idée) elle avait vraiment tiré un trait sur leur histoire.

Ce soir-là, il se dirigea donc vers Ginny le cœur serré et les mains moites, sentant que cette conversation allait être déterminante. Elle était avec Dean, en train de travailler calmement et Harry s'efforça de ne pas regarder Dean de peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler.

-Ginny ? Demanda Harry d'une voix très basse.

Elle releva la tête.

-Oui ? Demanda elle de façon détachée.

-J'ai besoin de te parler tout de suite. Annonça-il d'un ton ferme.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité et se leva pour le suivre à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la première salle vide dans un silence tendu, évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Une fois dans la salle, Harry prit son courage à deux mains, prêt à dire ce qu'il savait allait avoir d'énormes conséquences, dans un sens ou dans un autre.

-Bon, dit-il tentant de contrôler des tremblements, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Je t'écoute, répondit-elle calmement en s'asseyant sur une des tables.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu veux. Dit-il d'un ton plus sec.

-Ce que je veux ? Demanda-elle surprise, je ne comprends pas…

-Ho si tu comprends, continua Harry sentant la colère monter en lui. Elle essayait de se dérober mais il était décidé à avoir des réponses.

-Harry, reprit-elle plus sérieusement voyant sans doute la colère monter en lui, tu m'as blessé en me mentant, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais besoin d'être seule un moment.

-SEULE ? Demanda Harry incrédule, incapable de contenir sa colère, SEULE ? Tu veux rire ou quoi ? J'ai bien compris que tu voulais prendre du recul après cette histoire, mais tu n'as jamais dit si tu voulais vraiment me quitter définitivement ! J'ai attendu plusieurs mois, j'ai attendu que tu sois prête à recommencer, que tu me fasses confiance à nouveau, je ne t'ai jamais mit la pression, j'ai été patient, je t'ai regardé flirter avec Dean tous les jours mais maintenant ça suffit. Sa voix était stable et ferme, il parlait très vite et se retenait de hurler.

-Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'être seule, poursuivit-il, c'est ce que tu as dit, alors explique moi, s'il te plait pourquoi tu veux sortir avec Dean. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses, dit moi clairement ou tu en est parce que moi je ne le supporte plus. Il finit sa phrase essoufflé, un mélange de colère, de désespoir et d'incompréhension sur son visage.

Ginny le regarda un moment en silence avant de répondre, elle semblait en souffrance et avait abandonné ses airs de faux semblant.

-Je…je… je ne sais pas… finit-elle par articuler l'air triste.

Harry ne comprenait toujours rien. Elle semblait vraiment désolée, confuse, très peu sûre d'elle. Harry avait du mal à la reconnaître, Ginny était toujours très sûre d'elle, la première à parler, à donner son avis. Pour la première fois, elle semblait perdue. Harry se radoucit.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Demanda-il plus calmement.

-Harry, c'est compliqué… ajouta-elle tristement.

-NON ! Il n'avait pu empêcher la colère de transparaître à nouveau dans sa voix, rien n'est plus simple Ginny ! Insista-il, soit tu veux être avec moi soit tu veux être avec Dean !

Elle le regarda, silencieuse, l'air triste avant de répondre très doucement.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

A nouveau, Harry sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il se sentait comme dans un étau et eu du mal à reprendre la parole.

-Attends… tu ne sais pas avec qui tu veux être ? Demanda-il en redoutant sa réponse.

-Harry… commença-elle calmement, mes sentiments n'ont pas changés… mais je ne sais pas ou j'en suis.

-Ginny, reprit Harry avec la ferme intention d'avoir une réponse claire, es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'aimes mais que tu vas sortir avec Dean ?

-Ca n'est pas si simple ! Répondit-elle dépitée.

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais enfin, explique moi ! Je ne comprends rien de rien ! S'emporta-il.

Ginny regardait à nouveau le sol et Harry tentait de lire sur son visage mais il n'y voyait que de la tristesse. C'est très simple, et je VEUX une réponse, est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

Sans lever les yeux, Ginny murmura « oui ».

-Ginny, commença Harry fermement en la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, on sait tous les deux que notre histoire n'est pas une amourette, on sait tous les deux que toi et moi c'est… c'est l'unique histoire… je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux être pour la vie.

Pour la première fois, Ginny leva les yeux, ils étaient humides, mais elle avait ce regard flamboyant qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

-Je sais que tu le sais aussi. Ajouta-il en s'approchant d'elle, et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, être avec toi c'est… c'est vivre. Jamais je n'ai été heureux comme ça avant. J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, ils étaient très proches à présent et leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ginny. Harry approcha un peu plus et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là plusieurs minutes et Harry savait que Ginny, tout comme lui se sentait bien dans ses bras, depuis plusieurs mois, depuis leur rupture, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Mais ce sentiment de bien être était mêlé à une souffrance intense, comme si cette étreinte était la dernière.

Harry la regarda à nouveau et reprit la parole, plus sûr de lui mais une résignation certaine dans sa voix.

-Voila, c'est à toi de décider. Dit-il simplement.

Elle resta à nouveau silencieuse et ferma les yeux.

-Je t'aime, commença-elle d'une voix faible, et je sais que toi et moi c'est très sérieux, je te fais confiance, je t'ai toujours fait confiance mais je ne suis pas prête à recommencer tout de suite.

Harry sentit à nouveau son cœur s'arrêter et recula de plusieurs pas.

-Donc… insista-il, tu vas sortir avec Dean ?

-Je ne sais pas… mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il me faut encore un peu de temps…

-DU TEMPS ? La colère avait prit possession de lui cette fois, Ginny, je ne peux plus t'attendre. Dit-il simplement. Si tu as encore besoin de temps, sache que je serai là quand tu seras prête mais je ne peux plus attendre. Tu dois décider seule mais tu sais que pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui comptes. Alors décide toi vite, parce que j'ai besoin de toi mais si tu décides de ne pas nous laisser une chance, dis le moi, il faut que j'avance.

Encore une fois, Ginny resta silencieuse un long moment avant de répondre.

-Je ne te retiens pas, tu es libre, mais je ne peux pas te donner de réponse maintenant.

Harry la regarda intensément en signe d'acquiescement. Il avait un regard froid et distant.

Il tourna les talons et la laissa toute seule sans remords

Etrangement, les jours qui suivirent cette discussion furent beaucoup plus agréables pour Harry que ces derniers mois sans Ginny. Il se sentait plus léger, plus libre car il savait à présent que Ginny reviendrait, il en était sûr, il le sentait mais il avait cessé d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes décidant que de l'espace l'aiderait à revenir vers lui. Il ne savait pas quand ce jour viendrait, dans un mois, dans un an, peu importe, mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait. Cette conversation l'avait libéré.


	32. L5: Céder à la tentation

VOILA !  
Comme promit, le chapitre suivant ! Désolée, je sais qu'il est tard mais j'avais pas mal de choses sur le feu aujourd'hui !  
Grande nouvelle: la fin n'est finalement pas pour tout de suite, attendez vous donc à une petite dizaine ce chapitres en rab' !  
Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, que ceux à qui je ne réponds pas me pardonnent, j'apprécie toujours autant vos commentaires et éspère que vous continuerez à me donner votre avis !

Voila donc sans plus attendre le chapitre suivant...Enjoy ;-)

Un mois s'était écoulé et la date fatidique des examens était malheureusement arrivée. Les élèves de septième année se bousculaient à la bibliothèque pour des révisions de dernière minute. Les épreuves se dérouleraient sur plusieurs jours, Potions le lundi, Botanique et Astronomie théorique le mardi, astronomie pratique le mercredi soir et DCFM le jeudi après midi. Pour finir, l'épreuve de métamorphose aurait lieu le vendredi matin. Harry se sentait assez en confiance, il avait fréquenté la bibliothèque de façon répétée depuis quelques mois et se sentait prêt pour les examens. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à l'idée qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines à passer à Poudlard. Après quoi il quitterait l'école définitivement. Cette perspective l'angoissait d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas ce que son futur lui réservait. La seule chose certaine était qu'il allait passer l'été chez les Weasley.

L'épreuve de Potions fut assez difficile, il s'agissait de confectionner un élixir de passion (forme développée de Potion d'amour qui met celui qui la boit dans un état proche de la folie) mais Harry était plutôt satisfait de son travail. Il passa ensuite le reste de la journée à aider Ron dans ses révisons d'astronomie (révisions ponctuées par plusieurs moments de panique lorsque Lavande apparaissait et que Ron saisissait le bras de Harry pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible). Harry passa le reste de la soirée à la bibliothèque avec Neville et Hermione (choix très stratégique en vue de l'épreuve de botanique du lendemain). Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il se sentait prêt à passer ses examens mais se réfugier à la bibliothèque était devenu un vrai réflexe.

Les épreuves du mardi se déroulèrent sans encombres mise à part un léger trou de mémoire en astronomie sur la position de la planète Talis par rapport à Venus. La journée avait été assez longue et Harry s'autorisa une soirée de détente et de repos sachant qu'il aurait toute la journée du lendemain pour se plonger une dernière fois dans ses notes de DFCM (matière qu'il était presque sûr de réussir) et de métamorphose.

Il se leva assez tôt le mercredi matin et retrouva Ginny pour le petit déjeuner. Il crut comprendre qu'elle était allée à Pré-au-lard avec Dean et tenta de ne pas lui montrer sa colère et son désespoir. Il fila directement à la bibliothèque après le petit déjeuner et décida de ne pas aller déjeuner avec les autres à midi, il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le regard victorieux de Dean. Son épreuve d'astronomie eut lieu le soir même et lui rappela amèrement son épreuve de BUSE en cinquième année lorsque Ombrage avait chassé Hagrid de l'école.

Il choisit de relire rapidement quelques points de son cours de DCFM dans son lit avant de dormir mais se rendit bientôt compte qu'il connaissait son cours sur le bout des doigts.

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'épreuve fut très facile pour lui, il écrivit un essai sur les inféris et se débarrassa de toutes les créatures maléfiques que lui opposèrent ses examinateurs. Il était en confiance mais l'épreuve de métamorphose du lendemain l'inquiétait nettement plus.

Harry se livrait donc à sa dernière soirée de révisions intensives à la bibliothèque et sentait la fatigue l'envahir, la bibliothèque était vide, tout le monde était allé se coucher. Il était assit au fond de la plus petite salle, la plus éloignée de l'entrée lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un. Il se retourna.

-Hermione ? Fit il surprit.

-T'as l'air surprit de me voir ici ! Tu sais bien que la bibliothèque est ma deuxième maison ! Plaisanta-elle.

Il sourit, se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux pour chasser la fatigue.

-Je suis exténué.

-Ca se voit… répondit elle dans un sourire. Tu en es ou ?

-Chapitre 27, métamorphose. Dit-il sentant son dos le lancer douloureusement.

Il mena une main à son épaule pour se masser et ferma les yeux.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda elle concernée ;

-Si si… c'est juste mon dos… à force d'être assit ici… répondit il en fermant les yeux.

-C'est vrai que tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment, je suis fière de toi et puis c'est bientôt finit ! Répondit elle en souriant.

-Mouais… mais j'aimerais bien qu'ils inventent une autre position pour travailler… ou… des fauteuils plus confortables…ou encore mieux ! Des fauteuils auto-massants ! Plaisanta il.

Hermione rit.

-Attends, je peux t'aider, dit elle en se levant.

Elle contourna la table et vint se placer derrière Harry. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à le masser. Harry sentit son corps se détendre. C'était très agréable, il la laissa faire en silence. Par Merlin ! Il se souvint soudain de ce moment comme si il l'avait déjà vécu et se retira instinctivement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione surprise, je suis tellement mauvaise ? Sourit-elle.

-Quoi ? Heu non ! Tu es très bonne… enfin je veux dire… très douée…

Elle le regardait les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend alors ? Demanda elle surprise.

Harry se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, il était stupide, comme d'habitude, incapable de penser à autre chose !

-Désolé ! Vas y, c'est très agréable, continue !

Hermione reprit son mouvement sans poser de questions.

Elle descendait ses mains jusqu'au dossier de la chaise, chaque mouvement détendait Harry un peu plus.

Soudain, il ne sentit plus ses mains sur lui et se retourna. Hermione le regardait l'air curieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda il inquiet.

Elle y avait pensé aussi, il en était sur.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, se sondant mutuellement du regard.

D'un seul coup, Hermione se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

-Herumpff… tenta-il d'articuler.

Elle se décolla de lui, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche l'air profondément choquée.

-Je… je suis désolée Harry ! Dit elle d'une petite voix aigue.

-Par Merlin mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Demanda Harry lui aussi sous le choc.

-Ho mon dieu… je suis tellement désolée… c'est juste que… j'ai soudain repensé… à ton « fantasme »… de la soirée… dans la salle sur demande… je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je suis désolée. Couina elle.

-C'est rien… j'y ai pensé moi aussi… avoua-il légèrement honteux.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, il fut alors impossible de déterminer lequel sauta sur l'autre le premier ; dans la confusion, les mains se promènent, les langues s'emmêlent et les corps se déchaînent.

Oubliant toute raison ou logique, ils se laissèrent aller à leur fantasme ne se rendant pas compte qu'ils étaient en train de faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient sûrement bientôt.

Harry attrapa Hermione et l'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, l'embrassant avec passion, promenant ses mains dans son dos. Hermione laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur le torse de Harry, arrachant presque les boutons de sa chemise en lui enlevant. Leur fantasme les guidait, pas leurs raisons ou leurs cœurs. Harry déboutonna le chemisier de Hermione violement, lui enleva son soutien gorge et baisa ses seins. Elle se cambra sous ses coups de langues et pressa ses mains contre le sexe dur de Harry. Sans arrêter de caresser sa poitrine, Harry passa une main sous la jupe de Hermione et glissa sa culotte sur le coté pour accéder à la chaleur de son intimité. Elle déboutonna le pantalon de Harry, entra une main dans son caleçon et attrapa son sexe à pleine main. Des pulsions de folie les poussaient à continuer. Harry souleva Hermione sans ménagement et la jeta sur la table. Il lui écarta les jambes et baissa son pantalon. Il entra en elle dans le gémissement profond de leur deux voix. La chaleur était intense, Hermione glissait sur la table sous les mouvements de Harry, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos. La magie dura plusieurs minutes, les gémissements montaient en intensité, le plaisir aussi. Dans un dernier coup de reins violent, tout deux s'envolèrent vers le septième ciel, laissant leurs corps et leurs voix exprimer leur plaisir intense.

La magie cessa d'opérer. Harry s'affala sur Hermione la respiration saccadée, le corps brillant de sueur. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques secondes, laissant à leurs corps et à leurs esprits le temps d'assimiler la situation. Harry regarda dans les yeux d'Hermione, il pouvait y lire la satisfaction et savait qu'elle avait prit autant de plaisir que lui. Leur fantasme avait été parfait mais la réalité les rattrapait. Harry se retira dans un long soupir et tout deux se redressèrent. Assis, sur la table l'un à coté de l'autre, ils ne parlaient pas. Harry savait que Hermione ressentait la même chose que lui.

Ils se rhabillèrent nerveusement, sans se regarder. Hermione brisa le silence.

-Harry… c'était…

-Je sais…

-Mais…

-Je sais…

-J'aime Ron, tu aimes Ginny…

-…les choses sont claires, il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté entre nous. Termina il à sa place.

Ils se regardèrent gênés pendant un moment avant de se sourire. Tout était parfait.

Chacun rejoignit son dortoir en silence et Harry savait que Hermione et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient passé un moment incroyable et unique mais que ce moment s'était terminé à l'instant même ou il s'était retiré, chacun retournait à sa vie, ses problèmes, pas de questions, pas d'embarras.


	33. L6: ne pas craquer sous la pression

Chapitre 33

Harry retourna au dortoir plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, tout était allé trop vite et la pensée 'j'ai couché avec Hermione' ne pénétrait pas son esprit. C'était trop improbable pour qu'il y croie.

Il était déjà très tard et tous ses camarades de chambre dormaient profondément. Tous sauf Ron. Il était assis près de la fenêtre et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Il avait trahi son meilleur ami. D'un autre côté, Ron était avec Lavande… Harry ne voulait pas culpabiliser. Hermione et lui étaient tous les deux célibataires et libres de leurs actions. Personne n'avait le droit de leur reprocher ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

-Ron ? Demanda Harry à voix basse.

Ron se retourna, il avait l'air triste.

-Tu viens d'où si tard ? Demanda Ron.

-Ho… heu j'étais à la bibliothèque…

-Tu étais avec Hermione c'est ça ? Demanda-il l'air triste. Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ?

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond et la panique l'envahit avant qu'il ne comprenne le sens réel de la question.

-Heu… heu… chapitre 27…Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-il soucieux.

-Ha, si si, ça va, je réfléchissait c'est tout. Expliqua-il l'air maussade.

-Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Harry sans savoir si lui-même avait le courage de remonter le moral de Ron après ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

A sa grande horreur, il remarqua que les yeux de Ron étaient très brillants. Bien trop brillants pour quelqu'un qui se tenait dans la pénombre et réfléchissait.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

-Allez, descend avec moi dans la salle commune.

Ron le suivit sans rien dire.

Ils s'installèrent près du feu, Ron était toujours aussi silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Harry calmement.

-Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Annonça Ron simplement.

-Tu veux bien m'en parler ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai fais la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie…

Harry sentit l'agacement monter en lui, quoi que Ron ait pu faire, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que lui-même venait de faire…

-J'ai rompu avec Lavande. Avoua Ron.

Harry le regarda stupéfait.

-Heu… excuse moi de te demander ça mais en quoi est-ce une bêtise ?

-C'est pas ça la bêtise répondit Ron exaspéré, la bêtise c'est simplement d'être sortit avec elle. Hermione ne voudra plus jamais me laisser une chance. Termina-il l'air misérable.

Harry sentit sa gorge se dessécher. Mais bien sûr… C'était donc évident ! Il fallait qu'il en arrive à parler d'Hermione… Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi cet idiot de Ron n'aurait pas pu plaquer cette imbécile de Lavande quelques heures plus tôt. Harry en voulait au monde entier. Une malchance pareille c'est inouï !

Tentant de cacher au mieux sa culpabilité et son énervement, il reprit la parole :

-De toute façon tu es mieux sans Lavande… bon, je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher.

-Attend ! Tu crois qu'elle me laissera encore une chance ? Demanda Ron avec espoir.

Harry se sentait terriblement mal. Oui, Hermione aimait Ron et il aurait probablement une chance d'être à nouveau avec elle un jour. Mais comment Harry pourrait-il seulement oser lui parler d'elle alors que sa peau sentait encore le parfum au jasmin d'Hermione…

Avouer à Ron ce qui venait de se passer revenait à signer son arrêt de mort et la fin d'une amitié de 7 ans. Mais ne rien lui dire signifiait trahir une amitié de 7 ans et mentir à l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

-Je… je ne sais pas… marmonna-il en s'éloignant vers les dortoirs.

-Mais ! Tu crois que je devrais lui en parler ? Demanda Ron avec un regard pitoyable qui appelait à l'aide.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Conseiller son ami pour qu'il puisse récupérer celle qu'il aime 10 minutes seulement après avoir lui-même couché avec elle était une chose affreuse.

Se haïssant profondément, il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Ron qui sembla soulagé que son meilleur ami soit là pour l'aider. Si seulement il savait…

Pendant plus d'une heure, il se contenta d'écouter Ron étaler ses sentiments pour Hermione sans intervenir. Les entrailles de Harry brûlaient littéralement de rage. Si Ron avait été moins stupide il serait toujours avec Hermione et lui-même n'aurait jamais fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie… D'un autre côté, mettre tout sur le dos de Ron aurait été infecte, quelque soit les problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir avec Hermione, Harry savait très bien les sentiments que Ron avait toujours eut pour elle… La trahison était indéniable… Mais cette pensée lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait les entrailles et il préféra la mettre de côté pour le moment. En même temps, il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait le sentiment qu'une boucle venait de se boucler. Il avait le sentiment que les choses devaient se passer ainsi comme si l'histoire avait été écrite à l'avance.

Hermione et lui avaient fait leur chemin pour en arriver là et chacun savait que le moment qu'ils venaient de partager marquait comme la fin de quelque chose. Le fantasme avait été réalisé, ni plus ni moins.

Lorsque Harry pu enfin rejoindre son lit il était deux heures du matin. Il s'endormit instantanément. Il n'aurait pas pu expliquer pourquoi mais il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Il savait qu'il avait trahit Ron mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir réellement.

Une chose était claire pour lui, jamais, au grand jamais il n'avouerait à Ron ce qu'il avait fait. Si l'honnêteté est la clé d'une relation saine, il savait qu'une révélation pareille aurait raison de leur amitié. Définitivement. Il avait fait la pire chose qu'il soit et il le savait mais étrangement, ses remords n'étaient pas trop grands. Peut être était-ce dû au fait que l'habituelle petite voix qui le ramenait à la raison était celle d'Hermione et que pour une fois, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit et restait silencieuse.

Avec un peu de chance, Hermione irait retrouver Ron le lendemain. Un partout, balle au centre…

Pour ce qui était de Ginny, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser, elle lui avait clairement dit qu'il était libre. Dans l'absolu, il avait le droit de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout elle ne s'était pas dérangée pour sortir avec Dean… Tant qu'elle continuait à repousser gentiment ses assauts, Harry n'était pas inquiet. Oui elle était allée à Pré au Lard avec lui mais il avait l'impression que leur relation n'allait pas plus loin. Cette pensée était très égoïste mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. En fait il ressentait même de la colère pour Ginny, si un jour elle revenait vers lui, ce qu'il espérait de tout son cœur, elle n'aurait pas le droit de lui reprocher sa conduite.

Une sorte de désinvolture s'était emparée de lui et il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Hermione était quelqu'un de fantastique et leur moment d'intimité avait été extraordinaire. Bien sûr coucher avec sa meilleure amie n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eut mais il n'était pas inquiet quant à l'avenir de leur relation. Ils étaient amis et Harry était persuadé que Hermione, tout comme lui, souhaitait plus que tout conserver leur amitié.

Le réveil fut assez difficile. A six heures, Harry se leva et prit une douche. Il sentit une brûlure lorsque l'eau glissa le long de son dos et constata qu'il avait deux longues griffures profondes entre les omoplates. Merci Hermione. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle. Il fut surprit de voir Lavande un grand sourire aux lèvres lui faire un clin d'œil lorsqu'il la croisa dans la salle commune. Visiblement sa rupture avec Ron ne l'avait pas autant ébranlée que l'année précédente. Il lui sourie vaguement en retour et la vit échanger un regard malin avec Parvati.

Ginny était déjà assise à la table des Gryffondor et lisait le journal. Elle lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui servit du café. Il sentit à nouveau son cœur s'embraser. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il la voyait mais il avait apprit à ne plus laisser son cœur le torturer en sa présence. Dean était assit en face d'elle et semblait fatigué lui aussi. Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais et tenta d'éloigner ses pensées du café douillet de madame Piédodu ou il voyait Dean tenir la main de Ginny. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard l'air stressé comme d'habitude avant un examen. Elle souhaita le bonjour à Harry de façon tout à fait normale mais regarda Ginny avec un mélange de gêne et de défi dans les yeux. Ginny ne sembla pas le remarquer. Parvati et Lavande vinrent s'asseoir avec eux et Harry fut agacé de les voir chuchoter et ricaner entre elles comme elles savaient si bien le faire.

-Prêts pour votre dernier examen ? Demanda Ginny à la tablée. C'est la métamorphose c'est ça ?

Un soupir général se fit entendre en signe d'affirmation.

-Je ne suis pas prête ! Couina Hermione comme d'habitude. Je suis sûre d'avoir oublié la définition du sort de Fallio ! Ajouta-elle paniquée.

-L'examen va être long et dur n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Demanda Lavande avec un grand sourire.

Hermione regarda Lavande étrangement avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Harry pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas.

-A ta place je ne m'inquiéterais pas Hermione, tu sais manier une baguette… Renchérit Lavande.

Cette fois-ci Harry accorda un peu de son attention à Lavande. Hermione fixait son livre l'air étrange.

-C'est efficace les révisions en binôme ? L'un dans l'autre ça doit être plutôt agréable… Ajouta-elle à l'intention de Harry.

-Quoi ? Demanda-il surprit.

-Vous avez révisé ensemble non ?

-Ha… heu… oui oui… répondit-il rassuré avant de reporter son attention sur son café.

Lavande et Parvati gloussaient.

-Harry si tu veux encore réviser la métamorphose avant l'examen de tout à l'heure je suis partante ! Annonça Parvati avec un clin d'œil coquin avant de se remettre à glousser avec Lavande.

Harry leva les yeux de son café. Non… son imagination devait lui jouer des tours…

-Heu… merci mais je pense que je suis prêt. Répondit-il en essayant de sourire.

-C'est vrai, reprit Lavande, Harry est très doué en métamorphose, en deux trois coups de baguette il peut transformer Hermione en chienne…

Au nom de Merlin ! Le corps tout entier de Harry se paralysa.

-Y a pas à dire, continua Parvati en contrôlant un fou rire, réviser avec Hermione ça aide à aller au fond des choses !

Lavande explosa de rire et inonda la table de café dans son euphorie.

Harry évitait résolument les yeux d'Hermione.

-Dis-moi Hermione, gloussa Parvati, tu crois que Harry est de TAILLE à réussir ses examens ?

-On sent que l'examen approche, ricana Lavande, Harry n'arrête pas de faire des va et viens à la bibliothèque… Elles explosèrent de rire.

Personne à table ne semblait comprendre. Ginny regardait Lavande et Parvati les sourcils froncés et Dean avait l'air de les croire folles.

-Harry et Hermione se sont aventurés dans la section interdite… ajouta Lavande des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues.

-Ho ! Je ne savais pas que la fusion des corps était au programme de métamorphose ! Répondit Parvati hilare.

C'en fut trop pour Lavande qui glissa de son siège, pliée en deux.

Leur petit jeu semblait leur plaire, toute deux pleuraient de rire lorsque Ron arriva.

Le cerveau de Harry était paralysé, il semblait incapable de penser, il avait l'impression d'être dans un étau qui se resserrait sur ses poumons à chaque seconde.

-Bonjour… grogna Ron en se glissant entre Ginny et Harry.

-Ho bonjour Ron. Dit Parvati son sourire s'étalant jusqu'au oreille en le voyant, dis moi, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux me faire réviser aussi bien que Harry fait réviser Hermione ? Demanda-elle en clignant des yeux.

Ron la regarda l'air idiot.

-Hein ? Demanda-il en se servant du café.

-Harry à expliqué à Hermione comment on tient une baguette ! Renchérit-elle hilare.

Ron semblait complètement perdu.

-Mais Hermione sait très bien tenir une baguette depuis longtemps. Répondit-il sans leur prêter attention.

Lavande se leva d'un bond, le visage couvert de larmes et déformé par le rire.

-Je vais me faire pipi dessus ! Gloussa-elle

Parvati se leva aussi, dans le même état que Lavande. Toutes deux se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

-Viens, dit Parvati à Lavande, hé au fait Hermione ajouta-elle en s'éloignant, si tu as un trou pendant l'examen, demande à Harry ! Gloussa-elle avant de tirer Lavande par le bras.

Harry les suivit des yeux, leurs rires résonnaient toujours après qu'elles aient quitté la grande salle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ses deux-là ? Demanda Ginny abasourdie.

Harry fixait résolument son café.

-Et comment tu fais pour sortir avec une pimbêche pareille ? Ajouta-elle l'air énervée à l'attention de Ron.

-Je ne suis plus avec Lavande. Annonça Ron sérieusement. C'est une idiote et c'a la toujours été. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par elle. J'ai été stupide.

La tablée fut bien silencieuse d'un coup. Harry força ses yeux à se poser sur Hermione.

Ron aussi avait tourné discrètement son regard vers elle pour observer sa réaction.

Hermione paru abasourdie pendant une seconde. Ses yeux lançaient des appels de détresse mais elle reprit bientôt un air impénétrable et se leva.

-Hum… je vais… heu… me préparer pour l'examen. Annonça-elle avant de quitter la grande salle sans se retourner.

Harry but son café d'une traite et en versa la moitié sur sa robe. Il était toujours incapable de penser. Des images défilaient à toute allure dans sa tête mais aucune d'elles n'avait le moindre sens. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, il ne voulait pas réfléchir, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse analyser quoi que ce soit à cet instant.


	34. Mise au point

Voila le chapitre suivant, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude mais j'avais besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses. Ne m'en voulez pas pour tous les sentiments dégoulinants dans ce chapitre, il fallait bien que cette conversation arrive… ! Voila, le chapitre suivant arrive en fin de semaine (samedi je pense), il sera beaucoup plus drôle (Merci Lavande et Parvati) ! Enjoy ! (et à vos reviews !)

L'examen de métamorphose devait commencer à huit heures. Des tables individuelles avaient été installées et les noms des élèves y étaient inscrits. Harry s'installa à la place qui lui était désignée et se concentra sur sa plume. Rien n'entrait dans son cerveau. Ses yeux semblaient paralysés. L'épreuve commença cinq minutes en retard et Harry se plongea immédiatement dans son devoir. Aucune pensée liée à autre chose qu'à son examen ne pénétrait son esprit. Il était dans un état second.

Deux heures plus tard, il se leva et quitta la salle d'examen, incapable de savoir si il avait réussi son épreuve ou non. Il lui restait quelques heures pour réviser la pratique avant son examen de métamorphose de l'après midi.

Il s'installa dans la salle commune, la tête étrangement lourde et sortit ses notes. Il avait l'impression qu'une épaisse couche de gravas étaient en permanence sur ses épaules. Il fit plusieurs enchaînements de sorts qu'il réussit parfaitement. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent un peu plus tard et se joignirent à ses révisions.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, chacun était absorbé par son travail.

Une demi heure plus tard, Harry eut l'impression qu'une deuxième couche de gravas tombait sur ses épaules lorsqu'il vit Lavande et Parvati entrer dans la salle commune et s'installer près d'eux. Il croisa le regard paniqué d'Hermione et tenta de reporter son attention sur ses notes.

A côté d'eux, Ron fulminait. Il échouait pour la douzième fois consécutive à métamorphoser son épingle en pull en cachemire.

-Hermione ! Supplia-il.

Hermione se leva et prit le bras de Ron pour accompagner son geste.

Lavande et Parvati recommencèrent à glousser.

-Il faut tenir ta baguette plus fermement Ron. Expliqua Hermione.

-Et elle sait de quoi elle parle ! Gloussa Parvati à Lavande.

Ron ne remarqua rien mais Hermione lâcha son bras immédiatement et se rassit l'air paniqué.

-Alors Hermione, lequel de Harry ou Ron à la baguette la plus longue ? Demanda Lavande avec un regard entendu.

Heureusement, Ron parvint enfin à faire apparaître un pull en cachemire et ses cris de joies avaient couverts la réplique de Lavande. Harry regarda Hermione, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de pouvoir lire la panique sur son visage, aucun d'eux ne semblaient capable de gérer la situation mieux que l'autre.

-Tiens Hermione, il est pour toi ! Annonça Ron souriant en lui tendant le pull en cachemire parme.

Hermione rougit affreusement et accepta le cadeau tout en surveillant Lavande et Parvati du coin de l'œil.

-Je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour cette épreuve pratique. Continua Ron sans rien remarquer, je veux dire, c'est une matière difficile mais on se débrouille plutôt bien non ?

Hermione eut un sourire crispé et hocha la tête.

-Ho oui, Hermione est très douée en métamorphose, son seul point faible c'est la défense contre les forces du Mââle… gloussa Parvati avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Ron fixa Parvati étrangement avant de tourner son regard vers Hermione qui hocha les épaules en prenant un air désinvolte.

A midi, ils rejoignirent la grande salle pour déjeuner avant leur dernière épreuve.

Lavande et Parvati étaient déjà assises et Harry et Hermione emmenèrent délibérément Ron s'installer à l'autre bout de la table. Ginny les rejoignit un peu plus tard. Ils purent déjeuner en toute tranquillité mais Harry et Hermione étaient tous les deux bien silencieux.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Ginny concernée.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à lui et se contenta de hocher la tête en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de se concentrer pour l'examen.

Au moment de quitter la grande salle pour l'épreuve, ils croisèrent inévitablement Lavande et Parvati et Hermione força Ron à accélérer le pas. Cependant, ceci ne suffit pas à éviter un « Ron, quel dommage d'avoir rompu avec Hermione avant d'avoir pu goûter à sa technique de révisions de dernières minute » de Lavande.

Ron se retourna pour rétorquer quelque chose mais Hermione le tira par le bras avec force.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, je pense qu'elle est insupportable à cause de moi, elle m'en veut de l'avoir laissée tomber. Il adressa un regard d'excuses à Hermione. Par chance Ron ne semblait pas comprendre le sens réel des mots de Lavande…

L'épreuve pratique fut assez compliquée, Harry parvint sans mal à changer son escargot en poêle à frire et à faire apparaître un chimpanzé (qui ne tarda pas à attraper la tête de l'examinateur pour lui chercher des poux) mais il dût s'y prendre à deux fois pour changer son tabouret en mouton. Dans l'ensemble il était plutôt content de lui. En fait il était déjà heureux d'avoir pu se concentrer sur son examen dans les circonstances actuelles…

C'était terminé, plus jamais il ne passerait d'examen à Poudlard. Les dés étaient jetés, dans quelques semaines il recevrait les résultats de ses aspics confortablement installé chez les Weasley. Heu… rien n'était moins sûr en fait… si les choses continuaient ainsi il serait bientôt banni définitivement de chez les Weasley… Il préféra ne pas y penser.

Le temps était magnifique en cette mi-juin, le soleil inondait le parc et la plupart des septièmes années se prélassaient au soleil après une difficile semaine d'examens. Harry aperçu même Luna et Neville en train de cueillir des plantes aquatiques au bord du lac, le pantalon relevé jusqu'aux genoux. L'atmosphère était à la détente, les deux semaines qui leur restaient à passer à Poudlard s'annonçaient reposantes et amicales. Ou du moins c'était ainsi qu'il aurait dût en être.

Ginny entraîna Harry, Ron et Hermione au bord du lac. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur l'herbe et Harry eut l'immense mais agréable surprise de sentir la tête de Ginny se poser sur son ventre alors qu'il était assis contre un arbre au soleil. Il se sentait tout petit, une vague de bonheur envahit son corps mais tous deux restèrent silencieux. Ron s'était installé aux côtés de Hermione qui révisait toujours pour sa dernière épreuve du lendemain, l'arithmancie. Il s'amusait à la déconcentrer en faisant glisser un brin d'herbe dans son cou. Harry observait Neville, celui-ci avait enlevé son t-shirt et s'était totalement immergé dans l'eau verdâtre du lac. Il se prit à l'envier, le soleil tapait avec force sur son visage et sa robe de sorcier noire mais il n'osait pas bouger de peur que Ginny ne retire sa tête. Luna ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

-Vous venez vous baigner ? Demanda-elle.

Ginny se leva d'un bond et entraîna Harry par la main. C'était extrêmement étrange, elle se comportait comme si elle était soudainement à nouveau sa petite amie. Harry se demanda vaguement ou était Dean mais ces pensées glissèrent de son esprit lorsque Ginny enleva sa robe et sauta dans l'eau toute habillée avec Luna. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier, son t-shirt et ses chaussures et plongea à son tour dans l'eau fraîche.

Hermione était restée au bord du lac et Harry entendait Ron insister.

-Allez, viens te baigner Hermione !

-Je révise Ron… marmonna-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Mais ça te fera du bien de te relaxer un peu ! Insista-il.

-Non, vas-y toi, je suis occupée ! Dit-elle agacée.

Ron lui fit la révérence et s'éloigna à reculons, trébuchant au passage sur le sac à dos de Harry mais il paru très satisfait de voir Hermione sourire à sa pitrerie.

Il se déshabilla comme les autres et plongea dans l'eau avec un énorme « plouf » qui éclaboussa tout le monde. Les cinq amis chahutaient gaiement dans l'eau, Ginny entraînait Harry par la main vers le milieu du lac, elle souriait tout le temps. Harry ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis une éternité. Il sentait les mains de Ginny l'effleurer un peu plus souvent que nécessaire et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Ron amusait la galerie, il éclaboussait les filles et coulait Neville. Plusieurs fois, Harry surprit le regard de Ron s'aventurer vers Hermione pour vérifier si elle l'observait. Ginny prêta main forte à Neville pour couler Ron et Harry se retrouva seul avec Luna qui riait avec force.

-Vous dormez avec la même chatte Ron et toi ? Demanda Luna.

-Hein ? Fit Harry sans comprendre.

-Hé bien oui, vous avez tous les deux de longues griffures sur le dos… même si les tiennes paraissent plus récentes…

Harry n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase, ses yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers le dos de Ron et il constata avec horreur que Luna avait raison. Deux longues griffures s'étendaient entre les omoplates de Ron, signature d'Hermione, les même que Harry avait pût observer sur son dos le matin même dans la douche.

La panique l'envahit à nouveau, il plongea plus profondément dans l'eau pour cacher le haut de son dos et commença à nager jusqu'au bord. Il sortit de l'eau à reculons et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione qui leva les yeux vers lui instantanément.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Chuchota-elle inquiète.

-Mon dos…. Les griffures… chuchota-il discrètement.

Hermione parut comprendre puisqu'elle eut d'un coup l'air paniqué et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche avec horreur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Harry dans un soupir tout en surveillant que ses camarades ne les observaient pas.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Couina Hermione, tu crois que Lavande et Parvati…

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Ginny sortait de l'eau et se dirigeait vers eux.

-Pourquoi tu es sortit de l'eau ? Demanda Ginny l'air déçu.

-Je… je… je me suis fait mal, inventa Harry, j'ai marché sur un caillou pointu…

-Ho ! Laisse moi regarder… dit Ginny concernée.

-Non ! La coupa Harry paniqué, ce n'est rien…

Ginny l'observa étrangement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

La panique commençait vraiment à submerger Harry. Il ne regrettait pas ce qui c'était passé avec Hermione mais il savait que lorsque la vérité éclaterait, Ron et Ginny seraient blessés.

Celui pour lequel il était le plus inquiet était Ron car la trahison était nette même si dans l'absolu ils étaient en droit de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry savait que Ginny lui en voudrait aussi, qu'elle serait déçue, blessée mais peut être se rendrait-elle alors compte qu'elle tenait réellement à lui… Il ne savait plus trop où il en était avec Ginny. Depuis ce matin elle se montrait très proche de lui et il ne savait pas trop si ça le rendait heureux ou confus.

Comment Parvati et Lavande avaient-elles su ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée mais il gardait l'espoir fou qu'elles aient simplement bluffé et deviné juste. Cette attitude était tout à fait le genre de Lavande… Pour le moment, le plus intelligent était de les éviter comme la peste. Après tout, si elles savaient réellement quelque chose elles l'auraient sûrement déjà raconté à Ron. Lavande n'aurait pas loupé une occasion pareille de récupérer celui qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps.

Harry pensa aussi qu'il serait prudent de parler à Hermione et de voir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça, ensuite, ils pourraient décider ensembles de la meilleure solution.HHHHhhh

L'occasion se présenta le soir même dans la salle commune. Harry traîna délibérément en arrière avant d'aller dîner de façon à se retrouver seul avec Hermione. Elle sembla comprendre sa tactique puisqu'elle repoussa gentiment Ron et lui dit qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard.

-Alors ? Souffla Harry lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'être seuls.

Hermione le regarda et la panique se fit à nouveau voir sur son visage.

-Ho Harry… c'est horrible… couina-elle. Si Ron l'apprend… elle prit son visage dans ses mains, je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Harry préféra mettre les cartes sur la table tout de suite.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Demanda-il abruptement.

-Non ! Répondit Hermione immédiatement. Je ne regrette rien ! Mais comment ont-elles fait pour savoir ? Demanda-elle avec rage.

-Je n'en sais rien… répondit Harry décidant que le moment était malvenu pour plaisanter sur le manque de discrétion d'Hermione pendant leurs ébats.

Il lui expliqua également ce à quoi il avait pensé plus tôt. Peut être qu'il s'agissait à nouveau d'une technique de Lavande pour récupérer Ron. Après tout il venait juste de la quitter, elle pensait peut être se venger en semant la pagaille dans le trio…

Hermione paru septique face à cette théorie mais ne la rejeta pas totalement car elle avait sans doute besoin de se rassurer, tout comme Harry.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va faire… avoua-elle désespérée.

-Peut être qu'on devrait tout leur dire… proposa Harry peu sûr de lui.

Hermione se leva brusquement et le regarda l'air totalement abasourdie.

-Tout leur dire ? Reprit-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais tu es malade ? Si on leur raconte… si Ron et Ginny l'apprennent… tu es fou ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Se défendit Harry, mais ce que je sais c'est que c'est en mentant ainsi que j'ai perdu Ginny la première fois…

Hermione se radoucit.

-Harry, on ne leur ment pas vraiment, essaya de se convaincre Hermione… on ne peut pas leur dire… elle paraissait anéantie. Tu imagines les conséquences ?

-Ecoute, reprit Harry d'un ton urgent, je ne veux pas perdre Ron mais je ne veux pas que Ginny l'apprenne plus tard si un jour elle me laisse une chance à nouveau… Je ne veux rien commencer avec elle sans lui avoir parlé avant… mieux vaut tout avouer maintenant non ? Je lui ai déjà mentit une fois et je le regrette du fond du cœur. Et si tu décides de redonner sa chance à Ron, est-ce que tu seras capable de le regarder dans les yeux en sachant que tu lui as mentit ? De toute façon on a rien fait de mal ! Je veux dire, on est tous les deux célibataires ! Ce qui serait vraiment mal par contre serait de ne rien leur dire ! Et puis j'en ai assez de mentir, c'est tellement compliqué. Tout avouer à Ginny et Ron serait ce qu'il y a de plus honnête… et si ils nous aiment vraiment, ils comprendront…

Harry termina sa phrase essoufflé, il avait laissé parler son cœur.

Hermione le fixait et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-Je ne veux pas perdre Ron… je ne veux pas que votre amitié soit gâchée… il ne doit pas savoir…sanglota-elle.

Harry s'approcha d'elle. Il ouvrit ses bras et elle vint se lover contre lui en pleurant.

Ils avaient évité la question la plus importante jusqu'à présent comme si aucun d'eux n'avait le courage de mettre ça sur le tapis. Mais Harry en avait assez de tourner autour du pot. Il voulait des réponses.

-Hermione, demanda-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Que représente notre nuit pour toi ?

Hermione paru gênée par cette question, en fait, elle paraissait même honteuse.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Harry… je… cette nuit était… magique… mais…

-Ce que je veux savoir Hermione, la pressa Harry, c'est ce que tu ressens, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

-Harry, je sais que tu es fou amoureux de Ginny.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Dit-il abruptement.

Hermione le regarda les sourcils froncés.

-Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu as envie d'aller plus loin. Je veux savoir si tu… si tu… es amoureuse de moi. Demanda-il résolu mais inquiet.

-Harry, répondit Hermione sur un ton rassurant, non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, je t'aime, mais c'est différent. Je… je… tu es plus un frère pour moi… je sais que c'est étrange après ce qui s'est passé mais c'est ce que je ressens. Ce que nous avons fait hier… c'était… quelque chose qui devait arriver depuis… cette soirée, je le sentais. On sait très bien tout les deux que c'est terminé… je ne dis pas que c'était une erreur mais…

-Tu as peur de ce qui se passera quand Ron l'apprendra ? Termina Harry à sa place.

-Oui… je sais que je ne lui dois rien… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je vais ruiner votre amitié. Expliqua Hermione l'air désespéré.

-Attends une seconde ! L'interrompit Harry soudainement. C'est à cause de la réaction de Ron que tu dis que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi ?

-Non ! Harry, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! Je te le jure ! Répondit-elle sincèrement.

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, il se sentait rassuré d'avoir eut cette conversation avec Hermione.

Même si il était presque certain qu'elle était dans le même état d'esprit que lui, il avait peur de lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de la faire souffrir. Il avait eut peur pendant un instant qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui et attende plus de leur relation.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Harry en tranchant le silence.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas leur avouer ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Lavande et Parvati sont au courant et elles ne vont pas tarder à le raconter à toute l'école. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux tout leur dire tout de suite. Ron n'est pas un idiot, si il ne comprend pas c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Hermione paru choquée d'entendre Harry parler de Ron de cette façon.

-Ecoute, il t'aime, c'est mon ami mais j'en ai assez de ses enfantillages, après tout, c'est lui qui a provoqué tout ça ! S'emporta Harry.

-Harry ! Dit Hermione indignée, ce n'est pas juste de dire ça ! Ron ne nous a pas forcé à… coucher ensemble ! Oui il a été stupide mais on a décidé toi et moi ce qu'on a fait. Ron ne nous a pas poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Prends tes responsabilités, tu ne peux pas tout mettre sur le dos de Ron !

-Comment peux-tu encore le défendre après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Harry indigné.

-Je ne le défends pas ! S'emporta Hermione. J'ai peur de le perdre ! Tu peux comprendre ça non ? Demanda-elle entre fureur et larmes.

-Hermione, reprit Harry plus calmement, je pense qu'il est grand temps que Ron aussi prenne ses responsabilités. On a rien fait de mal ! On est célibataire ! Si je voulais te faire l'amour tout de suite sur cette table personne ne pourrait me le reprocher ! Ron était avec une autre fille pendant plusieurs semaines ! Et si tu crois qu'il s'est gêné pour coucher avec elle à mon avis tu rêves ! Termina Harry la respiration saccadée.

Hermione le regardait avec horreur.

-Premièrement, tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette histoire reprit Hermione furieuse. Tu ne peux pas décider pour moi ! Je ne me sens pas prête à tout avouer à Ron un point c'est tout ! Et ce qu'il a pu faire ou ne pas faire avec Lavande ne te regardes pas ! Deuxièmement, je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont tu parles, je ne suis pas un objet que l'on « prend » sur une table !

Harry n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi furieuse.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… s'excusa Harry. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que Ron ne peut pas nous reprocher ce qu'on a fait. Dit-il honteux en regardant ses baskets.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Cinq minutes plus tôt ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et voila que maintenant les yeux d'Hermione envoyaient des éclairs. Harry s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir parlé comme ça, après tout, Hermione avait raison, il ne pouvait pas décider de tout avouer à Ron et Ginny si elle ne le voulait pas.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé… reprit-il en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues d'Hermione. Si tu ne veux rien dire, on ne dira rien. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que Lavande et Parvati ne vont pas nous demander notre avis avant de raconter cette histoire à toute l'école !

Hermione se cachait le visage dans ses mains. Harry savait qu'il avait été trop loin en parlant de la relation de Ron et Lavande. Il s'en voulait d'avoir rendu Hermione triste. Elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle le mal que Ron lui avait fait.

-Harry, supplia-elle, attendons encore un peu, j'ai besoin de réfléchir… je sais qu'il faut tout leur avouer mais ne me force pas à le faire aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas prête à perdre Ron alors qu'il commence enfin à se rendre compte qu'il a été stupide. Et je ne veux pas que tu perdes Ginny parce que j'ai très bien vu la façon dont elle t'observait cette après midi au bord du lac… Je ne peux pas tout leur avouer tout de suite… laisse moi profiter un peu de ce que Ron veut bien me donner.

Harry réalisa alors à quel point Hermione aimait Ron. Elle était prête à tout pour lui. Il se prit à haïr Ron de la faire autant souffrir. Une chose était sûre, lorsque Ron apprendrait la vérité, Harry ne le laisserait pas faire souffrir Hermione encore plus, peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait…

-Je sais qu'on devra leur avouer ce qui s'est passé un jour ou l'autre, reprit Hermione. Je sais que Ron n'a pas le droit de nous en vouloir. Tu as tout à fait raison mais même si je ne suis pas prête à recommencer quoi que ce soit avec lui pour le moment j'ai quand même besoin de lui. Tu comprends ? Quand il n'est pas là je deviens folle… Nous avons parlé tous les deux cet après-midi, il m'a demandé pardon pour sa conduite, il m'a dit qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il m'avait fait souffrir. Il a aussi dit qu'il serait là le jour ou je serai prête à lui laisser une chance… Si tu savais à quel point j'avais besoin d'entendre ça… Je ne lui pardonne pas sa conduite bien sur mais j'ai besoin de lui…

Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Hermione aimait Ron. Elle formulait tout haut ce que lui ressentait pour Ginny et n'était pas capable d'exprimer avec des mots. Lui aussi avait très peur de la réaction de Ron mais il se rendit compte que perdre Ron signifiait encore plus pour Hermione que pour lui-même si cela était possible…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, la rassura-il, lorsque tu seras prête et qu'on leur dira tout, c'est à moi qu'il en voudra le plus. Il ne pourra rien te reprocher à toi après ce que lui-même a fait. Tu ne le perdras pas, je te le jure.

-Mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ! Couina Hermione. Peut être qu'il me pardonnera mais si il refuse de te parler je ne pourrai pas le supporter !

-Je prendrai mes responsabilités. Répondit simplement Harry. Si Ron n'est pas capable de comprendre que deux personnes célibataires peuvent… coucher ensemble, tant pis. Quoi qu'il arrive je serai là pour toi.

Hermione tenta de sécher ses larmes mais le cœur n'y était pas. Harry rejoignit la grande salle pour le dîner et Hermione ne réapparut qu'un demi heure plus tard, les yeux toujours aussi rouges.


	35. A l'attaaaaaaque !

Voila la suite ! Désolée pour le retard (je devais publier hier) mais j'avais des petites choses à régler… Bref, le chapitre 35 est là !

Encore une petite chose avant de lire ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews (Légion, Anae, GinnyPotter, Amandine, Hina95, Lunedorell, Gidro, Boo Sullyvan, Gaby, YvesLeeWoods, hedwige09, hanah2mars, Vivianelafee, mione91, virg05, brucelink etc… j'en oublie certain mais le cœur y est !). J'adore toujours savoir ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres et j'espère que vous continuerez à me le faire savoir ;-) Quant à ceux qui n'ont pas encore reviewé, c'est très facile et ça fait tellement plaisir… ;-) Merci d'avance et bonne lecture ! ENJOY !

Sa conversation avec Hermione avait considérablement conforté Harry dans son idée qu'il fallait tout avouer à Ron et Ginny le plus tôt possible. Il était prêt à laisser un peu de temps à Hermione mais si la situation devenait ingérable sous la menace Parvati/Lavande, il prendrait les devants et dirait la vérité avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent de quelqu'un d'autre. La soirée avait été assez morose après sa discussion avec Hermione, elle était restée muette durant tout le dîner et les attentions répétées de Ron loin de la réconforter semblaient l'enfoncer encore plus. Elle culpabilisait. Quoi qu'elle en dise, Harry voyait bien qu'elle regrettait leur aventure. Elle n'oserait jamais avouer et Harry sentait qu'il allait devoir prendre cette décision pour elle très bientôt. Harry n'avait jamais vu Ron agir aussi gentiment. Apparemment il avait enfin comprit qu'il avait été stupide et avais mit sa fierté de côté pour tenter de réconforter Hermione de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait très bien vu qu'elle était triste et que ses yeux étaient gonflés mais il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, se contentant simplement d'être à ses côtés et de la faire rire avec des blagues dont lui seul avait le secret. Il avait sans doute sentit que son attitude des derniers jours avait perturbé Hermione et il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient montés à la salle commune après le dîner. Hermione s'était immédiatement plongée dans un livre d'Arithmancie et ne parla plus de la soirée. Ginny et Ron jouaient aux échecs sous l'arbitrage de Harry lorsque Lavande et Parvati entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Immédiatement, Harry sentit ses muscles se raidir. Elles pouvaient parler à n'importe quel moment… Il les surveilla du coin de l'œil pendant toute la soirée et crut même qu'elles avaient abandonné leur petit jeu pendant un moment.

Vers onze heures du soir, Lavande et Parvati se joignirent à eux, des sourires en coin fixés sur leurs lèvres. Harry sentit venir les ennuis. Elles se contentèrent de s'asseoir et de regarder Ron et Ginny jouer aux échecs pendant un moment, savourant sans doute leur pouvoir sur Harry.

Lorsque Ron acheva Ginny en bloquant son roi (qui s'était mit à crier d'une voix aigue), ils recommencèrent à parler. Ron essayait vainement d'ignorer Lavande. Il savait qu'elle était là pour le provoquer et semblait avoir décidé de ne pas craquer face à elle. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui était toujours plongée dans son livre mais avait l'air légèrement crispée dans son fauteuil.

-Encore en train de réviser Hermione ? Demanda-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis sûre que tu es prête pour demain, tu devrais te détendre un peu.

-Allons Ron, tout le monde sait que réviser ça fait jouir Hermione ! Dit Lavande d'un ton triomphant.

Ron ignora Lavande. Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps Lavande préparait sa réplique…

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle passe sa vie à la bibliothèque… ajouta Parvati l'air rêveur.

-Vous ne voulez pas lui ficher la paix ? S'emporta Ron. C'est vrai quoi, elle essaye de travailler ! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un défoule toi sur moi ! Ajouta-il à l'adresse de Lavande.

Elles parurent surprises par la réaction soudaine de Ron et se levèrent l'air vexé, jetant un regard menaçant à Harry avant de monter se coucher.

Ron regarda Hermione l'air coupable et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

Une chose était certaine au moins, Ron ne se doutait d'absolument rien…

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain fut assez agité. Hermione fila au bout de dix minutes, trop stressée pour avaler le moindre toast. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seul à table et mangeaient en silence lorsqu'une fois de plus les deux pies (surnom que Ron avait attribué à Lavande et Parvati) vinrent s'installer à leurs côtés en silence.

Harry ne fut pas surprit de les voir arriver, elles prenaient réellement plaisir à le torturer. Mais ce qui le surprit en revanche fut de sentir la main de Parvati se poser discrètement sur sa cuisse alors qu'il se resservait du café. Harry se figea. Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette école de fous ? Il ne put pas bouger de peur d'éveiller les soupçons de Ron qui déjeunait l'air grognon en face de lui. La main de Parvati glissait le long de sa cuisse sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire. Parvati en revanche ne semblait pas du tout gênée par sa petite activité sous la table puisqu'elle discutait gaiement avec Lavande de sa nouvelle robe de soirée. La main glissait vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse… la robe de soirée de Parvati était bleue selon Lavande… la main était sur son entrejambe… Ron se resservit des corn flakes… la main massait doucement son entre jambe… Harry était partagé entre concentration pour ne pas montrer son état et incompréhension totale. La main avait réellement remplit sa mission maintenant… et Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. La main entrait doucement dans son caleçon à présent… la main de Parvati… sur ma… Mais au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Se demanda Harry paniqué. Il devait faire quelque chose, oui, il devait réagir. Mais la main semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait… Concentre toi… concentre toi… Harry rouvrit les yeux et glissa sa main sous la table lui aussi. Mais la deuxième main de Parvati ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Elle saisit son poignet et força la main de Harry sous sa jupe… nom de, elle ne porte rien ! Concentre toi… concentre toi.

-CA SUFFIT ! S'exclama Harry incapable de se retenir.

Parvati retira immédiatement sa main et lâcha le poignet de Harry.

Ron regardait Harry les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mec ? Demanda-il l'air mi inquiet mi amusé.

-Je… rien… marmonna-il avant de se lever et de quitter la salle au pas de course. Il jeta un regard en arrière et vit l'air satisfait de Parvati.

Là il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il rejoignit la salle commune déserte et se jeta dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Alors ça ! Parvati ! Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi, oui pourquoi Parvati avait-elle fait ça ? Harry avait bien sur entendu ses insinuations des derniers jours mais il pensait qu'elle faisait ça pour lui foutre la trouille ! Et voila qu'elle entrait sa main dans son caleçon de force ! Harry avait toujours trouvé Parvati très gentille (avant qu'elle ne commence son petit jeu avec Lavande), elle était certes très jolie mais jamais Harry n'avait imaginé qu'elle ferait cela.

Il pensait qu'elle s'amusait simplement à le torturer mais là…

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et Harry vit Ron suivi de Lavande et Parvati entrer. Il tenta de prendre un air désinvolte mais ne pu s'y tenir lorsque Parvati s'approcha doucement de lui et murmura à son oreille.

-Je sais que tu as aimé Harry… moi aussi… je suis pressée d'en voir plus…

Elle s'éloigna un sourire malin aux lèvres.

Ron paraissait totalement perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda-il à Harry tout en regardant les deux filles disparaître dans leur dortoir.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il était sous le choc. Il grommela quelque chose à propos d'aller dans le parc et Ron, l'air toujours suspicieux le suivit sans rien dire.

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un chêne en silence avant d'être rejoints par Ginny et Luna.

-Bonjour ! Chantonna Ginny l'air joyeux en s'asseyant aux côté de Harry.

Ils parvinrent à discuter normalement bien que Harry eut toujours du mal à se remettre de son aventure d'autant plus que Ginny avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

-Comment va ton dos Harry ? Demanda Luna l'air soucieux.

Pour la douzième fois de la journée (et il n'était que dix heurs du matin…) Harry se figea. Les griffures… Luna avait vu les griffures. Harry doutait fortement qu'elle sache quoi que se soit à propos de lui et Hermione mais elle avait mit les pieds en plein milieu du plat !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as au dos ? Demanda Ginny l'air soucieux en relevant la tête de son épaule.

Harry s'était presque relaxé depuis l'histoire avec Parvati (notamment grâce au fait que Ginny était près de lui) et dut à nouveau inventer une excuse minable pour s'en sortir.

Il commençait à penser qu'il serait plus sage pour lui de passer la journée au lit, en tout cas loin de Ron, Ginny, Luna, Lavande ou pire, Parvati.

Comment tenir sa promesse à Hermione de ne rien dire quand chaque minute de la journée le renvoyait à son mensonge ! Facile pour elle pensa-il, elle est tranquillement en salle d'examen ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry regrettait amèrement d'avoir terminé les examens. Là bas il aurait été en sécurité, personne ne pourrait lui parler !

Après un déjeuner copieux et ponctué de « Ho j'ai mal épelé tel mot ou tel mot » par Hermione qui avait elle aussi enfin terminé ses examens, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient prévu de jouer au Quidditch dans le parc ensoleillé. Hermione les accompagna.

Voler procura à Harry un sentiment intense de bien être. Dans les airs, personne ne venait lui reprocher quoi que se soit, lancer des insinuations perverses ou encore lui toucher la cuisse ! Il se sentait en sécurité, loin de tous les « dangers » que représentait la terre et l'heure du dîner arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Il rejoignit les vestiaires et traîna longuement sous une douche froide. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de se remettre les idées en place… Lorsqu'il en sortit, Ron et Ginny avaient disparut et Harry se sentit vexé qu'ils ne l'aient pas attendu. Il remettait ses lunettes lorsqu'il se sentit violement projeté contre le mur des vestiaires. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y comprendre, des lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes et luttaient pour atteindre sa langue. Harry repoussa vivement la personne fautive sans comprendre quoi que se soit. Parvati !

-Mais ? Mais ? Bafouilla Harry décontenancé.

Parvati sourie et s'approcha à nouveau de lui pas calmée le moins du monde d'avoir été repoussée. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui… Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, elle allait s'arrêter c'est sûr !

Hé bien non ! Elle se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse protester et tira d'une main sur la serviette serrée autour de la taille de Harry.

Il la repoussa à nouveau, complètement abasourdi. Elle tenait la serviette dans ses mains et regardait le bas ventre de Harry avec une expression étrangement gourmande.

Harry était paralysé. Il était nu comme un ver face à Parvati qui n'allait pas tarder à lui sauter dessus à nouveau ! Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et son premier réflexe fut de cacher son bas ventre avec ses mains.

-Harry… souffla Parvati l'air amusé, ne te cache pas… tu ne devrait pas cacher une si jolie…

-Mais t'es folle ! La coupa Harry incrédule.

-Folle de toi oui… répondit-elle en se jetant sur lui à nouveau.

Sans qu'il puisse réagir, elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur des vestiaires et glissait ses mains sur ses fesses. Harry cachait toujours son sexe dans ses mains et ne pouvais pas se défendre.

-Mais attend ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-il en luttant contre les lèvres de Parvati qui le maintenait fermement contre le mur.

Harry décida qu'il était temps d'agir et mit sa pudeur de côté, il saisit Parvati par les épaules et la repoussa. Loin d'être calmée elle attrapa le sexe de Harry dans une main de fer.

-Allez Harry… je sais que tu en as envie… souffla-elle, luttant pour lui arracher d'autres baisers.

Harry sentait la main de Parvati sur lui… oui il en avait envie… non ! Non, il n'en avait pas envie ! Il poussa Parvati si violemment cette fois qu'elle glissa en arrière et tomba brutalement au sol.

Harry saisit une serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches avant de se précipiter vers Parvati qui était étendue par terre l'air sonné.

-Ca va ? Demanda-il à la fois inquiet de l'avoir blessée et qu'elle ne lui saute dessus à nouveau.

Mais Parvati ne semblait pas en état de sauter sur qui que se soit. Elle se releva lentement en se massant le coude.

-Je suis désolé… mais… marmonna Harry.

A sa grande surprise, Parvati se mit à crier :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends au juste ? Hurla-elle furieuse.

-Que… quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-elle folle de rage.

-Mais… mais… c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus ! Répondit Harry indigné.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de me sauter dessus comme ça ? Demanda Harry incrédule.

-Hé bah quoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas jolie ? Demanda Parvati toujours furieuse.

-Hein ? Mais… si… bien sur mais… Marmonna Harry complètement perdu.

-Mais quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas aussi bien que Granger ? Fulmina-elle.

Encore une fois, Harry sentit tout son corps se raidir. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, complètement dépité.

-Alors… tu sais… souffla-il en s'asseyant sur le banc des vestiaires.

-Bien sur que je sais ! Se moqua Parvati.

-Co… comment ? Balbutia-il en la regardant.

Parvati le considéra un instant avant de répondre.

-Je ne vais sûrement pas te le dire maintenant !

Elle massait toujours son coude mais sa fureur avait fait place à un air triste et gêné.

A la grande surprise de Harry, Parvati se mit à sangloter dans ses mains.

-Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-il perplexe.

-Je…je… je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? Demanda-elle le visage couvert de larmes.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ce n'est pas la question ! Tu t'es jetée sur moi comme ça… qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse ? Demanda-il éberlué.

- Tu n'as pas dit non quand Hermione s'est jetée sur toi ! Répondit Parvati en sanglots. Tu me trouves moche c'est ça ?

-Mais… mais non ! Se défendit Harry, tu es très jolie mais… je suis surprit c'est tout ! Je n'avais aucune idée que je te plaisais ! Je… je suis désolé Parvati mais… ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu es jolie et tout ça mais…

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Parvati effondrée.

-Mais ça fait trois jours que tu fais des insinuations sur moi et Hermione quand Ron et Gi… quand Ron est là ! Tu essaies de nous foutre dans la merde moi et Hermione ! Et après ça tu voudrais que je t'accueille à bras ouverts ? Demanda-il incrédule. De toute façon je suis amoureux ! Avoua-il dans un élan de folie, je suis amoureux et je ne veux être avec personne d'autre ! Ha !

Parvati sembla rassurée par ses paroles. Elle semblait rassurée de savoir que Harry la trouvait jolie.

-Ho Harry je suis tellement désolée ! Sanglota-elle, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… je… je pensais que tu étais seul et après ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione je me disais que peut-être… C'est moi qui ait dit à Lavande pour toi et Hermione, on vous a vu… je suis désolée… je n'avais pas l'intention de vous mettre dans l'embarras… je n'ai pas réfléchit… je me suis dit que peut-être tu trouverais ça drôle…

-Drôle ? Répéta Harry en tentant de contenir sa colère.

-Ho… vraiment je suis désolée de m'être jetée sur toi comme ça… c'est tellement embarrassant… et puis Lavande sait maintenant, elle ne va pas s'arrêter… ho je suis désolée. Sanglota-elle l'air sincère.

Harry luttait contre sa colère. Il avait en face de lui la personne responsable de sa torture des derniers jours. D'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui en vouloir… lui et Hermione avaient de toute façon déjà couché ensembles, rien n'y changerait.

-Laisse tomber… marmonna-il, de toute façon on aurait du leur dire un beau jour… mais maintenant… avec Lavande au courant…

-Je suis désolée, répéta Parvati, je ne voulais pas… en plus tu es amoureux d'Hermione…

-Non ! La coupa Harry, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione !

-Mais tu as dit que…

-J'ai dis que j'étais amoureux, je n'ai pas dis de qui ! Et je ne le dirais pas. Dit-il d'un ton ferme. Hermione aime Ron !

-Ho zut ! J'ai vraiment tout fichu en l'air… s'excusa Parvati, Lavande est incroyable, elle ne tiendra jamais sa langue… ho non ! Et Hermione qui aime Ron… mais alors vous deux s'était…

-Purement sexuel, oui. On s'est laissé entraîné…

Il était extrêmement étrange de formuler toutes ces choses à voix haute devant Parvati qui n'avait jamais été une amie proche. Lui parler de lui et Hermione alors que personne n'était au courant lui donnait une impression bizarre.

-Ecoute, reprit-il, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux raisonner Lavande ? Ron devra savoir mais je préfère lui dire moi-même et Hermione ne se sent pas prête… si Lavande lui raconte tout avant qu'on ait pu en parler avec lui…

-Oui bien sur ! Répondit Parvati immédiatement, je te dois bien ça… je vais essayer de la raisonner mais… tu connais Lavande… je vais faire mon maximum, après tout, tout est de ma faute…

-C'est rien, laisse tomber… essaye simplement de la retenir pendant quelques jours…

-Je vais essayer, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie des vestiaires… et, je suis vraiment désolée de m'être jetée sur toi comme ça Harry… termina-elle l'air vraiment gênée avant de sortir des vestiaires.

-Parvati ! Appela Harry, merci… et… je t'assure que tu es… hum… très jolie.

Elle sourie avant de s'éloigner vers le château.

Après une journée aussi agitée, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : dîner et aller se coucher le plus vite possible. Rester seul était la technique la plus intelligente à adopter pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance Lavande cesserait ses insinuations jusqu'à ce que Harry et Hermione aient pu parler à Ron et Ginny.

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny dînaient en toute tranquillité. Harry avait très faim, en plus de passer son après midi à voler, il avait eut une journée assez riche en émotions. Il n'avait pas parlé de Parvati avec Ron mais il comptait bien raconter son histoire à Hermione. Il pensait qu'elle se rendrait alors compte de l'urgence de la situation et voudrait bien avouer très vite.

Ginny agissait toujours de façon étrange. Elle ne laissait plus Harry seul une minute et se montrait de très bonne humeur. Elle souriait sans cesse et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il commençait à sentir l'irrépressible envie de l'embrasser à nouveau et se prit à penser qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas contre… Mais il ne voulait rien faire avant de lui avoir parlé, Ginny était beaucoup trop importante pour lui pour qu'il recommence quoi que se soit sans lui avoir révélé son horrible secret. Il avait tellement peur de sa réaction qu'il s'obligeait à ne pas penser à ce qui se passerai lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité. Comme Hermione, il avait envie de profiter de ce que Ginny voulait bien lui offrir avant de la perdre à nouveau.

A la fin du dîner le professeur MacGonagall se leva et la salle devint silencieuse.

« La fin de l'année est proche, dans une semaine vous serez tous de retour dans vos foyers. La tradition veut que les sixième et septième années fêtent ensembles la fin du semestre lors d'un concert dans la grande salle. Je suis ravie de vous apprendre que la fête aura lieu samedi soir prochain. Elle est strictement réservée aux élèves de sixième et septième années ! Un concert est organisé ainsi qu'un buffet. Ce sera pour vous l'occasion de partager vos derniers moments à Poudlard dans une ambiance festive. J'espère que vous saurez tous vous tenir correctement, il n'est pas question de briser les règles de l'école sous prétexte qu'il s'agit de votre dernière soirée à Poudlard. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Harry souriait intérieurement, le professeur MacGonagall était loin d'imaginer combien de fois lui et ses amis avaient brisé les règles cette année… Et il le valait mieux… Harry n'était pas sûr que le fait de se retrouver dans la salle sur demande pour faire la fête ou faire l'amour avec Ginny étaient des comportements approuvés par le règlement de l'école… sans parler de sa folie nocturne à la bibliothèque avec Hermione…

Néanmoins, il était content de savoir qu'ils auraient une dernière soirée entre eux et qui promettait d'être riche en Bierabeurre, Whisky Pur Feu et Bizzar Sister !

Alors qu'ils se levaient pour quitter la grande salle, Padma Patil accourra vers eux :

-Hé ! J'organise une soirée dans la salle sur demande après le concert ! Vous êtes tous invités ! Luna Lovegood sera là aussi et des amis à moi de Serdaigle… Ca va être super !

Elle s'éloigna l'air excité avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Les quatre amis se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Harry espérait fortement que cette soirée ne tournerait pas comme celle de l'anniversaire de Ron…

Harry et Ginny rejoignirent la salle commune après le dîner, suivis de près par Ron et Hermione. Ginny avait passé son bras sous celui de Harry et se montrait très proche de lui pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils croisèrent Dean et Harry le vit envoyer un regard furieux vers lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, apparemment, Ginny ne sortait plus avec Dean… et il avait l'air furieux… ceci eut le don d'augmenter considérablement la joie que Harry ressentait depuis le début de la soirée.

Vers onze heures du soir, Ron proposa une promenade nocturne dans le parc et tout le monde, y comprit Harry trouva que c'était une bonne idée. De toute façon, plus aucun professeur ne les punirait maintenant que l'année était finie ! Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry sortirent donc dans la douceur de la nuit claire qui régnait sur le parc. Hermione ne tarda pas à prendre de l'avance, entraînant Ron avec elle et Harry se retrouva bien vite seul en compagnie de Ginny. Ses entrailles bouillonnaient d'excitation comme la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée. Ils étaient seuls, sous la lueur romantique de la pleine lune, dans le calme reposant du parc que seules les vagues du lac noir venaient briser d'un son apaisant.

Ginny et Harry avaient entamé un tour du lac et ils purent entendre Hermione et Ron qui riaient très fort de l'autre côté du lac.

-Regarde les étoiles… souffla Ginny en montrant le ciel de son doigt.

Harry regarda lui aussi les cieux. La nuit était claire mais des centaines d'étoiles brillaient au dessus d'eux. Lorsque Harry baissa à nouveau ses yeux, ils tombèrent droit dans ceux de Ginny.

Elle avait ce regard flamboyant… Celui-là même que Harry aimait tant et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois… ce regard avait le don de le rendre fou…

Ginny le fixait intensément de ses yeux noisette et il ne pouvait détourner son regard. Une seule minute plongé dans ces yeux valait tout l'or du monde…

Tout doucement, Ginny approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry… il ressentait un bien être total… la sensation si agréable que la terre pourrait s'écrouler il serait toujours heureux… les lèvres roses de Ginny allaient bientôt toucher les siennes… il ne rêvait que de ça… il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa joue... et le parfum sucré de ses lèvres…

-Non !

Harry repoussa soudain Ginny. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne devait pas… il en avait tellement envie pourtant mais il se l'était promit.

-Je suis désolée… marmonna Ginny l'air triste.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé Ginny, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Dean ? Demanda-il soudain.

Il vit que Ginny avait été prise au dépourvu, elle recula de quelques pas et regarda le sol d'un air morose.

-Il n'y a absolument rien avec Dean… souffla-elle l'air dépité, il n'y a rien eut du tout… je suis allée à Pré au Lard avec lui mais rien de plus… je ne l'aime pas…

Elle releva la tête, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux :

-C'est toi que j'aime.

Harry sentit des frissons remonter le long de son dos et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de la nuit. Depuis combien de mois avait-il attendu d'entendre ces mots ?

-J'avais besoin de temps… Dean s'est accroché à moi… je lui ai dit dès le début qu'il n'y aurait rien mais il a dit qu'il s'en fichait… tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer du temps avec moi… je n'ai jamais envisagé d'être avec lui… mais c'était un bon moyen pour moi de prendre du recul…

Harry sentit une immense chaleur l'envahir, alors Ginny n'était pas sortie avec Dean… en même temps, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre à l'idée qu'elle devrait un jour savoir ce que lui-même avait fait…

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… ajouta-elle l'air triste.

-Ginny… je… je ne peux pas être avec toi… annonça Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il vit les yeux de Ginny s'humidifier et eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait le cœur.

-Je ne peux pas être avec toi pour le moment… ajouta-il la scrutant du regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qui s'était passé, il l'avait promit à Hermione… mais c'était le moment ou jamais…

-J'ai fais certaines choses… commença-il en pesant chaque mot, il faut que je t'en parle avant de… d'envisager quoi que se soit pour nous…

Ginny avait relevé la tête et le regardait attentivement.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment… je… je te le dirais bientôt… il faut que tu saches…

-Harry, commença doucement Ginny l'air déterminé mais inquiet, est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

…


	36. Il était temps

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 36… avec un peu de retard… je ne vais pas vous sortir une excuse bidon, le chapitre n'était simplement pas prêt à temps ! J'étais en vacances toute la semaine et je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire. Mais voila, il est enfin là ! Bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers ;-)

_-J'ai fais certaines choses… commença-il en pesant chaque mot, il faut que je t'en parle avant de… d'envisager quoi que se soit pour nous…_

_Ginny avait relevé la tête et le regardait attentivement._

_-Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment… je… je te le dirais bientôt… il faut que tu saches…_

_-Harry, commença doucement Ginny l'air déterminé mais inquiet, est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny. Elle avait un air triste qui la rendait encore plus belle. Pour la première fois depuis des mois Harry sentait qu'elle était plus vulnérable que lui et qu'elle l'aimait profondément. _Maintenant… c'est maintenant que je dois lui dire… allez…_

-… Non… je ne suis pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… souffla-il en la fixant du regard. Je suis amoureux de toi et tu le sais… mais…

Harry expira profondément, il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Son cerveau lui criait de dire la vérité sur le champ mais l'air triste dans les yeux de Ginny ordonnait à son cœur de se taire. _Allez, dis le lui… tout de suite… c'est maintenant… pensa-il._

-Ginny… commença-il doucement, je t'aime… mais il y a quelque chose…

_Allez ! Vas-y ! _

-Heu… non… je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment… abandonna-il, baissant les yeux honteux. Ne me pose pas de questions, je te dirai tout bientôt.

Ginny l'observait étrangement, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air rassurée , elle attendait autre chose, ses yeux reflétaient une curiosité mêlée à de l'appréhension.

Ils se remirent à marcher dans un silence tendu, l'atmosphère semblait glaciale à présent. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû tout dire à Ginny mais toute force s'était évaporée de lui lorsqu'il avait vu la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il lui dirait… bientôt… mais il avait promit à Hermione…

_Arrête de te raconter des histoires ! Si tu n'as rien dit ce n'est pas à cause d'Hermione ! Tu es lâche ! _Disait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château sans un mot, la tension était palpable. Ginny n'avait pas posé de questions, elle respectait la demande de Harry mais elle paraissait très triste.

Harry pouvait entendre les rires d'Hermione au loin, de l'autre coté du lac, Ron et elle se couraient après en riant bruyamment. Hermione n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de dire la vérité ce soir… Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur pour Ron. Il devait être tellement heureux qu'Hermione et lui s'entendent à nouveau… Harry ne préféra pas imaginer ce que ressentirait Ron lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune déserte, Ginny se dirigea immédiatement vers les dortoirs et lança un « bonne nuit » faible à Harry sans se retourner. Harry s'en voulait beaucoup. Il savait qu'elle souffrait et s'imaginait des choses terribles… mais c'était réellement terrible…

Il lui faudrait parler à Hermione le plus vite possible, oui, c'était décidé, demain il lui parlerait.

Harry s'endormit très tard, il réfléchissait à un moyen d'annoncer à Ginny ce qu'il avait fait sans qu'elle ne souffre. Il retourna la situation dans tous les sens jusqu'à trois heures du matin mais aucune solution ne vint à son secours. Quoiqu'il dise, Ginny souffrirait. Il s'endormit avec un mal de tête atroce sans se rendre compte que Ron n'était toujours pas de retour de sa ballade nocturne au bord du lac avec Hermione.

Harry se leva assez tôt le lendemain, il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus longtemps car son cerveau bouillonnait. Il aurait vraiment apprécié d'avoir une pensine à cet instant afin de pouvoir s'alléger des centaines d'idées qui l'assaillaient et lui procuraient une douleur intense à l'arrière du crâne. Ron ronflait bruyamment lorsque Harry quitta le dortoir et descendit dans la grande salle. Il y avait très peu de monde à table, les élèves profitaient de ce début de vacances pour faire la grasse matinée et Harry s'installa seul avec un café noir en bout de table.

Il fut surprit de voir Hermione arriver sur les coups de 7H30, l'air parfaitement réveillée et heureuse.

-Bonjour ! Chantonna-elle en se servant du café et du porridge copieusement.

-Bonjour. Répondit Harry en l'observant dévorer un petit pain. Hermione, continua-il en baissant la voix, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'écoute ! Répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son assiette mais d'un ton chantant.

-Pas ici… chuchota-il. Après le petit déjeuner, on peut aller dans le parc.

Ils déjeunèrent donc ensemble et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater qu'Hermione paraissait de meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs semaines. Il attendit plus de 15 minutes qu'elle ait terminé sa double ration de porridge, son café, jus de citrouille et ses trois croissants avant de l'entraîner dans le parc.

Il faisait un temps magnifique, le soleil brillait en cette matinée de juin. La clarté était telle que Harry était ébloui par la réverbération, ce qui amplifiait grandement son mal de tête. Hermione souriait à tout va et semblait profiter pleinement du paysage baigné par le soleil.

-Hermione, commença Harry en s'asseyant à l'ombre d'un châtaignier, quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir leur dire la vérité ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évapora à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait leur dire la vérité ? Demanda Harry d'un ton accusateur.

-Ho Harry… rien ne presse… commença Hermione le teint rosé.

-Si ! On doit leur dire le plus vite possible ! Répondit-il indigné. Lavande est au courant de tout ! Elle ne va pas se gêner pour cracher son venin à la première occasion ! Parvati m'a tout raconté ! Elles nous ont vu !

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione reprenant soudain son air habituelle.

Harry lui raconta alors sa mésaventure avec Parvati dans les détails.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione se mit à rire lorsqu'il lui raconta comment Parvati lui avait sauté dessus.

-Ca n'est pas drôle ! S'indigna-il face au sourire moqueur d'Hermione.

-Ho excuse moi Harry! Hi hi! C'est juste que… hi hi… ça me fait rire de voir à quel point toutes les filles sont dingues de toi !

-Elles ne sont pas toutes dingues de moi ! Se denfendit Harry indigné.

-Allez Harry, tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire ! Tu peux avoir qui tu veux dans cette école ! Sourie Hermione, tu m'a même eu moi alors…

Harry se sentit rougir.

-Bref… se reprit-il, là n'est pas la question… hum… on doit tout dire à Ron et Ginny, et vite !

-Est-ce qu'il le faut vraiment ? Demanda Hermione l'air désespéré.

-Quoi ? Mais… mais oui bien sur ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur ce point ! S'emporta Harry.

-Je sais, marmonna Hermione, c'est juste que… je… je pensais que peut être…

-Hermione, la coupa Harry d'une voix forte, on DOIT tout leur dire.

-Très bien… d'accord… mais…

-Mais quoi ? Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! On en a déjà parlé ! On va tout leur dire. Je sais que tu… que tu es contente que Ron se soit rendu compte qu'il a été un crétin finit, reprit Harry d'un ton plus calme et compatissant, mais… si tu veux à nouveau être avec lui il faut être franche.

-C'est-à-dire que… commença Hermione en rougissant les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, j'ai… j'ai comme qui dirait fait une « bêtise » hier soir… avec Ron…

Harry se figea et prit un air sévère. Etait-elle en train de lui dire ce qu'il pensait ?

-J'ai… enfin on a… Ron et moi…

-Tu as couché avec Ron ! Demanda Harry abasourdi.

-Ho, couina Hermione, je sais que c'était une erreur mais on était tellement bien... je lui ai dit que ça ne signifiait pas qu'on était à nouveau ensemble ! S'empressa-elle de préciser.

-Hermione… soupira Harry en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Quoi ? S'emporta-elle, je lui ai expliqué que ça ne signifiait rien et qu'en aucun cas il devait considérer qu'on était ensemble à nouveau ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre !

-Ne pas coucher avec lui pour commencer… marmonna Harry.

-Bon ça suffit ! S'énerva Hermione, ce que je fais avec Ron ne regarde que moi ! Tu n'as rien à dire Harry !

-Je sais… je suis désolé… s'excusa-il, mais je ne crois pas que coucher avec Ron était une bonne idée c'est tout ! Ginny m'a posé des questions aussi hier soir ! Elle m'a demandé si j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne lui ai rien dit pour nous parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas prête, mentit Harry, et pendant ce temps toi tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Ron !

-Je suis désolée que tu ne puisse rien dire à Ginny… je… je sais que tu as raison, on va leur dire Harry, reprit Hermione l'air dépité, laisse moi encore un tout petit peu de temps s'il te plait…

-Du temps ? Mais on n'a pas le temps ! Et si Lavande raconte tout ?

-Tu as dit que Parvati allait lui parler…

-Oui ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de compter là-dessus ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Profiter de Ron et lui cacher la vérité ? M'empêcher de dire la vérité à Ginny ?

-Harry ! S'emporta Hermione choquée, tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Je veux juste prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça avant de… avant de lui parler.

Harry se leva.

-Hé bien réfléchis vite Hermione ! Parce que tu n'es pas toute seule dans l'histoire au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié ! Et moi j'en ai assez de mentir à Ginny !

Sans se retourner, il laissa Hermione toute seule et se dirigea vers le château.

Il en avait assez ! Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il endurait avec Ginny ! Elle ne comprenait rien ! Et ce mal de tête… grrr. Harry était décidément d'humeur massacrante. Il alla frapper à la porte de l'infirmerie et demanda une potion contre les maux de tête avant de remonter au dortoir et de s'allonger sur son lit. Ron ronflait plus fort que jamais.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la tête toujours douloureuse. Le dortoir était vide, il était plus de midi. Il descendit dans la grande salle et rejoignit Ron et Hermione pour le déjeuner. Ginny n'était nulle part.

Ron paraissait d'aussi bonne humeur qu'Hermione. Il se resservit du rosbif trois fois et mangea une bonne douzaine de pommes de terre. De temps à autre, Harry surprit des regards coquins entre Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux…

N'ayant strictement rien à faire de leur après midi, ils retournèrent tous les trois dans le parc et s'installèrent sous ce même châtaignier qui avait abrité la conversation de Harry et Hermione le matin même.

Ron prêta sa cape à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger dans l'herbe, il se mit à genou devant elle et fit apparaître une rose rouge de nulle part. Il tendit la rose à Hermione qui l'accepta sans un mot, un sourire mal dissimulé sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Harry était assit contre l'arbre et les observait sans ciller.

Ils restèrent tous les deux au soleil un moment, Ron chuchotait des paroles que Harry ne pouvait entendre à l'oreille d'Hermione qui rougissait affreusement.

Harry se demandait ou était Ginny. Il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée. Elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie, il l'aurait vu lors de son passage plus tôt dans la journée… Et Ron et Hermione qui jouaient de nouveau au chat et à la souris…

-Hum… commença Ron d'une voix rauque, Harry… je crois qu'on va te laisser… dit-il avec un regard gourmand en aidant Hermione à se relever.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le lac d'un pas rapide et enthousiaste en riant. Harry les suivit des yeux et les vit disparaître dans un buisson. Il soupira.

_C'est ça ! Allez-y ! Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi ! Allez donc faire vos galipettes pendant que je reste seul ici à m'inquiéter pour vous !_

Harry passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi seul avant d'être rejoint par Neville, Luna et Padma. Padma expliqua à Harry qu'elle avait préparé un jeu pour sa fête et qu'elle s'était déjà procurée une bonne dizaine de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu de façon illégale. Neville semblait très excité par la nouvelle contrairement à Harry qui s'inquiétait d'avance.

-Ca va vraiment être super ! S'excitait Padma, on sera 14 : Hermione, Ron et Ginny Weasley, nous quatre, Terry Boot, Seamus, Ernie Macmillan, Dean Finnigan, mon amie Jade Lynch, ma sœur et sa copine Lavande.

Harry tenta de ne pas bondir en entendant les noms de Lavande et Dean.

Vers six heures du soir, il remonta seul à la salle commune des Gryffondor et trouva Ron, assit à une table au dessus d'un parchemin, l'air très sérieux.

-Comment va ? Demanda Harry.

Ron sursauta et cacha le parchemin sous la table.

-Très bien. Répondit-il d'un air innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? Demanda Harry en hochant la tête vers la table.

-Ho, ça… c'est rien… un petit quelque chose pour Hermione…

-Vous en êtes où tous les deux ? Demanda Harry abruptement.

-Bah… répondit Ron l'air faussement gêné, en dehors du fait qu'on a fait l'amour deux fois dans le parc en moins de 24 heures… !

-Je vois…

-Mais on n'est pas ensemble ! S'empressa-il d'ajouter. Hermione ne veut pas qu'on ressorte ensemble… mais je suis surprit qu'elle soit comme ça avec moi… je ne la mérite vraiment pas après ce que j'ai fait… continua-il l'air coupable. Mais je suis content ! Reprit-il avec un sourire radieux, elle à l'air heureuse ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle change d'avis comme ça mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! De toute façon ce qui compte c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, et tant mieux si c'est avec moi ! Elle est magnifique… dit-il l'air rêveur, j'ai vraiment de la chance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit au juste ? Demanda Harry curieux.

-Ho… elle a dit que j'étais un enfoiré… bah… elle a pas tort… marmonna Ron. Mais elle… enfin… elle a dit que… qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de moi-même si je ne la méritais pas !

En fait elle veut que je sois là pour elle quand elle a besoin de moi… mais elle m'a expliqué que je n'ai aucun droit sur elle et que si elle veut voir quelqu'un d'autre elle en a le droit… Et puis après… bah… on n'a plus tellement parlé en fait… elle s'est jetée sur moi ! C'était irréel ! Acheva Ron perdu dans ses pensées.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Harry en sortant Ron de ses pensées.

-Je ferai ce qu'elle attend de moi. Répondit Ron simplement. Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse en espérant qu'elle me laisse une chance à nouveau… même si je sais que ça n'est pas pour tout de suite, je l'aime et je veux qu'elle le sache… maintenant j'ai du boulot Harry… termina Ron en pontant son parchemin d'un air sérieux.

Harry laissa Ron à ses occupations se demandant vaguement ce qu'il préparait. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Ginny.

-Bonsoir. Dit-elle gênée sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bonsoir. Répondit Harry soulagé de la voir enfin. Où étais-tu ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, marmonna Ginny, je monte me coucher.

Sans un regard en arrière elle passa la porte de son dortoir.

Harry savait ce qui rendait Ginny tellement triste et il se sentait horriblement coupable. Elle avait eut l'air tellement heureuse depuis quelques jours… tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait pu lui dire la vérité… Ginny avait sûrement mal digéré leur discussion de la veille, elle devait s'imaginer le pire… et elle avait raison…

Harry retrouva Hermione dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner. Elle était rayonnante et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards réprobateurs.

-Hermione il faut lui dire ! Répétait-il inlassablement, si tu ne veux pas que les choses tournent au drame il faut lui dire !

Le repas battait son plein dans la grande salle, les élèves mangeaient et discutaient gaiement de la fin des cours. Le brouhaha amplifiait le mal de tête de Harry.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre au dessus du brouhaha, une voix magiquement amplifiée à n'en pas douter. Une voix que Harry connaissait très bien.

« Amoureux, pas à pas,  
Tu m'ouvrais le chemin; »

Tous les élèves se turent, surprit et se mirent à chercher des yeux la provenance de cette voix.

«Moi je suivais tes pas  
Comme on suit son destin. »

Harry posa son regard vers la porte de la grande salle et vit Ron, debout, dans l'allée, un parchemin dans les mains, sa baguette pointée contre son cou.

« Je marchais près de toi  
Sans m'éloigner d'un pas,  
Et mon amour pour toi  
Croissait à chaque pas.

_Par Merlin Ron !_

« Tout devient beau et merveilleux  
Quand je vais me noyer au large de tes yeux.  
Dans tes bras je pars m'envoler  
Dans un monde doux et sucré »

« Je n'ai ni ta beauté, ni ton intelligence

Je n'ai ni ton charisme, ni ta douceur

Malgré tout cela tu m'as offert ton cœur

Pour avoir ce trésor je n'ai que ma chance»

Hermione regardait Ron approcher d'elle avec de grands yeux ronds, l'air choquée. Le silence dans la grande salle était total, tout le monde avait posé ses couverts et observait Ron l'air ahuri.

« Ton sourire est devenu mon soleil,

Mon orgueil est devenu notre problème,

Mais ni l'enfer ni le paradis  
Ne se mettront entre nous  
Car notre amour tel une forteresse  
Restera plus fort que tout,

Je t'aime. »

Ron arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione, l'air tendu mais décidé. Il fit à nouveau apparaître une rose et la tendit à Hermione qui la saisit sans un mot, l'air toujours aussi choqué.

La grande salle était toujours silencieuse, un silence très lourd autour de Ron qui attendait visiblement une réaction de la part d'Hermione.

Harry regarda Hermione. Elle ne bougeait pas, ses yeux lançaient des SOS et paraissaient légèrement humides. Ron la regardait, rouge comme un Boutefeu Chinois mais déterminé.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Souffla-il. Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, je sais qu'il faudra du temps pour que tu me fasses confiance à nouveau mais je t'aime et je veux que tu le saches. Il y a autre chose que je veux que tu saches… continua-il rougissant horriblement, jamais je n'ai touché Lavande, jamais je n'ai fait l'amour avec elle, je suis peut être un idiot mais je ne suis pas un menteur. Je te demande pardon.

Hermione était toujours muette et immobile mais une larme glissait le long de sa joue.

Ron lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

Quelques élèves ricanaient ou avaient recommencé à manger mais la plupart d'entre eux observaient Ron et Hermione même si ils ne pouvaient plus les entendre.

-Ron… souffla Hermione les yeux baissés. Je… merci… moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Elle releva la tête l'air déterminé sous ses larmes et annonça d'une voix assurée :

-J'ai fait l'amour avec quelqu'un quand nous étions séparés.

La réaction de Ron fut immédiate. Son visage était figé, sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux ronds. Sa main relâcha instantanément celle d'Hermione mais il ne semblait plus capable de bouger ou d'émettre le moindre son.

Hermione se leva, le visage couvert de larmes et s'enfuit de la grande salle au pas de course.

La scène était figée, même Harry ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il avait la gorge très sèche. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement rit en voyant Ron réciter un poème d'amour pour Hermione mais il était bien trop impliqué dans la tournure des événements pour ne serait-ce que penser à rire de Ron.

Les quelques personnes à avoir entendu les paroles d'Hermione étaient retournées à leur repas l'air gêné. Ce qui était compréhensible puisqu'il s'agissait en majorité de premières et deuxièmes années qui étaient loin de comprendre les préoccupations de quelques septièmes années.

Ron ne bougeait toujours pas. Harry se demanda pendant un instant si quelqu'un l'avait stupéfixié.

-Viens Ron… dit Harry en lui attrapant le bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie.

Ron le suivit docilement, marchant comme si deux morceaux de bois avaient remplacé ses jambes.

Harry l'amena jusqu'à la salle commune et l'assit dans un fauteuil. Il était content que Ron ne parle pas, qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions car à cet instant, il se haïssait profondément. Cet état ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût.

-Qu… qui ? Balbutia Ron.

-Pardon ? Dit Harry feignant l'incompréhension.

-Hermione… et… avec qui ?

-Parle en avec elle…

-Tu… tu sais ?

-Non. Mentit Harry sentant la culpabilité l'envahir.

Ils restèrent longtemps assit sans se parler. Harry avait l'impression de lire les pensées de Ron. Il devait se demander qui était ce garçon… il devait le haïr… en même temps, il devait être incapable de réfléchir, et il devait sûrement s'en vouloir.

-Tout ça c'est de ma faute… finit-il par dire d'une voix tremblante en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il était content d'entendre Ron réagir ainsi. Oui, c'était de sa faute. Si il n'avait pas été aussi bête et égoïste il serait toujours avec Hermione et toute cette histoire n'aurait pas eut lieu.

Harry proposa plusieurs fois à Ron d'aller se coucher mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en état de bouger. Au lieu de ça, ils restèrent donc silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Harry ne savait pas où était Hermione. Elle n'avait pas réapparu dans la salle commune depuis son départ plusieurs heures plus tôt. Il sentait le sommeil l'envahir… il sentait ses paupières glisser, ses yeux s'embrumer… ses pensées s'éloigner… il s'endormit à côté de Ron dans un fauteuil confortable de la salle commune.

Le bruit distant de deux voix le tira doucement de son sommeil plusieurs heures plus tard. Il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler ou il était avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Tout est de ma faute… disait la voix tremblante de Ron. Je suis désolé… je… tu avais tout à fait le droit…

Harry se rendit alors compte de ce qui se passait.

-Ron… je sais que tu es déçu… mais je suis célibataire… je suis célibataire parce que tu l'as décidé… c'est comme ça… ça s'est passé et je voulais que tu le saches… expliquait Hermione.

Elle et Ron se tenaient face à face dans la pénombre de la salle commune vide mise à part Harry lui-même. Hermione avait les yeux gonflés et était toute décoiffée. Elle avait pleuré.

Ron quant à lui était dans un état indescriptible. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ses yeux aussi étaient gonflés et rouges, ses cheveux en bataille et il tremblait comme une feuille.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste… sanglota Hermione.

-Hermione… ne dit pas ça…

La voix de Ron était méconnaissable. Harry resta immobile dans son fauteuil car il ne souhaitait pas déranger ses deux amis dans un moment pareil, il écoutait en silence et fut frappé d'horreur en entendant Ron pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Tu es tellement… tu es tellement parfaite… j'ai besoin de toi… pleurait-il.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Hermione elle aussi en larmes à présent.

-Jamais… jamais… je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir… j'ai juste besoin de savoir…. si tu m'aimes…

Il y eut un silence effroyable.

-Oui ! Oui je t'aime ! Sanglota Hermione avant de se jeter dans les bras de Ron.

Harry lui-même ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme à la vue de ses meilleurs amis. Ce n'était ni une larme de bonheur, ni une larme de tristesse. C'était les deux à la fois.

-Je serai là Hermione… je serai là quand tu voudras de moi… je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal. Je t'attendrai… sans poser de questions.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est ? Demanda Hermione le visage livide.

-Non. Ca ne regarde que toi… et honnêtement, je ne préfère pas savoir. Répondit Ron d'une voix plus assurée.

Hermione s'approcha de Ron et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de dire :

-Ne me demande pas d'oublier ce que tu as fait… mais je te pardonne. J'espère pouvoir te faire confiance à nouveau un jour. Et j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai été avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry resta longtemps dans son fauteuil après le départ de ses amis. Il réfléchissait. Ron savait… il savait que Hermione avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre et il semblait accepter la situation. Il ne voulait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait… peut être était-ce mieux ainsi… peut être qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sache jamais que c'était Harry…

Son horrible mal de tête le suivit jusque dans son lit lorsqu'il s'endormit alors que le jour faisait son apparition. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout avouer à Ginny maintenant… en espérant qu'elle le prenne aussi bien que Ron…


	37. La fin est proche

Voila le chapitre 37, il est prêt depuis deux jours mais il était impossible de publier car le site avait des problèmes… bref, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas :-p Il ne reste plus que trois chapitre, le dénouement est proche ! ;-)

Merci à tous mes reviewers et Enjoy !

Harry avait étrangement bien dormit après avoir entendu la conversation de Ron et Hermione. Un sommeil constructif. Il se réveilla la tête pleine d'idées. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait travaillé toute la nuit pour lui pendant qu'il dormait.

Aujourd'hui il parlerait à Ginny. Si Ron avait pu accepter la situation Ginny le pourrait aussi. Mise à part Ron, Hermione et Harry lui-même, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ginny ne savait donc rien de l'aventure d'Hermione. Et ni Ron ni Hermione n'irait le crier sur les toits. Il pourrait alors lui dire ce qu'il avait fait, sans donner de nom… et tout s'arrangerait… du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait. Après tout, rien ne les obligeait à dire avec qui ils avaient couché… Ron ne voulait pas savoir de toute façon… Et puis si l'un deux l'apprenait le deuxième le saurait aussi… mieux valait alors ne l'avouer à aucun d'entre eux… ou aux deux…

Harry n'était pas tout à fait en paix avec l'idée de ne pas dire à Ginny qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Hermione mais il se consolait en se disant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Ron et Hermione.

Et si Ginny demandait qui c'était ? Harry ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui répondrait, il ne pourrait probablement pas lui mentir. A-t-elle vraiment besoin de savoir ? Ce qui comptait avant tout était qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait fait et qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'elle dirait… et si elle l'envoyait paître ? Non… non, elle n'a pas le droit… j'étais célibataire… je suis célibataire, pensa Harry.

Le cœur serré mais déterminé, il quitta les dortoirs et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il ne voulait plus attendre, ça ne rimait à rien, il le dirait à Ginny dès qu'il la verrait.

Hermione et Ron déjeunaient ensembles, leurs regards se croisaient à chaque secondes mais aucun d'eux ne semblait capable de faire la conversation. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à digérer. Hermione avait été claire avec Ron, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir… pourtant elle avait paru vraiment soulagée lorsqu'il lui avait confirmé qu'il l'aimait et n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher ce qu'elle avait fait. Peut-être qu'avec le temps Hermione aurait à nouveau confiance en lui… peut-être même plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Ron avait avoué ne pas avoir couché avec Lavande, ce qui jouait probablement en sa faveur. Harry s'assit face à ses deux amis et se servit du café.

Ginny ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Elle avait l'air préoccupée mais lui sourit largement en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Harry sentit l'anticipation monter en lui… il allait lui dire… dans quelques minutes… bientôt… il le fallait… tout de suite après le petit déjeuner…

Une gorgée de café… deux gorgées… la tasse à moitié vide… Ginny lui sourit… _je vais peut-être me resservir une tasse_ …

Ginny se lève… elle s'éloigne… c'est maintenant… allez… fonce…

-Ginny ? Appela Harry avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle en se retournant.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

-J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose… viens… dit-il en la tirant vers la sortie.

Ginny ne paru pas surprise, elle regardait Harry avec appréhension.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, depuis quelques jours le temps n'avait pas changé, la chaleur devenait étouffante. Harry sentait ses mains devenir moites et son estomac faire des roulades.

-Ginny… commença-il sentant qu'il perdait ses moyen face a son visage triste.

Elle le regardait attentivement, Harry trouva soudain que ses baskets étaient très intéressantes et fixa ses yeux dessus.

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais fait quelque chose… , annonça-il sans lever les yeux, dont je ne pouvais pas te parler… alors voila… en fait… j'ai… il y a quelques semaines, j'ai… fait quelque chose… que je doit te dire…

-Harry je sais tout. Le coupa-elle.

Harry releva la tête, surprit. Il regarda dans les yeux de Ginny, elle était très sérieuse. Il sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler et de la sueur couler sur son front.

-Tu… tu… tu sais ? Balbutia-il abasourdi.

-Oui… commença Ginny l'air misérable, je sais…

-Mais… co… comment ? Parvint-il à articuler la gorge très sèche.

-J'ai entendu Lavande en parler… expliqua Ginny d'une petite voix.

-Ginny écoute je…

-Tu n'as rien à expliquer ! Le coupa Ginny, je m'en doutais de toute façon… depuis le temps qu'elle parlait de toi… qu'elle t'avait dans le collimateur…

_Quoi ? Qui ? Hein ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas là…_

-Attends… tu parles de qui là ? Demanda Harry complètement perdu.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle Harry… marmonna Ginny en baissant les yeux au sol. Tu as fait l'amour avec elle ?

Autant dire qu'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Ginny était plus douloureux que de subir un sortilège doloris. Et la réponse plus mortelle qu'un Avada Kedavra…

-Ecoute Ginny… oui… j'ai couché avec elle… mais ça ne signifiait rien… rien du tout… je te le promet… on était tous les deux seuls et… Ron ne sait rien… enfin… c'est arrivé… il ne faut pas lui en vouloir…

-Ron n'a rien à voir avec ça… dit-elle avec désinvolture. Mais… je ferai mon maximum pour rester polie avec elle, dit-elle l'air triste… c'est pour ça que tu me repousse ? Demanda-elle soudain l'air misérable.

-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Je ne te repousse pas ! Je t'aime ! C'est avec toi que je veux être ! Mais je voulais que tu le saches avant… avant d'imaginer quoi que se soit pour nous deux… je voulais que tu saches parce que je ne veux plus te mentir… dit-il en lui saisissant les mains et la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je t'ai perdu une fois… à cause de mes mensonges… je voulais tout te dire avant d'espérer quelque chose…

Ginny sembla touchée. A aucun moment elle n'avait paru en colère, elle avait plutôt l'air résignée jusque là. Maintenant elle regardait Harry avec espoir.

-Tu comprends, tu sortais avec Dean… je pensais t'avoir perdue… je… je n'avais rien prévu… mais c'est arrivé… et il a fallut faire avec…

-Je ne veux pas être avec elle… c'est avec toi que je veux être… crois moi s'il te plait !

Ginny le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire l'hésitation.

-Je crois qu'on devrait prendre un peu de temps… tout les deux… pour en parler… Tenta Harry.

-Je ne veux pas prendre de temps ! Je veux être avec toi ! Annonça Ginny en se jetant aux lèvres d'Harry.

Un sentiment immense de soulagement et de surprise envahit Harry, il oublia tous ses doutes alors qu'il sentit Ginny l'embrasser si furieusement qu'il perdit l'équilibre et recula de quelques pas tout en la tenant fermement dans ses bras.

C'était incroyable ! Inimaginable ! Ginny l'embrassait ! Ginny ! Ginny ! Un bonheur indescriptible. Elle ne lui en voulait pas ! Elle voulait être avec lui malgré tout ! Comment expliquer un sentiment si intense de bonheur, plénitude, allégresse. Aucun moment de sa vie n'était comparable à ce qu'il vivait à cet instant. Un baiser furieux, passionné, désespéré.

-Je t'aime ! Souffla-il en souriant.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime ! répondit Ginny le visage emplit de joie.

-On arrête les bêtises hein ? Demanda Harry dans un sourire malin.

Ginny lui sourie.

-Plus jamais de bêtises ! Affirma-elle.

Harry saisit la main de Ginny très doucement en lui souriant et ils se mirent à marcher autour du lac, s'embrassant tous les deux mètres. Rien n'aurait pu altérer ce moment si parfait et tant attendu. Ils ne parlèrent plus une seule fois des conflits qui les avaient éloigné, ni de l'aventure de Harry… Ils se sentaient tous les deux comme à leur premier jour ensemble l'année précédente où ils avaient fait cette même promenade autour du lac.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tout était tellement parfait : le soleil caressait leurs peaux, les oiseaux chantaient le matin, de fine vaguelettes faisaient onduler la surface du lac, et Ginny… Ginny qui lui tenait la main… Ginny qui souriait… Ginny qui l'embrassait… ses lèvres sucrées… sa peau si douce…

Le temps passa à une allure impressionnante, il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Harry n'avait pas faim, il flottait dans le plus beau des rêves. Ils rattrapèrent les mois perdus en baisers, sourires et regards amoureux.

Ils rentrèrent au château pour le déjeuner, se forçant à se lâcher la main mais le cœur plus léger que jamais et des sourires qui ne tromperaient personne suspendus à leurs lèvres.

Mais Harry se réveilla soudain de son doux rêve lorsque Ginny l'emmena s'asseoir auprès de Ron et Hermione. Elle le prenait étonnement bien… elle ne paraissait pas gênée par la présence d'Hermione.

-Alors ? Vous allez à la fête de Padma ce soir après le concert ? Demanda gaiement Ginny.

-Yes ! Répondit Ron très enthousiaste.

Harry n'avait pas été emballé à l'idée d'aller à cette soirée mais les évènements de la matinée lui avaient fait oublier ses craintes, ils allaient tous s'amuser une dernière fois. Rien ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur.

Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Neville vinrent bientôt les rejoindre à table, eux aussi avaient l'air enthousiastes face à la soirée qui approchait.

-J'ai pu récupérer 4 bouteilles de plus à Pré-au-lard ! Leur annonça Seamus discrètement.

-Cool ! Répondit Neville l'air impressionné.

-Vous venez tous les 4 alors ? Demanda Parvati en regardant Ginny.

Pour une raison que Harry ne comprit pas, Ginny ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs.

-Oui, on vient tous ! Répondit Hermione.

Lorsque les autres les eurent quitté, Harry se rapprocha de Ginny.

-Tu es sure de vouloir aller à la fête ? Demanda-il à son oreille.

-Oui… oui bien sur… répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais Ginny avait commencé à parler avec Hermione de leurs tenues de soirée. Il y avait quelque chose que Harry ne comprenait pas mais il était trop heureux pour investiguer.

Harry était pressé de dire à Hermione que Ginny savait tout, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas et qu'elle ne dirai probablement jamais rien à Ron mais il préféra passer l'après midi avec Ginny au bord du lac.

Couchés dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, là ou personne ne pourrait les voir, ils profitaient pleinement de leurs retrouvailles. Ginny avait enlevé sa robe et portait un petit débardeur vert avec sa jupe d'uniforme, Harry avait oublié à quel point elle était jolie…

Il s'amusait à faire glisser une fleur sur les épaules de Ginny… dans son cou… sur son t-shirt… sur son ventre… Ginny riait. Elle était heureuse. Harry passa sa main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa pour la millième fois de la journée. Il remonta ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux roux… il avait oublié cette sensation si parfaite…

Ginny se roula au dessus de lui avec un regard coquin et continua à l'embrasser. Elle passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Harry. Il pouvait sentir ses mains douces le caresser… il passa les siennes sous le débardeur de Ginny et caressa son dos. Les cheveux de Ginny le chatouillaient mais il aimait beaucoup ça. Ses yeux noisette brillaient… Harry connaissait ce regard... Un regard flamboyant… sensuel… torride…

Ginny avait passé une main dans le pantalon de Harry, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer… c'était trop irréel. Il faisait très chaud, même à l'ombre…

Tout doucement, savourant les caresses de Ginny, Harry laissa glisser ses mains sous sa jupe. Il était heureux mais avançait avec précaution, avec une certaine appréhension, comme une première fois… il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps…

La main de Ginny sur son sexe… ses lèvres brûlantes dans son cou… comment ne pas succomber ?

La chaleur qui se dégage du corps de Ginny… l'impression que l'on flotte entre le ciel et la terre… les yeux brillant de Ginny dans les siens… rien de plus parfait ne pouvait exister.

Ginny ferme les yeux, respirant fort sous les caresses de Harry. Elle lui déboutonne lentement son pantalon et ôte son débardeur. Harry sourie. Ces courbes si parfaites, ce corps qu'il connaît par cœur, ce sourire, et cette respiration saccadée…

Ginny débarrasse Harry de son caleçon et vient se placer à califourchon sur lui faisant communier leurs corps dans un léger gémissement.

Les yeux de Harry se ferment instantanément… comment avait-il pu se passer de ça ? Le corps de Ginny commence à onduler sur lui et il se sent soudain quitter la terre. Mille et unes sensations traversent son corps… les idées se bousculent mais aucune d'elle n'a un sens, tout ce qui compte est que Ginny continue à bouger ainsi…

Il ouvre les yeux, les joues rouges de Ginny trahissent son désir, son plaisir… ses yeux douloureusement fermés, son menton contracté, sa langue qui caresse ses lèvres dans un mouvement fébrile… Ginny… juste Ginny… la seule personne qui soit capable de le rendre aussi fou, celle pour qui il pourrait se jeter d'une tour, être enterré vivant, brûlé vif pour une seule seconde comparable à celle-ci.

Le plaisir devient incontrôlable… la chaleur insoutenable… les corps se raidissent… les gémissements se font plus rapprochés… plus distincts… les frissons qui remontent dans le dos… les ongles de Ginny qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau… pas de douleur, que du plaisir…

Les soupirs irrésistibles de Ginny qui le rendent encore plus fou… et le plaisir… le plaisir…

Le petit cri de Ginny qui se transforme en sourire au moment où Harry se sent venir.

On ne bouge plus, l'instant est parfait, il dure une éternité.

Ginny retombe sur Harry le souffle brûlant. Il ne veut plus bouger, pourquoi quitter cet endroit ? Pourquoi ne pas rester ainsi toute la vie ? Mais déjà Ginny se soustrait à lui dans un gémissement douloureux, se laisse tomber à ses côtés un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, le plus beau des cadeaux pour Harry.

Un silence parfait plane au dessus de leurs corps repus, chacun doit doucement redescendre sur terre. Harry sent son cœur battre à tout rompre mais son corps est détendu et sa tête extrêmement légère. Il passe un bras sous les épaules de Ginny, embrasse son front trempé et descend à ses lèvres. Un doux baiser sur des lèvres brûlantes et Ginny se blottit contre lui.

-Je t'aime. Murmure Harry.

Ginny lui envoie un regard plein d'amour avant de placer sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures passèrent avant qu'ils ne se décident enfin à rentrer au château ? Le temps importait peu, l'essentiel était là : Ginny.

A contre cœur, ils se quittèrent à l'entrée des dortoirs afin de se préparer pour le concert et la soirée de Padma. Harry revêtit sa robe de soirée après avoir prit une douche revigorante, la chaleur de l'après midi avait rendu son corps étrangement léger, ou était-ce cette impression de flotter ?

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune et descendirent ensemble dans le Hall où tous les sixièmes et septièmes années s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ron et Hermione étaient là aussi, ils discutaient joyeusement avec Padma et Luna. Harry s'apprêtait à les rejoindre lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent soudain. Tout le monde se rua à l'intérieur dans une course effrénée. Les directeurs de maison restèrent à l'extérieur sans doute par manque de courage.

La grande salle était magnifique, des rubans de toutes les couleurs semblaient avoir été suspendus quelque part au plafond magique et pendaient au dessus des tables. La disposition des tables avait changé aussi ; de ci de là, de grandes tables rondes nappée de rouge, vert, bleu et jaune étaient réparties là ou se trouvaient habituellement les quatre tables des maisons. Des bouquets luxuriants trônaient dans les allées et formaient, grâce à leurs hauteurs, une sorte de haie d'honneur sous laquelle devait passer quiconque souhaitait accéder aux tables. Au fond de la salle, Harry distingua une estrade sur laquelle étaient disposés des instruments de musique magiques qui attendaient patiemment leurs propriétaires. Mais le plus surprenant était de loin les tables rectangulaires qui longeaient les murs de la grande salle sur tout son périmètre. Des bouteilles de Bierabeurre, Jus d'œillets, Hydromel aux épices, Rhum groseille et Whisky Pur Feu étaient disposées en zigzag sur les tables. Harry remarqua même que des bouquets de gui avaient été suspendus au dessus de chaque bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, sans doute pour dissuader les élèves de se servir. _Ou les y inciter !_

-Hé bah ! Vint la voix ébahie de Ron derrière Harry, si c'est ce que MacGonagall a prévu pour qu'on ne brise pas les règles !

Les élèves s'installèrent à table dans un chahut impressionnant. Harry vit bientôt Padma et Neville leur faire signe depuis une table au loin et il emmena Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'installer avec eux. Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Luna, Ernie, Susan, Terry, Colin et Lavande vinrent bientôt les rejoindre à table. Tous les élèves avaient l'air ébahi face aux décorations de la Grande salle.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Couina soudain une voix depuis l'estrade.

Le professeur Flitwick avait grimpé sur la grosse caisse pour que sa tête soit visible au-dessus des haies et pointait sa baguette sur sa gorge.

-Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir à votre soirée d'adieux ! Vous pouvez dès à présent vous installer aux tables de votre choix, le concert débutera après le dîner (des sifflements et applaudissements firent résonner la salle). Vous pouvez vous servir en boissons, à vos risques et périls ! Des potions contre les maux de tête sont disponibles chez madame Pomfresh ! Bonne soirée à tous ! Acheva le professeur Flitwick avec un clin d'oeil.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent éberlués pendant quelques instants mais lorsque les assiettes se remplirent de mets raffinés, ils oublièrent rapidement leur surprise et le bruit de conversations animées emplit la salle.

Seamus ne tarda pas à se lever :

-Tu viens avec moi Padma ? J'ai une envie folle de Whisky Pur Feu… annonça-il avec un sourire coquin.

Padma esquissa un sourire et suivit Seamus vers le bar. Harry les suivit du regard et ne fut pas surprit de les voir s'embrasser tendrement au dessous du gui. Il se doutait que quelque chose se tramait entre eux depuis longtemps. D'un autre coté ces branches de gui pouvaient se révéler bien pratiques tout au long de la soirée… il pourrait embrasser Ginny sans se cacher !

Padma et Seamus revinrent à table avec une bouteille à la main et chacun se vit versé un verre de Whisky. La soirée s'annonçait bien…

Au fil des plats (et des verres), le bruit augmentait dans la grande salle, les esprits s'échauffaient. Visiblement, tout le monde comptait profiter pleinement de cette soirée et de tous les avantages en liquides qu'elle offrait !

Une discussion animée était née entre Ron et Dean qui se battait pour savoir laquelle de leurs équipes de Quidditch allait se qualifier pour le tournoi de Grande Bretagne.

Ginny sembla excédée par l'attitude de son frère qui postillonnait allègrement des morceaux de frite dans son exaltation et formula bientôt son envie de Rhum groseille…

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il bondit de sa chaise pour l'accompagner et se resservit un verre de Whisky sous le gui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

C'était vraiment une soirée extraordinaire, même Lavande était drôle (sans doute grâce à la boisson) et n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'être méchante comme d'habitude. Parvati et elle riaient en se tenant les côtes et chantaient l'hymne de Poudlard à tue-tête. Ron essaya à plusieurs reprises de coincer Hermione sous le gui mais celle-ci semblait esquiver à contre cœur.

A mesure que les assiettes et les bouteilles se vidaient, les fous rires se diffusaient à travers la salle comme une onde bienfaisante. La chaleur montait aussi, sans doute provoquée par tous ces corps brûlants et agités.

A l'heure du dessert, Parvati se leva pour se diriger vers le bar. Mais son centre de gravitation semblait avoir été altéré par tout l'alcool ingurgité, elle trébucha et Harry parvint tout juste à la rattraper dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se casse les dents sur le plancher. Parvati rie de plus belle en s'accrochant au cou de Harry et l'entraîna malgré lui vers le bar. Apparemment marcher toute seule était au dessus de ses forces. Sans attendre d'être sous le gui, elle lui vola un baiser et Harry eut la nette impression qu'il n'était pas conseillé de la laisser toute seule en mauvaise compagnie à cet instant.

Il la ramena à table et elle s'assit à moitié sur Lavande qui renversa son verre sur ses genoux. Loin de s'en formaliser, elles recommencèrent à rire avec force.

Mais Parvati et Lavande n'étaient de loin pas les seules dans cet état ; Hermione, Harry venait tout juste de le remarquer, chancela dangereusement jusqu'au bar, appuyée par Ron et se laissa volontiers embrasser avec passion. Ron était aux anges, ses joues rouge vif, ses yeux brillants aux pupilles dilatées.

Mais la tête de Harry chauffait aussi à présent, ses multiples allez et venues vers le bar avec Ginny n'avaient pas été sans effet. Il remarquait à quel point tous les deux devaient se tenir de plus en plus serrés pour ne pas trébucher.

Dean et Seamus s'étaient lancés dans une imitation impressionnante des professeurs pour le plus grand plaisir de la tablée. Ils mirent un point d'honneur à imiter l'œil roulant de Maugrey, chose qu'ils n'auraient probablement jamais aussi bien réussi sans la petite aide de la bouteille vide que Dean serrait fermement contre sa poitrine depuis un bon moment.

Harry se rendit difficilement compte qu'il riait aussi fort que les autres.

Hermione « discutait » avec Luna. Chose au combien extraordinaire, elle se mit à poser des questions sur les habitudes alimentaires des Ronflacks Cornus. Ce fait à lui tout seul illustrait bien l'état d'ébriété d'Hermione.

Harry regardait Ginny tout le temps et déclarait souvent avoir la gorge sèche si bien qu'à la fin du repas, Ginny et lui durent rester quelques minutes au bar pour se reposer avant d'entamer le chemin du retour vers leur table qui se trouvait à cinq mètres de là.

L'ambiance était fantastique, Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer une seule table où les élèves semblaient s'ennuyer. L'excitation montait aussi car l'heure du concert approchait.

Ginny et Colin Creevey étaient partis dans un délire photo. Ils s'amusaient à se photographier en train de grimacer et leur folie atteignit rapidement toute la table. Ron était de loin le plus doué en matière de grimace et les rires s'échappant de leur table envahissaient toute la salle. Harry et Ron prirent plaisir à se faire photographier ensemble avec des têtes abominables. Parvati et Lavande se prenaient pour des stars face à l'objectif, Dean et Seamus avaient entamé un bras de fer et voulaient une preuve immortelle de leur force. Neville était rouge comme une tomate et se cachait sous la table. Seule Luna n'avait pas besoin de faire une tête extraordinaire pour que tout le monde rie, chez elle c'était naturel.

Ginny accompagna Colin au bar et l'embrassa sans retenue. Harry regarda ailleurs. C'était la tradition et il était de trop bonne humeur pour se soucier d'un malheureux baiser surtout que la fête de Padma après le concert promettait d'être bien pire et qu'il était très mal placé pour reprocher quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit…

-Oh Harry mon amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Chanta Ron en passant son bras autour des épaules de Harry, le survivant, l'éluuuuuuuu ! Oh Hermione ma princesse ! Continua-il en serrant Hermione contre lui, ma beauté, ma chériiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vouuuus !

Un gong retentit et l'attention de la salle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'estrade. Les Bizzar Sister venaient d'entrer en scène.

Tout le monde se leva et couru pour être aux premières loges.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent eux aussi vers l'estrade bras dessus dessous.

L'éclairage changea, seule la lumière provenant du plafond magique et les bougies placées tout autour de la scène éclairaient la salle.

A la première note de musique, la salle explosa dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris surexcités. Bientôt il fut impossible de se déplacer parmi la foule, Harry sentait qu'on marchait sur ses pieds mais l'alcool l'avait sans doute anesthésié et il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Plus la chanson avançait, plus les élèves se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse et Harry se mit à danser avec les autres sans s'en rendre compte. Ginny était en face de lui et faisait la folle avec Hermione, elles se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Ron avait à nouveau placé son bras sur les épaules de Harry, tenait un verre dans son autre main et bougeait de droite à gauche de façon instable. Harry accompagnait son mouvement tout en vidant son verre d'une traite. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud et Harry sentait ses cheveux coller à sa nuque mais l'alcool rendait tout cela très supportable.

Il dansa à tour de rôle un slow langoureux avec Ginny, un rock endiablé avec Hermione et une danse étrange qui ne ressemblait à rien avec Luna. Il se laissa même entraîner dans une espèce de valse totalement hors du rythme avec Ron. Mais surtout il riait. Il riait comme il n'avait plus rit depuis des siècles. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Le concert se poursuivit pendant une bonne heure avant que les Bizzar Sister ne fassent leurs adieux sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et que les élèves essoufflés mais souriants ne rejoignent leurs tables respectives pour un « dernier verre ».

Harry était trempé, sa robe de soirée pesait sur ses épaules et il décida de l'enlever. Il portait un jean et une chemise en dessous et serait sûrement plus à l'aise comme cela.

Sa technique sembla inspirer beaucoup de monde ; bientôt, un monticule de robes de soirée s'était formé au pied de leur table. Seamus et Neville avaient décidé de continuer le concert à leur façon, ils s'étaient mit debout sur leurs chaises et chantaient en cœur avec des voix de ténor. Ron avait attrapé Harry et Hermione par le bras et les serra contre lui. Ils eurent même droit à un bisou sur la joue chacun.

-Ron ! Rit Harry, je suis saoule mais quand même !

-Allez Harry fait pas ton timide je sais que je te plait ! Plaisanta Ron.

-Mais oui tu me plait mon petit Ron ! Répondit Harry avec une voix féminine.

-Vous êtes complètement barrés ! Rit Hermione.

-Nan sans blagues, je vous aime tous les deux… annonça Ron plus sérieusement.

Hermione eut un sourire attendrit.

-On sera toujours amis hein ? Harry ? Hermione ? Demanda Ron l'air soucieux.

-Mais oui mec ! T'es mon meilleur ami ! Répondit Harry d'un ton rassurant.

-Le parfait petit couple ! Plaisanta Hermione.

-Hermioneuhhh !

-Mais oui vous êtes mes meilleurs amis ! Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de vous !

-Un bisou alors ! Exigea Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais paru amusée. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron.

-Et Harry ? Demanda Ron l'air faussement choqué, c'est pas ton ami ?

-Ron !

Hermione se pencha vers Harry et lui fit un baiser sur la joue également.

-Content ? Demanda-elle à Ron amusée.

-C'est pas mal… Répondit Ron en faisant la moue.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois avant de trinquer à leur amitié.

Tout allait pour le mieux du monde. C'était simplement parfait. Ginny était à nouveau avec lui, Ron et Hermione se tournaient autour ; rien n'aurait pu gâcher un bonheur si parfait.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Couina à nouveau la petite voix du professeur Flitwick.

Il du se répéter trois fois avant d'obtenir enfin l'attention de la salle.

-J'ai la malheureuse tâche de devoir vous annoncer que la soirée en terminée ! (Houement général). Je vais vous demander de rejoindre vos dortoirs le plus calmement possible (Hum), veuillez suivre vos directeurs de maison respectifs. En espérant que vous ayez tous apprécié la soirée ! Bonne nuit !

-Rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande dans une demi-heure ! Chuchota Padma à la tablée.

Les chaises raclèrent le sol et les élèves se levèrent tout en marmonnant leur déception. A la table de Harry, chacun se leva et fit semblant d'être déçu avant de se lancer des clins d'œil dans tous les sens. Pour eux, la soirée était loin d'être terminée…

Dans le Hall, les directeurs de maison attendaient leurs élèves. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Chourave avaient l'air amusés de voir les étudiants si euphoriques. Le professeur Slughorn était très expansif comme à son habitude et donnait des conseils aux élèves derrière sa main pour se procurer des potions aphrodisiaques à bas prix. Le professeur MacGonagall cependant attendait ses élèves les lèvres pincées et l'air plus sévère que jamais comme si elle défiait quiconque d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un hoquet devant elle. Avec un dernier clin d'œil vers ses amis des autres maisons, Harry rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors tout en soutenant Ginny et en rappelant Ron à l'ordre lorsqu'il défaisait encore plus les boutons de sa chemise au point de se retrouver torse nu. Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus et Neville lui avait offert son bras pour l'aider à marcher en ligne droite.

Le professeur MacGonagall les accompagna jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et attendit qu'ils aient tous pénétré dans la salle commune avant de prendre congé. Elle lança un dernier regard réprobateur à Ron qui avait sa chemise totalement ouverte et parlait à un des tableaux de la salle commune et s'en alla d'un pas sec et rapide.

Faisant semblant de bailler, ils rejoignirent tous leurs dortoirs afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres Gryffondors et collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte, prêts à sortir dès que la voie serait libre. Harry et Dean durent maîtriser leur fou rire lorsqu'ils virent Neville s'endormir contre la porte. Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Ginny, Hermione et Lavande étaient de retour devant le portrait de la grosse dame, prêts à rejoindre la salle sur demande.

La tâche ne fut pas facile. Entre les fous rires qui touchaient tout le monde à tour de rôle, les éclats de voix de ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à se contrôler et les arrêts répétés de Ron qui semblait s'être prit de passion pour les tableaux de Poudlard, autant dire que se rendre à la salle sur demande discrètement était une mission impossible. Faire avancer 7 personnes toutes sous l'effet de l'alcool dans un silence total n'était pas une mince affaire…

Ils étaient presque arrivé à leur but (bien que le chemin paru éternellement long à Harry) lorsque Miss Teigne apparu au détour d'un couloir. La panique. Parvati laissa échapper un petit cri de panique qui n'allait sûrement pas les aider à s'en sortir, Dean et Seamus se mirent à courir vers la salle sur demande en zigzaguant, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient figées sur place et Ron était tout simplement écroulé de rire.

N'ayant pas l'esprit parfaitement clair lui-même, Harry prit un long moment pour étudier la situation. Il finit par décider que courir n'était après tout pas une mauvaise idée. Renfrognant un fou rire, il se tourna vers ses amis.

-Courez ! Cria-il sans se soucier d'être discret.

Ceux qui ne riaient pas encore furent contaminés et se mirent à courir à toutes jambes vers la salle sur demande. Ginny attrapa Ron par le bras et le tira dans sa course. Se faisant des queues de poissons les uns les autres, riant de toute leur force, ils parvinrent enfin à atteindre la salle et à y entrer avant que Rusard ne les aient intercepté. Luna, Terry, Padma et Ernie étaient déjà là, les autres invités semblaient, tout comme Neville, ne pas avoir survécu à la soirée.

Pantelants, suants, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et éclatèrent de rire. La vraie soirée pouvait commencer…


	38. Que la fête commence

ME REVOILA !

Désolée pour cette attente insoutenable ! je sais que ca a été très long mais j'avais une tonne et demi de choses sur le feu! Voici donc la première partie du chapitre 38 (je préfère vous donner la moitié tout de suite que de vous faire attendre encore...) Mille excuses pour cette attente infernale ca ne se reproduira plus ! Je vous conseille vivement de relire le chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans le bain car ca fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas publié... alors sur ce... ENJOY !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à rire de leur aventure, se resservir en boissons et commenter la soirée dans une ambiance très amicale et complice. Ron avait décidé de continuer à danser. Il prit Padma et Parvati dans ses bras et tous trois titubèrent ensembles sur la musique. Harry discuta longuement avec Luna qui lui exposa sa théorie selon laquelle le professeur Slughorn était en fait un receleur de potions aphrodisiaques -théorie qu'il trouva très perspicace pour une fois- tandis qu'Hermione chahutait avec Ginny et Terry.

Il était extrêmement agréable d'avoir tous ses amis réunis dans la même pièce et de pouvoir discuter tout en buvant machinalement.

Vers une heure du matin cependant, Padma exigea que tout le monde participe à un jeu. Et quel jeu… Harry se doutait bien que quelque chose de la sorte allait se passer. Après tout pourquoi pas… il s'était bien amusé la dernière fois, à l'anniversaire de Ron… si on met de côté le fait qu'il avait légèrement dépassé les bornes.

-Action Vérité ! Annonça Padma avec un sourire diabolique.

Harry regarda Hermione. Celle-ci paraissait très enthousiaste. Pas de doute, Hermione avait largement assez bu pour ce soir.

Tout le monde s'installait déjà en cercle et Harry, se souvenant vaguement de l'anniversaire de Ron prit soin de s'asseoir entre Ginny et Parvati… juste au cas où…

-Bon, vous connaissez tous les règles je suppose ? Demanda Parvati.

Un oui général se fit entendre.

-Ok, alors je pense qu'on pourrait laisser ma sœur commencer puisqu'elle est à l'origine de cette soirée… Ajouta Parvati.

Ils se mirent tous à applaudir et siffler Padma qui faillit tomber par terre en leur faisant une révérence.

-A toi l'honneur donc Padma…

-Ok… alors… heu… Ernie… raconte nous la pire honte de ta vie… Demanda Padma.

-Ma pire honte ? Pfiou… heu… ok, c'était l'été dernier, chez mes parents… c'est vraiment angoissant je vous préviens ! Avertit Ernie l'air sérieux. Donc, je suis dans ma chambre, j'étais d'humeur… heu… comment dire… excité ? Et je me… enfin… vous voyez quoi !

Tout le monde ricana, curieux de savoir la suite.

-Bref, j'étais en pleine action et ma mère entre dans ma chambre sans frapper ! Poursuivit Ernie sous les regards choqués et les rires de ses camarades.

-J'vous raconte pas l'angoisse… j'ai plus pu regarder ma mère en face pendant une semaine… En plus elle l'a raconté à mon père et mon oncle…

Tout le monde pouffait de rire à présent.

-Du coup j'ai eut droit à une discussion horrible avec mon père et mon oncle sur le sexe… le cauchemar… Conclut Ernie l'air encore choqué.

-J'imagine l'horreur… dit Ron l'air aussi choqué que Ernie, il m'est arrivé la même chose mais avec mon frère Bill… c'était horrible…

Ginny éclata de rire.

-Mais j'avais des arguments… poursuivit Ron, il a rien dit du tout parce que je l'avais surprit en pleine action avec Fleur dans la grange quelques jours plus tôt ! Annonça Ron d'un ton triomphant.

-Beurk… grimaça Ginny en prenant un air dégoûté.

-C'est toi qui le dit ! Répondit Ron, si tu avais vu Fleur comme je l'ai vue tu ne dirais pas beurk ! Expliqua-il l'air coquin en tapant dans la main de Harry qui riait comme un fou.

-Les mecs… Marmonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, dit Ernie encore hilare, Terry ? Action ou vérité ?

-Heu… vérité.

-Ok… je sais ! Raconte nous ton premier baiser !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Terry l'air curieux.

-Oula ! Mon premier baiser ? Commença-il en souriant. C'était avec Melissa, une moldue de mon village il y a deux ou trois ans… c'était assez pitoyable ! Sourie-il. On était tous les deux des novices ! Bref, on était partit se promener dans les champs et d'un coup je sens qu'elle prend ma main dans la sienne… Alors je l'ai embrassée ! J'ai trouvé ça assez dégoûtant au début mais à force de pratiquer… termina-il avec un sourire coquin.

Ils ricanèrent tous, se remémorant sans doute leurs premiers baisers respectifs.

-Bon, Hermione, même question ! Demanda Terry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi ? Mon premier baiser ? Pfff… il y a pas grand-chose à dire… c'était avec Viktor il y a trois ans… à la bibliothèque.

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

-Tu fais vraiment tout à la bibliothèque ! Plaisanta Ginny.

Harry se fit tout petit sur son coussin. Ron ne dit rien.

-Bref, on avait travaillé chacun de notre côté pendant deux heures et on s'est croisé dans l'allée des livres sur les sortilèges impardonnables… continua Hermione l'air rêveur. C'était juste avant le bal de noël… Et… c'était… bah… très bien ! Sourie Hermione.

Toutes les filles regardèrent Hermione l'air jalouses et admiratives en même temps. Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel, Viktor Krum était bien trop populaire auprès des filles pour obtenir leur sympathie.

-Tiens ! Puisqu'on est sur le sujet des premiers baisers… reprit Hermione malicieusement en se tournant lentement vers Harry, raconte nous le tien… en fait raconte nous ce que tu as fait avec Cho pendant cette demi-heure ou tu avais disparu à l'AD en cinquième année…

Tous les garçons sifflèrent.

-Une demi-heure ? Putain t'es fort Harry ! S'exclama Seamus.

-Cho ? Cho Chang ? Demanda Terry, t'es sortit avec elle ? Veinard ! Elle est trop… mmm…

Harry sourie. Il se souvenait de ce moment comme si on l'avait gravé dans sa tête.

-Hé bah… après un cours de l'AD… je… je suis resté en arrière… commença-il avec suspense, et… Cho aussi… (Nouvelle vague de sifflements admiratifs). Elle… elle était triste ce jour là, elle pleurait… Expliqua Harry en ce souvenant de ce moment gênant. Bref, on discutait et… elle était de plus en plus près de moi… j'étais paralysé ! Et d'un coup… elle m'embrasse ! (Ron commença une ola) C'était… c'était bizarre… et très humide ! Rit-il.

Ensuite on a un peu discuté, j'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral… rien de bien extraordinaire ! Conclut-il.

-Arf ! Tu crains Harry ! T'étais seul avec Cho Chang pendant une demi-heure et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est discuter ? Dit Terry abasourdi.

Tous les garçons ricanèrent.

- Roo ca va hein ! Se révolta Harry. On s'est quand même embrassé deux ou trois fois ! Et puis si vous l'aviez vue ! Elle pleurait ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise tout ce que tu aurais pu faire avec Cho en une demi-heure ? Demanda Seamus avec malice.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Nan c'est bon ! Rit Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je saurais quoi en faire de cette demi-heure maintenant !

Ginny lui lança un regard exaspéré et il lui fit les yeux de cocker pour se faire pardonner.

-Bon ! Au suivant ! Alors… Vas-y Padma, raconte nous ton premier baiser aussi ! Demanda Harry.

Padma eut l'air gênée.

-Heu… vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda-elle les jours rosées.

-Allez ! Ca peu pas être pire que le mien ! Dit Harry se moquant de lui-même avec les autres.

-Bon… commença Padma, si vous voulez vraiment savoir… c'était en cinquième année… avec… avec… hésita-elle. Avec Fred Weasley !

-FRED ? S'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny éberlués.

Harry éclata de rire. Décidemment, Fred le surprendrait toujours.

-Oui c'est bon… pas la peine de vous moquer… reprit Padma le teint rouge vif à présent. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble à l'AD et… bah… on est sortit ensemble à Pré-au-lard… on est allés chez Zonko et…

-Ca c'est du Fred tout craché ! La coupa Ron, emmener une fille dans un magasin de farces et attrapes pour lui faire du charme !

-Bref… il m'a emmené dans l'arrière boutique pour me monter quelque chose et… je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre l'étagère des pastilles de gerbe avant d'avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait ! Acheva Padma l'air amusée.

-Pff, quel goujat mon frère… dit Ginny l'air dégoûtée.

-Nan ! C'était très bien ! Reprit Padma, il a été très gentil… c'était mon premier baiser et sûrement le plus intense de ma vie !

Ron semblait admiratif des exploits de son frère à présent.

-Bon, Dean ? Demanda Padma.

-Vérité.

-Je voudrais savoir… heu… lequel des garçons de votre dortoir fait les choses les plus étranges dans son sommeil… Demanda Padma l'air curieuse.

-Ha ! Rit Dean, alors là ! Ca va balancer les gars je vous prévient ! Dit-il en regardant à tour de rôle Harry, Ron et Seamus.

-Bon, alors, commença Dean l'air de réfléchir. D'abords on a les ronfleurs, Neville et Ron… un vrai concerto ! (Tout le monde rit face à Ron qui haussa les épaules). Ensuite… on a Seamus… alors lui, il parle ! Il raconte sa vie… je vous dis pas ce que je l'ai déjà entendu dire… c'est censuré ! (Tout le monde éclata de rire). Mais le pire c'est Harry… continua Dean en se tournant vers son camarade de chambre. Harry il… bouge… et… il fait des trucs bizarres… (Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry en ricanant). On à l'impression qu'il se bat avec ses couvertures ou plutôt… on a l'impression qu'il prend son drap pour une fille !

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

-Nan sérieux ! Reprit Dean, on dirait qu'il fait des rêves… hum… chauds toutes les nuits !

Harry rougit légèrement mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire avec les autres. Il avait souvent du mal à se rappeler de quoi il avait rêvé mais se réveillait toujours en sueur…

-Mon petit Harry chou fait des cauchemars ? Ricana Ron, il rêve que toutes les filles le poursuivent et veulent son corps ?

Encore une fois, ils rirent tous en regardant Harry l'air moqueur.

-Ouais… bon… rougit Harry, bref, à qui le tour ? Demanda-il pour changer de sujet.

-Allez, Parvati ?

-Vérité…

-Alors… réfléchit Dean. Tiens ! Si tu devais choisir une fille dans cette pièce pour… hum… enfin laquelle te plait le plus ? Demanda-il sous les sifflements de ses camarades.

-Une fille ? Demanda Parvati l'air abasourdie. Heu… j'en sais rien moi… de cette pièce ? Pff… bah… je sais pas trop… bon, celle que je trouve la plus jolie c'est heu… Ginny.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny qui rougissait nettement.

-Heu… merci… marmonna-elle gênée.

-Alors, la prochaine question… pour qui ? Réfléchit Parvati. Allez, Seamus ?

- Vérité… répondit-il l'air curieux.

-Voila, ça fait longtemps que je me demandais, et ma chère soeur refuse de répondre, ajouta-elle avec un sourire forcé en direction de Padma, depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble avec Padma ?

-Bah… depuis mars dernier, un peu après la fête de Ron. Répondit simplement Seamus.

Padma lança un regard assassin à sa sœur qui lui sourie malicieusement en retour.

-Allez, une petite question pour Lavande, dit Seamus.

-Avec combien de garçons es-tu sortie ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lavande.

-Sortie ? Heu… trois. Répondit Lavande.

-Qui ? Demanda Seamus.

-Désolée, on a le droit qu'à une seule question ! Répondit Lavande amusée.

-Ok, tu perds rien pour attendre ma belle ! Reprit Seamus avec un regard malin.

-C'est la règle ! Rit Lavande. Alors… voyons voir… qui va avoir droit à une petite question concoctée par mes soins… Ginny ! Annonça Lavande avec un regard diabolique.

-Qui de Michael Corner, Dean ou Harry embrasse le mieux ? Demanda-elle ravie de voir Harry et Dean tendre l'oreille avec curiosité.

C'était exactement le genre de question embarrassante que Lavande n'allait pas se gêner pour poser.

-C'est différent, commença Ginny le teint rosé. Michael était mon premier copain… Dean c'était déjà plus sérieux… et Harry… (Harry écoutait attentivement), Harry je l'aimais depuis tellement longtemps…

-Oui, on sait tous ça, dit Lavande avec impatience, la question c'est lequel embrasse le mieux !

-Pff… c'est une question stupide ! Ils embrassent très bien tous les trois ! Annonça Ginny l'air légèrement agacée. Le mieux ? Pff… c'est nul, je peux pas répondre à ça… bon, en tout cas celui que j'ai le plus aimé embrassé c'était Harry car j'attendais ça depuis plus longtemps… mais Dean… enfin ils embrassent très bien tous les trois !

Dean et Harry semblaient amusés, ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main en signe de respect mutuel ce qui eut l'effet de faire rire tout le monde et de détendre nettement Ginny.

-Allez Ginny, choisit quelqu'un. Dit Parvati.

-Bon, Luna, as-tu déjà été amoureuse ? Demanda Ginny.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luna avec curiosité.

-Oui. Répondit Luna simplement. Mon copain s'appelle Liam, c'est un cracmol, on se connaît depuis la naissance et on est ensemble depuis 5 ans.

Tout le monde semblait surprit, les yeux fixés sur Luna, bouches bées.

Luna en revanche, ne sembla pas remarquer quel effet se révélation avait eut sur ses amis et poursuivit.

-Ernie ? Demanda-elle en rompant le silence.

-Vérité.

-As-tu déjà fumé des feuilles du saule cogneur ?

Les éclats de rire résonnèrent pendant dix minutes.

-Heu… non ! Répondit Ernie perplexe. Tu l'as fait toi ? Demanda-il à Luna.

-Oui bien sur, c'est très sain. Répondit Luna très naturellement.

Harry cru alors comprendre d'où venait l'air éternellement rêveur de Luna.

-Ok, à moi ! Annonça Ernie en couvrant les rires de ses amis.

-Attention ça va devenir sérieux maintenant ! Annonça-il avec un regard plein de malice. Ron ?

-Vérité !

-Bien… dit Ernie avec un sourire diabolique. Quel est ton record en nombre de rapports sexuels en une journée ? Demanda-il avec un grand sourire.

Ron ricana.

-Laisse tomber Ernie, tu me battras jamais ! Répondit-il en bombant le torse.

Tout le monde rit.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, Hermione le regarda et hocha la tête en rougissant.

-Huit ! Annonça Ron d'une voix triomphante.

Tous les garçons sifflèrent d'admiration, Hermione rougie de plus belle et Ginny hocha la tête l'air dégoûtée.

-Bon, reprit Ron, visiblement fier de sa réponse, Seamus ?

-Allez, vérité.

-Haha ! Commença Ron diaboliquement, est-ce que tu t'es déjà « amusé tout seul » en pensant à une fille présente dans cette pièce ?

-Heu… rougit Seamus… oui… oui… bien sur… à peu près toutes je pense ! Répondit-il en riant.

Toutes les filles hochèrent la tête l'air dégoûtées et Padma mit un petit coup de coude à Seamus.

-Ouch ! Désolée princesse… mais c'est le jeu de la vérité ! Lui dit Seamus, mais rassure toi, c'est bien à toi que je pense quand on…

Tout le monde explosa de rire excepté Padma.

-Bon… changeons de sujet vous voulez bien ? Dit Seamus avec un sourire forcé. Harry ?

-Vérité. Répondit-il encore hilare.

-Mmm… réfléchit Seamus… mon cher Harry… as-tu déjà eut un coup d'un soir ?

Harry sentit ses oreilles chauffer et ses muscles se raidir.

-Heu… oui. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-QUOI ? Vint la voix lointaine de Ron. QUI ?

-Une seule question Ron… répondit rapidement Hermione.

En dehors de Ron, tous les garçons sifflèrent. Harry ne profita pas tellement de sa gloire cependant, Ron le regardait comme si il ne le connaissait plus, Hermione se faisait toute petite et il n'osa même pas regarder Ginny.

-Heu…Terry, laquelle des filles présentes ici te plait le plus ? Reprit Harry sans réfléchir, pressé de passer à un autre sujet.

Ron l'observait toujours et Harry tenta de reprendre contenance.

-Parvati ! Répondit Terry sans rougir.

Tout ceux qui n'étaient ni occupés à se faire le plus discrets possible, à s'observer bizarrement ou à tenter de changer de sujet sifflèrent.

Harry se leva afin de chercher une bouteille de Whisky. Il fallait que Ron oublie ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Il resservit un verre à chacun de convives avant de se rasseoir.

-Allez, Ginny ? Reprit Terry après avoir descendu d'une traite son verre de Whisky.

-Vérité.

-Ok… heu… avec qui as-tu eut ta première expérience sexuelle ? Demanda-il.

Ginny rougit nettement, bu son verre de Whisky et répondit :

-Harry.

Nouvelle vague de sifflements.

-Padma ? Demanda rapidement Ginny.

-Vérité !

- As-tu déjà fait un rêve érotique concernant un professeur ? Demanda Ginny avec un regard coquin.

-Heu… rougit Padma… vous vous promettez de pas vous moquer hein ? Demanda-elle visiblement soucieuse. Parce que les rêves ça se contrôle pas hein ?

Tout le monde semblait curieux et riait en voyant la gêne de Padma.

-Bon ok alors, j'ai rêvé une fois de… mais une seule fois hein ! De… Snape ! Annonça-elle l'air profondément choquée.

-Quoi ? Demanda Seamus l'air dégoûté. Dis moi que tu plaisantes là !

Tout le monde éclata de rire à part Luna.

-Moi aussi j'ai souvent rêvé de lui. Annonça-elle sans détour.

Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. Une seconde de silence choqué puis des éclats de rire.

-Bon allez, au suivant ! Dit Padma qui riait aussi à présent. Ron ?

-Vérité.

-Quelle est ta position préférée ? Demanda Padma en ricanant.

-Oh… fit Ron en réfléchissant, c'est difficile… il regarda Hermione. Heu… j'aime bien la classique… et puis… la levrette ! Annonça-il l'air faussement gêné. Et une autre aussi mais c'est pas vraiment descriptible !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Mais Hermione préfère être dessus… continua-il sur le ton de la confidence, OUCH !

Hermione était rouge comme une tomate et avait mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron.

-Désolé… fit Ron à Hermione en riant.

Ils mirent une bonne dizaine de minutes à se remettre de leurs émotions avant de continuer le jeu.

-Ok, dit Ron en se tenant les côtes, Dean ?

-Action ! Dit-il avec entrain.

-Ohhhh ! Action ? T'es sûr ? Demanda Ron avec un regard plein d'avertissement.

Tout le monde ricana.

-Ok, si t'es vraiment sûr… dit Ron, tu vas ouvrir le soutif de Parvati avec tes dents !

Nouvelle vague de fous rires, Harry se demanda même si il n'allait pas finir par se faire pipi dessus. Avec tout l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait et les fous rires à répétition, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

Dean se leva et se plaça derrière Parvati. Il tenta d'attraper son soutien gorge avec ses dents en passant à travers sa chemise. Tout le monde riait. Après dix minutes d'efforts intenses durant lesquelles Parvati se fit mordre le dos trois fois, Dean parvint enfin à lui ouvrir son soutien gorge.

Ernie dû ensuite échanger de vêtements avec Lavande. Le moment le plus comique resta l'instant ou il sortit de sous la couverture en jupe et bustier. Encore une fois, il leur fallut beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre.

L'alcool continuait de couler à flot et les esprits s'échauffaient, tout comme les gages…

Padma fut bientôt mise au défi d'embrasser Harry qui se laissa doucement faire après avoir vu Terry embrasser Ginny. Luna et Terry eurent pour gage de manger une banane par les deux bouts sous les rires de leurs camarades. Ron du ensuite passer un dé d'une manche à l'autre sous la chemise de Padma.

-Harry ? Demanda Ron.

-Vérité…

-Si tu devais faire une partie à trois, tu choisirais qui ? Demanda Ron en souriant.

-Mais toi mon Ronald ! Répondit Harry en faisant ainsi exploser tout le monde de rire.

-Bon, sérieusement… reprit-il, je dirais…

-Quoi sérieusement ? Demanda Ron en prenant un air blessé, tu me choisirais pas moi ?

Harry éclata de rire avec ses amis.

-Ginny… c'est sûr et… Parvati ! Ou Padma ! Annonça-il.

-Plutôt Parvati si ça ne te dérange pas ! Dit Seamus en lui envoyant un regard qui se voulait assassin et en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Padma.

-Ok alors, va pour Parvati ! Rit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil exagéré.

-Bon, Terry, dit nous quelle est la chose la plus perverse que tu ais faite ? Demanda Harry.

-Oula ! Dit Terry sur les rires de ses amis, perverse je sais pas mais… (Il prit un air réellement pervers), ce que j'ai fait une fois, qui était pas très… moral si on peut dire… j'ai utilisé la magie pour entrer dans les vestiaires des filles du gymnase moldu de mon village !

Toutes les filles l'insultèrent en essayant de cacher leur amusement et les garçons lui firent une ola pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Hermione ? Demanda Terry.

-Vérité, répondit celle-ci en se resservant un verre de Rhum groseille.

-Est-ce que Ron t'as déjà fait grimper aux rideaux ? Demanda Terry.

-Des centaines de fois ! Répondit Hermione enthousiaste avant de se rendre compte de ses mots et de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche en rougissant affreusement.

-Rougie pas Hermione ! Dit Ron en bombant le torse et l'air franchement fier, je crois qu'il est important que tout le monde le sache ! Merci d'être aussi franche ! Ajouta-il en regardant ses amis masculins avec fierté et les filles avec un regard entendu.

-Bon… heu… Parvati ? Demanda Hermione encore très rouge.

-Vérité.

-Heu… dis nous dans combien de caleçons différents tu as déjà mit la main !

Tout le monde sembla surprit par l'audace d'Hermione.

-Oh ! Heu… rit Parvati… heu… deux ! Mais pour savoir lesquels il faudra attendre la prochaine question ! Ajouta-elle rapidement en voyant ses camarades tenter d'intervenir.

Harry fut bien content. Il n'avait pas très envie que tout le monde sache que Parvati avait déjà glissé sa main dans SON caleçon…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voila donc ce (demi)chapitre tant attendu ! Ce n'est que la moitié mais je vous promet la suite tres tres rapidemment et je vous promet aussi que ca va swinger ! (ce chapitre 38 est l'avant dernier…)


	39. Tout est terminé

Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 38, avant dernier chapitre (sniff !), vous allez tout savoir, tout de suite ! j'attends vos reviews ! Enjoy !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_-Heu… dis nous dans combien de caleçons différents tu as déjà mit la main !_

_Tout le monde sembla surprit par l'audace d'Hermione._

_-Oh ! Heu… rit Parvati… heu… deux ! Mais pour savoir lesquels il faudra attendre la prochaine question ! Ajouta-elle rapidement en voyant ses camarades tenter d'intervenir._

_Harry fut bien content. Il n'avait pas très envie que tout le monde sache que Parvati avait déjà glissé sa main dans SON caleçon…_

-Allez, question pour Harry ! Commença Parvati avec un sourire en coin. Que faut-il faire pour te séduire ?

-Alors ça ! Si c'est pas une déclaration mon pote je sais pas ce que c'est ! Annonça Seamus l'air impressionné. Et puisqu'on y est, je te recommande vivement les Patil… elles sont très… continua-il en mimant l'extase.

Tout le monde éclata de rire excepté Padma qui mit encore une fois un coup de coude à Seamus, Parvati qui rougit affreusement et Ginny qui, pour une raison étrange, regardait ses pieds l'air triste.

-Alors… pour me séduire ? Commença Harry, je dirais qu'il faut avant tout qu'on puisse rigoler ensemble… et puis… je préfère les filles comment dire… heu (Harry eut un sourire gêné), les filles qui sont jolies bien sur… mais tu es très jolie Parvati ! Ajouta-il immédiatement.

Huhument général.

-Mais ! Reprit Harry pour calmer ses camarades, je suis déjà amoureux…

Tout le monde tourna un regard interrogatif et surprit vers Harry.

-Qui ? Demanda simplement Dean.

-Héhé… vous me prenez pour un idiot ! Une seule question à la fois ! De toute façon c'est pas la peine de me le demander je ne dirais rien. Acheva-il l'air très sérieux.

-Ah bah c'est pas de bol Parvati ! Mais moi je suis là si jamais ! Dit Terry en souriant.

Nouvelle vague de fous rires.

-Allez ! A moi de poser une question à…. Padma tiens ! Quel est l'endroit le plus étrange ou tu rêverais de faire l'amour ? Demanda Harry en souriant malicieusement.

Tout le monde ricana.

-Bon… j'ai un fantasme comme ça… commença-elle en regardant Seamus, je rêve de faire l'amour dans l'eau !

Tout le monde siffla et approuva le fantasme de Padma.

-Tiens c'est pas mal comme question ça, reprit-elle l'air illuminée en se resservant un verre de Rhum groseille. Qu'est ce que vous en dites : tout le monde dit quel est l'endroit le plus étrange ou il souhaiterais faire l'amour et l'endroit le plus étrange ou il l'a déjà fait !

-Ah ouiiiiiii ! C'est marrant ça ! Approuva Lavande, allez on fait le tour du cercle ! Alors Padma ? L'endroit le plus étrange ?

-Hé bah… commença Padma avec suspens en regardant Seamus de façon malicieuse, le plus étrange je dirais que c'était… les toilettes des filles !

-Beurk !

-Allez, à toi lavande !

-Alors moi… commença Lavande en prenant une grande respiration, l'endroit où j'aimerais le faire c'est en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ! (Fou rire général) et l'endroit le plus étrange… je dirais que c'était dans mon jardin.

Tout le monde ricana.

-Terry ?

-Mon fantasme ça serait de le faire dans le bain aussi, comme Padma… mais l'endroit le plus étrange… accrochez vous bien ! Avertit-il, c'était dans le lit de mes parents !

Les filles émirent toutes des sifflements scandalisés.

-Bah oui ! Mes parents étaient partis en Grèce et Melissa et moi on s'est dit qu'un grand lit ça nous changerait ! Expliqua Terry.

-Bon à mon tour ! Commença Ernie. Je rêverais de faire l'amour dans les serres ou dans le magicobus! Je sais que c'est tordu ! Ajouta-il lorsque tout le monde ricana de façon moqueuse. Bon, par contre l'endroit le plus étrange… c'est pas terrible… j'ai pas fait de trucs de fou comme vous ! Je dirais que ça a été la fois ou on l'a fait sur mon bureau au lieu d'aller jusqu'au lit ! Luna ?

-Pardon ? Demanda-elle en entendant son nom.

Les éclats de rire retentirent encore une fois.

-C'est à toi Luna ! Dit Parvati avec pitié.

-Ohh pardon ! Alors je n'ai pas d'endroit étrange ou j'aimerais faire l'amour… je le fais toujours dans un lit, c'est beaucoup plus confortable. Expliqua-elle très sérieusement.

Tout le monde se regarda hébété, Luna était incroyable ! Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort !

-Ok… reprit Parvati, à moi donc. J'ai un fantasme… (elle se tourna vers Harry), c'est… les vestiaires de Quidditch ! Annonça-elle sans gêne face aux rires de ses camarades.

-Harry mon pote… commença Seamus avec un sourire qui se voulait compatissant, je sais que t'es amoureux et tout mais là… à mon avis t'es foutu ! Si une Patil à quelque chose en tête… t'es mort !

Explosion de rire général.

-Et pour l'endroit le plus étrange… je suis aussi nulle que toi Ernie… c'était dans ma chambre, sur le tapis ! Continua Parvati l'air mi-désolé, mi-amusé.

-Dean ?

-Heu… bah… en fait… j'aimerais beaucoup faire l'amour dans un Jacuzzi… un truc de ce genre quoi…

-Et l'endroit le plus étrange ? Demanda Lavande.

-Heu… c'est-à-dire que… je n'ai… je n'ai jamais… finit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Oups ! Dit Lavande en faisant semblant d'être gênée mais en cachant mal son amusement.

-Heu… Ginny ? Demanda-elle.

-L'endroit le plus étrange… dans le parc ! Je pense. Annonça-elle amusée de les voir siffler de façon admirative.

-Woa ! Harry ! Dans le parc ! Tu assures là ! Plaisanta Seamus.

Harry sourit légèrement mais malgré l'alcool qui l'enivrait, il sentait son tour arriver… et par la même : les ennuis.

-Et puis… mon fantasme… continua Ginny, c'est de faire l'amour sur un voilier !

Les filles approuvèrent de la tête le fantasme de Ginny.

-Heu… Je sais pas si tu sais Ginny mais… commença Terry malicieusement, mais mes parents ont un magnifique voilier ! On part tout les étés en croisières… je dis ça comme ça mais bon… termina-il, heureux de sa petite blague en tapant dans la main de Ernie sous les rires des garçons.

-Hé ! tu parles à ma sœur là ! Avertit Ron d'un œil mauvais.

-Oups… ricana Terry… désolé Ron… je plaisantais…

Nouvelle vague de rire à laquelle Ron participa volontiers.

-Hermione ?

-Mon fantasme… commença Hermione avec un léger hoquet, je dirais… sur la plage, au coucher du soleil !

-Je prends note ! Fit Ron en faisant semblant de noter quelque chose sur sa main et provoquant ainsi l'hilarité générale.

-Et l'endroit le plus étrange ? Demanda Dean curieux.

-Hé bien… la… la bibliothèque… marmonna Hermione.

Les éclats de rires et les moqueries sur les habitudes d'Hermione de tout faire à la bibliothèque allèrent bon train.

Ron était figé. Il ne souriait plus du tout. Harry s'enfonça plus profondément dans son coussin en croisant le regard diabolique de Lavande. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant en la voyant ouvrir la bouche mais elle sourit simplement en le regardant et ne dit rien.

Elle aimait lui faire peur. Harry se resservit un verre de Whisky qu'il but d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un deuxième dans la foulée.

-Harry ? Demanda Lavande. Elle sembla prendre un plaisir incroyable à lui poser cette question.

-Moi ? Heu ? Fantasme ? Dit-il en déglutissant difficilement. Heu… je sais pas trop… peut être dans un ascenseur… à toi Ron.

-Pas mal ! Dit Parvati. Et l'endroit le plus étrange ?

Harry avait espéré qu'il n'aurait pas à répondre à cette partie de la question. Peu importe. Il devait mentir.

-Dans le parc… répondit-il.

-Bien sur ! Commenta Lavande sournoisement, avec Ginny.

-Oui. Dit simplement Harry en évitant le regard régalé de Lavande. Ron ?

Ron était bien silencieux depuis la réponse d'Hermione. Si il savait qu'elle avait eut une aventure, il ne savait pas avec qui et sa réponse lui avait rappelé ce qui s'était passé. Mais il tenta de rien laisser paraître et se reprit rapidement.

-L'endroit le plus étrange ce serait le parc aussi… dit-il en regardant Hermione discrètement. Et mon fantasme… pourquoi pas le terrain de Quidditch.

Les garçons sifflèrent. Hermione se faisait aussi petite que possible dans son coussin, elle venait sans doute de réaliser (l'alcool avait très largement diminué ses capacité intellectuelles) que ce n'était pas avec Ron qu'elle avait fait l'amour à la bibliothèque et semblait déjà regretter sa réponse.

-On a fait le tour ? Demanda Padma.

-Oui je crois bien. Répondit Seamus.

-Ok, alors on continue ! C'était à… moi ! Dit-elle en riant. Donc, question pour Hermione. Avec combien de garçons as-tu couché ? Demanda-elle curieuse.

_Oui… le cauchemar a bel et bien commencé._

-Deux. Répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

-Deux ? Répéta Ginny éberluée.

_Oh non ! Mais… hein ? Quoi ?_ Les pensées de Harry tourbillonnaient, tout à coup, tout prit sens dans son esprit, Ginny s'était trompée. Elle ne savait pas que s'était avec Hermione qu'il avait couché… mais… par la barbe de Merlin ! Il pensait avoir réglé cette histoire, il pensait qu'elle savait, il pensait que c'était terminé… oh non ! Et il ne pouvait absolument rien lui dire pour le moment ! Le piège s'était refermé sur lui.

Cependant, il n'était de loin pas le seul à être dans cet état de détresse, Hermione regardait Ginny complètement paniquée. Elle tenta un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

-Ernie ? Continua Hermione en tentant de cacher sa panique. Quelle est la partie de ton corps que tu préfères ? Demanda-elle sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait.

-Heu… bonne question ! Répondit Ernie qui ne se doutait de rien, j'aime bien mes yeux… mais j'ai de jolies fesses aussi il parait ! Répondit-il en riant.

-On veut voir ! On veut voir ! Chantèrent Parvati et Lavande en se tenant les côtes.

-Mais bien sur ! Répondit Ernie, que celle qui veut sortir avec moi lève la main ! Plaisanta-il. Ensuite elle pourra voir mes fesses ! Mais seulement si je vois les siennes en premier !

Eclat de rire général.

-Marché conclut ! Annonça Lavande en tapant dans la main de Ernie.

Tout le monde explosa de rire à nouveau.

-Ok ma belle ! Reprit Ernie alors on se voit demain ! Plaisanta-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Peut être même plus tôt que ça… répondit Lavande malicieusement.

-Oho ! Mais si t'es pressée y a pas de problème ! Reprit Ernie l'air ravi, on peut y aller tout de suite !

-Hé ! On est en train de jouer ! Les coupa Dean, vous ferez vos galipettes après !

-Ca me va ! Répondit Ernie en faisant rire tout le monde. Bonnnnnn ! Alors c'est à moi… et je vais poser une question à… à… Lavande ! Tadaaaa !

Nouvelle vague de fous rires.

-Dis moi ma belle, commença Ernie en la regardant diaboliquement, quelle est la partie de mon corps que TU préfères !

Tout le monde riait y comprit Dean qui renversa la moitié de la bouteille de Whisky qu'il était en train de verser dans les verres de ses camarades.

-Mmm… réfléchit Lavande… je n'ai pas encore vu tes soit disantes jolies petites fesses… alors… il y a une autre partie aussi que je suis curieuse de voir mais je ne peux pas non plus savoir si elle me plait pour le moment… (les rires et regards soit disants choqués envahirent la salle). Donnnnc ! Pour le moment ! J'aime beaucoup tes lèvres !

-Tu as même le droit d'y goûter ! Plaisanta Ernie.

Lavande éclata de rire avec les autres.

-Mais j'y compte bien ! En attendant… une petite question pour notre chère Hermione…

_Ohoh…_

-Lequel de tes deux était le meilleur au lit ? Demanda-elle diaboliquement. Le premier ou le deuxième ?

Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de dévoiler leur secret mais semblait tout même prendre un plaisir malsain à les torturer.

-Je… commença Hermione.

_Quoique tu penses réponds le premier pensa Harry très fort en espérant qu'elle lise ses pensées._

-Le premier ! Dit-elle sans hésiter.

_Ouf._

-Oui, c'est Ron bien sur ! Ajouta-elle sûre d'elle. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

_Bon heu… c'est pas la peine d'en faire autant quand même !_

Ron en revanche sembla très satisfait.

-C'est si bien que ça ? Demanda Padma intéressée.

-Heu… je suis là ! Lui rappela Seamus l'air choqué.

Les rires emplirent la salle.

-Oui… Ron est… parfait ! Un vrai petit… Continua Hermione en vidant son verre et mettant sa main sur la cuisse de Ron.

_Mais qu'elle arrête de boire !_

-Bon je crois qu'on a comprit ! La coupa Ginny l'air dégoûtée.

-Hé oui ! Je suis un Dieu ! Rit Ron en bombant le torse.

-Bonnnnn ! Question suivante s'il vous plait ! Supplia Ginny.

-Quoi ? Ha oui ! Pardon ! Reprit Hermione les joues rouges (était-ce de la gêne ? l'alcool ? Harry aurait plus parié sur l'alcool.) Heu… je sèche là… Ron ? Tu m'aides ? Demanda-elle.

-Bien sur mon cœur ! Répondit Ron encore sur son petit nuage. Bon question pour… Parvati !

As-tu déjà éprouvé de l'attirance pour une autre fille ? Demanda-il l'air coquin.

-De l'attirance ? Heu… oui peut être… mais je ne suis jamais allée plus loin et je n'y compte pas ! Mon truc c'est les mecs ! Annonça-elle en faisant un clin d'œil très visible à Harry.

_J'avais bien comprit le message merci…_

-Et d'ailleurs… j'avais une question pour Harry ! Continua-elle. En fait, même question qu'à Hermione : laquelle de tes deux étaient la meilleure au lit ? La première ou la deuxième ?

_Mais nom de xhqdoffscq ! Elles veulent pas nous foutre la paix avec ça !_

-La première. Ginny. Répondit-il simplement en évitant de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

-J'aimerais quand même bien savoir qui c'est la deuxième. Annonça Ron qui sembla soudain se souvenir de ce que Harry avait répondu plus tôt dans le jeu. Nan mais franchement Harry, t'es mon pote et tout mais… un coup d'un soir ? Ca te ressemble pas, dit-il l'air dur et pas le moins du monde amusé. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Gi…

-Ron ! Le coupa Ginny avec force.

Il semblait avoir oublié que la relation de Harry et Ginny était un secret.

_Nom de nom… Pitié Ron, boit encore un peu… ne réfléchit pas… heureusement qu'il est aussi perspicace qu'une huître… _

-Heu question suivante… reprit Harry en tentant vainement d'éloigner Ron de pensées dangereuses et qui le regardait l'air de réfléchir douloureusement. Bon, Terry… décrit nous ta femme idéale. Demanda Harry.

-Mmmm bonne question… très bonne question… est-ce que je peux vous la montrer ? Demanda-il sous les regards d'incompréhension de tous.

-Quoi ? Hein ?

Terry se leva, longea le cercle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint une Parvati particulièrement imbibée, lui prit la main, y déposa un baiser et l'invita à se lever.

-Voila. Voila ma femme idéale ! Dit-il simplement.

Silence total. Terry venait de bluffer tout le monde.

Mais la réaction de Parvati fut encore plus surprenante. Elle sauta au coup de Terry et l'embrassa passionnément dans un petit cri étouffé. Tout le monde les regardait en silence, hypnotisés.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que Parvati et Terry n'émergent à nouveau et que les sifflements et acclamations les entourent.

- Alors une action ? Qui est partant pour une action ? Demanda Terry l'air encore complètement abrutit mais heureux.

_Oh oui… rien de mieux qu'un peu d'action pour nous éloigner de ce bordel…_

-Moiiiiii ! Scanda Hermione en levant la main très haut.

- Heu Hermione… on n'est pas en cours ! Dit Terry en riant. Bon, tu veux de l'action ? Ok…

Tu vas te lever, fermer les yeux, et tu vas embrasser 3 gars à tour de rôle, et essayer de deviner qui c'est !

-Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Hermione se leva, trébucha, se releva, trébucha à nouveau avant de parvenir à tenir debout.

-Prête ? Demanda Terry.

-Prête ! Répondit une Hermione complètement saoule.

Terry lui banda les yeux.

Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent en silence. Terry s'approcha de Ron, lui mima silencieusement de se lever, puis, il invita Dean à se lever, puis il arriva à la hauteur de Harry.

_Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !_

Harry se leva.

Tous les trois étaient en rang d'oignon en attendant leur tour d'être embrassé.

Ron passa le premier. A peine Hermione eut-elle posé ses lèvres sur celles de Ron, elle éclata de rire.

-C'est Ron ! Dit-elle sûre d'elle. Il traîne cette odeur de chocogrenouille partout avec lui !

Tout le monde rit. Mais Hermione reprit son baiser avec Ron, un baiser passionné.

_Bon sang elle est complètement bourrée !_

-Hermione! Dit Terry hilare, c'est bon ! Tu peux passer au suivant !

Hermione se détacha de Ron, lui caressa la joue et Ron, totalement abasourdit par le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir, se rassit, les joues rouges mais l'air heureux.

Elle passa ensuite à Dean. L'affaire fut nettement plus compliquée. Un simple baiser ne parut pas suffisant à Hermione pour délibérer, elle prolongea le baiser de façon plutôt intense jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne laissant un Dean aussi stupéfait que Ron.

-Bon bah… c'est soit Ernie, soit Dean, soit Seamus ! Dit elle hilare.

Tout le monde rit alors qu'elle s'approchait de Harry en zigzagant.

Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe lourdement sur Ginny.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry et l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'elle avait embrassé ses deux camarades.

_Mmmm arrête s'il te plait… pfiouuuu… laisse moi respirer au moins… Tu fais pas les choses à moitié toi ! Bon d'accord…_

Le baiser parut durer longtemps. Du moins il fut bien trop long pour Harry. Embrasser Hermione était le genre de chose qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Pas qu'elle embrasse mal… au contraire… mais la situation n'était pas très propice à ce genre de situation qui était tout sauf innocente…

Elle le relâcha.

-C'est Harry ! Dit-elle gaiement.

_Ho mon Dieu………………_

Elle enleva son bandeau et vérifia. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard paniqué elle sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits.

-Heu… on s'est déjà embrassé… expliqua-elle maladroitement, à l'anniversaire de Ron… pour le jeu…

_Pourvu que ça passe…_

C'était passé. Personne ne sembla particulièrement surprit de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait reconnu Harry.

-Je… c'est à moi… continua-elle, qui veut jouer à action vérifier… heu vérité ? Demanda-elle.

-Heu… mon cœur… c'est toi qui dois choisir à qui tu poses la question… lui rappela Ron visiblement amusé de la voir aussi expansive.

-Ha ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! Ginny ! Tu vas choisir un garçon de cette pièce et mimer les positions sexuelllllles que tu connais sous une couverture ! Dit Hermione en s'asseyant malencontreusement sur les genoux de Parvati.

Ginny sourit, termina son verre, chancela vers Harry, lui tendit la main. Il se leva pour la rejoindre au centre du cercle.

L'exercice était assez périlleux. Plutôt difficile. Mais le fait de le faire avec Ginny rendait la tâche plutôt agréable.

Ils se positionnèrent de différentes façons et Ginny le regardait droit dans les yeux. Plusieurs fois, elle laissa ses mains se promener sur les fesses de Harry. Plusieurs fois, elle passa sa main sur le pantalon de Harry. La couverture les protégeait des regards. Elle lui sourit, passa sa main dans son pantalon, sous son caleçon…

_Hooooooo_

Le jeu était particulièrement risqué. Mais il aimait. Beaucoup. Il passa sa main sous la jupe de Ginny alors qu'ils changeaient de positions et elle émit un petit gémissement étouffé.

Le fait de se toucher devant tout le monde sans que personne ne voie rien était très excitant. Il avait envie de se laisser aller…

_Non ! Merde ! Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ! Gin… stooop… oui… putain on va se faire preeeendre !_

Tout doucement, elle retira sa main de son caleçon, les recouvra entièrement de la couverture pendant quelques secondes et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Harry avant d'ôter la couverture. Personne n'avait rien vu. Elle sourit à Harry, lui envoya un de ces regards torrides dont elle seule avait le secret et retourna s'asseoir en saisissant une bouteille d'Hydromel au passage.

_C'est fou ce qu'elle me rend dingue…_ Pensa Harry en la regardant retourner à sa place de sa démarche chaloupée.

-Bon… reprit Ginny en inspirant très fort et se ventilant le visage avec ses mains. Il fait chaud non ? Bref… question pour… Lavande. Raconte nous le premier baiser de Ron ! Demanda-elle l'air moqueur.

Tout le monde ricana.

-Oula ! Avec le recul je dirais que c'était… pitoyable ! Annonça-elle sans détours. Non mais sans blague, j'avais l'impression d'embrasser le calmar géant !

Plus personne ne riait. Lavande avait le don de dépasser les limites de la méchanceté gratuite.

-Mais bon… il faut le comprendre le pauvre, continua-elle sans se soucier de la gêne qu'elle provoquait, il n'avait jamais pratiqué avant ! Personne ne voulait de lui !

_Quelle garce…_

-Heu… Lavande… commença Ernie.

-Mais bon… Miss Granger à l'air de s'en contenter ! Poursuivit-elle sans aucune gêne face à un Ron au teint cramoisi.

-Lavande… je crois qu'on a comprit. La coupa Parvati l'air gênée.

Un ange passa.

Lavande paru soudain se rendre compte que tout le monde avait l'air gêné.

-Bref… question à Ginny. As-tu déjà fait une fellation ? Demanda-elle sans aucune gêne.

_Je la déteste… je la déteste… retenez moi avant que je ne l'assassine…_

-T'es pas obligée de répondre Ginny. Dit soudain Hermione l'air fâchée en regardant Lavande avec haine.

Elle avait décidé d'être méchante. Encore bien plus méchante que d'habitude.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Répondit Ginny l'air furieuse. Je croyais qu'on était là pour s'amuser, pas pour essayer de casser les autres, ajouta-elle apparemment toujours blessée que Lavande ait rabaissé son frère.

-Très bien… si tu ne veux pas répondre… reprit Lavande avec désinvolture. Si tu veux être mauvaise joueuse…

_Mais ferme la !_

-Je vais poser une question à quelqu'un d'un peu moins coincé que toi…

L'ambiance avait définitivement changé. Plus personne ne riait. Plus personne ne semblait prendre plaisir à jouer.

-Bon, voyons voir si Ernie est capable de faire un de mes gages ! Reprit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

-Je te suis ! Dit Ernie d'une voix qui se voulait amicale.

-Parfait ! Alors, j'ai pensé à un petit jeu… magique ! En fait, tu vas choisir une fille et faire un duel avec elle… un duel accio ! Le but est de prendre le plus de vêtements à l'autre avant de se retrouver à poil !

L'idée de Lavande les fit au moins sourire. L'ambiance se détendait légèrement.

Ernie choisit Lavande elle-même pour son gage et ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre face à face, à 5 mètres l'un de l'autre, baguettes pointées, expressions gourmandes.

-Accio ! Cria Lavande avant que Ernie n'ait eu le temps de réaliser que le gage avait commencé.

La chemise de Ernie vola au dessus des têtes pour aller se déposer aux pieds d'une Lavande jubilante.

La surprise fut telle que les éclats de rires mirent quelques secondes à retentir mais n'en furent que plus intenses.

-Ok ma belle ! Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Dit Ernie l'air meurtrier mais amusé.

-Accio ! Hurla Lavande une seconde fois alors que Ernie se préparait à frapper.

Ses chaussures volèrent dans la salle et Dean du se baisser pour ne pas se les prendre dans le visage.

-Ohhh mais tu perds rien pour attendre ! Dit Ernie.

-Accio !

-Protego ! Riposta Ernie avant de perdre son pantalon. Et non ma chérie, je ne suis pas un novice ! J'ai prit des cours à la faculté Potter dans le passé ! Plaisanta-il.

-Accio !

Lavande esquiva.

Le duel se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Ernie se retrouve en caleçon et Lavande en jupe et soutien gorge. Ernie déclara forfait.

-Petit joueur ! Clama Lavande en se rhabillant.

La bouteille de Whisky fit à nouveau un tour de table pendant que tout le monde plaisantait et riait du duel auquel ils venaient d'assister.

-Donc c'est à mon tour ! Dit Ernie au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ron ! Est-ce que Harry et toi vous vous êtes déjà engueulés ? Demanda Ernie. C'est vrai, vous êtes amis depuis tellement longtemps ! En fait quelle à été votre plus grosse engueulade ?

-Heu… notre plus grosse engueulade… réfléchit Ron en se tournant vers Harry… en quatrième année je suppose… finit-il par répondre. En fait ça a été notre seule engueulade ! On s'aime tellement ! Ajouta-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry et mimant un air amoureux.

Tout le monde rit.

-Mais tu penses que des amis doivent tout se partager ? Intervint Lavande.

-Heu… commença Ron un peu surprit. Bah… j'en sais rien… je suppose… répondit-il pas très sur de ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Et bah voila qui tombe bien… commenta Lavande d'une voix prétendument discrète.

_Ho non… mais faites la taire bordel !_ Pensa Harry qui venait de saisir le vrai sens de la question.

-C'est sacré l'amitié ! Hein Harry ? Ajouta-elle sournoisement.

Ron ne paru pas comprendre. Il détourna rapidement son regard de Lavande et se dépêcha de poursuivre le jeu. Il avait apprit à ne plus céder à ses moindres provocations.

-Dean ? Et je veux la vérité cette fois ! Tu préfères le Quidditch ou le foutbaol ? Demanda Ron très sérieusement.

Harry explosa de rire avec ses camarades. Le football avait toujours été une énigme pour Ron. En fait il ne supportait pas qu'on aime un sport plus que le Quidditch !

-Le FOOTBALL Ron ! Le corrigea Harry.

-Ouais bon… le football… tu préfères quoi alors ? Insista Ron qui prenait la question très sérieusement.

Dean était littéralement écroulé de rire. Il aimait taquiner Ron sur ce sujet.

-Mais bien sur que je préfère le Quidditch ! Parvint-il tout de même à articuler.

Ron sembla rassuré.

Dean mit un long moment à se remettre de son fou rire sans compter les nombreuses minutes ou il dut répéter et confirmer inlassablement à Ron que le Quidditch était le plus beau des sports.

-Haaa… inspira-il après plusieurs minutes de fou rire. Allez, Hermione ? Quelle est la chose la plus stupide que tu ais jamais faite ? Demanda Dean.

-Pff… heu… commença-elle.

-Oui, on sait que ce n'est pas ton genre de faire des choses stupides mais tu dois bien avoir une idée ! Plaisanta Ron.

_Moi j'ai une idée…_

-Stupide ? C'est pas évident… reprit-elle.

-Si si ! C'est très évident ! Commenta Lavande sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

_MAIS LA FERME!_

-Peut-être d'être sortie avec Mac Laggen l'an passé… dit Hermione hésitante.

-C'était toujours mieux que Ron ! Intervint Lavande.

Cette fois tout le monde l'ignora. Ron fulminait mais ne dit rien.

-Bon… continua Hermione dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de Lavande. Parvati ? Dis nous ce que tu penses de Terry. Inventa Hermione.

_Bien joué… allez on change de sujet je vous en prie…_

Terry ne manqua pas d'éloquence sur les qualités de Parvati ce qui eut l'effet de détendre nettement l'atmosphère.

-Bon une petite question pour Ginny : Es-tu amoureuse en ce moment ? Demanda Terry dans un sourire.

-…oui… répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sa réponse sembla attiser quelque peu la curiosité de tous mais ils ne furent pas plus inquisiteurs.

-Luna ? Demanda Ginny. Quelle est la chose la plus folle que tu ais faite ?

_Oula ! Ca va pas être triste !_

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luna l'air curieux. Si Luna avait une notion de la folie très éloignée de celle du commun des mortels, sa réponse promettait quelques instants de franche rigolade !

-Oh… je suis quelqu'un d'assez rationnel… commença-elle en ignorant les éclats de rire gras de ses camarades. Je dirais qu'aller combattre Voldemort de nuit au ministère de la magie était assez fou…

_Là elle marque un point… _Tout le monde aquiesca en silence.

-Mais il m'est arrivé de mélanger des petits pois avec du porridge une fois… ce qui est assez fou quand on y pense puisque ce mélange est utilisé dans certaines potions laxatives…

Si la salle sur demande n'avait pas été aussi bien protégée, si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi avancée, tout le château aurait accouru pour voir ce qui pouvait faire rire aussi fort autant de personnes.

Autant dire que la réponse de Luna avait provoqué plus de rire que toute la soirée à elle seule !

-Mais c'est vrai en plus ! Parvint à articuler Hermione, c'est vraiment un mélange explosif ! On a vu ça en sixième année, la potion Laxona est un breuvage à base de petits pois et céréales ! C'est utilisé dans les cas de maladies intestinales graves. Expliqua Hermione sérieusement.

-Et v'la madame je sais tout qui arrive pour nous étaler sa science… commenta Lavande méchamment. Heureusement qu'elle est intelligente… c'est tout ce qu'elle a la pauvre…

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! S'interposa Ron avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre à Lavande. On sait que t'aimes jouer les garces mais là tu dépasses les bornes ! T'es obligée de chercher tout le monde tout le temps ? S'emporta Ron réellement furieux. Je comprends que tu prennes plaisir à te foutre de ma gueule à la limite mais je vois pas ce que Hermione ou Ginny ou Harry viennent faire là-dedans !

Ron était rouge de colère, il s'était levé pour faire face à Lavande qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné. Tout le monde était muet.

-Ha ! Monsieur défend sa douce ! Nan mais franchement tu crois qu'elle a besoin d'un toutou pour l'aider à se défendre ? Demanda-elle l'air vicieux. Je sais que tu aimes bien jouer les idiots romantiques mais là tu as vraiment l'air ridicule ! Répondit Lavande, la colère envahissant son visage maintenant.

-Je… j'ai même rien à te dire… j'en ai assez… marmonna Ron qui tentait de se contenir.

Harry sentait que Ron se contenait de dire à Lavande beaucoup d'horreurs.

-J'en ai marre, je me casse… poursuivit Ron.

-Je viens avec toi… dit Hermione en se levant pour rejoindre Ron près de la porte.

-Quel joli petit couple ! Ironisa Lavande furieuse. Tellement amoureux… pffff… dommage que miss je sais tout ne soit allée voir ailleurs… dit-elle à la salle entière.

_C'est finit…_

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Ron claqua la porte par laquelle il avait déjà à moitié disparu et fit demi-tour ignorant Hermione qui tentait vainement de le retenir. Il avança vers Lavande l'air menaçant.

-Tu… tu… tu n'es qu'une garce ! Dit-il d'une voix étranglée qui laissait paraître sa fureur. Occupes toi de tes fesses… tu… tu… rien de tout ça ne te regarde ! La vérité c'est que tu es trop casse pied pour que qui que ce soit puisse te supporter plus de 10 minutes… tout le monde le dit ! Tu es méchante et… vicieuse… et… je me demande pourquoi on te laisse une chance à chaque fois… j'ai vraiment rien de plus à te dire… tu n'as rien à faire ici… tu n'es l'amie de personne ici… juste une chieuse…

Lavande avait les larmes aux yeux à présent mais la fureur déformait son visage.

-Et alors ? C'est vrai qu'elle est allée voir ailleurs non ? Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, c'est la vérité ! Dit Lavande furieuse.

-LA FERME ! Hurla Ron. Rien de tout ça ne te regarde ! J'en ai assez de toi, tu n'es qu'une garce, une profiteuse… une pauvre fille… acheva-il en se retournant et se dirigeant vers la sortie avec Hermione.

- Vous êtes tous si parfaits hein ? S'emporta Lavande avant que Ron n'ait passé la porte.

- Je suis désolée de casser votre petit nuage mais votre groupe n'est qu'hypocrisie ! Dit-elle complètement hystérique et le corps tremblant, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que sont capables de faire vos amis, si on peut appeler ça des amis !

Ron se retourna, il regardait Lavande avec haine.

-Hé bah oui ! Je sais tout moi ! Tes « grands » amis ! Harry et Hermione ont couché ensemble ! J'étais à la bibliothèque ce soir là et j'ai tout entendu, j'en ai même vu une partie, ils s'en sont donnés à cœur joie ! Ha ! Quels amis ! Vous êtes tous dégoûtants ! Acheva-elle dans un cri hystérique avant de courir hors de la salle en pleurant.

La scène était figée…


	40. Et c'est là que tout recommence

Ron se tenait toujours dans le cadran de la porte. Dos à Harry, Hermione et aux autres, il était immobile et silencieux.

Une atmosphère pesante comme les minutes précédant un orage s'était emparée de la pièce.

On aurait dit que la scène était suspendue. Plus de rires ou de hoquets incontrôlables, plus de bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent. L'alcool qui les avait doucement enivré durant toute cette soirée s'était évaporé en une fraction de seconde.

Harry avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était tiré vers le bas par une force invisible, il s'enfonçait sous terre. Cependant, alors même que ses pensées étaient à la panique et que son regard était fixé sur le dos de Ron, contre toute attente, son cœur semblait se desserrer.

Mais il était bien trop occupé à appréhender l'inévitable tempête en approche pour se rendre compte qu'une toute petite partie de son corps ; la plus importante, se détendait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Oserait-il se lever et prendre la parole ? Oserait-il expliquer à Ron et Ginny ce qui s'était passé ce soir là ? Allait-il trouver le courage de passer aux aveux ? Devait-il nier ? Mentir ? Non. Mais comment s'y prendre alors ? Comment expliquer que cette nuit ne signifiait rien ? Qu'elle était le résultat d'un malheureux concours de circonstances ?

Il avait été tellement furieux contre Ron, il lui en avait tellement voulu d'avoir fait souffrir Hermione, il avait été prêt à lui dire ses quatre vérité ; mais maintenant… Toute cette haine s'était évaporée pour faire face à la réalité, la souffrance de Ron. Et si Ron ne lui pardonnait jamais ? Et si Ginny ne voulait plus jamais de lui ?

-Heu… je crois qu'on va vous laisser… Harry sursauta. La voix de Seamus avait retentit comme un écho et il se rendit soudain compte qu'une dizaine de personnes les observait toujours Ron et lui.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce dans un silence religieux. Seamus mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Ron avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ron ne réagit pas. Harry ne voyait toujours pas son visage dans la pénombre ambiante.

Ils n'étaient plus que 4… Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Une pensée frappa Harry. C'était lui qui était au somment de la pyramide, lui qui était le responsable si Ron et Ginny souffraient tant à cet instant. Il aurait voulu que cette sensation de s'enfoncer sous terre ne soit pas qu'une impression.

Finalement, rien n'avait changé, il attirait toujours le mal sur les personnes qu'il chérissait le plus : son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie, la femme de sa vie… et pire encore, il n'attirait pas seulement le mal, il le créait…

Et ce silence… ce silence si lourd que chaque seconde intensifie l'explosion à venir.

Il devait dire quelque chose, tout de suite, mais quoi ? Comment ? Et à qui ?

Il aurait voulu regarder Hermione, trouver du soutien dans ses yeux, regarder Ginny, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais toute force semblait avoir quitté son corps.

Pourtant, il fallait sortir de cette situation, et vite…

Soudain, sans prévenir, Ron ouvrit la porte à la volée et quitta la pièce. Un gémissement se fit entendre à la droite de Harry et Hermione, le visage couvert de larmes et les yeux noyés dans la panique, sauta de son siège et couru vers Ron.

-RON ! Hurla-elle en courant dans sa direction. RON, REVIENS ICI JE T'EN PRIE ! REVIENS !

Dans le couloir, Ron s'arrêta ; toujours dos à Harry qui l'apercevait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était figé, il semblait mener un combat intérieur entre se sauver et obéir à Hermione.

-RON ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR ! Hurla Hermione une once d'autorité dans la voix.

-NE PARS PAS MAINTENANT ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! PAS APRES TOUT CE QU'ON A TRAVERSE ! Si tu m'aimes, ne pars pas. Sa voix s'était radoucie mais de grosses larmes inondaient ses joues et faisaient briller ses yeux d'une lueur démoniaque.

Hermione approcha doucement de Ron et l'entoura de ses bras. Il était difficile de savoir si il avait entendu les mots d'Hermione ; en tout cas il ne montrait aucun signe d'être toujours en vie.

Hermione lui saisit le bras et le ramena doucement à l'intérieur de la salle sur demande et pour la première fois depuis que Lavande avait dit la vérité à tout le monde, Harry pu voir le visage de Ron. Son cœur se resserra instantanément. Jamais il n'avait rien vu d'aussi terrifiant, Ron était livide et ses yeux complètement vide ; morts. Harry eut des sueurs froides, Ron aurait tout aussi bien pu être un inféri à cet instant. Et tout cela était de sa faute, absolument tout. Ron ne croisa pas son regard. A vrai dire, il ne semblait plus du tout conscient, seul son corps se contentait de suivre les directions du bras de Hermione et bougeait dans des gestes lents et dénués de toute vie.

Il était grand temps de faire quelque chose, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il fallait à tout prix briser cet horrible silence annonciateur de malheur.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et vit pour la première fois son visage depuis l'instant fatidique ou Lavande avait fait basculer leur vie.

Etrangement, elle n'avait pas l'air triste, plutôt l'air en colère. Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

-Ginny… murmura-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

Elle le fixait. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, des éclairs encore plus menaçants que le silence dans les yeux. Cette fois l'explosion était inévitable.

-Alors c'était Hermione ! Lança Ginny très sèchement.

-Oui… c'était Hermione… mais tu sais déjà tout, l'histoire est la même… je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que tu pensais que c'était avec Parvati que j'avais… heu, avec qui j'ai… bref… quand j'ai compris que tu t'étais trompée il était déjà trop tard, j'attendais juste d'être seul avec toi pour tout t'expliquer mais ce moment n'est pas arrivé à temps… expliqua Harry calmement.

Elle le fixait toujours aussi intensément. Elle semblait réfléchir.

-Ginny, ça ne change rien… tu savais que j'avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre et tu m'as pardonné… même si je n'avais pas de comptes à te rendre à l'époque, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter afin d'être parfaitement clair.

Elle le dévisagea. Apparemment elle avait du mal à accepter qu'il ose lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal à l'époque. Harry avait l'impression de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Quelques heures auparavant elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, ils avaient fait l'amour comme si c'était la première fois, comble du bonheur. Et voila que maintenant, alors que tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, une nouvelle information venait tout remettre en cause.

-Tu trouves que ça ne change rien hein ? Demanda-elle furieuse. Je vais te dire ce que ça change, parce que ça change beaucoup de choses… fulmina-elle. Premièrement, tu n'aurais jamais du attendre pour me dire avec qui tu avais couché, deuxièmement, c'est Hermione ! La petite amie de mon frère ! Mon amie ! Ta meilleure amie ! Et tu te rappelles sûrement pourquoi on a rompu la dernière fois non ? A cause d'Hermione ! Alors maintenant je veux des réponses, toutes mes réponses, je veux savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé entre vous, depuis le début ! Lâcha Ginny rouge de colère.

-D'accord ! Répondit Harry immédiatement pour calmer la colère de Ginny. D'accord Gin, tu veux tout savoir, et je vais tout te dire… mais je veux m'assurer que tu gardes bien deux choses très importantes en tête avant que je commence : premièrement, TU es la femme de ma vie et tu le sais alors ne l'oublie pas (Ginny baissa les yeux un instant) et deuxièmement, rappelle toi que j'étais seul et désespéré à cette époque.

Expliqua Harry calmement en pesant chaque mot. Ginny se radoucit légèrement mais le regardait toujours en attente d'explications.

-Bien… tu veux tout savoir. On pourrait dire que tout a commencé le soir de l'anniversaire de Ron il y a quelques mois. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, on en a parlé ensemble et je n'ai vraiment pas de quoi me vanter même si je tiens à insister sur le fait qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé. Notre dernier gage, à Hermione et moi, était une danse… tu t'en souviens je suis sûr. Ce soir là j'ai du imaginer un fantasme la concernant et mon imagination ne m'a pas fait défaut, avoua Harry légèrement honteux. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons joué le jeu. On avait pas mal bu, et je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais disons que ça a légèrement aidé nos imaginations à jouer le jeu… Le lendemain, Hermione et moi avons discuté de tout ça et tout allait bien entre nous. Aucune ambiguïté. La seule chose qui s'est vraiment passée durant cette soirée, c'est que j'ai réalisé –très tard je le sais- qu'Hermione était une fille très séduisante.

La colère de Ginny semblait à nouveau à son apogée.

-Allez Ginny, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Dit-il légèrement en colère lui aussi, n'importe quel mec trouve Hermione très jolie ! Ca n'a rien d'anormal ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de trouver une fille jolie non ! Dit-il exaspéré.

-Non, mais n'importe quel mec ne couche pas avec sa meilleure amie ! Rétorqua Ginny.

-Ok ok… c'est vrai… mais on peut se renvoyer la balle encore longtemps, je te rappelle que tu m'as quitté pour être seule avant de ressortir avec Dean… Je ne te demande aucune explication ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement car Ginny montrait tous les signes de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à intervenir. Elle se tût.

-Bien… reprit-il lentement. La suite tu la connais. C'est la raison de notre rupture. Je voulais te surprendre dans la salle de bains un soir, mais tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai trouvé sous la douche… mais Hermione. On en a discuté. Je n'aurai jamais du y aller… et encore moins rester… mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire ça, tu sais que je n'y serais pas allé si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Hermione m'en a beaucoup voulu et je le comprends. Je l'ai mis dans une situation très difficile et j'ai été parfaitement nul. Le soir ou je me suis enfin excusé de lui avoir mentit tu nous as surprit et tu as décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation.

Harry reprit sa respiration. Il essayait de synthétiser plusieurs évènements très compliqués. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas dans son champ de vision et il n'osa absolument pas se retourner pour les regarder mais ils étaient silencieux.

-J'ai passé plusieurs semaines à espérer, à m'en vouloir, à pleurer… et j'ai mérité ce calvaire. Je n'ai jamais abandonné mais j'étais comme dans un état second et j'essayais de te laisser de l'espace comme tu me l'avais demandé. J'ai attendu mais tu n'es pas revenue. Au lieu de ça tu es sortie avec Dean. Moi j'étais incapable d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre… d'ailleurs je n'en serais jamais capable…

Et puis un soir (Harry avala difficilement sa respiration), Hermione et moi… on s'est rencontré à la bibliothèque, on était tous les deux complètement largués… et… on a couché ensemble. Sans rien prévoir à l'avance et sans rien prévoir pour la suite. C'était un moment et une fois ce moment passé on est chacun retourné à nos problèmes.

Il fit une pause.

-Ce que je veux que tu saches, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments entre nous. Pas de sentiment amoureux. C'est toi que j'aime. Ce soir là on avait tous les deux besoin de quelqu'un et on s'est croisé. C'est tout.

-Maintenant tu sais tout. Alors réfléchis bien. J'ai souvent été un crétin et je me suis souvent mal conduit avec toi. Mais pas là. Je suis honnête. Et je tiens à ajouter quelque chose… j'ai très peur de te le dire parce que je serai dévasté si tu me quittais… mais je ne veux pas être avec toi si tout n'est pas clair entre nous… Harry hésita un moment.

-Je ne regrette rien. Dit-il simplement. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione.

Ginny avait les yeux brillants.

-Je ne regrette rien parce que j'étais célibataire et que j'avais le droit de faire ce que je voulais. Et surtout, parce que je crois que toi et moi on va sortir de cette histoire beaucoup plus forts. J'ai grandi, on a grandi depuis notre premier baiser ou depuis la première fois ou on a fait l'amour tous les deux. Peut être que tout semblait plus parfait et plus idéal à l'époque mais on ne peut pas rester des enfants toute notre vie, je pense être bien placé pour le savoir. La tristesse et les moments difficiles sont inévitables et utiles. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on n'aura plus jamais de moments difficiles tous les deux mais je pense que notre relation est plus saine aujourd'hui. En tout cas moi je suis plus tranquille. Je sais ce que je veux. C'est toi, et personne d'autre. Si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, j'attendrai. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra alors s'il te plait, si ce soir tu décides qu'on doit continuer notre histoire, fais moi confiance. La seule chose que j'ai à me reprocher, c'est d'avoir trahi mon meilleur ami et c'est bien assez.

Harry avait parlé longtemps. Finalement, c'est le silence qui suivit son discours qui fut le plus difficile. Il osa enfin se retourner vers Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier s'était laissé glisser contre le mur et était accroupie au sol, sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione lui caressait les cheveux.

-Ron. Commença Harry. Je pense qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire.

Ron ne bougea pas.

Hermione semblait terrifiée.

-Ron. Insista Harry assez rudement. Lève toi, on doit parler.

Ron releva doucement la tête. Il avait pleuré en silence. Son visage était sec mais ses yeux rouges.

-Je n'ai vraiment rien à te dire. Lâcha-t-il très froidement avant de se lever.

Hermione s'effondra.

-Ho si je suis sur que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire ! Répondit Harry. Tu connais toute l'histoire maintenant et tu sais combien de fois je t'ai mentit alors parlons.

Ron se retourna vers Harry le visage contorsionné par la colère. Il semblait à deux doigts de foncer sur Harry.

Harry le regardait sans bouger, il méritait de se faire frapper et il en avait presque envie, ça remettrait les choses à leur place.

-Ron, commença Harry, ton amitié est l'une des choses les plus importantes dans ma vie. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. On peut s'en sortir, tout dépend de toi maintenant.

Harry reconnu les éclairs menaçants made in Weasley dans les yeux de Ron.

-Tu… commença Ron les mains tremblantes, tu…

-Allez, viens ! Tu peux me frapper ! Provoqua Harry. Tu en as envie je le sais !

Ron se retourna et alla vers la sortie.

-ALLEZ ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ? FRAPPE MOI !

Ron se retourna et fonça sur Harry. Le coup de poing que Harry reçu en plein visage avait probablement provoqué de belles blessures mais Harry se releva immédiatement car Ron s'en allait de nouveau.

Entre temps, Ginny avait couru vers Harry et l'aidait à se relever.

-HA NON ! NE PARS PAS COMME CA ! TU MEURS D'ENVIE DE M'EN METTRE UN AUTRE JE LE SAIS !

-Harry! Hurlèrent Hermione et Ginny.

Harry avait complètement perdu les pédales. Se faire frapper par Ron l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

Ron se retourna et Harry sourit.

-Tu crois qu'un coup de poing va tout arranger ! Tu crois que te faire frapper va effacer tes erreurs ? Demanda Ron hors de lui. Eh bah tu vois mon pote, je vais pas te rendre ce service là ! Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait au moins ? Je sais même pas par où commencer ! Tu couches avec Hermione, tu fais souffrir ma sœur ! Et tu me mens… pourquoi il fallait que j'apprenne ça ce soir ? Pourquoi ? Et si tu crois qu'un bon coup de poing peut alléger ta culpabilité…VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça aussitôt. Ron avait raison. Il s'en allait. Harry sentait que si Ron passait cette porte leur amitié serait terminée. Alors qu'il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire pour retenir Ron, alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de perdre, c'est Hermione qui prit la parole.

-RON, JE T'INTERDIS DE QUITTER CETTE PIECE !

Ron s'arrêta net.

-Je sais que tu aurais préféré ne pas savoir avec qui j'ai couché mais c'est trop tard ! Dit-elle en larmes. C'est Harry ! Harry ! Ton meilleur ami ! Si tu décides de ne pas lui pardonner c'est moi qui pars.

Bam. Les mots qui vous renversent.

Ron ne bouge plus. Finalement c'est lui qui souffre le plus.

-Mais pourquoi ? Sanglota-il. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ce soir ? Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça… pas du tout… murmura-il.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Hermione déboussolée pendant un instant. Je croyais que tu t'en fichais ! Se reprit-elle. Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère après ce que toi tu as fait ! Tu sais combien de fois je t'ai imaginé en train de faire l'amour avec Lavande ? C'est toi qui as été le plus horrible dans cette histoire ! Et je te rappelle qu'il faut être deux pour faire l'amour ! Je n'ai pas dit non à Harry et d'ailleurs pour tout te dire c'est même moi qui l'ai embrassé la première ! Alors ne lui en veut pas, si tu doit être en colère contre quelqu'un c'est moi ! Tu n'as pas toujours été très honnête non plus ! Je sais que tes intentions n'étaient jamais mauvaises mais le résultat c'est moi qui en ai payé les frais ! Je te crois quand tu dis ne jamais avoir couché avec Lavande alors crois nous quand on te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi…

-Ce n'est pas si simple… murmura Ron la voix tremblante.

-SI ! SI ! C'est très simple ! Soit tu sors de cette pièce et tu dis adieu à ton meilleur ami et à la fille que tu prétends aimer plus que tout, soit tu restes et tu me prouves que tu m'aimes vraiment et tu essayes de recoller les morceaux ! Parce que je sais que Harry compte plus que tout pour toi… ne laisse pas ta fierté tout gâcher… pas cette fois… tu m'as promit que plus jamais tu ne laisserai ta fierté se mettre entre nous… et il n'y a qu'elle qui t'empêche de venir m'embrasser tout de suite ! Sanglota Hermione l'air pourtant très sûr d'elle. Réfléchis bien Ron, je t'aime… c'est très simple.

-Et Ginny, reprit Hermione bouleversée mais déterminée, c'est pareil pour toi… je t'adore et je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout pour de mauvaises raisons… je sais qu'il faudra du temps pour qu'on soit complices comme avant mais si tu quittes Harry ce soir tu le regretteras toujours… il t'aime, plus que tout… et il est très fidèle. Peut être que tu ne le sais pas mais Parvati lui a fait des avances très récemment, et il a refusé. Elle lui a sauté dessus ! Et tu sais pourquoi il n'a rien fait ? Parce qu'il t'aime. Il n'a rien fait parce qu'il t'aime et ceci même à cette époque ou tu te montrait avec Dean devant lui. Il n'a pas craqué même si comme moi il imaginait la personne qu'il aime avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ginny retourna son attention sur Harry. Elle semblait réfléchir. Harry la regardait avec espoir. C'était maintenant, cet instant était déterminant.

-Harry… soupira-elle. Je… je… ho et puis merde ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Je t'aime ! Ginny vint en face de lui, effaça les larmes de Harry avec ses pouces, lui sourit et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Quelle sensation… Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Une sensation de légèreté envahit son corps tout entier. Il se retourna vers Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière souriait.

Ginny se blottit contre Harry. A cet instant, il savait qu'un seule chose manquait à son bonheur : Ron.

-Ron, commença Ginny. Sois pas idiot, on l'a tous assez été ! Il faut arrêter nos conneries maintenant ! J'ai assez souvent parlé avec toi pour savoir que tu es dingue d'Hermione, je sais que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle ! Et elle non plus ! Et puis… t'as pas toujours été un ange non plus ! Tu veux que je raconte à Harry l'histoire avec Cho ? Demanda Ginny l'air diabolique.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent comme des ballons.

-Quoi ? Quelle histoire avec Cho ? Demanda Harry surpris en se retournant vers Ron.

-Ho non… Ginny, je crois pas que ça soit nécessaire… intervint Hermione l'ait très gênée.

-On dirait bien que si. Rétorqua Ginny. Je veux que mon frère se rende compte que si il en veut à Harry, Harry a le droit de lui en vouloir aussi !

-C'est complètement différent !

-Mais… mais c'est quoi cette histoire avec Cho ? Insista Harry. T'es au courant toi ? Demanda-il à Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas mais son regard se fixa sur ses chaussures ce qui fut assez pour confirmer les soupçons de Harry.

-Bon ? Alors ? Vous allez vous décider à me dire ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda Harry impatiemment.

-C'est rien… murmura Hermione l'air toujours aussi gênée. Vraiment rien Harry je t'assure.

-Si c'est rien dites le moi ! Répondit-il exaspéré.

-Bon… commença Hermione. C'est juste que… l'année dernière… heu… comment dire… Cho était un peu… heu… fâchée contre toi… après toute votre histoire… et…

-Et quoi ? Demanda-il suspicieux.

-Hé bah, tu sais comment elle est non ? Quand quelque chose ne va pas elle court se réfugier dans les bras d'un garçon…

Harry ne voyait vraiment pas où Hermione voulait en venir.

-Bien… disons qu'elle avait l'intention de te rendre jaloux et…

-Et cette garce à décider de m'utiliser ! La coupa Ron.

-Hein ? Fit Harry complètement perdu.

-Elle m'a sortit le grand numéro… fit Ron gêné lui aussi. Difficile de dire non… enfin bref… elle et moi on a…

-Vous avez couché ensemble ? Demanda Harry abasourdi.

-Non ! Non ! On a pas couché ensemble non, jamais de la vie… se défendit Ron.

-Alors quoi ?

-Bah… c'était juste une fois… quelques trucs… rien de bien grave…

-Mais… mais… qu… quand ? Balbutia Harry.

-L'année dernière, au début de l'année… répondit Ron en défiant Harry du regard.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

-Mais… tu savais toi ? Demanda-il à Hermione.

-Oui… répondit-elle l'air triste. Il me l'a dit quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais, Harry, ne lui en veut pas hein ! Toi et Cho aviez déjà rompu alors…

Harry regarda Ron en silence quelques instants. Il avait du mal à saisir ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ron et Cho ? Comment était-ce possible ? Un couple plus qu'improbable, presque comique… Cho arrivait toujours à ses fins… Pauvre Ron !

Ginny et Hermione regardaient Harry avec anxiété. Imaginer Ron avec Cho était déjà assez comique en soi mais voir les mines inquiètes de ses amis fut trop pour lui, il explosa de rire devant l' air abasourdis de ses amis.

-Toi et Cho ? Rit Harry en regardant Ron. Mon pauvre ! Enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais quand même !

-Tu ne lui en veux pas alors ? Demanda Hermione avec espoir.

-Lui en vouloir ? Non ! Bien sur que non ! J'aurais préféré savoir avant mais… t'aurais pu me le dire !

-Ouais bah… t'as pas accouru pour me dire que t'avais couché avec Hermione non plus alors…

Et voila comment on plombe l'ambiance en deux secondes.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais du tout te dire. Admit Harry calmement.

Le silence était à nouveau pesant.

-Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles… j'espère juste que tu ne feras pas souffrir Hermione à cause de moi… ajouta Harry.

-Je ne la ferai pas souffrir. Répondit simplement Ron en se retournant vers Hermione l'air étrange et déterminé. Hermione, j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement, poursuivit Ron. Je… j'avais prévu de faire ça dans d'autres circonstances… mais…

Ron plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit une boite, il s'agenouilla devant Hermione.

-Ca m'a prit du temps pour comprendre que je t'aimais… en fait je pense que je l'ai toujours su mais l'admettre signifiait tellement de changements dans ma vie… la première fois où on s'est embrassé j'ai comprit… j'ai comprit que tout était finit… ma vie d'avant était finie ! Avec toi je ne pouvait plus jouer aux idiots comme avant, j'avais la responsabilité de te rendre heureuse… j'ai mis du temps à y arriver… je n'ai pas toujours été aussi bon que je l'aurais voulu… j'ai même été très mauvais parfois… mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucun doute. Plus aucun doute sur toi ou sur moi ou sur notre avenir. Je sais que je finirai mes jours à tes côtés (il prit une longue respiration).

-Veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda-il en ouvrant la petite boite qui contenait une très belle bague en argent.

Harry et Ginny étaient bouches bées.

Hermione était pétrifiée, immobile à part les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle regarda Ron quelques instants en silence avant d'esquisser un petit sourire et de répondre, les yeux levés vers le ciel, tout en sanglotant :

-Merci ! Oh merci ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu oserais ! Dit-elle d'une voix anormalement haut perchée. Oui ! Oui ! Bien sur que je veux t'épouser Ronald Weasley !

Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, le serra dans ses bras longuement et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils restèrent là un bon moment, enlacés, sous les yeux de Harry et Ginny qui n'en revenaient toujours pas.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence intense, Harry se tourna vers Ginny, elle pleurait silencieusement mais sourit à Harry. Il tremblait déjà à l'idée de voir le visage de Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle apprendrait que son plus jeune fils allait se marier…

-Ca ne sera peut être pas pour tout de suite, reprit Ron d'une voix rauque. On est très jeunes et puis on doit finir nos études… on a encore beaucoup de choses à vivre avant d'être prêts mais je veux que tu passes cette bague à ton doigt comme un promesse de notre amour, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, je veux t'épouser. Je veux avoir les gens que j'aime à mes côtés…

Enfin, Ron se leva, prit la main de Hermione et l'aida à se relever. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et se tourna vers Harry.

-Ca va peut être être un peu difficile entre nous ces prochain temps mais… J'espère que tu voudras bien être notre témoin. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**FIN**


End file.
